


Shaky Ground

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Erotica, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 119,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: Dr. Edward Masen lived a lonely, miserable existence as an emergency room attending at Harborview Medical Center. He ate, breathed and lived for his job. He refused to even think about women. To him, they were only distractions and he didn't trust anyone, except his mother.Dr. Isabella Swan just moved to Seattle, after completing her residency in Chicago. She was hired as a pediatrician at Harborview, becoming a pediatric emergency room fellow. She was not looking for a relationship, only focusing on her job. It was hate at first sight for both. Or was it? But, their attraction could not be denied.Unfortunately, a natural disaster rattles their lives ... the world was turned upside down when escalating earthquakes plagued the Seattle area. Will they able to survive the danger of being on Shaky Ground?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/ShakyGround_zps3yk1mawb.jpg.html)

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**_Dr. Edward Masen lived a lonely, miserable existence as an emergency room attending at Harborview Medical Center. He ate, breathed and lived for his job. He refused to even think about women. To him, they were only distractions and he didn't trust anyone, except his mother._ **

****_Dr. Isabella Swan just moved to Seattle, after completing her residency in Chicago. She was hired as a pediatrician at Harborview, becoming a pediatric emergency room fellow. She was not looking for a relationship, only focusing on her job. It was hate at first sight for both. Or was it? But, their attraction could not be denied._  
  
Unfortunately, a natural disaster rattles their lives ... the world was turned upside down when escalating earthquakes plagued the Seattle area. Will they able to survive the danger of being on  ** Shaky Ground ** ****_?_

**I’d like to thank Clo for creating the banner. She created it for me when I first posted my dream idea, but I’ve taken her idea and made it into a story. Also, thank you to Tiffany, Melinda and Clo for letting me bounce ideas off you when I was in the planning stage.**

**In regard to updates, I’m hoping to make this similar to _TOTGA_ and post on Mondays and Fridays, with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but that’s all based on whether or not I can get a surplus of chapters written. I also have a couple other active stories. Though, _LMDC_ is getting close to being finished. Anyhow, I’m rambling. I’d rather get started with my newest story … **

**_Shaky Ground_ **

**Chapter One**

“I love my job,” Dr. Edward Masen muttered as he sat in his Volvo. “I love my job. I really love my job.” One of the nurses waved at him as she passed him. He growled and ran his hand through hair. He _did_ love his job, but he hated the vapid, awful nurses, who saw him as a piece of meat. Someone to be conquered. “Not today, bitches.” He got out of the car, swiping his messenger bag, white coat and lanyard.

Walking into Harborview Medical Center, he dropped off his belongings in his rarely-used office and got ready for his twelve-hour shift as an emergency room attending. He focused his attention on doing his job, healing the sick. He kept his interactions with the female coworkers concise, but professional, though he’d rather not interact with them at all. He focused on his patients. He treated them respectfully and with the dignity they needed, especially when they were sick and scared.

He worked diligently, helping his patients and smiling warmly at them when they thanked him. This why he went into medicine, to help people.

“Hello, Edward,” purred Heidi, one of the nurses who never took no for an answer. “You look stressed out. I can give you a massage. A naked a massage.” She trailed her fingers up his arm and she looked up at him seductively. “Come on, Edward. You’re a sexy, sinful man.”

He captured her fingers, glaring at her. “I’m not, Nurse Shapiro. And I could go to the head of the department, bringing forth charges of sexual harassment.”

“I’m not harassing you,” Heidi pouted, crossing her arms over chest. “You’re just playing hard to get. I can make it good, Edward.” He pursed his lips, pushing past her and making his way to the chief’s office. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

“For now,” he sneered. “Nurse Shapiro, your concession means little to me. And call me Dr. Masn.” He continued his walk to the chief’s office, lodging a complaint against Heidi Shapiro. The chief of the department sighed, taking it down and placing it Heidi’s file. Edward left shortly after that, glaring at Heidi as she was called into the chief’s office, but feeling vindicated, slightly.

Or was he just mollified?

He drove back to the home in Wedgewood he purchased when he thought his life was great. It was a contemporary four-bedroom home, that he’d hoped he could fill with children. Instead, they were empty and his house was a cold reminder of how lonely and miserable his life was. Making some dinner, Edward settled onto the couch and flipped through the channels, just repeat the same pattern the following day.

“I love my job. I love my job,” he sighed, turning off the television. “I love my life …” _No, I don’t._ Dragging his body up the stairs, he lay down on the king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling until he eventually drifted off.

xx SG xx

“I appreciate you letting me move in, Alice,” Bella smiled, unpacking her bedroom. Dr. Isabella Swan just moved to Seattle after completing her residency. She’d just been hired at Harborview Medical Center as a pediatrician. She was hoping to become a pediatric fellow in the emergency room, but for now, she was just working on the peds and floating down to the ER when needed.

“It’s no problem. I had a feeling I’d meet someone to fill this vacant room,” Alice chirped, folding a sweater and placing it into the sleek dresser. “I’ve been searching for the perfect roommate since my sister moved out. I thought I could handle the rent on my own, but no dice. Meeting you when you had your orientation was pretty sweet.” She held up a slinky purple nightie. “Ooh, la, la.”

“Shut it,” Bella snorted, swiping the nightie from her new friend. “I was in a casual relationship with another resident in Chicago. He loved purple.”

“Does this casual relationship have a name?” Alice asked, waggling her brows.

“His name was Garrett and we were a couple, but not a couple,” Bella shrugged. “Anyway, he bought this for me. I wore it the last time we …” Bella blushed.

“Knocked boots? Got it on? Fucked? Played hide the sausage? Rode the baloney pony? Slept together?” Alice giggled.

“You could say that,” Bella smirked. “But, there was very little sleeping involved, Alice.”

“Niiice,” she sang.

“Well, it’s nice to get my shit out of storage and moving into a place that doesn’t have room service,” Bella retorted. “I finally feel like I can begin my life here in Seattle. Now, I have a job, a place to live and a kick ass roommate.”

“I am pretty kick ass,” Alice said.

“Though, I do have a silly question. You have a boyfriend. Why didn’t you move in together?” Bella asked.

“We’ve been together for a while, but not ready to live together. We’re committed, but not quite there to make that _next_ step,” Alice said. “For now, we enjoy many adult sleepovers. We tend to spend those at his place, while his roommate is spending time with his girlfriend, who happens to be Jasper’s twin sister. You’ve met her. She’s a surgical resident, Dr. Hale. She lives in this building, but in a studio.”

“The tall, leggy blonde?” Bella replied. “The one that looks like a supermodel?”

“Yeah,” Alice answered. “She’s an amazing surgeon and capable of so much, but she can be a bitch. I’ve only now gotten on her good side. I’ve been dating Jasper for like two years? Or is it three?” She shrugged. “When’s your first _official_ day at Harborview?”

“I’m on the schedule on Monday. I have the rest of this week to get settled. Only a few more items on my to-do list and then I’m good to go,” Bella said. “Are you on tomorrow?”

“I am, but I’m off this weekend,” Alice said. “I know you have things to do, but I want to introduce you to Seattle night life! You in?”

“Considering my social calendar will be nonexistent once I start working in earnest, I’m all for it,” Bella said. Alice squealed, rushing over and hugging her new friend. The clinked their wine glasses, to the beginning of a new friendship.

The next day, Bella ran her errands, picking up her car, grocery shopping, and getting her driver’s license. When she was done, she called her father, telling him that she was all ready to go in Seattle. “You know, I wish you’d chosen to come work with me, baby girl,” her father, Charlie, said. “It would have been so amazing to work with my favorite daughter.”

“I’m your only daughter, Dad,” Bella deadpanned, parking in one of the assigned spaces at her new home. “And I wanted to make a name for myself, without your influence. You’re a wonderful doctor, Dad. Kind, compassionate, caring and brilliant. It was because of you that I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to help people. Like you. But, I didn’t want to be known as Dr. Swan’s little girl. I wanted to make my own name. I’m Dr. Isabella Swan, not only Charlie’s daughter.”

“I respect that, Bells,” Charlie chuckled. “But, you better not leave me hanging. Come visit when you can, baby girl.”

“Of course I will, Dad,” Bella smiled. “Who’s going to make sure you take care of yourself? Ever since you and Mom broke up during her mid-life drama thing right after I graduated from college, you’ve been a mess.”

“I have not,” Charlie scoffed.

“Dad, if I hadn’t hired the maid service, you would have had a rodent problem,” Bella deadpanned.

“That’s because I was working,” Charlie snorted.

“Overworking, Dad,” Bella snickered. “But, you got better after you moved out of the house. New start and someplace smaller. You’re better off without Mom. I love her and I love you, but she was too …”

“Bitchy, selfish, spoiled, entitled …” Charlie offered.

“Don’t hold back, Dad,” Bella said, putting her groceries in the cart near the elevator of her new apartment. “Look, I know you hate Mom. I don’t blame you. I haven’t talked to her since I got an invitation to her wedding. To a man, who was younger than me.”

“Don’t. Remind. Me,” Charlie grumbled.

“Anyhow, I have to unload my groceries and finish unpacking my place. I love you, Dad. Please take care of yourself and talk to some pretty nurses. I know that Sue Clearwater is sweet on you.”

“She is not,” Charlie said.

“Oh, she is. When I picked up my car, she asked me if you were still single,” Bella giggled. “She’s pretty, Dad. And a better match for you than Mom ever was. She’s stable and centered.” Charlie was silent. “Don’t discount it, Dad. You deserve happiness. Just as much as Mom and her boy toy husband. I’m going now. I love you, Dad. I’ll call you when I can and once I get some time off, I’ll fly out to see you.”

“I love you, too, baby girl,” Charlie whispered. “Kick some ass and make a name for yourself. I have no doubt that you will do amazingly.” 

Bella hung up, feeling happy that she had her dad’s vote of confidence and his understanding that she had to make a name for herself, without his influence. Now, onto her new adventure, new job, new life and new friends … and maybe, new men?

**A/N: So, there’s the first chapter of my newest story, _Shaky Ground._ Pictures of Edward’s home and Bella and Alice’s place are on my blog. You can find the link to that on my blog. I’m also on Facebook, Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79. I know that Edward seems like a bit of a curmudgeon, but he’s got a reason. You’ll find out, soon enough. And Bella? She’s a hard-worker, but fun and spunky. **

**I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and I’ll see you on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**In regard to updates, I’m hoping to make this similar to _TOTGA_ and post on Mondays and Fridays, with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but that’s all based on whether or not I can get a surplus of chapters written. I also have a couple other active stories. Though, _LMDC_ is getting close to being finished. Anyhow, I’m rambling. I’d rather get started with my newest story … **

**Chapter Two**

“Bella, are you ready or not?” Alice asked, hitting on Bella’s closed door. The door opened and Bella walked out, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep blue blouse that hugged her curves. “Ooooh, I like. You have better fashion sense than my sister. I’m the girly one. My sister, Cynthia? She favors oversized sweatshirts and jeans.”

“When did she move out? And why?” Bella asked, picking up her black leather jacket and a red clutch.

“Cynthia got a new job. She’s a software designer. Her new company is down in Silicon Valley. She moved out and down to sunny California. She was excited, but freaking out about earth quakes. She hates them,” Alice chuckled. “She endured her first quake up here …”

“Wait, there’s earth quakes in the Pacific Northwest?” Bella squeaked.

“You don’t like them either?” Alice replied, her eyes dancing.

“I’ve never experienced one, but the whole concept that ground moves? That’s scary as fuck, Alice,” Bella said.

“We’ve never had anything too bad. It’s not as terrifying as it is down in California, but there are a number of fault lines in the area. Pretty simply, when the ground starts moving, you go to a doorway or outside. You’ll be fine,” Alice smirked, hugging her new friend. “Now, I want to go out with you and introduce you to my Jasper, Emmett and Rose.”

“Oh, yay. I get to be the fifth wheel,” Bella deadpanned.

“You may meet someone. Jasper and Emmett are both firefighters and we’re going to a local firefighter’s bar called the Fireman’s Pole,” Alice said, tugging on Bella’s hand. “It’ll be fun. You will not be the fifth wheel.” They left the apartment, catching a cab to the bar. Alice waved at the bouncer as she made her way past him. Inside, she weaved through the crowd until she made it to the bar. “Jasper!” She hugged a tall, handsome blonde man. His looks were rugged and he had kind hazel eyes. “I missed you, baby. How was your shift?”

“Long,” Jasper replied, his voice deep and had a bit of a southern drawl to it. “There were too many car accidents and fires. I’m sore.”

“Poor baby,” Alice pouted, kissing him sweetly. “You sore, too, Em?”

“Never,” Emmett laughed. “I work out so I don’t feel the pain like scrawny over here.” He pushed Jasper, who nearly fell off his stool. Emmett was muscular, with pale skin and bright blue eyes. His hair was coal black. He had a warm smile and seemed very sweet. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh! Emmett, Jasper, this is my roommate and new friend, Dr. Isabella Swan,” Alice said, indicating to Bella. “Bella, this is my Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Bella said, shaking their hands.

“Where’s Rose?” Alice asked.

“She texted me about ten minutes ago. She just finished up an emergency appendectomy. She should be here in an hour or so,” Emmett said. “Until then, Dr. Bella, you’re my date.”

“Whatever will Rose think?” Bella smirked.

“My girlfriend knows her schedule is erratic and she wants me to have fun. I’d never cheat on her. Let’s just say, I’m protective,” Emmett laughed. “Unless you want to flirt with one of these guys, then, I’ll be your wingman.”

“Good to know,” Bella laughed. “Any suggestions?”

“Hmmm, are you looking for something serious or something fun?” Emmett asked, draping his arm over Bella’s shoulders. “Or a little bit of both?”

“Something fun, Emmett,” Bella giggled. “But, first, I want to get you know you guys. There’s plenty of time for that. The night’s young.”

“I like her, Ali,” Emmett beamed. “She’s got spunk and she’s all sorts of hot.” That broke the ice. Beers were ordered and they moved to a booth. They quickly blended, friendships quickly forming. Jasper and Emmett adopted Bella as a long-lost older sister. She was older than everyone, but years of schooling made her social life practically nonexistent.

Rose came a little after ten, looking even more like a supermodel than a doctor who had just gotten off a thirty-six-hour shift. She kissed Emmett and gave Bella a curt hello. Once Rose arrived, Bella went to the bar to get a refill. She didn’t want to deal with a cold shoulder. Waving down the bartender, she ordered another beer and a tequila shooter.

“I’ll get that,” said a male voice. “A woman as beautiful as you shouldn’t be buying her own drinks.”

Bella blinked up and saw highlighted blonde hair with brown eyes. “Thank you,” she smiled. “I’m Bella.”

“Riley,” he replied, giving her a gorgeous smile. “You here alone?”

“I’m with some new friends. I just moved here,” Bella said, taking her shot and grinning up at him. “Though, we had a new addition and I didn’t get such a warm reception.” She turned and looked at the table, where it looked like Rose was getting bitched at.

“You’re here with Jasper and Emmett?” Riley asked. “They’re good guys. So, is Alice. But, Rosalie? She can be …”

“A bitch?” Bella offered. “I kind of gathered that. But, I can also be a bitch, but I didn’t want my true colors to come out right away.”

“You can’t be a bitch. If you were, you would have thrown the tequila in my face and kneed me in the balls,” Riley laughed. Bella arched a brow. “Not very many women accept drinks from single guys. I promise I’m not an asshole.”

“I’m a pretty good judge of character. You don’t seem like an asshole, or I would have given you a tequila shower,” Bella laughed. “Do you work with them?”

“Yeah. I’m a paramedic,” he grinned. “But, I’m hoping to start medical school in the fall, University of Washington.”

“Congratulations,” Bella said. “What specialty?”

“Cardiology or oncology,” Riley shrugged. “My mom had a heart attack a few years back and the cardiologist was amazing, but my little sister had leukemia and the oncologists worked so hard to cure her.”

“And now?” Bella asked.

“Bree is about to graduate high school,” Riley answered, sipping his beer.

“Biers, scram,” said a female voice.

“But, I’m getting to know the beautiful Bella,” Riley pouted.

“I’ve been up for almost forty hours. I don’t do this often, but I need to apologize.” Bella turned around and saw an exhausted Rosalie standing behind her. “If you want to bone her, you can, but give me a few minutes.”

“Promise me a dance, Bella?” Riley asked, squeezing Bella’s hand.

“Only if you want me to break your feet,” Bella laughed. Riley smirked, sliding away and moving toward the table where Alice and the guys were sitting. Bella turned around, arching a brow at Rosalie. “I know you must be exhausted. I just finished my residency and the hours on end, working and hoping that your patients don’t die. But, it’s no excuse to be a twat. Riley said you were bitch.”

“That little …” Rose sneered.

“And I agree, but you ain’t got nothing on me,” Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest. Rose pursed her lips. “I’m going to be working in the same hospital as you and I am one of the pediatric fellows. You may not have to like me, but you don’t get to treat me like I’m the shit underneath your shoes. I don’t know why you think it’s an appropriate way to act, by treating everyone like they’re garbage and exhaustion is not an excuse.”

“You’re right,” Rose sighed, running her hands through her blonde hair. “I’m so used to doing it that it’s second nature. I’m sorry.” She held out her hand. “Rosalie Hale, doctor, bitch and I hope, friend?”

“In time,” Bella said, shaking her hand. “Now, I have some adorable med student that I want to finish getting to know.” She slid off the stool and they walked back to the booth where Bella slid her arms around Riley’s waist. He smiled, holding her to his body. “Get a few drinks in me? Maybe we can talk about that dance.”

xx SG xx

“Dr. Masen, we have a little boy with a suspicious rash,” said Shelly Cope, one of the charge nurses. “I’d send in one of the residents, but the boy is covered head-to-toe in this rash.”

“Thanks, Shelly,” Edward said, finishing his notes on his tablet. He handed her the tablet, getting the new one for the boy, Cole. He read the history and strode into the room. “Hello? My name is Dr. Edward Masen.”

“I’m Kathryn and this is my son, Cole,” the mom said. She was clearly worried and running her fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Why don’t you tell me the symptoms?” Edward asked, sitting down next to the quiet, sick little boy. Kathryn shared the symptoms and Cole piped up when Edward gave him a physical examination. “I think that you just have a mild form of miliaria. It’s a heat rash.”

“I disagree,” said a petite, brunette doctor. She was dressed in a pair of gray dress pants and a light blue blouse, underneath her white doctor’s coat. She glanced at the tablet in her hand, wrinkling her nose. “Did you vaccinate your son?”

“Vaccinate?” asked Kathryn.

Edward looked at the young doctor. She was new, that was certain. “A word, Dr. Swan?” he growled, glaring at her coat, seeing her name, _Dr. I. Swan_. The woman arched a brow, holding her tablet to her body. “Please?” They both gave Kathryn a clinical smile. Edward gestured to the hallway and glowered at the woman. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Dr. Isabella Swan. Shelly paged me and asked me to consult on your case,” Bella said, holding out her hand. Edward sneered at her, leaving her hanging. She put her hand down, placing both of her hands on her hips. “And I would appreciate if you would not swear at me.” Edward continued to glare at her. “Look, I don’t think that Cole has miliaria. He’s running a fever, which is not an indicator of heat rash. He also has never been vaccinated.” Bella showed Edward the medical records, showing that Cole did not receive any vaccinations.

“Regardless, you should have approached me since I’m his physician,” Edward snapped. “It makes me look incompetent.”

“If the shoe fits,” Bella snarled back. “You didn’t look at the whole picture. Nor did you run any cultures. You were going to release this boy back to his mom with his this highly communicable disease. I ordered Shelly to take his blood and test it, just to verify my diagnosis. If you would pull your head out of your own ass, you would have done the same.” Before he could respond, Bella turned on her heel, gliding back into the examination room and explained, calmly to the mother what she believed her son to have.

Edward was panting in the hallway, wanting to strangle Dr. Isabella Swan, regardless of how gorgeous she was.

_What the fuck?_

He took a breath, walking back into the room. Kathryn looked angry at Dr. Swan, prattling on about how vaccinations cause autism. Edward rolled his eyes, hating the stance on people who were anti-vaccine. However, Bella was bringing up valid points and was acting calmly. She gave Edward a hateful glower as Shelly finished the blood draw. “Hopefully, we’ll know what’s wrong in a few hours. For now, let’s start Cole on a fever reducer and some cream to alleviate the itchiness of the rash.”

“Can I get some ice cream?” Cole asked, his voice raspy.

“I think that’s doable,” Bella said, smiling gently. “You took that poke like a champ. What flavor?”

“Strawberry?”

“It’s yours bud,” Bella beamed, nodding at Shelly. “We’ll be back. Dr. Masen, a word?” She stepped out and led them to the doctor’s lounge. Edward was angry and humiliated. “I think we caught it early enough. We just need to support Cole in his recovery, but we have to make sure that he’s no longer contagious.”

“I can’t believe you,” Edward hissed.

“I can’t believe you, either. We’re working for the same team, Dr. Masen,” Bella growled. “Do you want to help that little boy?” Edward stared at her, his eyes narrowed. “You can hate me all you want, Dr. Masen, but we need to work together to help that boy.”

“I don’t think he has the measles,” Edward replied, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Well, what harm would it be for you to wait the few hours to see if he does?” Bella asked. “He’s still running a fever and is dehydrated. By the time he eats his ice cream, is rehydrated and his fever falls to a more normal range, we’ll have the information whether or not he has the measles.” She pushed past him, handing her tablet with her orders to Shelly. Shelly at least looked abashed when she blinked over at Edward. He snarled, stomping away and into his office.

Sitting down at his computer, he pulled up Isabella’s personnel file. Who was this woman and what _right_ did she have to pull this shit over on him? He read her biography. She graduated from Dartmouth at the top of her class in pre-med. She completed her medical training at University of Chicago, completing her residency at Lurie Children’s Hospital, with some other local hospitals in Chicago, as well. His brows raised when he saw that she was the daughter of Dr. Charles Swan, who was a world-renowned pediatrician, known for several surgical techniques that saved children’s lives. She had excellent training and a well-known pedigree, but it gave her no right to treat him so rudely, to undermine his diagnosis.

A few hours later, Shelly knocked on Edward’s door. He looked up, his stare angry. “What?”

“The results are back on Cole’s blood test,” Shelly replied. She handed him the tablet. He read the information, growling lowly. “Dr. Swan was correct. She’s working on admitting him since his fever hasn’t gone down.”

“He’s my patient, Shelly,” Edward snapped.

“No, he’s both of you and Dr. Swan’s patient,” Shelly snapped back. “Look, I don’t know why you’re pissed at me, Dr. Masen. I called in a pediatrician, at Dr. Volturi’s suggestion. Dr. Swan is one of the best and brightest, per her department head and she might be joining the emergency department. This was a test for her. A test, which she passed.”

“What?” Edward snarled.

“She’s going to be the pediatric emergency fellow, Dr. Masen. You’re going to have to work with her,” Shelly said, looking at him. “Now, she did step on toes on how she approached you and Cole, but she’s an excellent diagnostician and great with the kids.” Shelly turned and left. Edward looked at the test results again, hating that he was wrong. Pushing away from his desk, he got up and went to Cole’s room. Dr. Swan was sitting on Cole’s bed, speaking to Cole and Kathryn. She was explaining the diagnosis and handing over the paperwork for Cole’s admittance.

“Dr. Masen,” Bella said, blinking up at the handsome, green-eyed and bronze-haired doctor. He still looked angry, but resigned. “I was just telling Kathryn and Cole about the measles. Do you have anything to add?”

“Um, do you have any questions?” Edward asked, looking at them.

“How long will he have to stay in the hospital?” Kathryn asked. Edward looked down at the tablet, seeing that Cole had a minor case of pneumonia.

“Probably when the pneumonia clears up and his fever breaks,” Edward answered. “But, you should make a full recovery.”

“I’ll be up to visit you,” Bella smiled, holding out a fist. Cole laughed, then coughed, but fist bumped her hand. Cole held out his hand to Edward. “It’s called a fist bump, Dr. Masen.”

Stiffly, Edward bumped Cole’s hand. “Feel better, little man.”

The orderlies came and rolled Cole out of the room, with Kathryn following them. Edward and Bella stood there until they were out of ear shot. “I’m sorry,” Bella said. “I didn’t mean to step on your toes, Dr. Masen.”

“Don’t. Do. It. Again,” Edward hissed out, stomping out of the room.

**A/N: So, they met. And it wasn’t all puppy dugs and rainbows. Edward’s hatred of woman is still quite apparent, but why? Now, will they stay arch enemies? Only time will tell. But, Bella is now a permanent fixture down in the emergency room as a peds fellow. It’s what she wanted.**

**Leave me some loving and thanks for reading. Also, pictures of the characters are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**In regard to updates, I’m hoping to make this similar to _TOTGA_ and post on Mondays and Fridays, with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but that’s all based on whether or not I can get a surplus of chapters written. I also have a couple other active stories. Though, _LMDC_ is getting close to being finished. Anyhow, I’m rambling. I’d rather get started with my newest story … **

**So, they met. And it wasn’t all puppy dugs and rainbows. Edward’s hatred of woman is still quite apparent, but why? Now, will they stay arch enemies? Only time will tell. But, Bella is now a permanent fixture down in the emergency room as a peds fellow. It’s what she wanted.**

**Oh, someone asked about ages … I’ll post them at the bottom.**

**Chapter Three**

A month … a whole fucking month … Dr. Isabella Swan was still in the god damned emergency department. She had her own set of examination rooms, painted in bright happy colors, with stuffed animals and crap that was not conducive to being a doctor. Each moment he saw her, Edward grew more and more angry. She was a dedicated doctor and was excellent at her job, but he hated her.

Why?

Because she was a fucking woman.

An attractive woman, which made her even worse.

_Though, she hasn’t flirted with you._

Probably because she felt the same way he felt about her. Abject abhorrence.

“Dr. Masen, we’ve got a trauma rolling in,” said Grace, one of the older nurses. “Car accident. Two adults and a child.”

“Is Dr. Swan on her way?” Edward asked, barely keeping the sneer of his face.

“She’s waiting in the ambulance bay,” Grace nodded.

Edward saved his work on his laptop. Grace helped me into a trauma gown and he waited for the ambulances to arrive with their patients. Dr. Swan was talking to one of the male nurses, laughing at a joke he was telling. Edward kept his eyes peeled on the entrance to the ambulance bay. The first of three rigs pulled up, backing in. They all jumped to action. Swan’s laughter abruptly stopping and her face turning into something fierce, controlled. The first victim was one of the adults. Dr. Volturi stepped up and took that patient. The second one was the kid. Dr. Swan rolled her into one of the trauma rooms. The final victim was DOA, having flown through the windshield. Edward called it, saddened at the loss of life, but they needed to help the two living patients.

“Dr. Volturi, do you need assistance?” Edward asked as the chief of the emergency department worked over the patient.

“I’m fine. Looks like mainly broken bones, but no internal injuries. Dr. Swan needs help. The little girl has internal trauma,” Dr. Aro Volturi said, nodding his head to the other trauma room.

Edward nodded jerkily, walking into the adjacent room. Swan was running the room smoothly, relaying orders to her team and speaking calmly to the crying girl. “Dr. Masen, can you assist me?” Dr. Swan asked. Edward removed his trauma gown, putting on a fresh one. “I need counter traction.”

They worked the trauma smoothly and got the girl up to surgery to repair her broken leg and an exploratory laparotomy to check for any internal injuries. She had bruising along her belly from the seatbelt. Bella wanted to make sure that she was alright, since the CT scans and ultrasounds were inconclusive. “Thank you for your help, Dr. Masen,” Dr. Swan said quietly. “I couldn’t get the angle right with that hip injury. Nor do I have the strength.”

“Maybe you should move to geriatrics,” Edward growled. He started to stalk away, but Bella grabbed him by his scrub top, pushing him against the wall. “What the …”

“I know you don’t like me. You don’t have to,” she snapped. “But, you do need to respect me. I’m a doctor, just like you. I worked my ass off in school and paid my dues. I don’t need some jackass, who can’t even give me the time of day, to treat me like shit. I had enough of that when I was in residency, doubting my abilities. I respect you as a physician, but as a person, you’re an asshole and you honestly suck. Never once did I treat you as rudely as you’ve treated me.”

“The first case you usurped,” Edward sneered.

“I was right, Masen,” Bella snapped. “Or did I hurt your pride? Are you compensating for something?” She arched a brow, anger swirling in her eyes. “Treat me respectfully or I’ll speak to Dr. Volturi about your abhorrent, disrespectful and rude behavior. Just because I have tits doesn’t mean I’m your fucking enemy.” She stepped back, her face pink with anger. She opened her mouth, but closed it and stalked away, heading into her part of the emergency room.

Edward pinched his nose and leaned against the wall. “She’s right, you know.” Edward looked up and saw his boss. He blanched. “You’ve been nothing but an egotistical asshole since she walked into the emergency room, Edward.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Volturi,” Edward said.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” he argued. “Edward, you’re a phenomenal physician, dedicated to your craft, but ever since …”

“Don’t say it,” Edward grumped.

“I’m going to, because if you don’t change something, your employment here may be at risk,” Dr. Volturi snapped. “Ever since your breakup with your fiancée, you’ve been horrible toward any woman who is not your mother’s age. I don’t know what Tanya did to you, but something has to give, Edward.” He pointed down the hallway. “Your first assignment is to apologize to her and make it right. She’s young, smart, brilliant and fantastic with the children. We’re lucky to have her. She could have been a rock star in Jacksonville, working with her father. Do you know who he is?”

“Yes,” Edward whispered.

“And do you think he wouldn’t kick your ass for talking to her like you do?” Dr. Volturi asked. “Treat her, treat _everyone_ respectfully. I know that you’re struggling with something, but it’s no reason for you to be an asshole.” He tore his trauma gown from his body and tossed it into the biohazard bin. “Fix. This.” He turned on his heel, going to his office.

Edward pinched his nose, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. He had to make this right. Volturi was right about his behavior, but he was broken, torn into pieces by Tanya. _That doesn’t stop you from being a good human being, asshat._ His mother would be so ashamed of him.

“Dr. Masen to trauma room one. Dr. Masen, trauma room one,” said Grace over the intercom.

“I’ll just have to apologize later,” he grumbled, making his way to the trauma room.

xx SG xx

“How can someone that good looking be so much of an asshole?” I slurred, my feet up on the couch as Alice was cooking us dinner. “I laid into him, but he’s never going to apologize for being a fucktard.”

“Dr. Masen, he’s complicated,” Alice said, carrying plates of cauliflower fried rice, with shrimp and chicken. She put it on the table in front of Bella. “And you’re cut off, woman. You have an early shift tomorrow.”

“Damn it. I wanted to forget my issues,” Bella snorted, watching Alice take her glass of wine away. “God knows I have enough of them. Dr. Asshole is issue number one.”

“And what’s issue number two?” Alice asked, giving Bella a glass of water.

“I’m horny,” she whined. “Riley is sweet, but he’s too fucking young. I’m sorry, I can’t fuck someone who is eight years my junior. It makes me feel _old._ ”

“Bella, you’re not old,” Alice laughed. “You’re hot and probably could get any guy you wanted, including Dr. Asshole.”

“He’s compensating for something, Alice. It’s got to be the reason why he’s such a dick. His dick must be the size of my pinky. Itty bitty,” Bella giggled, wriggling her pinky finger. “Teeny tiny.”

“Dr. Masen wasn’t always this way. He used to be funny and …” Alice whispered. “I had just started at the hospital. I worked in the emergency room. One day, he was smiling, happy and goofy. He was gone for about three weeks, I think and he came back the asshole you know now. I thought that someone had died, but the reasoning behind his abrupt personality change was never disclosed.”

“Maybe he needs to get some,” Bella said, sitting up and tucking into her meal. “Some tight pussy … or, if he doesn’t swing that way …”

“He’s straight, but a monk,” Alice said. “He’s either working or working out. I’ve seen him running, jogging along some of my favorite paths along the sound. You should join me!”

“Alice, I’m the least athletic person on the planet. Dr. Asshole said I should work in geriatrics,” Bella scoffed. “I just couldn’t get the right angle with this broken hip with a little girl.”

“The car accident?” Alice asked. Bella nodded. “Well, she was doing fine when I clocked out. I was her nurse on the ward.”

“I’m going to check on her tomorrow,” Bella murmured.

Alice smiled. Her roommate and now, closest friend, had such a big heart and loved each one of her patients. It’s what made her a good doctor. “Bella, I’m sorry about Dr. Masen. Maybe he’ll warm up to you,” Alice said hopefully.

“Doubtful. You know how Rose and I had words the first night we met? We’re fine,” Bella said. “I had similar words with Dr. Asshole. If he doesn’t change, I’m complaining. I’m not a piece of shit. I’m not letting some asshole with a bad attitude take away my dream, god damn it. Even if has a jaw that cut glass and eyes that are the most perfect shade of jade. And how would you describe his hair? An old penny?”

“You’re attracted to him,” Alice sang.

“Of course, I’m attracted to him. If he actually treated me like a god damned human being, I’d be riding him like a bucking bronco!” Bella exclaimed, throwing hands up and sending her dinner flying. “Fuck!”

“I think you drinking wine is like giving you truth serum,” Alice said, laughing. “Come on, Bella.” She took the plate from her and they worked on cleaning up the mess. Bella made herself another plate, silently stewing about her confession. “And Dr. Masen’s hair? I think it’s more a shade of bronze.”

“Much more eloquent than an old penny,” Bella snorted.

xx SG xx

The next day, Bella was working on some paperwork at the nurse’s station. She went up early to check on the little girl, Lily and bought her a small teddy bear. Her mother was next to her and was very appreciative of Bella’s dedication. Her husband was down a level, recuperating from surgery on his shoulder, but would be released in a couple of days. Once she was done checking on Lily, Bella was called into consult on a few cases, but was catching up on dictation and paperwork.

“Dr. Swan?”

Bella turned around and saw Dr. Asshole. Bella kept her face impassive. “Dr. Masen? Care to insult me some more?”

“Um, no,” he said, shifting on his feet. “Look, I was out of line yesterday.”

“You were,” she said simply, signing her name on a chart, placing it into the basket to be refiled. “And don’t think I won’t hesitate to speak to Dr. Volturi about you.”

“He already knows,” Dr. Masen sighed, scrubbing his hand through his bronze, messy hair. “He overheard you ripping me a new asshole.” He looked down at her, noticing tiny freckles smattered across her nose and flecks of gold in her eyes. “He told me that I had to make this right, but after doing some soul-searching yesterday, I had to … to, you know, apologize. I am an asshole and I haven’t been fair to you.” Bella crossed her arms, arching a brow. “I’m sorry about my actions and how I’ve treated you.”

“I’m sorry about stepping on your toes with the measles case,” Bella said. She held out her hand. He noticed it was shaking. “Truce?”

He took her hand, enfolding it in his. A shock traveled up his arm and to his long-dead heart. He gripped her hand, tightening his fingers around her tiny palm, which was soft and very feminine. Keeping his eyes on hers, he nodded, “Truce.” He released her hand, pressing his lips into a line before turning and skulking down the hallway.

They both looked down at their hands … _what was that?_

**A/N: So, Bella’s not afraid to speak her mind. She’s snarky and I’m really beginning to like her. Especially, Drunkella. No filter, that one. Anyhow, I’m glad you’re still with me. Will Edward and Bella’s relationship, work relationship, continue to be as smooth sailing or do you think some drama is going to come up?**

**No pictures with this one, but if you want to see pictures from this story, or any of my other stories, you can find the link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some!**

**Here are the ages of our favorite characters:**

**Dr. Edward Masen ~ 32**  
Dr. Isabella Swan ~ 29   
Alice Brandon ~ 25   
Jasper Hale ~ 27  
Dr. Rosalie Hale ~ 27  
Emmett McCarty ~ 28


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**In regard to updates, I’m hoping to make this similar to _TOTGA_ and post on Mondays and Fridays, with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but that’s all based on whether or not I can get a surplus of chapters written. I also have a couple other active stories. Though, _LMDC_ is getting close to being finished. Anyhow, I’m rambling. I’d rather get started with my newest story … **

**Chapter Four**

Bella slammed her hand on her desk. He was human for _one day._ Then, he turned back into the asshole that Bella remembered. He stayed that way for next few weeks. He was snide, rude and not necessarily disrespectful, but not a bowlful of happiness either. He turned on the charm when Dr. Volturi was around, but once he was gone, Mr. Hyde came back, angry and bitter.

Rubbing her hand, she sat back and just shook her head. Her best bet was to ignore Dr. Asshole, or Mr. Hyde, or whoever the fuck he was. Very rarely were they called in on the same case. He was an ED attending, not really dealing with pediatric cases. Those were filtered to her. She took care of her littlest patients, doting on them and when she could, spending time with them up on the ward.

Bella was building a reputation for herself, separate from her father and her colleagues, bosses and friends were taking notice.

Everyone except Dr. Asshole.

 _And he can stay that way_.

Bella finished her paperwork, working diligently until Alice and Rose poked their heads into her office. “Be with you in a minute,” she said.

“Aren’t you done yet?” Rose quipped.

“A surgical resident. Giving me shit?” Bella snorted. “You have the night off?”

“Yep and we’re going out dancing,” Alice said.

“Am I going to be the fifth wheel again?” Bella whined.

“Girl’s night out,” Rose said. “The guys are working.”

Bella beamed, saving her work and picking up her purse. She danced out of the office, shutting the lights and locking the door. As she was walking with her friends, there was a low rumble. The lights flickered and Bella stopped dead in her tracks. “What was that?”

“Probably a small quake,” Alice said. “Don’t worry, Bella. We’re fine.”

“The ground moved,” Bella said, pointing to the floor.

“Don’t let the ground moving deter you from bumping and grinding with some random hottie, or getting drunk,” Rose snorted, dragging Bella from her spot. “Maybe you can meet someone who can the earth shatter with his tongue.”

“Oh, God,” Bella laughed. Alice and Bella clambered into Bella’s Mercedes while Rose followed in her red BMW. They parked their cars and went up to their apartments, agreeing to meet at Bella’s car in an hour. After a quick shower, and fixing a few fallen items from the _small quake_ , Bella and Alice were dressed. Alice was in a turquoise halter dress with silver shoes and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bella was in a black skirt with a purple tank top. She put on a pair of knee-high boots. She put her cell phone, ID and some cash into her pocket. “You bringing a purse?”

“That’s what my bra is for,” Alice chirped, adjusting her breasts. “Can you tell I’ve got money stashed in there?”

“A little,” Bella chuckled. Alice rolled her eyes, smacking Bella’s arm. “Let’s go.” They rode down to the garage. Rose was wearing a slinky red dress and black heels. “Damn.”

“Shut up. I wear scrubs for a living. I like to show off my figure,” Rose smirked.

“We all wear scrubs for a living, Rose,” Alice giggled, clambering into the backseat of the car.

“You know what I mean, shorty,” Rose sighed. “Now, I’m in the mood for Eclipse. It’s a dance club near the Space Needle. I’ll give you directions.” With a nod, Bella drove them to the club, using the valet to park the car. They were ushered in and they found a booth near the dance floor. Alcohol was flowing, but Bella only had one or two drinks since she was the driver for the evening.

Rose and Alice went out on the dance floor. Bella was sitting at the booth, her foot tapping to the heavy bass. A man slid into the booth. He was blonde and had dark eyes, similar to Riley, the med student and guy who had worked with Jasper and Emmett. However, the similarities ended there. This man made Bella’s hackles go up. She stiffened, looking at him. “Can I help you?”

“Maybe,” he purred, his finger gliding up her thigh. She slid out of the booth and moved away. “Aw, don’t be that way.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m not interested,” Bella said, her fingers clenching into tight fists. The man also slid out of the booth, grabbing her arm. “Look, asshole, I’m wearing stilettos and I’m not afraid to impale one of your balls with one.”

“Feisty,” he chuckled, tightening his hand around her arm. “I’m James.”

“And I’m unavailable,” Bella sneered, pulling her arm out of his grasp. He snatched her arm again, but Bella used the heel of her other hand, crunching his nose into his head.

“BITCH!” he spat.

“And proud of it,” Bella laughed gleefully. “Next time, you won’t try to force yourself on a woman who is not interested. You may want to see a doctor for that nose. It’s probably broken.” She smirked, gliding into the crowd. She found her friends, telling them what happened. Rose scoffed and they left Eclipse, heading to another club, New Moon. There was little chance of being hit on my creepy guys.

New Moon was a lesbian, karaoke bar.

_Perfect._

xx SG xx

Edward was working and he was checking the status of some blood work. Dr. Swan walked over to the nurse’s station, handing a urine sample to Shelly. He saw bruises on her forearm. “Can you run a full panel on this?” she asked. “I think my teenage girl has a sexually transmitted disease.”

“Will do, Bella,” Shelly said, taking the cup. “What happened to your arm? Those look nasty.”

“I went out with Alice and Rose. We went to a club, Eclipse. Some asshole grabbed my arm, twisting it and demanding I dance with him. He gave me the creeps, so I broke his nose,” Bella shrugged. “But, unfortunately, I bruise really easily. This happened on Friday. It’s been three days and it’s still ugly.”

“Have you iced it?” Shelly asked.

“It doesn’t hurt. Much,” Bella smirked. “The guy’s whose nose I broke, he is probably in for a world of hurt.”

Edward put his pen down, looking at them. “What did he do to make you attack him?”

Bella glowered at Edward. “It’s a gut instinct,” she said. “Do you see this?” She waved her hand in his face. “He just grabbed my arm because I wouldn’t go with him. He made me uncomfortable, staring at my tits and being a creep. When you go out, you shouldn’t have to be afraid. And don’t go saying I was asking for it because I was wearing a skanky outfit. I looked good, not skanky at all.” She scoffed. “I bet you think that the rape victims are asking for it.”

“Well, no,” Edward frowned. “It just seems like you breaking his nose was a bit harsh.”

“He should consider himself lucky. I didn’t impale his balls with my heels,” Bella said, making a face and heading back toward the peds section of the ER. “I need those results ASAP, Shelly. Thank you!”

Shelly turned to Edward, ire clear on her face. “You should be ashamed, Dr. Masen,” she spat. “You know how many victims of sexual assault we get in here. It’s because women don’t fight back. Things could have been a lot worse if she hadn’t punched that guy in the nose.” She shook her head, taking the urine sample and stomping away.

“I just can’t win,” Edward grumbled. He logged into the computer, finishing his task of checking on those results. They weren’t in. “Damn it.”

The day continued on and it was quiet, thankfully. Edward went to the doctor’s lounge, needing a caffeine fix. He saw Bella in there, with an ice pack wrapped around her arm. She was grimacing, rolling her hand. He was going to turn around, but Bella whimpered. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she answered tersely.

“Look, I know you hate me and probably even more so because of my argument, but you seem like that’s really bothering you,” he said, sitting down. “May I?”

“I’m fine,” she grumbled as he removed the ice pack.

“This is more than just bruising easily, Dr. Swan,” he chided. He gently prodded her pale skin, feeling some swelling. “Make a fist.”

She did, but couldn’t close it all the way. Edward arched a brow. “How did he grab you?”

“Snatched and twisted,” she said. “It’s just a mild sprain.” Bella blinked up at him, seeing something swirling behind his jade eyes. “I’ll be okay, Dr. Masen.”

He met her eyes, angry that some guy had grabbed her so violently that her wrist was sprained. “Humor me?” She arched a brow. He got up, leaving her and coming back with a brace. “Wear this for a week, Dr. Swan. No CPR and take ibuprofen or Tylenol for pain.”

“I went to medical school, too,” Bella snorted. “It’s what I’ve been doing. But, I didn’t want to wear the brace at work.”

“Why?” he asked, strapping her into the brace. She picked up her hand, massaging it gently. “Why?”

“I don’t want to appear weak,” she said. “But, you’d probably welcome it. Get me out of here, hmmm?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Edward asked, crossing his arms.

“You hate my guts. Why would you want me to stay?” she asked.

“I don’t give out compliments easily, but I can say that you’ve made a difference in this emergency department. We’re building a reputation for pediatric trauma and care. Your training at Lurie Children’s Hospital has paid off,” Edward said, his ears reddening. “I may not like you as a person, but as a doctor, you’re excellent.”

“Well, the feeling’s mutual,” Bella said quietly, cradling her arm against her chest. “You’re a good doctor, but you’re an asshole.”

“We agree on something,” Edward quipped, a ghost of a smile gracing his features. It was rare. He never smiled. It was crooked and made him look almost angelic. “Well, let me know if you need something stronger than …”

“I’m fine,” she said. She got up. “Uh, thanks.”

“No problem,” he replied. Bella swiped her coat from her locker and tugged it on, hiding the brace a bit. She looked back at him before heading back out onto the floor. Edward waited for a few moments before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He shook his head. The entire time he had touched her skin, an inexplicable anger was seething beneath the surface and that underlying current was there. It made his heart stutter and his brain became a jumble. He sat back down, finishing the coffee and taking a few deep breaths before his phone vibrated.

_Dude, you’re going to rot in that house. I know you’re older than dirt, but come out with us tonight ~ Emmett_

Edward looked at the text, furrowing his brows. He tapped out a response. _No bars. No girls. ~ Edward_

_Are you going to die a born-again virgin? ~ Emmett_

_Probably. The game’s on. We can go to the sports bar near your apartment. They have great wings ~ Edward_

_I guess that will have to do. Meet you there at seven. Later, dude! ~ Emmett_

Edward finished his shift, barely seeing Bella or Shelly again. He didn’t want to deal with Shelly’s disappointment, nor his conflicted feelings about Dr. Isabella Swan. A night out with the guys was exactly what he needed. Perhaps getting shitfaced would be the answer to his prayers. Emmett and Jasper were friends of his from the softball league he subbed for with the local firefighters and EMTs. He used to play baseball in high school and the coed softball league was a lot of fun. He never thought he’d meet two of his best friends through that league.

Especially with who he encouraged him to sign up for the league.

“Don’t focus on that, Masen,” Edward grumbled. He left the hospital, sliding into his Volvo and drove to the sports bar, parking next to Emmett’s massive Jeep. Swiping his wallet, cell phone and keys, he walked into the bar. He heard Emmett’s obnoxious laugh, finding him near the bar at a high-top table. He wove through the crowd, hopping onto a chair. “Hey, Emmett. Where’s Jasper?”

“Getting a pitcher of Blue Moon,” Emmett answered. “You need food?”

“Yeah. The stale donut I had in the lounge, along with the coffee is not going to sustain me. I need alcohol to watch the Mariners abysmal season,” Edward quipped. Emmett nodded, waving down a waitress. As she came, Jasper returned with a pitcher of beer and three glasses. The waitress flirted, much to the dismay of Edward, who received the brunt of her display. He was curt, asking for boneless wings and onion rings, with garlic dipping sauce.

“Edward, I love you like a brother, but I don’t understand why you don’t give women a chance,” Emmett said, sipping his beer. “Tanya …”

“Don’t say her name,” Edward snapped. “I’m over her.”

“Clearly,” Jasper deadpanned. “Look, Edward, I know that you got burned, but not all women are like, um, _Voldemort.”_

“Good one, Jas,” Emmett laughed. Edward rolled his eyes. “You said we can’t say her name. It’s a way to distinguish her, Edward. What did she do?”

“I’m not talking about it,” Edward said. “All that matters is that I’m not dealing with women like her. Ever again.”

“With your prejudice, you could be losing the one that means more to you than life itself, Edward,” Jasper said. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d be dating a firecracker of a nurse, who has more energy than the damned Energizer Bunny. She’s the complete opposite of me, but I love her. She’s my best friend and one day, I’m going to marry her.”

“Are you sure she’s who she says she is?” Edward asked. He knew Jasper’s girlfriend. She was a nurse at Harborview.

“Of course. I’m not going to run a background check on my girlfriend,” Jasper snorted. “Whatever happened to you, I can assume it was painful.” Edward’s jaw was clenching and he stared at his beer. “Not all women are like that. If only you’d open your eyes.”

“And get laid,” Emmett snickered. “When was the last time you had some pussy?” Edward glared at him. Emmett leaned forward, looking at his older friend. The man was clearly in pain and terrified of whatever had broken him. “Have you considered a no-strings attached arrangement?”

“A hooker?” Edward hissed, his eyes wide.

“Fuck no. A friend with … _benefits,_ ” Emmett laughed. He thrust his hips and licked his lips lasciviously. “If you get your pipes cleaned regularly, then you wouldn’t be such a grump, Ed.”

“Don’t call me Ed,” Edward grumbled.

“Notice, he didn’t refuse that idea of a friend with benefits,” Jasper teased.

“Empty sex is not what I want or need,” Edward said. He wiggled his fingers and took a healthy swig of his beer.

“You’re missing out, Edward,” Emmett said. “Do you know who would be perfect for him?”

“Alice’s roommate,” Jasper said. “Bella is snarky and reminds me of a female version of him, but with tits.”

“Great tits,” Emmett chuckled.

“You guys keep this up, I’m leaving,” Edward snapped. Emmett held up his hands. “I’m sorry, but I’m not budging on this. You think I was hurt by what _Voldemort_ did to me? It was worse than that. She broke me. I’m broken because of her and no amount of time will heal that shattered pieces of my heart.”

Jasper and Emmett were shocked. Edward never spoke of his ex and hearing the anguish in voice rattled both Jasper and Emmett. Jasper nodded. “Okay, Edward. We won’t bring it up again. We just hate seeing you so … cut off.”

“I’m fine,” he said.

“No, you’re not,” Jasper retorted, arching a brow. “But, we’ll let you be.” He captured Emmett’s eye, who was shaking his head sadly. Both of them were sad that their friend was in so much pain.

_Fucking Voldemort._

**A/N: Edward is in a great deal of pain. And yes, you will _eventually_ find out what Tanya did. Now, what will happen next? Leave me your thoughts. Thank you for reading! :-)**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**In regard to updates, I’m hoping to make this similar to _TOTGA_ and post on Mondays and Fridays, with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but that’s all based on whether or not I can get a surplus of chapters written. I also have a couple other active stories. Though, _LMDC_ is getting close to being finished. Anyhow, I’m rambling. I’d rather get started with my newest story … **

**Chapter Five**

_A few quakes, they said. They lie._ Bella was picking up some broken glasses from the latest rumble that had shaken the apartment. _You could barely feel them._ Another lie. The ground was fucking shaking. That shit scared Bella to pieces. So much so that she had an earthquake kit in the back of her car, along with a smaller one in her office and locker at work. Alice teased her about her terminable preparedness, but Bella thought it was necessary.

After cleaning up the glasses, Bella went back to making dinner. She was making salmon with veggies and a salad. Alice breezed in as Bella was taking the food out of the oven. “Smells good, Bells,” Alice chirped. “You busy tonight?”

“I have to get some dictation done,” Bella replied. She had been off today, running errands and finally seeing the gynecologist to get her Depo shot. “I was too busy during the day and cleaning up from the quakes we had today.” Bella gave her friend a scowl.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Alice said, waving her hand.

“Your blue wine glasses fell and shattered.”

“Crap!” Alice spat. “I found those a flea market. I loved those glasses.” Bella shrugged. “Anyway, do you play softball?”

“No,” Bella sang. “Besides, I’m still on injured reserve. My arm really hurts. I pushed it too far yesterday with that code I ran. Dr. Asshole reamed me out …”

“Why would Dr. Masen ream you out?” Alice asked.

“He helped me with my wrist/arm thing and told me that I couldn’t perform chest compressions or CPR. And yet, I did just that,” Bella explained. “Anyway, my arm hurts, my ass is sore and I just want to curl up on the couch, catching up with the _Real Housewives_ and completing my dictation.”

“Okay, okay. But, if you want to come, we’re at the park around the corner. Jasper, Emmett and occasionally Dr. Masen play,” Alice said. “I tried it for a game, but I was more of a hindrance than help, though I keep track of the score. Rose refuses to play because, heaven forbid, something happens to her hands.”

“Well, you have fun. I’ve got a date with the television,” Bella said, placing Alice’s dinner in front of her at the breakfast bar. They enjoyed their meal, sharing a beer before Alice changed into a pair of shorts and tiny baseball jersey. With a wave, she left and Bella did the dishes. She settled on the couch, another beer on the table and her DVR’ed marathon of _Real Housewives._

Alice didn’t come home that night. Bella was still up, trying to fall asleep but couldn’t because of her irrational fear of earthquakes. She managed to fall asleep, but all too soon, her alarm went off and she dragged her weary body out of the bed. She took a quick shower, stumbling through her morning routine. With a sigh, she grabbed her keys, the large tumbler of coffee and slid her bag over her shoulders. Bella went down the stairs, wanting to avoid the elevator.

She’d read an article on her phone about earthquakes and elevators. No. Thank. You.

Driving to the hospital, she parked in her usual spot. Dropping off her stuff at her locker, she turned in her dictation to medical records and pulled on her white coat, stethoscope and ID. She ran into a wall of muscle. “Shit,” she barked. She blinked up, seeing Dr. Asshole. _Wearing_ his cup of coffee. “I’m sorry. So sorry.”

His jaw ticked, looking down at the light brown stain that was covering his white dress shirt and his favorite tie. “Are you normally this clumsy?”

“Yes, but even more so since I got no sleep. The quake yesterday freaked me out,” she said, picking up some napkins and pressing them to his chest. Edward stopped her dabbing, throwing away the napkins and putting his empty cup down. “I’ll pay for the dry cleaning. I am sorry.”

He sighed, trying to keep his temper in check. She was truly remorseful and obviously discombobulated. He blew out a breath. “It’s no big deal, Dr. Swan,” he said.

“You’re dressed up. You normally wear scrubs,” she tittered nervously.

“I have a meeting with one of the trauma surgeons,” he sighed, tugging his tie off and stuffing it into his pocket. “I have a spare shirt and tie in my office.” Edward blinked up and saw Swan nibbling on her lip. “It was an accident.”

“I will pay for the dry cleaning. Please?” she said, twisting her hands.

“I’ll send you the bill,” Edward deadpanned, taking his coffee mug and stomping away. Bella whimpered, draping herself on the nurse’s station.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Dr. Swan,” said Grace. “I think that was the most civil I’d heard Dr. Masen since I started down here a year ago.”

Bella looked up, her face still red. “Really? He’s normally that much of a jerk?”

“Yeah, but something’s changing,” Grace shrugged. “He’s a phenomenal doctor, kind and dedicated to his patience. But, something is haunting him.” She handed Bella a chart. “Little boy in three. Had a run in with a zipper.”

“Oh, goody,” Bella chuckled. “Thanks, Grace.”

xx SG xx

Weeks passed, and soon it was Fourth of July weekend. Edward was working, acting as the head of the department since Dr. Volturi was on vacation. Bella, being the low man, or woman, on the totem pole was also scheduled for the day. They’d tentatively formed a tenuous peace, but would still sometimes lose it with each other. However, that was when they would work a case together and only after they’d sent the patient either home or to another ward.

It was an interesting dichotomy. They respected each other’s work, but hated certain aspects of the other’s personality.

Alice teased her and said that at some point, that hatred is going to explode into a ball of flames or into some hot, steamy angry sex. Rose just thought that Edward was a dick. He’d started working as a trauma surgeon, rotating up to the surgical floor on an emergency basis. She’d scrubbed in with him once. He was polite and cold, but didn’t talk to Rose, even though she was assisting him.

“Is it normally this slow on holidays?” Bella asked, spinning an American flag pinwheel. She was sitting at the nurse’s station, her feet up and bored out of her mind.

“Feast or famine, Bella,” Shelly chuckled. “On holidays like today, we’ll get food poisoning, an occasional burn from the idiots who can’t handle fireworks, or some drunk drivers. It’ll come in waves. We’ll probably get a big one once the fireworks are done.”

“Giving idiots fire and explosives, along with alcohol. That sounds like a great idea,” Bella deadpanned. Shelly snickered.

“Don’t you have anything productive to do?” Edward asked, carrying a box and glaring at Bella and Shelly. “Dictations? Stocking inventory? Checking the drug locker?”

“My dictations are all caught up and I spent the first few hours restocking all of the trauma rooms, Dr. Masen,” Bella said, blowing the pinwheel. “I think Heidi is in the drug locker, making a list of medications that we’re running low on. You could check on her.”

“No, thanks,” Edward said, narrowing his eyes. Bella gave him a sarcastic smile. “Nice scrubs. Fireworks and flags?”

“I was feeling patriotic,” Bella said, tugging on her scrub top, with a pair of navy blue bottoms. “I have a collection of weird scrub tops. It’s helpful when I work with the kiddos.” She looked at him, wearing a red polo and a pair of khaki pants. “Going to a barbeque, Dr. Masen?”

“I made an appearance at my parent’s place before I came in,” he said. “I forgot my scrubs at home.” He stepped further away. “I don’t want to get covered in your spit.”

“It comes out easier than coffee,” Bella quipped. “I never got that bill, Masen. Are you saying you forgive me for drenching you in your morning cup of joe?”

“I haven’t had a chance to go to the dry cleaners,” Edward snorted, scrolling through the computer to find any patient to work on, or to assign to Dr. Swan. They were deader than a doornail. “I’m going to be in my office. Page me if you need me.” Bella waved over her shoulder as Edward left the nurse’s station. Things stayed quiet, for the most part. There were a few cases, but nothing hugely traumatic. The residents handled them.

A little before ten in the evening, the dispatcher informed all the local hospitals that there was an accident at a fireworks event with a number of casualties. Bella shot up, getting Edward from his office and they prepared for mass casualty event. Everyone prepped the trauma rooms and within a few moments, ambulances began filtering in. Edward took point, assigning patients to doctors before diving into one of the trauma rooms.

Most of the injuries were burns, cuts and sprains. However, there were some critical injuries with the people closest to the accident. There was an explosion and fire at the park. The pyrotechnics specialists received a brunt of the critical injuries, covered in third degree burns and having smoke inhalation. As he was finishing up, sending them to the burn unit, he heard Dr. Swan speaking in a panicked tone. “She was found where?” Bella asked. “Trauma room three!”

Edward slipped in and saw a little girl, covered in bruises and looked crushed. “Assessment,” Edward said, making his way to the girl and putting on a fresh gown and gloves. The paramedic explained that the little girls was trampled on by the crowd, pushed underneath a nearby food cart. She had a minimal pulse, multiple fractures, and more than likely, internal injuries. They cut off the girl’s clothes, taking x-rays and ultrasounds.

“She’s crashing,” Shelly barked.

Bella demanded medications for sedation and calmly went to intubate her. When she was in, she listened to her chest. “I think one of her lungs is punctured,” she said. Edward listened, nodding and they prepared a chest tube tray. After it was inserted, Bella and Edward continued their assessment of the little girl. The ground shook and Bella began panicking. “An earthquake?” she squeaked.

“Cover the patient’s head,” Edward said, bending over her and blocking her from any falling debris. The lights moved, blinking off for a few moments. The emergency lights came back on and he looked over at Bella. She was terrified. “Dr. Swan?” Bella didn’t move. Edward moved so he was in her line of sight. “Isabella?”

“Sorry,” she said shakily, standing back up and looking down at her patient. “Is she stable enough to be moved up to the surgical floor?”

“Possibly, but the elevators might not be functioning with the quake,” Edward said. “Do you need a moment?”

“No, I need a surgeon,” Bella snapped, her hands moving anxiously over the girl. The lights came back on fully and Bella blew out a breath. She stumbled over to the other side of the girl, slipping on some fallen equipment. Edward caught her, preventing her from completely falling and held her to his chest. She panted heavily, tears welling in her eyes. Her fingers were gripping his shirt and her fears washed over her.

“It’s okay, Dr. Swan,” Edward whispered. The ground moved again and Bella squeaked, burying her head against his chest. He smelled the soft strawberry scent of her shampoo and he held her protectively while the nurses protected the girl. It was a more powerful rumble, causing Edward to fall and practically cradle Bella on the ground. The shaking stopped.

“I’ll page someone from surgery,” Shelly said, looking over at Edward and the terrified Bella. “Do you want me to move her?”

“Is she stable?” Edward asked.

“Yes,” Shelly nodded.

“Get her out of this room. The lights are looking a little …” he trailed off. “Put her in the peds ER.” His hands were still holding Bella, cradling her head and rubbing her back. He could feel her tears. “Dr. Swan?” No response. “Isabella?” She burrowed closer. He blew out a breath, removing his gloves and hugged her. “Bella?”

She blinked, her mind a jumble. She was caged, but felt very safe. The cage also smelled very good, too. Blinking again, she saw she was on the floor in one of the trauma rooms, strong arms around her and a quiet hum gently caressing her ears. “Bella? Can you hear me?” She pushed back, shocked to see that her protector was none other than Dr. Asshole.

_Who knew he could be sweet? Or have a heart?_

“I’m sorry,” she croaked, pushing away from him. He was muscular, that was for sure. “I don’t know … I’m sorry.” She scrambled up and stumbled out of the trauma room. Edward watched her as she made her way to the doctor’s lounge, her body trembling.

He got up, brushing his hands and grimacing at the damage to the room. He checked on the little girl, seeing she was being assessed by Dr. Hale. She asked Edward if he would assist her, but he couldn’t since he was in charge in the emergency room. Rose nodded, rolling the girl out of the room. Edward checked on the other patients before heading into the doctor’s lounge. He had the urge to check, to protect, the fragile and terrified Dr. Isabella Swan. Stepping inside, he saw her, curled up near the doorway and trying to calm down. He got down on the floor with her, cupping her cheek. “I think it’s over, Isabella.” She nodded, unconsciously pressing her cheek against his hand. A low rumble made the lockers vibrate. She shot up and Edward did something he never thought he’d ever do again.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N: Talk about distraction technique, hmmmmm? I wouldn’t mind kissing Dr. Masen … yummy! And he does have a heart! Leave me some!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Chapter Six**

_His hands were still holding Bella, cradling her head and rubbing her back. He could feel her tears. “Dr. Swan?” No response. “Isabella?” She burrowed closer. He blew out a breath, removing his gloves and hugged her. “Bella?”_

_She blinked, her mind a jumble. She was caged, but felt very safe. The cage also smelled very good, too. Blinking again, she saw she was on the floor in one of the trauma rooms, strong arms around her and a quiet hum gently caressing her ears. “Bella? Can you hear me?” She pushed back, shocked to see that her protector was none other than Dr. Asshole._

Who knew he could be sweet? Or have a heart?

_“I’m sorry,” she croaked, pushing away from him. He was muscular, that was for sure. “I don’t know … I’m sorry.” She scrambled up and stumbled out of the trauma room. Edward watched her as she made her way to the doctor’s lounge, her body trembling._

_He got up, brushing his hands and grimacing at the damage to the room. He checked on the little girl, seeing she was being assessed by Dr. Hale. She asked Edward if he would assist her, but he couldn’t since he was in charge in the emergency room. Rose nodded, rolling the girl out of the room. Edward checked on the other patients before heading into the doctor’s lounge. He had the urge to check, to protect, the fragile and terrified Dr. Isabella Swan. Stepping inside, he saw her, curled up near the doorway and trying to calm down. He got down on the floor with her, cupping her cheek. “I think it’s over, Isabella.” She nodded, unconsciously pressing her cheek against his hand. A low rumble made the lockers vibrate. She shot up and Edward did something he never thought he’d ever do again._

_He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers._

Bella was shocked, but melted against him, reveling in the softness of his mouth. He nipped at her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. They broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes. The earthquake stopped, but they both were still trembling. Edward crashed his mouth against hers, picking her up by the thighs. She moaned, her hands flying to his hair and locking her legs around his waist. He carried her away from the door, flipping the lock as he passed.

Pinning her against the wall near the lockers, he rolled his hips against her warmth. She felt his hardness. He was not a pencil-dick like she assumed. Dr. Asshole was packing.

_Was he an asshole?_

“Stop thinking,” Edward growled.

“Not thinking, I’m impressed,” she replied, rocking her hips. Edward smiled, a rare smile that lit up his whole face, but was filled with all things sexual and carnage. He kissed her again, his hands massaging her ass. Bella wanted to touch as well, but was limited to his hair since his body had sandwiched her between the wall and his muscular body. He bit down on her lip, causing Bella to gasp. He chuckled, kissing down her jaw and sucking on her ear while his hand slid underneath the patriotic scrub top. She tore the top from her body, revealing a red lacy bra.

“Fuck,” Edward said, looking at her perfect tits. He cupped them, moving his mouth back to her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. Bella leaned back, her head thrown against the wall as her fingers tangled into his soft, messy bronze hair. His lips moved from her neck. “Do you want this?”

“This? Sex?” Bella panted. She kissed him, tugging his shirt out of his khakis. “Fuck, yes.” He growled as he put her down, unbuckling his pants and pushing them over his hips. “I’m shirtless and you get to stay fully clothed?”

Edward smirked, tossing his shirt off and reaching into his wallet. He had a condom in there. He didn’t know why, but it would seem that this was the reason. Bella gaped at him, biting her lip as she looked at his muscular torso. She untied her scrubs, sliding them down her long legs and she stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a red, lacy underwear set. Edward’s eyes didn’t know where to look. He appreciated her form, thinking she was sexy, lithe and sin incarnate. He pressed her against the wall, covering her with his body. “I’m not fully clothed, Isabella,” he growled. He fisted his cock and she bit her lip. “Underwear. Pull them aside.” She smirked, tugging her panties to the side and ran her fingers over her pussy. “Are you wet?”

“Yes,” she said, staring into his eyes. He hooked her leg over his hip and his cock was pressed to her entrance. “Get the fuck in me, Masen.” He thrust up, filling her completely. “Shit!”

“Fuck,” Edward growled, shocked at how tight she was. “You weren’t a …”

She smacked him. “I wasn’t. It’s been a while,” she snapped. “Were you?”

“What do you think?” Edward asked, picking her up easily and thrusting into her, rocking deeply inside her tight pussy. “God damn, you’re so tight, Isabella. So, wet.”

“Hmmmmm,” she whimpered, her fingers rubbing her clit. He looked down, watching his cock disappear inside her. “I can’t believe how big you are.” Edward smirked, one of his hands cupping her ass and his other, massaging her breast. He leaned forward, kissing her lips and jerkily filling her. Her sounds, her whimpers, they were making him harder and he was lost in her body. Bella gasped, arching her back and pushing him further inside. “Fuck, so good. I’m going to come. Harder … please!”

“Harder?” Edward growled. Bella nodded. He leaned back, his hips pushing against her and her wetness increased around him. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and mouth was open. “Fucking come for me, Isabella. I can feel you squeezing my cock.”

“M-M-M-Masen,” she stammered, gasping as her pussy clenched around him. He bit back a roar, his body spilling into the condom. He kept moving inside her, until his hardness slipped out of her. He pressed his body to hers, lowering her legs and feeling her hot sweaty body against his. He stepped back, checking to make sure that Bella was okay. She righted her panties, holding her hair over her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, removing the condom and tying it off. “I think that …”

“I’m okay,” she said, looking up at him. Her lips were swollen and eyes rheumy. “I’m …” She tossed her hair up into a messy bun. “I’m sorry about turning into a fucking girl during that quake.”

Edward smirked, picking up his polo shirt and tugging it on. He wrapped the condom in a napkin, tossing it into the garbage. “We have been having a lot and when you’re not used to them, it’s scary.”  

Bella nodded, pulling her scrubs back on and sitting down. “Nice distraction technique,” she quipped, giving him her own smirk. Edward blushed, but he pressed his lips into a thin line. “Oh, come on. You just had your dick in me.”

“I’m well aware, Isabella. I was there,” he deadpanned. He ran a hand through his hair. “Some tips about earthquakes …”

“Are we talking about earthquakes or _earthquakes?”_ Bella snorted. Edward sighed. “Sorry. I think you fucked my filter out of my body. I’m assuming you’re talking about what caused me to have a nervous breakdown.”

“Correct,” Edward said, his usual grim look reappearing on his face. “Protect the patients. It’s not so bad when you’re in the treatment rooms. In the trauma rooms, with the lights, x-rays and whatever, those can hurt the patients. I know it’s unsettling.”

“Unsettling is the understatement of the century,” Bella said. “Look, I appreciate the _pep_ talk about protecting the patients and your special calming injection, but I think I’m good. I have a patient I need to check on.” She picked up her belongings from the ground and glared at him. She unlocked the door, tearing it open.

Edward blinked, shocked at how quickly that had fell apart. He sat down, his pants still undone and his hair looking like he’d been freshly fucked. He couldn’t believe he’d just fucked her. Almost four years of celibacy and in a moment of weakness, feeling a woman in his arms, and he lost control.

 _What was I thinking?_ Edward growled, tugging his hands through his hair. Sitting up, he sighed. “Clearly, I wasn’t. One-time moment of weakness. Never again.” He tucked his shirt back into his khakis and went into the bathroom to clean up. When he got back onto the floor, he looked for Bella and saw that she had signed out, leaving for the night. A pediatric resident was on call, taking over her patients. Edward saw another attending, passed off his patients and left. He crawled into bed shortly after one in the morning, still focused on the feeling of Isabella felt wrapped all around him.

“Don’t … just don’t,” Edward hissed, closing his eyes. “She’s the enemy, god damn it. A moment of weakness.”

xx SG xx

“Bella!” Alice said, throwing her arms around her roommate. “Are you okay? I was with Jasper when it hit. I was going to spend the night, but I figured …”

“I freaked out,” Bella said, hugging her back but pulling back. She didn’t want Alice to smell Dr. Asshole’s cologne. “But, it all worked out.” She pointed to her bathroom. “I’m going to shower. We had a fireworks explosion and I feel like sulfur is hanging off me.” Alice arched a brow. “I’ll talk to you when I’m clean, okay?” Bella turned to her friend and roommate. “I really appreciate you coming home. I know you probably wanted to …”

“Bella, I love you like my own sister. Probably more than my own sister,” Alice snickered. “We have more in common than Cynthia and me. I know that the quakes freak you out.”

Bella smiled, giving Alice another hug before ducking into the shower. Bella stripped out of her clothes, seeing some light bruising on her hips from where Edward held her. She shuddered, remembering his long, thick cock pumping inside her and she shook her head. “What was I thinking?” she whispered. Turning on the water, she got some fresh underwear and loose pajamas. With a quick shower, Bella went back out to the living room. Alice was munching on some popcorn. “Give me some, girlie.”

“Did you not eat while on shift?” Alice asked.

“I ate, but it’s late and I’m hungry. Panicking works up an appetite,” Bella quipped. _So, does fucking._ She took a handful of popcorn, throwing a few kernels into her mouth. “What did you do on your day off?”

“We spent the day at the firehouse. They had some big barbeque, until that explosion,” Alice shrugged. “And then we had the series of quakes? Jasper decided to go in and I came home. I wanted to be here for you.”

“Thanks, Ali,” Bella smiled. “I know you’re probably missing out on some fuckhot smexing …”

“We already did that,” Alice giggled. “In the locker room.”

_Oh, you’re not the only one._

“Are you working tomorrow?” Alice asked.

“Late, same shift as today,” Bella answered. “I’m going to take some Zzzquil and go to bed.”

“If you need me, please, don’t hesitate to wake me up. I’m on overnights for the next two weeks,” she grumbled. “I’m going to stay up and sleep tomorrow afternoon, or something.”

“I hate overnights,” Bella snickered.

“Well, after I’m off my two weeks of overnight hell, we need another girl’s night,” Alice said. “I’m thinking mani/pedis and some cheesy girly movie. You game?”

“Yeah,” Bella nodded. She turned, heading into her room and sliding between the covers. Her body was still on fire from that moment in the locker room. Edward was, at first, very sweet and understanding and then took control with that kiss. Something inside her jumped to life and she needed to be closer to him. He had the same reaction, fucking her to oblivion and making her forget her fears about what had just happened. He also made her feel alive. She came through penetrative sex. She’d never experienced that. Ever. “Fuck it,” she hissed, removing her pajama bottoms and panties. She pulled out her faithful friend and ran it over her clit before plunging it into her pussy. She imagined Edward, his muscular chest, his powerful thighs and his sexy-ass smile as she came over and over again.

Her vibrator fell her hand and she looked out the window, her body twitching with residual aftershocks of her orgasm. With a sigh, her eyes drifted shut. It was the first night she dreamt of him … Dr. Asshole, who wasn’t really an asshole … just a man who was hurting.

**A/N: How about them apples … or should I say, lemons? Talk about some smexy times between Bella and Edward. He was very sweet with her during the earthquake, but holding her awakened something in him and he just _had_ to have her. Will this be a one-time thing? Or will it continue? **

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**How about them apples … or should I say, lemons? Talk about some smexy times between Bella and Edward. He was very sweet with her during the earthquake, but holding her awakened something in him and he just _had_ to have her. Will this be a one-time thing? Or will it continue?**

**Chapter Seven**

To say that Edward avoided Bella like the plague was an understatement. After that night, he had dreams, extremely sexy dreams with her as the star. He got hard when he smelled a strawberry and his imagination of being buried, balls deep in her sweet pussy was too much to bear. So, like an asshole, he hid.

 _That’s because I am an asshole,_ he thought.

He worked, but avoided the peds ER. He would walk the other way if he saw her. He would make sure that the other attending physicians would sign off any orders, if needed.

He liked what they did too much. Her warm, sweet body pressed to his. How she clung to him during the earthquake, trembling in fear. The way her lips molded to his while the kissed. How perfect she felt around his cock.

He couldn’t. Nope. She was the enemy. Like all women. She’d break his heart, just like … like … _Voldemort._

Edward had enough fodder for the spank bank until his next moment of weakness, but there would not be a repeat of what had transpired the night of Fourth of July. Ever.

“Edward!” called Dr. Volturi. “I’m glad I caught you before you left.”

“What is it?” Edward asked, turning to the chief. He was tan and relaxed from his vacation, making Edward slightly jealous.

“I got a call from Dr. York. His daughter is sick and his wife is out of town,” Dr. Volturi said. “Could you stay?”

“I worked four double shifts while you were on vacation. I’m exhausted,” Edward said honestly. “Not to mention, attended a budget meeting that you neglected to mention. I know I’m usually one to say yes, but I’m dragging, Aro. I’m behind on my dictation and I think my fridge is filled with a science experiment.”

“Of course. I’m sorry,” Dr. Volturi said. “I’ll just call my wife and say that I can’t make it to my granddaughter’s dance recital.” He took out his phone.

“Fuck,” Edward spat. “I’ll do it, Aro. But, I’m off for the next three days. No phone calls, no emergency calling me in. Nothing. I haven’t asked for a damned day off since I became an attending. And remember it when I have my next review. I definitely go above and beyond the call of duty.”

“I’ll even pay for a cleaning lady to address your refrigerator problem,” Dr. Volturi chuckled. “My little Renata will be pleased. Thank you, Edward.”

He scuttled off and Edward went back to the nurse’s station, adding his name back to the list of doctors on duty. He noticed that Dr. Swan was also working. He growled. They were both senior physicians on the floor with too many residents. “No wonder York called in,” Edward grumbled under his breath.

Bella walked over to the nurse’s station, checking on some test results. Edward stiffened. “When is David coming in?” she asked, smiling brightly.

“Oh, Dr. York is home with a sick kid,” said Claire, one of the younger nurses. “Dr. Masen is the attending on duty.”

“Great,” Bella chirped, looking over at Edward, who found the chart he was looking over to be quite interesting. He looked just as sexy as he did the last time she saw him, which was July Fourth. However, he was dressed in scrubs and he had three-days’ worth of scruff on his face. “Dr. Masen.” She gave him a timid smile.

“Swan,” he said gruffly, stalking off in the other direction. Bella scowled at his retreating form as he stomped down the hallway.

“He’s been in rare form, Bella,” Claire said. “You’d think his dog died or something.”

“Or something crawled up his ass,” Bella snapped. She sighed. “Try to keep our cases separate. I know we’re working the floor together, but … it’s just best that we don’t mix. We’re like oil and water.”

“Got it, Bella,” Claire replied, giving her a wink.

The rest of the shift was uneasy, partially due to the number of traumas brought in that were children. Bella and Edward had to work on several cases together and it was not pleasant. Edward tried to take control, but Bella was adamant on a certain protocol when it came to the kids.

At one point, Bella yelled at Edward. “I know you’re an attending, but you’re not a pediatrician. If you can’t do things the way that work, get the hell out of my trauma room,” she spat. She glared at him, daring him to argue with her. He narrowed his eyes, tugging off his gown and slapping his gloves on the floor. Shoving his way out of the trauma room, he left. Bella took a breath, asking for one of the pediatric residents to come in.

A few hours later, Bella was working on a computer, still trying to cool down from that outburst in the trauma room, when she saw Dr. Volturi approach her. “I thought you’d left, Dr. V,” she said.

“I got a phone call from Dr. Masen,” Dr. Volturi said, his lips pulled into a frown. “He said you were insubordinate.”

“I may have yelled at him, but he wasn’t following the pediatric protocols that you’d signed off on,” Bella said, stepping away from the computer. “Everyone got a copy of them, including Dr. Masen. I know he’s an attending, but he’s …”

“Isabella, I know,” Dr. Volturi said. “Edward can be difficult.”

“And I’m a natural blonde,” Bella deadpanned. Dr. Volturi snorted. “I know I was out of line, yelling at him, but … he was treating me like an intern.” She bit her lip. “Am I going to be written up?”

“You did say some choice phrases to an attending,” Dr. Volturi sighed. “But, I’ll letting you get away with a warning.” He rubbed Bella’s arm. “Edward … he’s a broken soul and he struggles.”

“Be that as it may, I’m still a good doctor,” Bella argued. “Everyone has some sort of tragedy in their life, but we learn to deal with it, Dr. V. Thank you for being lenient and I promise to not lose my cool with Dr. Masen, no matter how much of an asshole he can be.”

“You’re right on that one,” Dr. Volturi laughed. “I’ll speak to him about his treatment of you. Be good, Isabella.”

“I’ll try, Dr. V.,” Bella snickered.

He smirked, heading down to Edward’s office. Edward was working on typing up the incident that necessitated his phone call to Aro. “Edward?” Dr. Volturi said. He blinked up, his lips still pressed into a grim line. “You can stop tying up that incident report. I spoke to Isabella.”

“Did you put a letter into her file?” he asked, anger lacing his tone.

“No, son. Look, she explained what happened and you were wrong,” Dr. Volturi said. “You didn’t follow the protocols that were sent out to you by your boss. Bella and I worked on creating those for pediatric cases. You talked to her like an intern, not letting her handle what she knows best. She’s a fantastic physician, Edward. Dedicated and passionate. You are the only one who has an issue with her. Either, I’m completely wrong about her character, or you’re just being a dick.”

“Dr. Volturi!” Edward gasped, shocked to hear that from his boss’s mouth. “I … I don’t know what to say.”

“You need to get along with her. Things were fine until tonight. Whatever happened, build a bridge and get the fuck over it,” Dr. Volturi snapped. He got up, adjusting his suit and left Edward, gaping at him. Shaking his head, he deleted the incident report, knowing that nothing would be done about it. Leaning back, he tried to calm down and decided that ignoring was the best option.

Immature yes, but the best option.

He could do that. He would do that.

Problem. Solved.

xx SG xx

“Alice, I appreciate the whole idea of a spa day, but you realize that with the amount of times we wash our hands, this manicure is going to be gone in a day,” Rose snorted, looking down at her hands. “For me? Probably less.”

“It doesn’t hurt to pamper ourselves,” Alice said. “Besides, it’ll give us a chance to dish. Especially about Miss Bella.”

“What are you talking about?” Bella snorted, watching the technician paint her nails a delicious blood red.

“Girl, you lie like a rug,” Rose laughed. “You are hiding something. Something big and if I had to guess, it happened the night of that quake. With that girl?”

“What girl?” Alice asked.

“There was a ten-year-old girl who was essentially trampled at that firework explosion,” Bella said. “She’s on her way to making a full recovery, no thanks to any help from me.”

“Bella, you were having a panic attack and I was struggling, too. The quake was brutal,” Rose smirked. “And you looked pretty comfortable with Dr. Monk Masen.”

“That’s what you’re hiding!” Alice squealed.

“Shhhhhh!” Bella hissed. “I’ll tell you when we get back to the apartment. Not here.”

“Why? He’s not here,” Rose argued.

“Just. Trust me,” Bella sighed. “You’re going to shit your pants.”

They finished their spa day, getting manicures and pedicures and picking up Chinese food on their way back to their apartment building. They went up to Rose’s apartment, spreading out the food on the cocktail table and relaxing on her plush white carpeting.

“Okay, spill it, girl,” Rose said.

“Soooooo, the night of the earthquake and fireworks explosion, I had a huge panic attack. Dr. Asshole was shockingly sweet, protecting me. He held me as the ground fucking shook. That still freaks me the fuck out, you know,” Bella said, chomping on her egg roll.

“You’re deflecting. Dr. Asshole, comforting you and acting sweet … continue,” Alice said, hanging on Bella’s every word.

“Anyway, after the quake, I went to the doctor’s lounge to calm down, but I was still freaking out. I don’t know how long I stayed in there, but Dr. Asshole came in. He crouched down since I was curled up by the door,” Bella snorted. “Not my finest moment.”  She blew out a breath, toying with her hair. “Then, another quake rumbled through. I started freaking out, again. I threw myself into Dr. Asshole’s arms, or he held me. I don’t remember what happened exactly, or how we got in that position, but the next thing I knew, he was kissing me.”

“What. The. Fuck?” Rose asked, her shrimp fried rice falling out of her mouth. “Dr. Monk fucking kissed you?”

“I think it was due to him trying to distract me,” Bella shrugged. “But, it escalated pretty damned quickly.”

“What do you mean, escalated?” Alice whispered. “Did you and Dr. Masen …?”

“DID YOU FUCK HIM?!” Rose yelled, her eyes wide. Bella blushed, nodding. “Holy shit! You’re right. I’m about to shit my pants. He’s sworn off all women. Hates them. The fact that he fucked you … where did he fuck you? Was it good?”

“The lounge?” Bella squeaked. “Against the damned wall. And good is an understatement.”

“Give me deets. Did you see his body?” Alice asked. “He’s absolutely gorgeous and it’s a shame that he’s celibate.”

“Was celibate,” Rose corrected. “Bella’s magical snatch obviously changed that.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I’m just as curious as Alice. Was he hung?” Rose asked.

“Like a fucking horse. I figured he acted like a dick because he was _compensating_ for something, but it’s clearly not having a tiny penis,” Bella answered. “He’s muscular, lean and masculine without looking like a body builder. And the way he can move his hips? Hmmm, he got me to come while having sex. That’s never happened while getting fucked.”

“What idiots have you been fucking?” Rose cackled.

“Clearly not ones who know what they’re doing,” Bella snickered. “Anyway, we fucked and we fucked hard. I felt him for days afterward, he was that big.”

“Are you a thing?” Alice asked, smiling excitedly. “I think it would be awesome if you were. He’s been so sad for so long.”

“Do you know why?” Bella questioned.

“Something to do with a really bad break up,” Rose explained. “I was doing my ER rotation during medical school when it happened. One day, he was fine and he took a leave of absence, coming back like a ghost. And do you really think that Bella needs to deal with his crazy? I think that it was probably a one-time deal. He’ll probably go back into his hidey-hole, acting like a dick.”

“Bingo,” Bella said, pointing to Rose. “He had the gall of writing me up for insubordination the last time I worked with him, when it was _him_ that was insubordinate. Yes, I’m a fellow, but I was working the floor, right along with him. We were the most senior doctors in the emergency department. I ripped him a new asshole, yelling at him during a code.”

 “Damn,” Rose said, holding up her hand. “You really are a bitch.” Her eyes widened. “Did you get written up?”

“A warning,” Bella answered. “Dr. V. was understanding since we’d worked on the protocols that Edward broke while he was in the room with me. But, next time the chief won’t be so lenient.”

“You could say something, like, sexual harassment,” Alice shrugged.

“It wasn’t harassment when I wanted it, Alice,” Bella replied. “I was a willing participant. Do I regret it?” Bella bit her lip, thinking a little bit. “Not at the time, but it wasn’t my most professional moment.”

“What are you going to do?” Rose asked. “Dr. Masen is seriously a monk. I’m shocked you got to see his Schwartz. There are women who’d give their left tit to have him give them an ounce of attention. You had your wicked way with him.”

“It was the other way around,” Bella said, waggling her brows. “If things don’t settle down in a week or so …”

“What do you mean?” Alice asked.

“He’s ignoring me, walking in the other direction and just being his usual self, but to the nth degree,” Bella said. “If he can’t be professional, then we’re going to have issues. I’m going to talk to him. Whip out the bitch card.”

“I still can’t believe you fucked Dr. Edward Masen,” Rose mused. She got down on her knees, praising Bella. “I bow to the master. You’ve gone where no woman has gone before.” Alice giggled and joined her.

“You both are idiots,” Bella said. “Get up, or I’m going to finish your Kung Pao Chicken.”

“Fuck, no, bitch. That shit is mine,” Rose said, hopping up and swiping the container from Bella.

**A/N: It’s back to Dr. Asshole. _Sigh …_ What am I going to do with you, Edward? Women are not the enemy, dude. They’re not. Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading! We’ll hear from Edward and meet his parents in the next chapter. MWAH! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**We’ll hear from Edward and meet his parents in the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eight**

Edward was in his car, driving to his parents’ house. It was his mother’s birthday and they were having dinner. It was the last day off before he had to go back to the hospital. He was grateful for the time off. He spent almost all of his first day off in bed, sleeping and catching up on rest. The next day, he ran errands and scoured his house, making it smell like something other than whatever was rotting in his fridge. He also worked on his dictations and read, for fun. He started the Alexander Hamilton biography since he’d gotten tickets to the musical for his mother’s birthday.

Which led to today, his final day off. On the passenger seat, he had a gift basket of all his mom’s favorite perfume, body wash and other girly goodies, along with the card and tickets to see _Hamilton._ He parked in the driveway, picking up the gift basket and present. Using his key, Edward slid inside. “Hello? Happy birthday!” Edward called out. He made his way through the multi-million-dollar home on the shores of Mercer Island. He found his parents on the back porch. “I figured you’d be out here.”

“We bought this house for this view,” Dr. Edward Masen, Sr. smirked. He got up, hugging his only child. “You look good, son.”

“Sure, Dad,” Edward chuckled. “I look like I’ve been working too hard.”

“I agree with that. Too thin,” said Dr. Elizabeth Masen. “But, I can see what your father is saying. That haunted look is missing from your eyes.”

“Ma, don’t shrink me,” Edward grumbled. She tutted, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair. “Happy birthday.”

“It is a happy birthday. My baby boy came to visit me,” Elizabeth smiled, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight and her caramel colored hair blowing in the slight breeze. She was a renowned child psychiatrist, working with children with autism and OCD. However, she was concerned for her son because of his hatred of women due to his past. She’d tried to talk to him, but he refused to open up and eventually not talking to her for almost six months. Elizabeth ran her fingers down her son’s cheeks and he stepped back. She sighed, still broken-hearted that he was still standoffish. “How did you get the day off? I thought you said you had to work?”

“I covered for Aro so he could go to his granddaughter’s dance recital,” Edward said. “I was granted a three-day reprieve. I caught up on sleep, cleaned my house and relaxed.”

“Did you meet someone?” Edward Sr. asked. “You look happy.”

“I didn’t meet anyone,” Edward replied. “I’m not … don’t even think about it. I don’t need Mom shrinking me, or you trying to force me into something I don’t want or need.”

“Mase,” Edward Sr. frowned, looking at his son and calling him by his childhood nickname to distinguish the two Edwards apart. “What Tanya did …”

“Look, _Dad,_ I can just leave. I’m over it,” Edward snapped, stalking over to the edge of the deck and panting heavily.

Elizabeth and Edward looked at each other. Their hearts were shattering at seeing their only son so broken and so distrusting. They never got the full story and probably never would. All they knew is that woman took the last shred of happiness from Edward and threw it into his face. But, today, there was a lightness in his eyes. “We’ll let it go, Mase,” Edward Sr. said.

Edward nodded, his movements jerky. But, his parents’ comments were right. He did have a lightness in his chest and he was more relaxed. _That could be due to having sex. Not because of the person involved in having said sex._ “Okay,” Edward mumbled. Turning, he faced his parents. “Are you ready to go out to eat? My treat?”

Elizabeth grinned, holding out her hand. Edward took it, kissing her knuckles before tucking it into his arm. He led his parents out to his car and drove them to the seafood restaurant Elizabeth had chosen to celebrate her birthday. They settled into their seats and Edward watched as his father doted on his mother. It made his heart hurt since he had someone to dote on, but she’d hurt him, irrevocably. He looked around, seeing more couples, deeply in love and he sighed. He picked up the menu, focusing on the options for his meal and trying to ignore the emptiness in his heart.

“I was at Harborview yesterday,” Edward Sr. said. “I was called in to perform a surgery. I worked with a delightful young doctor. Dr. Rosalie Hale … phenomenal young woman … she’s considering neurosurgery as her specialty. Do you know her?”

“I do know her and she’s dating one of my friends, Emmett McCarty,” Edward said.

“I wasn’t going to suggest that you date her,” Edward Sr. retorted. Edward arched a brow. “I was just saying I was in your neck of the woods.” The elder Edward was a neurologist and neurosurgeon, based out of Seattle Grace, but he was called in to other hospitals since he was one of the best in his field. “I was hoping to see you, but obviously you were off.”

“I was running errands and cleaning my disgusting house,” Edward chuckled. “My schedule pretty ensured that I got home with enough time to sleep and shower, barely.”

“You’re working more hours than when you were a resident, Edward,” Elizabeth chided. “You deserve a vacation and I’m not talking about three days off. I should call Aro.”

“Mom, I’m perfectly capable of requesting my own time off,” Edward said, shaking his head. Not that he wanted it. Time off meant that he could focus on … _Don’t. Go. There._

“Look, I’m only saying this because I’m worried. You’ve always been a hard worker, but you haven’t taken any time since …” Elizabeth trailed off, looking at her son and grimacing. “I’m not saying this as a doctor, but your mother. I’m worried about you. Very worried. You work too much. You’ve cut yourself off from your friends and you haven’t dated since Tanya. I want my son to be happy. I miss the light in your eyes, the smile on your face and the prankster you used to be. He died when your relationship with her ended. I don’t know what happened between you two because you’ll never share, but I’m worried. Very, very worried. I don’t want to get a phone call from a police officer or another doctor saying that you were found dead …”

“Mom, I’m not depressed,” Edward argued. “I’m most certainly not suicidal.” _Maybe I was four years ago, but now? I’m just miserable._ “I’m content in my life. I don’t need someone to share it with me. I have a good job, great coworkers and close friends.”

“What about Liam? Or Peter?” Elizabeth asked. “They miss you.”

“We grew apart,” Edward shrugged.

“And we’d like grandchildren,” Edward Sr. chuckled.

“Well, get used to the idea that I’m not having kids, Dad. Please, can we just … I’m okay,” Edward sighed. He blinked down to the menu. “I hear the salmon is good.” As he said that, he heard laughter and he blushed. He looked around. He saw her, Isabella, sitting in a nearby booth. She was giggling and she looked beautiful, her hand resting on her date’s arm.

“Who’s that?” Elizabeth asked.

“Who’s who?” Edward replied.

“The woman. She’s lovely,” Elizabeth beamed. “And she’s out with Aro and Pia. We should say hello!”

“Mom, let’s let them enjoy their meal,” Edward replied.

“But, who’s the young woman? You were staring at her,” Edward Sr. murmured.

“New pediatric fellow,” Edward answered. “Dr. Isabella Swan.”

“Any relation to Dr. Charles Swan?” Elizabeth asked. Edward nodded. “Oh, I’ve read his articles about …”

His mother’s voice drifted away and he blinked back to Isabella. She was smiling, leaning forward and animated in her conversation. A few moments later, a young man showed up, hugging Aro and his wife, Pia. Isabella shook his hand, scooting over to let him into the booth. He recognized him as Aro’s youngest son, Marcus. He was also a doctor, but worked in private practice. Edward growled lowly, feeling jealous, but he shook his head. Isabella wasn’t his. Never will be his.

_Ignore and evade her. Simple … right?_

Dinner went by slowly. Edward tried to act engaged in the conversation, but he was entranced by Isabella’s laughter. When they were done, Edward paid the bill and practically dragged his parents out of the restaurant, without saying hello to Aro and Pia. Elizabeth was shocked at her son’s behavior, but seemed to catch the subtle reddening of his cheeks when he looked at lovely Isabella Swan. She didn’t say anything, not wanting to push him any further. So, she went along with Edward’s insistence to open presents at the house.

She was grateful for the thoughtful gift of the perfume and excited to see _Hamilton_ , her son as her date. Her husband gave her a week and a half in Italy, in between Christmas and New Year’s. It was a magical birthday, but nothing meant more to her to see her only son turn his head and look at a woman for a second time. And a third time before they left.

xx SG xx

As Edward was driving back to his house, he got a text from Jasper and Emmett, begging him to join them for some beers after a nasty shift. He looked at the clock on his car and made the decision to join them. He was working the night shift and could sleep in. Parking in the lot, he headed into their usual haunt, a local bar filled with fireman, paramedics and EMTs. Every so often, a few doctors and nurses headed over to the bar since it was near Harborview.

“Ed! My main man!” bellowed Emmett. He was already three sheets to the wind. “Come get drunk with us. We had a fucktastic shift.”

Edward sat down at the bar, ordering a beer. “What happened?” he asked.

“Huge fire at some slum. No smoke detectors and a lot of casualties,” Jasper explained. He was morose, but not drunk. “Out of the people in the apartment, only three survived.”

“Damn,” Edward frowned. “How many victims?”

“Twenty-eight,” Emmett slurred. “They never stood a chance. The boiler fucking exploded. KAPLUIE!” He downed his shot, pointing the glass. “More!”

“Have some water first, McCarty,” said the young female bartender, putting a glass in front of him.

Edward caught her eye, slashing his neck, indicating to cut him off. She gave him a thumbs up. “You were lucky to save the three that you did,” Edward said.

“They were on their way out in the first place. The power of the explosion sent them flying into the streets. One guy shattered his leg,” Emmett muttered, spinning his water. “Three saved, twenty-eight dead. Pretty sucky odds, if you tell me.”

“It was a tough call,” Jasper frowned.

“Whatever,” Emmett grumbled, looking over at Edward. His jaw dropped. “Holy shit. You got laid!”

“What?!” Edward barked. “I did not.”

“Yes, you did,” Emmett said, pressing his finger in between Edward’s eyes. “There’s no furrow here. You look relaxed. Who’d you fuck? Was she hot? You going to do it again?”

“I think you’re too drunk to have this conversation. Jasper, are you okay to drive?” Edward asked, trying to divert the conversation from his sex life. Jasper wrinkled his nose. “Come on, fuckers. I’ll drive you home.” He reached into his wallet, slamming down a fifty. “This cover their tab?” The bartender nodded. He tossed another twenty. “A tip.”

Edward helped Emmett off the stool and with Jasper’s help, pushed him into the backseat of his car. Emmett was blabbering about Edward’s sex life, singing that his bestie boned a hottie, to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Edward gritted his teeth, trying to ignore Emmett’s song until Jasper joined in. “Oh, fuck me,” he growled.

“That’s the point,” Emmett sang. “It’s about time!”

“Emmett, you’re completely wasted. I’m not going to discuss my nonexistent sex life with you,” Edward sighed. He turned into their apartment complex. “Get that notion out of your head. Okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Emmett said. Once Edward stopped, both of them got out, but Emmett knocked on Edward’s window. “You deny all you want, but you had sex. Consider what I said, Ed. It’ll do a body good.” Emmett stood up, thrusting his hips. Jasper laughed, tugging him into the apartment.

Edward shook his head, waiting until they got into the door before pulling away. He drove to his home, stripping out of his dress clothes and settling onto his king-sized bed. As he lay in bed, the last idea he had before he drifted was that Emmett’s idea of a fuck buddy didn’t seem half bad.

Food for thought …

xx SG xx

It had been two weeks since that fateful night. The night of the earthquake and the night that Edward Masen quaked Bella’s world. Two weeks since Edward last had a conversation or treated Bella like a human. It had been awkward and uncomfortable.

Bella had had it!

Tonight, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She stalked him all night, doing her job, but when the opportunity presented itself, she followed him into the lounge. Back to the scene of the crime. She flipped the lock and crossed her arms over her chest. “We need to talk, Masen,” she said.

“No, we don’t,” Edward said calmly, making a cup of coffee. “We have a job to do.”

“Which we’re unable to do because you’ve been acting like a middle schooler. I should know. I treat them!” Bella snarled. Edward looked at her, his nostrils flaring. “We had sex. Big fucking deal.”

“We did,” he sighed, turning around and leaning casually against the counter. “It meant nothing.”

“If it meant nothing, why did you write me up when I called you out on the mistake you made with that kid?” Bella argued. He growled. “Have an issue owning up to your fuck ups, Masen? Think you’re God?”

“Absolutely not. I’m not a surgeon,” he quipped.

“What the hell happened that night?” Bella asked. “One second you’re kind, sweet and helping me. The next? Your tongue is down my throat and we’re going at it like animals. Not that I minded. It was the best sex I’d had in years.”

“Distraction,” Edward shrugged.

“Right,” Bella deadpanned. “Distraction.” She walked over to him, hopping up on the counter kiddie corner from him. “Did you like how my pussy felt?” Edward looked over at her. “How wet I was?”

“Dr. Swan,” Edward choked out. “This is hardly appropriate.”

“Isn’t it?” she asked. She blinked down to his crotch, seeing his cock grow. “My friends said that you were a monk. That you hated women. A man who hates women wouldn’t know how to fuck like that.” She smirked at him, moving closer to him. So close, he could smell her perfume and feel the heat from her body. “You want me, don’t you?” He glared at her, trying to calm his overactive mind and hormonal urges. “You want to feel my pussy around your cock, again. Admit it. I won’t judge.”

“What are you getting at?” Edward asked, his voice low and velvety.

“Hmmm, I guess nothing,” she said, hopping off the counter and sashaying away. Edward caught her arm and spun her, pulling on her ponytail and kissing her deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance and she scratched her fingers down his chest. She pushed away, panting. “Another distraction?”

“Fuck,” he spat. “You … you are like a god damned drug.”

“Could be worse,” she quipped, smiling seductively at him. “Admit you want me.” He stepped into her personal space, sliding his arms around her waist. “I can feel how much you want to fuck me.” The door jiggled and Bella bit her lip. “Pity …”

“We’re not done, Isabella,” he said. “When shift is done, meet me at my car. We have much to discuss.”

“Which car is yours?” she asked, moving away and smoothing her hair.

“Silver Volvo SUV. I believe I parked next to you,” he said, a sexy smirk spreading over his face. “After shift. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dr. Masen,” she answered, unlocking the door and stepping out, bumping into Heidi Shapiro. “My apologies, Heidi. I didn’t realize the door was locked.” Bella turned to Edward. “Talk to you soon, Dr. Masen.”

**A/N: I’m having way too much fun writing this story, kids. Bella and Edward are so OOC, it’s funny. And let’s just say, we’re going to have some more smexy times between these two in the next chapter. And it will be _hot!_ Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! **

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**I’m having way too much fun writing this story, kids. Bella and Edward are so OOC, it’s funny. And let’s just say, we’re going to have some more smexy times between these two in the next chapter. And it will be _hot!_**

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the shift dragged on. Bella was getting the evil eye from Heidi. It didn’t bother her in the slightest. Bella just worked with her patients, completed her charting and when her shift was over, passed along her notes to the chief resident. Dr. Masen was doing the same with Dr. York and he looked at Bella. His face was devoid of all emotion, but his eyes were swirling with desire.

_Game on, Dr. Asshole._

Bella grabbed her bag and keys, leaving the hospital. She walked to her car, putting her belongings into the back. Edward was doing the same in his car. He captured Bella’s eyes, nodding to his SUV. She locked her vehicle and got into the backseat, Edward following her and closing the door. “I’m here, Masen,” Bella said. “What next?”

“You know what next,” he answered, removing his scrub top.

“No foreplay? No teasing?” she quipped. Edward looked at her and she did have a point. Women were not like men, ready to go at a moment’s notice.

“I want to see your body,” Edward growled out. “All of your body.”

“Turnabout’s fair play, Masen,” Bella said, unbuttoning her blouse and shrugging out of it. The bra today was a sheer pink, lacy and very sexy.

“After I see you,” he said. Bella shimmied out of her skirt. She folded it neatly, putting it on the console before unclasping her bra and sliding her matching panties down her legs. “You teased me with that pussy. Show me.” Bella smirked, spreading her legs and running her fingers down her belly to just above her mound. He looked at her and she was sex personified. Her body was lithe, but had curves in all of the right places. Her breasts were a C-cup, with light pink nipples, pert and erect for play. His eyes moved down her body, homing in on her sex. She had a neat nest of dark brown curls over her bare folds. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her but that was too intimate for what he had in mind.

“Do you like what you see?” Bella asked, her fingers moving closer to her pussy.

“Hmmmm, very much,” Edward replied, moving closer to her. He ran his hand down her midline before circling her clit. Bella gasped, bucking her hips. She looked down at where his hand was caressing, her palms squeezing her breasts. He moved his fingers from her clit, sliding into her entrance and she moaned, her head falling back. She was very wet, rocking her body against his hand. As much as he wanted to just fuck her, seeing her like this was more of a turn on. He curled his fingers inside her, stroking her G-spot. “That’s it, Isabella. Fuck my hand.”

“Masen,” she pleaded. “Your long-ass fingers … feel so fucking good. I’m going to come.” She spread her legs further apart, thrusting her hips. Edward looked at his hand, watching as his fingers disappeared inside her. He kept stroking her, using his thumb to circle her clit. “Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, FUCK!” She gasped as he kept thrusting in her. Her wetness coated his palm and seeped onto the leather of the seats. Bella squeaked, her pussy clenching around his fingers and her arousal soaking his hand.

Edward kept moving his hand, as best as he could, until she calmed down, collapsing onto the seats. Her eyes fluttered shut and she panted heavily. Edward removed his fingers from her body, tasting her as he licked his hand clean. _Sweet, salty and perfect. Just as I thought,_ he said, looking at her. “Satisfied, Isabella?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” she said, sitting up. She bit her lip, looking down at his crotch. “You did say I’d get to see you, Masen. Are you reneging? Not that I don’t admire your chest. Muscular, masculine, with the right amount of chest hair. Very nice.”

“I’m glad you approve, Swan,” Edward smirked, sliding down his scrub pants and boxer briefs. His cock was standing at attention and almost weeping in agony. Bella slid over, her hands moving up his thighs. She went to wrap her hand around him, but he stopped her. “I’m perilously close to coming, Isabella. I’d rather be buried in that, what did you call it? Or, right, that sweet pussy of yours.”

“What are we waiting for?” Bella asked, reaching into her skirt and producing a condom. Edward took it from her, sliding it on with ease and pulling her over his lap. He held the base of his cock, teasing her entrance. “Fuck … inside, Masen. I need to feel you inside.”

“As you wish,” he purred, thrusting up and impaling her. Bella yelped out, coming almost immediately. Edward growled, leaning forward and kissing her neck, cupping her breasts with his hands as he thrust inside her. Bella moaned, gripping the seat behind him, grinding against him and taking him as deep as she could. His mouth moved up to her ear and his hand cupped her ass, rocking her body with his. “God damn. You feel so good, Isabella. So, tight. So, wet.”

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Deeper, Masen. Please, fuck me.”

Edward bit down on her ear, thrusting his hips as far as they could go. He could feel his balls tightening, moving closer to his body. Bella’s pussy was clinging to him, not wanting the pleasure to end. “I’m going to come, Isabella. I want you to come with me.” She responded with a choked whimper. He gripped her hips, his hands nearly on her ass. Edward looked at her. Her breasts were bouncing and her body slick with sweat, as was his. “Fuck me.”

“Ed-Ed-Edward,” she gasped, reaching for the oh-shit handle. She looked at him and together, they tumbled over the edge. His cock twitched inside, filling the condom and pulsing with each heartbeat.  Bella fell forward, her forehead pressed to his shoulder.

He ran his fingers along her spine before shifting her off his lap to attend to the condom. He slipped it off, tying it and tossing it into a garbage can on the front seat. He looked at Bella, watching as she was getting redressed. He picked up his scrubs, sliding them over his legs.

“I don’t understand your endgame, Masen,” Bella asked, twisting her hair into a messy bun.

“Nor do I understand yours, Swan,” he replied.

“I heard things that you’ve sworn off women and it’s all due to a messy breakup or whatever, but you have moments where you’re very sweet or horny as fuck,” Bella said. She gave him a wry grin, crossing her legs demurely.

“My breakup has nothing to do with this,” Edward said gruffly. Bella arched a brow, almost mentally saying ‘oh, really’? “I have a proposition for you, Isabella. You can say no, but it has been a long time since I was with a woman. Almost four years.”

“Uh, hate to burst your bubble. You just fucked me,” Bella snorted.

“Prior to our initial, um, _tryst,”_ Edward said. He gulped and looked at her. She was beautiful, but she was a woman and therefore untrustworthy. “And yes, it has something to do with my past, but that’s all I’m going to say. I am attracted to you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Bella quipped, fluttering eyelashes. “I kind of figured that. Anyway, go on.”

“As I was saying, I am attracted to you and would like you to consider a ‘fuck buddy’ arrangement,” Edward said. _If only Emmett could hear me now,_ Edward snickered mentally. “Though, I won’t do anything if you’re dating another guy. That’s a hard limit. I won’t cheat, be the cheater or the cheated.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked. “Dating another guy? Masen, I’m single and have been since I moved out to Seattle.”

“I saw you with Aro, Pia and their youngest son, Marcus,” Edward sneered.

“Oh, my God. Seriously? That was a business arrangement. Marcus asked me to float in his private practice as a pediatrician. The woman he was working with decided to become a stay-at-home mother. We were just meeting with Dr. V. and Mrs. V. to discuss when I’d go in,” Bella laughed. “Plus, Marcus is very, very gay. You’re more his type than I am.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Edward muttered, his face flaming in embarrassment.

“You’re kind of cute when you’re jealous,” Bella teased.

“I was not jealous. I’m just adamant on not being responsible for the end of another relationship,” Edward said, his anger growing. Bella reached out to touch his arm and he pulled away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Bella said meekly. She picked up her car keys on the floor and opened the door.

“Isabella, wait,” Edward said, reaching for her hand. He squeezed it gently. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I’m very rusty with all of this.”

“I’m not your girlfriend, Edward. I’m your fuck buddy,” Bella said, rolling her eyes. “You don’t need to coddle me.” She looked back at him. “If I decide to go through with this.” She closed the door and looked at him. “What would be the terms?”

“Terms?”

“Yeah, terms. I was in a relationship like this with another doctor in Chicago and we had rules, terms to follow,” Bella said. “It helped having any feelings involved. You follow the rules and no one gets hurt.”

“What were those terms?” Edward asked.

“Uh, I think the only one we followed was not having sex in a bed, but every other rule we broke. We were almost borderline exhibitionists, enjoying the no-bed rule,” Bella laughed. “But, initially, it was we’d meet up when we had the urge. We’d text each other. No oral sex, no kissing, no anal and no beds. Garrett liked eating pussy so the oral rule went out the window. I love to kiss so that disappeared and have you ever had anal?”

“Um, no,” Edward said.

“It’s fucking amazing, when you get over the initial pain. Well, for the women. Though, I could peg you,” Bella said, tapping her lips.

“Fuck. No,” Edward snapped. “One way only, woman.”

“Got it,” Bella giggled. “So, does that help? With you and your terms?”

“A little,” he shrugged. He leaned back. “Do you have your phone on you?”

“In my car,” Bella answered.

He reached for his cell phone, asking for her number. He tapped a few buttons and tossed his phone back in the front seat. “I texted you, so you have mine. I like the idea of texting.” He furrowed his brow. “No beds, either. Obviously, if you start dating someone, this arrangement ends. That’s probably the most important.”

“What about you? What if you start dating someone?” Bella asked.

“Won’t happen,” Edward said in a tone of finality.  “I don’t know if I could not kiss you. I tried today and it was hard.”

“My lips are just that tempting,” Bella purred.

“All of you is tempting,” he said, looking at her. “That’s why I can’t stay away. The oral sex thing … we’ll have to see, but without a bed, that may be easy to follow.” He blew out a breath. “We have an itch, we use each other to scratch it.”

“Why? Why don’t you have someone?” Bella asked.

“It hurts too much,” he whispered in a moment of weakness, fragility. He shook it off, blinking back to Bella.  “When you need it, need me … text 1918 to my cell phone. Finally, no one can know. Not your friends, roommates, family.”

“One final thing before we finalize our agreement. Sexual history?” Bella asked. “I’m thinking like a doctor, right now.”

“I’ve been with six women and the last one … she had some _issues._ She exposed me to STIs, but I’m clean. I’m fastidious about that and get tested every six months,” he answered. “If you want, I can get you my most recent history. You?”

“I’ve been with four guys. Only two were serious boyfriends. The other two were more casual. I’m on the shot, but I’m also clean. Though, I think for case, we keep using condoms. This is casual, right?” Bella asked. Edward nodded, his jaw tight. “So, no need to have a pregnancy scare added into it. Though, the shot is pretty damned effective.” She looked at him and frowned. His body was tense and his eyes were closed. “Look, I don’t know what happened to you, Edward. The last woman? The one who exposed you? I can just imagine she was the one who hurt you.” He huffed. She reached to him and took his hand. He was even more tense. “Not all of us are like that. I hope that, in time, we become friends.” She moved her hand to his face, turning him to face her. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Masen. Sleep well.”

Bella slid out of the car and into her own SUV. Edward watched as she backed out, driving away. He sat in the backseat, thinking about her words, remembering her body and touching his lips, relishing in the sweet kiss to his mouth. He blew out a breath, going to the front seat and driving home. He replayed the whole thing in his mind as he showered and got ready for bed. “This is the best option, for now,” he whispered in the darkness. Though, as he curled up, he wondered how she would feel in his arms, tucked in his bed.

**A/N: They made arrangements to be fuck buddies. Never had that experience … wait, I take that back. A friend of mine in high school, though we got together in college, was kind of my fuck buddy. It’s nice to have no-strings attached sexual fun, but it does leave you lacking that intimacy. And no, this will not be like my other story, _Friends with Benefits._ I had a couple of people read over the story line and they liked where it was going. Completely different.**

**Leave me some loving and thank you, as always, for reading. I appreciate it more than you could know!**

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Chapter Ten**

_She looked at him and frowned. His body was tense and his eyes were closed. “Look, I don’t know what happened to you, Edward. The last woman? The one who exposed you? I can just imagine she was the one who hurt you.” He huffed. She reached to him and took his hand. He was even more tense. “Not all of us are like that. I hope that, in time, we become friends.” She moved her hand to his face, turning him to face her. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Masen. Sleep well.”_

_Bella slid out of the car and into her own SUV. Edward watched as she backed out, driving away. He sat in the backseat, thinking about her words, remembering her body and touching his lips, relishing in the sweet kiss to his mouth. He blew out a breath, going to the front seat and driving home._

_He replayed the whole thing in his mind as he showered and got ready for bed. “This is the best option, for now,” he whispered in the darkness. Though, as he curled up, he wondered how she would feel in his arms, tucked in his bed._

The weeks pass and every couple of days, Edward and Bella sneak away to fuck each other stupid. But, it wasn’t just fucking. Bella shocked Edward one time while she was working and gave him stellar blow job in the men’s bathroom. He moaned as he watched her head bob over his cock, fisting her hair. He returned the favor a couple of days later, sneaking into the on-call room and licking her pussy until she woke up and was squirming in undeniable pleasure.

What shocked Bella the most was how tender Edward was after they had their intimate _moments_. Even though he was forceful while they had sex, he would always worry about hurting her. His lips were always attached to her skin, kissing and caressing her. When they were face-to-face, he’d always look at her in her eyes and there was so much desire swirling in his evergreen orbs, even care.

When there were more minor tremors or subtle earthquakes, Edward would text Bella, knowing her fear. _Are you alright? ~ Masen_

She would reply and grateful for his concern, further showing that he wasn’t a bad guy. Just hurt, broken. Bella was determined to find out why he was hesitant to trust women, but with each passing day Bella hoped he’d open up to her. Tell her why he was so closed off.

Why he continued to be closed off.

The only time he opened up was when they were together. He was still abrupt to the medical staff, separating himself from the nurses and other doctors, only interacting with them when they had to work on a case. He even retreated further away from the women, being almost mean toward them, especially the nurses who looked at Edward like he was a side of beef. And to be honest, most of them did.

“Bella,” Alice chirped as she came down to the emergency department. “You’re coming with me to the softball game.”

“To do what, exactly?” Bella asked, jotting down some information on the chart. “I don’t play softball. I did when I was in high school, but quit when I got nailed in the face with a ball and in the next inning, being slammed in the shoulder by a bat. Nope. Not playing.”

“Come on! The boys are playing. Rose is coming, too,” Alice said. “You can help me keep score.”

“Still not convinced,” Bella snickered.

“We’re going to get alcohol after the game,” Alice beamed.

“There’s the magic word,” Bella nodded. “I’m almost done. I’ll meet you at the field? I have to change. I refuse to show up in a pair of scrubs.”

“Kay,” Alice nodded. She prattled off some directions and she left.

Bella passed off her cases to one of the pediatric residents that had floated down to the emergency room. Bella drove to the apartment, changing into a pair of olive cargo shorts, a long-sleeved burgundy Henley and a pair of burgundy Converse. Tugging her hair into a ponytail and putting a tan baseball hat on her head, she drove to the softball fields. She parked next to Rose’s car. Sashaying toward the field, she slid onto the metal bleachers. “Hey, Rose,” Bella said. “I’m surprised you’re not at home sleeping.”

“Normally, I would be, but it’s been a while since I’ve had some naked fun time with my boyfriend. He insisted I come and we can have said naked fun time,” Rose snickered. She blinked at Bella, nodding. “Very cute and casual outfit, Swan.”

“Maybe one of the softball hotties would be interested,” Bella smirked, leaning back and stretching her legs out. She put on her sunglasses, looking to the field and saw Emmett and Jasper. They were playing catch with a third guy, number eighteen. His shoulders were broad and his ass was tight. “Oooh, who’s playing with your boy?”

“That’s Masen,” Rose answered. “He fills in every so often when they’re short a guy. Riley pulled a hamstring and is on injured reserve. Edward is the pitcher today.”

“Fast pitch?” Bella smirked.

“I wish. Not, it’s soft pitch. Essentially, it’s a glorified underhand throw,” Rose deadpanned. “With it being a coed league, they couldn’t do fast pitch. Not everyone can do that throw.”

“Hmmmm,” Bella said, watching Edward throw the ball to Jasper and Emmett. He looked relaxed, laughing as he tossed the softball. “I think tonight is about to get a lot more interesting.”

“Are you into Masen?” Rose asked. “I told you he’s a monk. Yes, he may have fucked you. _Once._ ”

“I’m not into Masen,” Bella said. “It’s just a pity that such a delicious specimen of hunkiness has to be such a tight ass. Seriously, he needs to pull the stick out.”

“I think everyone is in agreement there,” Rose cackled. The other team arrived and after about ten minutes, the game started. Alice was in a tiny version of the uniform shirts and a pair of shorts, keeping track of the score. Rose cheered for the team while Bella just watched everyone, namely number eighteen. He was in control on the pitcher’s mound and a powerful hitter, getting an easy double and one homerun. His third at-bat, he was hit on the hip and was automatically walked. His gaze was a fierce, angry green to the pitcher.

“Do you know who’s pitching for this team?” Bella asked.

“He and Edward are not on the best of terms,” Rose answered. “There’s always been bad blood between Edward and Demetri. Something to do with Demetri’s wife or whatever.”

“Who are they playing?”

“Another hospital,” Rose replied. “They’re from Virginia Mason.” Bella narrowed her eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Bella shrugged, but she kept an eye on Demetri who clearly hated Edward and from the glares from Edward, the feeling was clearly mutual. The game ended, with Emmett, Jasper and Edward’s team winning. They did the line to shake hands. Edward and Demetri were on the end. Edward held out his hand and Demetri shook it, whispering in Edward’s ear. In an explosion of anger, Edward went to attack, but was held back by Emmett and Jasper. Demetri just laughed evilly, smacking Edward’s face with his palm. Edward squirmed, knocking Demetri onto his ass and it took almost the entire team to separate the two. Rose and Bella flew off the bleachers.

“You handle Masen, I’ll check Demetri,” Rose said.

Bella walked to the bench where Edward was sitting, his nose bleeding and a deep cut over his eye, on his eyebrow. He blinked over to Bella, anger seeping through his whole body. “I come in peace, Masen,” she said softly. Alice came over with a first aid kit. Bella slipped on some gloves. “I’ve got this, Ali.”

“Okay. I’m going to help the guys calm Demetri down and stop him from pressing charges,” Alice said coldly.

“I should press charges,” Edward seethed. “He hit me first.”

“He slapped you, Edward,” Bella said, kneeling down and taking out some gauze and wiping the snot and blood from underneath his nose. He grimaced. “It wasn’t the same as what you did to him.”

“I should have done more,” Edward said, his hands grasping the bench. “He just won’t let it go.”

“Let what go?” Bella asked, tilting his head back and gently prodding his nose. He groaned. “Sorry. Tender?”

“You could say that,” Edward said.

“I need to check to see if it’s broken,” she whispered. Lightly using her fingers, she felt damage just above the bridge of his nose. “I think he got your nose good and you may need stitches on your eyebrow.” She moved his head back down, taking out a pen light from her pocket. “Follow the light.”

“I’m fine, Isabella,” he spat.

“Fucker, you could have a concussion. Follow the god damned light,” Bella spat back. Edward watched the light and Bella worked him through a cursory concussion work up. “I’d like for you to get a CT for this nasal injury.”

“Can you set it?” he asked.

“It’s going to hurt,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“It already hurts,” he grumbled. “Do it, Isabella.”

With a sigh, Bella felt around his nose and braced her thumbs on either side of his nose. Pressing heavily, she reset his nose and he yelled, a fresh gush of blood spilling from his nostrils. Bella packed his nose with gauze and pressed an ice pack on his face. “You still need stitches,” she said. She searched through the bag. “Don’t have the supplies for that in this bag of tricks.”

“I do. At my house,” he said. He blinked over to the other bench and saw that Demetri was getting into a car. “Looks like he’s not pressing charges.”

“Good for you, Bruiser,” Bella sighed, pushing the ice pack back to his face. “What did he say that set you off?”

“He was fucking gloating,” he whispered.

“Why? His team lost,” Bella snorted.

“Not about the game,” Edward said, shaking his head. “Can you stitch me?”

“You’re a little bigger than my normal patient, but I think I can handle it. Did you drive?” she asked.

“No. Emmett picked me up.”

“Good, I’m glad you didn’t drive because you shouldn’t. I still think you have a mild concussion, you ass,” Bella said, closing the first aid kit and tossing her gloves into a nearby trash bin. “I’ll drive you home and I’m staying the night.”

“No, you’re not,” Edward sneered.

“Do you have someone to wake you up?” Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He shook his head. “Family nearby?”

“My parents live on Mercer Island, but they’re both working,” Edward answered.

“Then, I’m spending the night,” she said. “I’ll sleep on the couch. With your face all fucked up, I don’t want to fuck you anyway.” Edward rolled his eyes, standing up and following Bella to her car. Approaching Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice, she said, “I’m taking bruiser home and going to stitch him up. What happened with Demetri?”

“He backed down, but he’s pissed, Ed,” Emmett said. “How do you know him?”

“Tanya,” Edward growled. Bella was confused, but didn’t say much. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him toward her car. “Hey, be careful, I’m injured.”

“Don’t bleed on my seats,” Bella said angrily, backing up and driving away. “Where’s home?” Edward gave her directions and she parked in his driveway. “Do you want to shower before I stitch you up?”

“Probably,” Edward said, looking at his dusty body. “Um, help yourself to whatever in the fridge. There’s some leftover Thai and, um, yeah …” He went upstairs and the water started.

Bella decided to be nosy. His house was gorgeous, but very, very cold. It was devoid of any personality, no pictures and personal touches. She frowned, concerned about him, but would be patient. If he wanted to disclose his issues, she’d have to wait. Based on his reaction today, his empty, sad house and his need to be separated from everyone in his life, Edward Masen had been hurt deeply.

He came back downstairs, in a pair of shorts and his torso bare. He held an old-fashioned doctor’s bag. Bella grimaced, seeing huge bruises on his side. “Damn, this Demetri guy really whaled on you,” she said.

“I think this is from being kicked by his teammates,” Edward said. His voice was clearly nasal. “I repacked my nose. It’s still bleeding.”

“Where do you want me to stitch you up?” Bella asked.

“Kitchen has the best light,” Edward answered quietly. Bella took his hand, gently tugging him toward his kitchen. Edward swiped his thumb over her knuckles and reveling in the softness of her hands. Tugging out one of the chairs at the table, she pushed him into it. Once she did that, she went to his bag, pulling out the necessary supplies and set them up neatly on the table. When she was done with her set up, which impressed Edward, she scoured her hands and tugged on a set of gloves. She drew some lidocaine and tilted Edward’s head back.

“A little pinch” she whispered.

“You don’t have to tell me what you’re doing, Swan,” Edward deadpanned.

“Sorry, habit. The littles like to know what’s going on,” Bella chuckled. Edward closed his eyes and nodded. After she numbed him, Bella began carefully stitching the deep cut on his brow. “I’m thinking you’ll have six or seven stitches. I’m not a plastic surgeon, but I’ll do the best to minimize scarring.”

“Isabella, it’s okay,” Edward said. “Thank you for doing this.” His voice was slurring a little bit.

“Are you allergic to lido?” Bella asked.

“Nope, I had a few shots of scotch,” he snorted.

“If I wasn’t wielding a suture, I’d kick your ass, Masen. You have a head injury, a broken nose and I’m stitching your eyebrow,” Bella growled. “You’re an idiot.”

“No, I’m trying to numb the pain. Perhaps you could lido my heart,” Edward slurred. “Stop it from hurting.”

Bella stayed quiet, trying to think about how to proceed. She expertly maneuvered the suture, her eyes focused on his brow. “What did Demetri say, Edward?”

“He said that she was pregnant,” he said, his voice broken.

“Tanya?” Bella pressed. His eyes shot open, displaying the agony of a broken-hearted man. “Please, trust me?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“Are you going to tell me about her?” Bella asked.

“No.”

His answer was abrupt, confident and left little room for an argument. Bella nodded, finishing with her sutures. She cleaned up, bandaging his brow and handing him another ice pack. “I would have given you something stronger for the pain but you being an idiot and having scotch is going to stop that. Do you have any Tylenol?”

“Top drawer in the island,” Edward answered.

Bella pulled out the bottle and went into the fridge. It was nearly empty, except for beer, water and the leftover Thai. She swiped a water bottle. She walked over to Edward. He took the pills. “Drink the whole thing, Edward,” Bella said.

He sucked it down. “I’m going to crash. You don’t have to stay,” he croaked.

“And I’m a natural blonde,” Bella scoffed. “I’ll check on you every two hours. I can stay on the couch or do you have a guest bedroom?”

“I have the rooms, but no other …” he trailed off, grimacing.

“Then, I’ll stay on the couch,” she said, helping him to his feet. He was wobbly and he paled. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he answered. Bella rolled her eyes and helped him up the stairs. There were four bedrooms on the second floor. One was set up as an office, but the other two were empty. Completely empty. Edward’s bedroom was as cold as the rest of the house and was almost as empty as the barren rooms on the floor. Bella frowned, concerned for Edward as she lay him down on top of his unmade bed. She looked around and found a garbage can in the bathroom. “What’s that for?”

“In case you get nauseous and can’t make it to the bathroom. I can handle blood, urine, shit, but I draw the line at puke,” Bella smirked. Edward scowled. “Go to sleep, Masen. I’ll check on you in two hours.”

“You don’t have to,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Yes, I do,” she replied. She sat with him until he was down for the count. With a sigh, she went back downstairs, curling up on the couch and setting her alarm. “What’s your malfunction, Dr. Asshole?” she whispered before closing her eyes and catching a nap before she went to check on Edward.

**A/N: Still with me? What do you think? And when will Edward break down and share information about Tanya. Will he share it with Bella? His family? His friends?**

**We’ll find out next chapter. Stay tuned, folks! Thank you for reading! I appreciate it mucho!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/image1_zpsflo2culw.jpg.html)

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Still with me? What do you think? And when will Edward break down and share information about Tanya. Will he share it with Bella? His family? His friends?**

**Thank you to 67Original_1901 from Wattpad for the beautiful new banner!**

**Chapter Eleven**

By the following morning, Edward had a raging migraine and was particularly testy. He snapped at Bella more often than not and by mid-morning, she’d had enough. With a scowl, she left, looking a little worse for wear and Edward was again, alone in his too-big house.

However, he wasn’t alone for long. He was laying in his bed, trying to get rid of his headache, when he heard the door slam open. Dragging his sore and hungover body out of bed, he was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper standing in his foyer, the door almost hanging off its hinges. “Do I need to call the cops?” Edward snarled. “You just broke into my house.”

“You got lucky,” Jasper said. “And we can fix this, but you got fucking lucky, Masen.”

“Explain?” Edward asked, sitting down on the steps and trying to quell the throbbing in his head.

“One of Demetri’s coworkers explained that he was married to your ex- _fiancée_ ,” Emmett said. “And that they’re expecting their first child. Apparently, he acted like a dick to you.” He grumbled, closing the door and making mental note of the supplies needed to fix it. “Are you going to tell us what the fuck happened? You don’t go off half-cocked like that …”

“You want the story?” Edward growled.

“If it’ll help us understand that fight, yes,” Jasper said. “You were unhinged, Edward. Why were you so fucked up?”

“Let me make some coffee and get some ice. My face hurts,” he grumped. He stomped to the kitchen and turned on his Keurig. He gestured to his friends and they nodded.

“Well, you had a hot doc to take care of you, it would seem,” Jasper teased, waggling his brows. “Alice said that Bella didn’t come home last night.”

“She made sure I didn’t slip into a coma. She woke me up every couple of hours. She also stitched me up,” Edward said, shrugging nonchalantly.

“That woman deserves flowers or something. She put up with your cranky ass,” Emmett snorted.

“Yeah, Alice sent me a text saying that Bella hates you and that you’re worst fucking patient on the planet,” Jasper guffawed. “Did you even thank her for helping you?”

Edward had the decency to look abashed. “No, I didn’t.”

“I hope you do because according to Ali, she’s on a rampage,” Jasper said, reading the texts from his girlfriend. “You may not be male for very much longer if Bella had her way.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Edward whispered, feeling badly for being a first-class dick to Isabella. She had been a consummate professional and was clearly concerned for him. “Please, just tell your girlfriend to give me a chance to make it up to her, to B-B-Bella, that is.”

“If she’ll let you,” Jasper snickered.

Edward finished brewing the coffee and put out the mugs for his friends. “I don’t have any creamer or sugar. Black is your only option,” he said. They shrugged, used to drinking coffee without any adornment. The shit they served in the station was a step up from toxic sludge. Edward poured himself a mug, taking two Tylenol and gesturing to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Edward was assaulted, even through his broken nose, by Isabella’s sweet perfume. He sipped his coffee.

“You have your coffee. Now, explain,” Emmett said, leaning forward.

“No one knows what happened. Only me, my father and …” he made a face, trying not to show his emotions, “Tanya.” He blew out a breath and looked down at his coffee. “I met Tanya in college, my senior year. She was beautiful, exotic, brilliant and everything I had hoped for. In my mind, I was the nerd from high school, but I went through a transformation in college, bulked up, got rid of the acne … lost the nerd persona. Anyway, she had transferred from a school in California. We got to talking and we had a lot in common. She was also going into the medical field, but as a nurse. We started dating and when I graduated, going to medical school, she followed me. She got a job as a nurse at one of the local hospitals.”

“Where did you go to medical school?” Jasper asked.

“Johns Hopkins,” Edward answered. “We stayed together, never living together, but dating and fucking as often as we could.”

“Was she your first?” Emmett asked.

“No. When I lost the nerd persona, I fucked around. Not a lot, but I lost my virginity at some sorority house,” Edward blushed. “Anyway, when I got my placement for my residency, I was matched to Harborview. Tanya had come back with me when I visited my family and wasn’t a fan of Seattle. She hated the rain and the cold.” He sat back and sighed. “I told her about my match and immediately started looking for jobs in the Seattle area. Because she was so willing to upend her life, I considered making it official. I loved her. We’d been together for almost four years. There were times where she was distant, but for the most part we were happy.

“I bought this place after my second year of my residency,” Edward said. “I proposed to Tanya on those very steps, asking her to share her life with me. She said yes. I was happy. She moved in and we began sharing our lives.”

“You’d lived separately up until you proposed?” Jasper asked.

“Tanya liked having her own space. We’d spend the night, but it was just for a night or two,” Edward said. “Anyway, after I proposed, I gave her free reign to decorate this place. And she gleefully took my credit card, buying high end furniture and making the house into a show place. While she did that, I worked. A lot. I was in the middle of my residency and I had to make a name for myself, establishing myself as an excellent physician, hard worker and that I was dedicated to my craft.”

“What about Demetri?” Emmett questioned.

“I’ll get to him,” Edward answered. “Because I was so focused on my job, I didn’t even realize that Tanya wasn’t working.” He clenched his fist, grimacing as his knuckles cracked. “That was the first lie.”

“What was?” Jasper whispered.

“Tanya wasn’t a nurse. Never was a nurse,” Edward laughed bitterly. “She lied about getting her nursing degree and working as a nurse in the hospital in Baltimore. I’ll tell you what she did in a second, though.” He got up, swiping a bottle of water and counted to ten. He sat back down. “Anyhow, Tanya lived in my house, wore my ring and spent my money, all while I thought she was working as a nurse at Virginia Mason. The only thing she was doing at Virginia Mason was Demetri, his brother Felix, and a slew of other doctors, nurses and medical technicians.”

“How did you find that out?” Emmett asked. “I’m guessing she was probably careful.”

“My dad, ironically enough,” Edward laughed angrily. “He asked to see me on a rare day off. I wanted to be with my fiancée and spend the day worshipping her. But, my father, who has privileges at Virginia Mason, saw Tanya blowing Felix in a supply closet. He didn’t like that and he asked his attorney for help. Using one of his PI’s on retainer, my father discovered Tanya’s secret relationships. He showed me the pictures, proof of her infidelity. In each of the pictures, she wore my ring, her accepted promise to marry me. I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe it. I had a huge argument with my father. I denied it, but I recognized her body. I drove home, the pile of photos on my front seat. I wanted to deny it. I wanted to show Tanya and for her to deny it. She didn’t. She laughed at me. Laughed.”

“I’m totally confused,” Jasper said, shaking his head. “Why did she laugh?”

“Because she was playing me the entire time we were together. Six years of our lives and she was scamming me,” Edward spat. “I told you she was a never a nurse. Never received her nursing degree. She didn’t even finish college. When we moved out to Baltimore, her apartment was paid for by Tanya selling her body or selling drugs. She had high-risk sex and exposed me to whoever she was fucking. On top of that, she’d been pregnant six times. She had had six abortions. Do you want to know who she fucked without a condom? Me.”

“Oh, shit,” Jasper gasped. “I’m pro-choice and all that, but that’s …”

“Yeah. I’m the same way, but she didn’t want to risk her body while she was trying to make money,” Edward grumbled. “On top of that, she said that I was a loser and that I’d never amount to anything. She was only with me because of my money. She’d hocked my engagement ring, replacing it with a CZ version of it so she could snort more of it up her nose. She’s a coke addict, but her preferences were expensive, designer drugs, which she bought off of Felix, Demetri and her friends at Virginia Mason. I lost it. I completely lost it. The woman who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with was nothing but a drug-addicted whore. I kicked her out and completely trashed my house. I hated my life. I hated my job. I hated everything.”

“You weren’t suicidal, were you?” Emmett asked. Edward looked at the couch, picking up a ponytail holder that was undoubtedly from Isabella. “Holy shit, you were. When did this happen?”

“Four years ago,” Edward answered.

“Edward joined our league five years ago,” Jasper said. “It was Tanya who encouraged you to help us out. Right?”

“Yeah, so she could fuck Demetri in our bed,” Edward snorted bitterly. “He was her favorite. In fact, when I confronted her, she said she was going to leave me to be with Demetri. He was her soul mate. She also said that she never wanted children. That was something I yearned for ever since we got together. I’m an only child and I wanted nothing more than to have children of my own. I wanted to be a better dad than my own father. I screamed at her about the abortions and she said that they were an inconvenience and something she never wanted. She was a cold-hearted bitch, leaving me in the shambles of my life.” Edward clenched his fists. “I was a mess. So much so that my mother, a shrink, had to babysit me while I got myself back together. I took three weeks off of work. I removed Tanya from my life, my accounts and from the deed of this house. During that time also made a conscious decision that I’d never let another woman into my life.”

“Ever?” both men asked.

“Ever,” Edward nodded.

“So, what happened yesterday?” Jasper asked.

“Dummy, Frank told us that Demetri, who’s married to Edward’s ex-bitch, is expecting their first child,” Emmett said, smacking Jasper’s head.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jasper sneered. “Why does that piss you off, Edward?”

“Because, she didn’t care enough about me to carry my child, but her drug-dealer husband is capable of having a baby with her?” Edward croaked.

“Is that what he whispered to you?” Emmett asked, his voice unusually quiet and concern swirling for his shattered friend. Edward didn’t respond. “Edward?”

“He said that she was excited to have _his_ baby. That their child wouldn’t be a loser. Like me,” Edward snapped. He roared, punching his hand into the wall and there was a sickening crunch. The drywall collapsed underneath his blow and Jasper sprang into action. He gently pulled Edward’s hand out of the wall, inspecting it for damage. Edward was barely breathing, his eyes trained on the hole in his wall. His face was blank, but the pain was clear in his gaze.

“Ed, man, can you make a fist?” Jasper commanded. He did and he nodded. “You don’t have any broken bones. Just some cuts and lacerations.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Edward said robotically. “Nothing hurts anymore.”

“Edward, you’re hurting more than anyone that I know,” Jasper whispered. He turned his friend, looking into his eyes. “You need to talk to someone.”

“I’m fine,” Edward retorted.

“Clearly, you’re not,” Emmett said. “You have a shrink for a mom and she’s …”

“Don’t talk about my mother,” Edward snarled. “I’m dealing with it.”

“I bet to differ,” Emmett argued. “Edward, I love you like a brother. I’m closer to you than I am to my own brother. You’re a good guy. You don’t deserve to beat yourself up over that bitch. You’re better off without her. She’s a whore and not worthy of you. Yes, she hurt you …”

“She did more than hurt me,” Edward said. “She ruined me. I don’t trust anyone. At all.”

“Even us?” Jasper asked. Edward just shrugged. _Rome wasn’t built in a day,_ Jasper thought. “Look, I get why you were upset and you attacked Demetri. What he said was a dick move on his part, especially knowing your history with his wife.”

“I appreciate you guys coming over. I do, but I’d really like to be alone,” Edward whispered. “I have a wall to fix.”

Emmett went to open his mouth but Jasper shook his head. “Okay, Ed. I want you to text one of us to make sure you’re alright. We’re both off, spending time with our ladies. Can you do that? If you don’t, I’m going to have the police do a wellness check.”

“Yeah, I will,” Edward answered. He continued to stare at the wall. The guys left, but Edward stopped them before they ducked out of the door. “Thank Isabella for me?”

“Will do, Edward, but you need to thank her,” Jasper said. “You need to make it right because she took her time to take care of you when she had to work a double today.”

“Fuck,” Edward hissed. “I will. I swear.” They left and Edward slid to the ground, laying his head into his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart re-shattering remembering what Demetri had said to him and guilt about how he treated Isabella, someone who had taken care of him when he was bruised from what had happened on the softball field. “I’m an asshole and …” he sniffled. “I’m just an asshole. I deserve this.” _Didn’t I?_

**A/N: Tanya is a drug-addicted whore, who’s pregnant with Demetri’s baby. I don’t like her. Never liked in the canon that Stephenie Meyer created and I don’t like her now. What will Edward do about his fuck up with Bella? And yes, he’s got issues. But, the fact that he told Emmett and Jasper indicates that something has changed. Four years and he never said anything. He was just acting like a broody fucker.**

**Anyhow, if you enjoyed this, please leave me some loving! Thank you oodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Chapter Twelve**

“Isabella Swan, you look like you’re about to keel over,” Shelly chided. “Girl, were you out too late last night?”

“It’s a long story,” Bella yawned, sipping her third espresso for the shift. It wasn’t cutting it. “But, I was up too late, not doing anything productive.” _Instead, I was helping Dr. Asshole, who acted like a royal asshole this morning. Why the fuck do I subject myself to that kind of abuse? Regular sex? Psssh …_ Shaking her head, she looked at Shelly, “My eyes are turning to sandpaper. We’re pretty dead. I’m going to crash in the on-call room. Page me if you need me.”

“Got it, Dr. Swan,” Shelly nodded, smiling softly at the beautiful young doctor. She turned back to the computer, checking on the status of several patients’ tests. As she was doing that, she looked up and saw someone standing in front of her at the nurse’s station, their back turned. “Sir, if you need to be seen, you’ll need to check in with the triage nurse, first.”

He turned around and Shelly was shocked to see Dr. Masen. His nose was swollen and he had two black eyes along with a bandage on his eyebrow. He looked like hell. “Dr. Masen, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were coming in today.”

“I’m off and making arrangements to take some time off. I was in an accident and I’m a little whoozy,” he chuckled. “Look, do you know where Dr. Swan is?”

“She went to lay down in the on-call room. The poor dear looked exhausted,” Shelly tutted. That’s when she saw two cups of coffee in his hands. Her mind was reeling, thinking about the possibility of Dr. Masen and the gorgeous Isabella Swan becoming a couple. With a coy grin, she replied, “She just left. She may not be asleep yet. But, be kind to her. She’s the most experienced doctor on the floor, acting as an attending.”

“I could stay,” Edward said.

“She looked exhausted, but you look like shit, Dr. Masen. And I say that with the utmost respect,” Shelly snickered. Edward smirked and agreed with her. She shooed him down the hallway.

He used his key to open the on-call room. It was empty, save for the bed furthest from the door. Edward walked over to the bed, sitting down and looked down at Isabella. She was already in a deep sleep, looking so much younger than her twenty-nine years. Edward put down the coffee and stared at her, feeling a bit like a creeper. When he was with her, Edward didn’t feel as empty. The pain diminished and he liked it. He reached forward, caressing her pale cheek and reveling in the softness of her skin. Bella hummed, snuggling further into the pillow. Blowing out a breath, he gently shook her. “Dr. Swan?”

“Dr. Swan’s not here right now. Leave a message at the beep,” she quipped sleepily. “Beep!”

“Isabella,” Edward said a little louder. Bella blinked and looked at him, her pretty face in a scowl. “May I turn on the light?”

“I’m trying to get some sleep, Masen,” she snapped. He flipped on the lamp on the side table, making her eyes squint. “I was too busy taking care of your ungrateful ass …”

“That’s why I’m here,” Edward said.

“To make me more exhausted?” Bella growled.

“No, Bel-Isabella,” Edward said, blowing out a breath. “First off, to apologize for how I acted this morning. I was a jerk.” Bella arched a brow. “More than a jerk. You didn’t deserve my ire and I’m very sorry for how I treated you. You helped me more than I probably deserved. I look like hell, but my nose doesn’t hurt and the sutures on my brow are probably better than any plastic surgeon could have done.” She didn’t say anything, just stared at him stonily. “Secondly, I wanted to thank you for checking on me. Had I known you were working a double tonight, I would have insisted you drive me to my parents’ home.”

“Masen, it’s not a big deal,” she said. “Yes, you were an asshole, but I’m getting used to your mood swings. Though, they give me whip lash.” She huffed out a breath as she sat up, examining his nose. “Any trouble breathing?”

“Not after I removed the packing,” Edward answered. “It’ll be crooked, but whatever. It’ll give my face character.”

“It needs it. You’re too pretty,” Bella deadpanned, checking his sutures. “I can take those out in a week.”

“You’re the one who is pretty,” Edward whispered. Bella didn’t respond, but she smiled softly. “Beyond pretty, really. Beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Bella replied, her cheeks flaming, but she kept her professional rapport. “Follow my finger.” He obeyed and she nodded. “Any headaches?”

“A bad one, but I’ve had worse with a hangover,” Edward said. “Anyway, I’m taking a few sick days. I wanted to drop off a peace offering.” He reached over and handed her one of the cups of coffee. “It’s a small peace offering, but I wanted to apologize to you, Isabella.” _You take the emptiness away._

“Apology accepted,” she said, taking the coffee and sipping it, finding it was her favorite indulgence, a caramel macchiato. “But, it’ll be a while before you’re forgiven, Masen.”

“I know,” he said. He reached up, caressing her cheek and the crack in his chest giving him a twinge, but not of pain. He leaned forward and stared into her eyes. “Please?” he asked, his voice quiet and pleading. She nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. He sighed, cupping her face and tasting her soft, sweet lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, but pulled back. He wouldn’t fuck her tonight. He couldn’t. His emotions were too raw, but he needed to feel her lips against his. It was the only balm to begin his healing. “I’m sorry, so sorry,” he whispered, his forehead pressed to hers. He brushed his lips with hers once more before standing up. “I’ll see you in a couple of days, Isabella.”

“If you need something for your head, text me,” Bella said. He shook his head, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “And you can call me Bella. Everyone else does.”

He gave her a rare crooked smile before turning off the light. “Get some sleep, Isabella.” She huffed, but laid back down. He looked at her for a few more moments before ducking out of the on-call room. Being with Bella was as easy as breathing, but she couldn’t be his panacea for his problems. He went to his office, sending an email to Dr. Volturi. He asked for three days off, knowing he’d get it, but as a courtesy. When he was done with that, he sent a text to Jasper and Emmett, saying he was fine. On the way home, he stopped at a home improvement store.

Edward had a wall to fix.

xx SG xx

“Dr. Swan, there’s a little boy I need you to see,” said one of the residents, Dr. Barnhardt. “He’s covered in bruises and he looks malnourished.”

“Who brought him in?” Bella asked, following the resident to a trauma room.

“He was on the bus that was involved in the accident. I don’t think these bruises are from crash,” Dr. Barnhardt whispered. “He won’t really say anything. He freaks out when any man comes into the room. He seems more comfortable with women.”

“Okay,” Bella nodded, walking into the trauma room. There was a boy sitting on the too-large hospital gurney. He was wearing a hospital gown and clinging to a raggedy looking bear. Bella smiled at him. “Hey, bud. I’m Dr. Bella.” He looked up at her with enormous black eyes. He was shaking and tears began tracking down his face. She sat down, giving him a tender smile. “My friend, Dr. Barnhardt, said that you were in accident. Are you okay?”

The boy clung to his bear, shrugging.

“I know it was scary, sweetie,” Bella said, her voice smooth and calming. “But, you’re such a brave boy. Can you show me on your bear where it hurts?”

He blinked at her, unsure if he could trust the pretty doctor. Adults hurt him. But not girls. Girls were nice. When his Mama was alive, she protected him.

“How about you tell me your name?” Bella whispered. “I’m Dr. Bella and it’s my job to make you feel better. Can you tell me your name? Or the name of your little friend?”

“I’m Jake,” the boy said, barely audible. “He’s also Jake.”

Bella held out her hand, smiling brightly. “Nice to meet you Jake and Jake,” she chirped. Jake reached for her hand, weakly shaking it. “He’s a very handsome bear.”

“My mama gave him to me,” Jake said, his ears reddening and he nuzzled the bear’s head.

“Is your mama here?” Bella asked gently. Jake’s eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, hiding behind his fuzzy friend. “It’s okay, Jake.”

“Mama’s dead,” he choked out.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Bella said, running her fingers through the boy’s dirty hair. “Was she on the bus with you?”

“No,” Jake answered, but he didn’t say anything more. He wanted to. Dr. Bella was pretty and kind, like his teacher, until Papa pulled him out of school because she was being nosy. He clung to his bear.

“Jake,” Bella said softly. “Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital,” he answered. “The bus crashed and the window exploded.”

“Good boy,” Bella nodded. “Now, do you hurt?” Jake didn’t answer. “You can show me on your bear.” Jake bit his lip, pointing to the bear’s head. “Can I check your head?” Jake nodded. Bella smiled, getting up to wash her hands and put on a pair of gloves. She felt around the base of his neck, pulling back when she felt a scalp laceration. She moved his hair out of the way, seeing a two-inch long laceration, ragged and deep. “Jake, you’ve got a deep cut on your head. You’re going to need some stitches to close it up. Anything else hurt? Your arms maybe?” Bella didn’t like the deep bruising on his skin.

Jake shook his head, terror filling his eyes. The nurse took off his long-sleeved shirt and you could see all of his bruises. “I’m fine,” he choked out. “Just my head, Dr. Bella.”

“Okay, Jakey,” Bella said, removing her gloves and blowing out a breath. “Before I can fix your head, I need permission from your parents. Where’s your dad? Was he on the bus with you?”

Jake closed his eyes, remembering his mother’s sweet voice calling him her ‘Jakey.’ Dr. Bella’s voice wasn’t right, but it made him remember his mom. He wanted his mom. _Don’t cry, you pussy. Crying is for babies._ Jake took a breath. “He’s working. I was, uh, sick from school and I needed to get something to eat,” he lied. “Don’t call him. He’ll be mad if he has to leave work early.”

“Jake, he’s your father. He’d want to know where you are,” Bella said sternly. Jake didn’t answer. Instead, he curled into himself, clinging to his bear. “Jakey, I’m sorry. Please? Could you tell us your father’s name?”

“His name is Jacob Black,” said one of the EMTs.

Bella blinked up and nodded at the EMT. “How did you find out?” she asked.

“One of the other passengers knows Jacob,” he said. “Mrs. Sofreddi is worried about you, bud. She called Jacob’s father.”

“Was Mrs. Sofreddi watching you, Jake?” Bella asked. Jake looked up, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. He nodded jerkily. Bella was concerned about this little boy. He was covered in bruises and seemed terrified of his father. “Jake, do you not feel safe at home?” she whispered to him.

Jake opened his mouth to answer when his father stomped in. “Where is he? Where’s my son?”

“Mr. Black, he’s in one of the trauma rooms,” said Grace. “He’s being seen by our peds attending, Dr. Swan.” Grace led them into the room and Bella stood up. “Dr. Isabella Swan, this is Jacob’s father.”

“William Black,” he spat. “What’s wrong with my kid?”

“He’s got a scalp laceration that needs to be sutured,” Bella answered. She picked up a consent form. “If you could sign here?”

“How much will that cost me?” he growled.

“Sir, your son is bleeding from his head,” Bella said calmly. “He needs these sutures, and a follow-up with his regular doctor.”

William Black glared at the petite doctor, but he bit his tongue. “Do it,” he spat. “After that, we’re leaving.”

“I’d like to admit Jake for observation, in case he has a concussion,” Bella said. William’s nostrils flared. “But, seeing as he didn’t lose consciousness on the scene, we could release him. He’ll be ready for discharge in a couple of hours.”

“I have to get back to work,” William spat. He gave Bella one final glower before stalking to the nurse’s station to fill out the paperwork.

Bella released her breath and looked over at Jake. He was terrified. Bella was certain he was going to talk until the EMT told her that his father had been called. She grabbed Heidi Shapiro, who still hated her guts, but she was a child advocate. “I need child protective services,” she said. Heidi looked at the boy and despite her hatred of Dr. Swan, she nodded when she looked at the fear in the boy’s eyes.

Bella spent as much time with Jake as she could, trying to get him to relax, but his father wouldn’t leave his side. He acted like a caring parent, but there was a darkness in his eyes. She stalled for as long as she could, needing for CPS to arrive, but when William demanded another doctor to do the sutures, Bella knew her time was up. She completed the work on Jake’s head laceration and loved up on the boy as much as she could. After washing her hands, she printed out after care instructions and went to give them to William and Jake. Coming back into the trauma room, the bed was empty, save for a raggedy stuffed bear. As Bella tried not to cry, a social worker from CPS arrived. Bella explained the nature of Jake’s injuries and showed pictures that she’d taken with her cell phone. The social worker said she’d stop in to check in on the boy, but would do so tomorrow.

Bella knew something was up and it broke her heart. She was pissed off, sad, and worried. She took out her cell phone and opened a text message. Finding the contact she needed, she sent off a simple text.

_1918 ~ B_

**A/N: Do you remember that code? Who did she text? Leave me some loving!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_1918 ~ B_

Edward had taken another week off from work. His face had finally calmed down and after telling Jasper and Emmett about what had transpired with Tanya, he felt more at peace. Still mainly an empty shell, but a more Zen empty shell.

He looked at the phone, seeing Bella’s text. It was the first time he’d heard from her since he stopped by at the hospital. He wanted to see her.

_Where? ~ Masen_

_I’m off in twenty. There’s a bar near the hospital. Collins Pub. Meet me there? I need alcohol, food and a hard fuck ~ B_

_I’ll be there ~ Masen_

Edward picked up his jacket, wallet and cell phone. He backed out of the garage, driving to the bar. He parked and went inside. He saw Isabella sitting at the bar, still dressed professionally in a blouse and tight skirt, from her time at the hospital, taking a shot of something. She put it down, pointing to it. “Another one,” Bella said. The bartender filled up her shot glass and she slammed it. Edward slid behind her, putting some money on the bar. “Dr. Masen,” she chirped. “You buying me drinks?”

“It would appear so,” he said. He looked at the bartender. “Can we get a table?”

“Open seating, man,” he replied. “Change?”

“Keep it,” Edward said, sliding his arm around Bella’s waist and guiding her to a booth. “When did you get here?”

“I may have bit off Dr. York’s head and he sent me home,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “But, I didn’t go home. I came here, like I asked you to do. Which you did. Thank you.”

“Isabella, how long?” Edward asked.

“About two minutes after our conversation,” she said. She looked at him. “Your face doesn’t look like pizza anymore. And who took out your sutures?”

“My dad did,” Edward said, pushing a menu toward her. “When did you last eat, Isabella?”

“I had a donut before my shift,” she answered. “Twelve hours ago.” She pouted, her pink lips jutting out. “Today sucked. Major suckage.”

Edward arched a brow, waving down a server. “What do you want to eat, Isabella?” he asked. She shrugged, making a face. “Mini sliders with the curly fries. Some water and … regular or diet soda?”

“Beer,” Bella said. “I want a beer. Whatever you have on tap that will help me maintain my buzz.”

The server chuckled. “For you, sir?”

“Fried mozzarella and … hmmmm, another serving of sliders. They look good,” Edward said.

“Beer for you, too?”

Edward nodded and looked back at Bella. She’d been served her water and was sipping it daintily, but she was clearly agitated. “Isabella, why did today suck?”

Bella pursed her lips, sitting back. “As an adult, what’s our job? I mean, for kids? What’s our job for kids?” she rambled.

“I don’t understand,” Edward said.

“An adult, a parent, is supposed to love and protect their children, right?” she asked. Edward nodded. “What happens when a parent neglects to do so?”

“We call child protective services,” Edward said. “We report the adult.”

“Exactly,” she said. “But, what if it’s not enough. These kids, the ones who are abused, hurt, and …” she blanched.

“Did you treat a kid today? A kid who was abused?” Edward asked. He wanted to reach across and take her hands, show her some affection.

“Yeah and this dad was a complete fucking douche,” Bella snapped. “I was about to get the boy, Jacob, to talk when Daddy dearest appeared and made the kid retreat back into his shell. The boy was involved in a bus accident, had a two-inch scalp lac and this asshole father was fucking worried about how much it was going to cost him!”

Their beers were delivered and she took a healthy sip. “Anyway, I suggested getting the kid admitted for observation. Scalp lac, possible concussion? Seems logical, right? But, this dad freaked me the fuck out and said he had to go back to work. I pulled Heidi aside and asked her to get CPS on the horn. I stalled for as long as I could, but when I was done, the boy and asshole were both gone. The fucker pulled him so quickly, he made the boy lose his stuffed bear.” Bella dug in her bag and tossed a musty, disgusting bear to Edward. He frowned, seeing how threadbare it was, but it was clearly loved. “So, today sucked. Dr. York was being a douche. This dad was a douche and Heidi was a douche, too.”

“Why was Heidi a douche?” Edward snorted.

“She took long to get a fucking social worker down to the ED,” Bella said, her face flushed with anger. She tore at the paper napkin on the table. Edward reached across, taking her hand into his. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Edward said quietly. “It’s a shitty situation. Hopefully, the system works and they’re able to help Jacob.”

“Can I have the bear?” she asked. Edward picked it up, handing it back to her. “Thanks. I’m going to keep it, in case Jacob comes back. I don’t want him to think that we just threw him away.” She snuggled it and put it back into her bag. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away. “Sorry for turning into a girl. I just hate it when I can’t help them.”

“You did, Isabella,” Edward smiled crookedly. “I’m certain that Jacob will remember the beautiful doctor who helped him.”

Bella blushed. “Thank you for letting me bitch. How have you been?”

“Better,” he chuckled. “As you so aptly put, my face doesn’t look like pizza anymore.”

“When are you coming back?” she questioned.

“My first shift back is this weekend,” he answered. “Are you on?”

“Working overnight,” she said. “That’s if Dr. York doesn’t suspend my ass.”

“He can’t. He doesn’t have that pull,” Edward said. “He’ll have to put it in paperwork and York is a lazy fuck. He just yelled at you and he’ll be fine by the next time you work with him. Why did he go off on you?”

“I was trying to get the social worker to go to Jacob’s apartment tonight, but she was adamant on waiting until tomorrow. I’m afraid tomorrow may be too late and I started dragging her with me, saying I’d take her,” Bella shrugged. “York said it wasn’t my place and that there was a protocol to follow. I did my job, now let the system do theirs.” She bit her lip. “I just know from experience that the system doesn’t always work.”

“It doesn’t, Isabella,” Edward said, taking her hand again. “And you can’t take it personally.”

“Not when I feel like I didn’t do everything in my power to prevent it from happening,” she said, squeezing his fingers. Their food arrived, causing them to separate their hands and their appetizers were decimated. Bella even ate half of Edward’s fried mozzarella. She giggled. “Sorry, I was hungrier than I thought.”

“You need to eat more than just a donut on your shift, Isabella,” Edward chuckled, swiping a fry. She gave him a glower. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice. You ate half of my melty cheese.”

“Okay, okay,” she snorted. “I’ll have to run like five miles tomorrow to work all of this off, but it was well worth it. Thanks, Masen.” Looking up at him, she smirked. “I know of another way to work off these calories.”

“So do I,” he said, looking into her eyes. He raised his hand and asked for the check. He blinked to the bathroom and Bella’s smirk grew. She picked up her bag and slid out of the booth. He watched her as she walked to the rear of the pub. The server came with a check and he handed him cash. Finishing his beer, Edward got up, following Bella’s path. Looking around, he slipped into the ladies’ room and flipped the lock shut.

“Are you still okay with our arrangement?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t have showed up if I wasn’t,” Edward replied, caging her against the wall. “We don’t have a lot of time, Isabella.”

“I know,” she said, shimmying her skirt up, revealing her bare pussy. “Fuck me, Edward. Make me forget …”

Edward slid his hand between her legs, feeling her wet and ready. He kissed her deeply while she fumbled with his belt buckle and jeans. He pulled away, turning her around in front of the mirror. “Watch me fuck you,” he commanded. He pumped his cock and slid on a condom. Lifting one of her legs, he eased inside of her. Bella shuddered, slamming her hand on the sink. “God damn it, Isabella. Your pussy is so tight.”

“Edward,” she panted. “Move, please!”

He caught her eyes in the mirror and began pumping, rocking his hips and reaching deep within her. Bella whimpered, looking at Edward’s eyes, seeing the fire swirling behind his jade-colored gaze. She felt every inch of him moving inside her. Never in her life did she feel so good. Edward’s cock was made for her. And she saw chinks in his armor when they were together. He was protective and loyal, but sexy and so very broken. “Touch yourself, Isabella.”

Not to mention, fucking pervy.

Bella reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, feeling his cock slide in and out. She whimpered, feeling her body begin to clench around him. He growled, his hips slamming against hers. She pushed back against him and too quickly, the pleasure exploded between the two of them. Edward slid out of her, making work of the condom and helping her readjust her clothing. He was tender as he gently wiped between her legs and moved her skirt down. Turning around, she slid her arms up his body and kissed him. He gladly accepted her kiss, his hands resting on her ass. Breaking apart, he looked at her. “Better?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “In more ways than two.”

“I can imagine,” he quipped. The door rattled and he grinned widely. “We probably should …”

“Some brute had his wicked way with me,” Bella giggled.

“You wanted it,” he teased, smacking her ass. “Do you need me to walk you to your car?”

“I can walk home. My apartment is not far,” she said.

“No,” Edward said sternly. “I’m waiting for you and driving you home.” He pointed a finger. Bella smiled, kissing his fingertip. He brushed his lips along hers and unlocked the door. A slightly drunk woman was leaning against the door jamb. “This wasn’t the men’s room?” he asked. Bella laughed. Edward gave Bella a wink, sneaking past the drunk woman, who was gaping like a fish.

Bella quickly washed her hands and tossed her hair into a ponytail. Edward was waiting outside. He took her hand, twining their fingers together. He led her to his car and helped her into the front seat of his SUV. She gave him her address, yawning. When he pulled up to the apartment building, he saw that Bella was down for the count, sleeping heavily. The alcohol and the stress of the day had caught up with her. He parked in a visitor spot, rooting around Bella’s bag for keys. When found them, he put her messenger bag over his head and picked her up. She snuggled against him with a contented sigh. The doorman let him in. Edward said that he was Bella’s boyfriend. The doorman said what apartment Bella was in and he went to the elevators. Just saying that made his dead heart jump in excitement. He adjusted her and she hummed, her breath warm against his neck.

Somehow, he managed to unlock her door and put her on the couch. Her apartment was small, but nice. He was getting ready to move Bella to her bedroom, but her felt something poke him in his neck. “Don’t move asshole, or you’ll feel your balls explode.”

“Alice,” he said. “It’s Edward, um, Dr. Masen.”

“What? What are you doing with my roommate?” she asked, lowering whatever she was holding against his back. She turned on the lights and glowered at him. She was holding a set of tongs.

“We ran into each other at Collin’s Pub,” he replied. “She was … well, she got drunk and some guys were being a little handsy. I kind of stepped in, acted like I was dating her and yeah …” He blushed, looking down at the beautiful woman curled up on the couch. “When I drove her home, she fell asleep.”

Alice eyed him, but smoothed her face out. “Her room is over there,” she said. “Thank you for helping her.”

Edward smoothly picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Alice was right behind them. Bella stirred, jumping when she saw where she was. “Masen?” she asked. She blinked over to Alice. “Can I get a few seconds, Ali?”

“Sure,” Alice said. “Don’t forget, I can still filet your balls, Masen.”

“Duly noted,” Edward said, gulping. She snapped the tongs and left Bella’s room. “You crashed in the car, Isabella.”

“I heard the tail end of your conversation with Alice,” Bella said. “You know she’s going to think you’re a hero, Masen.”

“Too bad, I was the one who took advantage of you,” he quipped, a crooked smirk spreading over his face.

“Or was it the other way around,” Bella teased. He chuckled. “Thank you, Edward.” She reached up and ran her fingers down his jaw. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. “I’d do more, but Alice is probably wanting to gossip.”

“You need to get some sleep and drink more water,” Edward said. “Sleep well, Isabella.” He kissed her forehead and got up. He gave her a sweet smile before leaving her bedroom.

She heard him speak with Alice and the door close. Bella was in the middle of changing when Alice burst into the room. She was practically vibrating with excitement. “I think Dr. Edward Masen is sweet on you, Isabella Marie! I need details. NOW!”

“Ali, I’m drunk. I’m tired. I had a hellacious shift and Dr. Asshole is not sweet on me,” Bella argued, lying through her teeth.

“You lie,” she giggled.

 _Damn, she knew._  “Whatever, Alice. Can we continue this tomorrow? When I’m not hungover, exhausted and smelling like a brewery?” Bella asked.

“Fine. A reprieve. Until tomorrow. But, you will tell all,” Alice squealed, hugging her friend. She smelled men’s cologne on her skin and she knew there was more to the story. “You will tell all.”

**A/N: Will Bella tell Alice about her arrangement with Dr. Masen? And what do you think about him? He’s not as prickly as he initially started out as being. Anyhow, pictures of the Collin’s Pub are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Will Bella tell Alice about her arrangement with Dr. Masen? And what do you think about him? He’s not as prickly as he initially started out as being.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_“Fine. A reprieve. Until tomorrow. But, you will tell all,” Alice squealed, hugging her friend. She smelled men’s cologne on her skin and she knew there was more to the story. “You will tell all.”_

Bella fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams were erotic and featured Dr. Edward Masen wearing nothing but a loin cloth, peeling grapes with his teeth and pleasuring Bella with his tongue. When she woke up, she was a sticky mess, turned on as fuck, wanting to send another text to Edward. She also noticed that she wasn’t alone in her bed. “HOLY SHIT!” Bella screamed as she fell onto the hardwood floor.

“I gave you until tomorrow and if I’m not mistaken, tomorrow is now, today,” Alice chirped, sitting on the bed with an evil smirk.

“Do I need to get a lock for my bedroom door, Brandon?” Bella asked, scowling at her friend. “That was hardcore creepy.” She rubbed her behind, having landed awkwardly on her tailbone. “And I broke my ass, thanks to you, perv.” She got up, moaning as her back cracked. “Ali, I love you, but I need coffee, a shower and a shit-ton of ibuprofen before we have this conversation. Get the fuck out of my room.”

“But, you promised,” Alice pouted, but smirked.

“I promised, but heaven forbid I get rid of the hangover I have, preventing me from being a functioning member of society,” Bella said, pushing her tiny friend out of the bedroom. “You want to make yourself useful? Go get us some coffee … the good shit from that bakery around the corner with a baker’s dozen of donuts.” Bella reached into her purse, handing Alice a twenty. “Please?”

“Now we’re talking,” Alice said, taking the money. “Be back!”

She danced out of the bedroom and left Bella to ruminate her sore ass, raging headache and needy pussy. She picked up her cell phone, sending a text to Edward. _Thanks for last night. I’m still feeling you. You starred in my fantasies ~ B_

_You’re killing me, Swan ~ Masen_

_Really? Or are you hard? ~ B_

_As a fucking rock. I can only imagine how wet your pussy is, Isabella. Hmmm … I dreamt of being buried, balls deep, inside you ~ Masen_

_Fuck me sideways ~ B_

_I’ve never fucked anyone sideways. You game? ;-) ~ Masen_

_An emoticon? I think hell just froze over! LOL! And I’m always game, Edward. But, Alice might suspect something. I don’t know if she bought your story ~ B_

She waited for him to respond. Her cell phone had the dancing dots, indicating he was typing. Bella was desperate to break through his wall of solitude. She wanted nothing more than for him to open up, tell her why he isolates himself and why she was privy to his rare smiles and his sexy AF body.

_I trust you to use discretion in regard to what we agreed to. But, you could use alcohol as a helpful tool to conveniently forget most of the details. Not to mention, exhaustion, as well ~ Masen_

_Thank you for being there last night ~ B_

_There was nowhere else I wanted to be, Isabella. I’m sorry that the system didn’t work the way it was supposed to for Jake ~ Masen_

_And think about fucking each other sideways. That might be fun ;-) ~ Masen_

_Again, with the winky emoticon. You’re very cute, Dr. Masen. Totally adorable and you have dimples when you smile. Do that more often. I’ll see you at work this weekend ~ B_

_I look forward to it. Perhaps, I’ll show you more of my dimples. They are in other places besides my smile ~ Masen_

“Is Edward Masen flirting with me?” Bella giggled. He replied with picture text, showing his jade-colored eyes and a crooked smirk, complete with his dimples. “I think he is.” He politely said he had to run errands and they said goodbye. Bella went into the bathroom, showering and using the removable shower head to give herself some much-needed relief. When she was done, she put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, preparing for a day of lazing around the apartment, doing laundry and perhaps calling her father, convincing him to come out to visit her.

“I’m back!” Alice sang, balancing the huge box of donuts and their coffees. “You look human.”

“Still not there yet. Gimme caffeine,” Bella snorted, reaching for the coffee cup. She took a sip, smiling when she tasted its deliciousness. “Perfection. Thanks, Alice.”

“Okay, enough lolly-gagging. Spill, girl. Tell me the deets with you and Dr. Masen,” she said, singing his name as she put two donuts in front of Bella. “You smelled like men’s cologne.”

“You huffed me?” Bella snorted. “Girl, there is a line that should never be crossed.”

“What? When I hugged you, I smelled cologne,” Alice chirped. “Who’s cologne was it?”

“It was Edward’s, but that’s because the douchetard who was hitting on me refused to believe that I was ‘dating’ Edward,” Bella explained. “He kissed me before dragging me to a booth.”

“No way,” Alice squealed.

“Alice … nursing a hangover,” Bella deadpanned. “Tone it down a notch or two, or twenty.”

“Sorry,” she chuckled. “But, was he a good kisser?”

“I was a little shitfaced. I didn’t throw up in his mouth, so he was probably fine,” Bella shrugged, when in reality she wanted to say that she felt Edward’s kisses all the way down to her tip toes. “It was just a ruse, Alice. I was being harassed by some asshole and Dr. Asshole decided to be a good guy, saving me from making some questionable decisions. There’s nothing going on. There’s nothing going to go on. It’s a moot point.”

“Damn it. I wanted to plan your wedding,” Alice pouted.

“Plan your own wedding first. You have a boyfriend. I do not,” Bella snickered, plucking the donut and biting into it. She hummed around the sweetness. “Fucking delicious. I’m going to get as big as a house if I keep eating this way.”

“We do have a gym,” Alice said.

“I know. I’m going to head down there after I do some laundry. I’m running out of underwear,” Bella smirked. “All I have left are granny panties and I only use those when I have my Aunt Flo.”

“Do you use birth control?” Alice asked.

“Depo,” Bella replied. “I go in next week for my next shot.” She blinked, smirking. “I’ve been working here for a few months. I can’t believe it.” She picked up her phone and laughed. “And my thirtieth birthday’s next week! Time has really flown!”

“WHAT?! We need to have a party,” Alice shrieked.

“No, we don’t. I’ve got to work. I’ll probably get a card from my dad with an enormous check and if I’m lucky, my mother may remember my birth, but that’s highly unlikely.”

“That’s so sad,” Alice frowned. “My mother makes a huge deal out of birthdays. If we can’t make it home, she usually sends us huge bouquets and balloons. This year, I’m going with my mom down to Cabo San Lucas for my twenty-fifth birthday. It’ll be so fun.”

“When is your birthday?”

“April first,” Alice snorted. “It’s fitting. I can act the fool.” She bit her lip. “If we can’t have a birthday party …”

“No parties,” Bella said, swiping another donut. “Now, I’ve got shit to do. I’m using my day off to be productive, as well as be a bum. I have a date with a washer, a jogging path and then my bed.” She stuffed the donut into her mouth, giving Alice a little salute before darting into her room.

xx SG xx

When Edward arrived at work, he was grateful it was quiet. Shelly was working and he’d taken a moment to talk to her, apologizing for his behavior, just in general. She accepted his apology, handing him a chart. He worked through his patients and smiled when he saw Bella come in. She didn’t seem as down-trodden. She looked rested, even refreshed. Talking with Shelly, he saw her smile fade. She turned, heading into the locker room. Edward finished his work on the computer, slipping in behind her.

Bella was making some coffee for herself and putting her coat on, along with her ID and stethoscope. She turned around, jumping. “Shit! You need a bell around your neck, Masen,” she quipped. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” he said. “Sorry about sneaking up on you.”

“No big deal,” she answered, pouring him a cup and handing it to him. “You ready to be back? Any headaches?”

“Some, but not too bad. How are you?” he asked, his brows furrowed. “I saw you talking to Shelly.”

“Oh, right,” she grumbled. “I asked if the social worker did a home visit on Jake and his wonderful father. The address that he gave was the Mariner’s field. It was fake.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m beyond pissed,” she spat. “That little boy is living with a monster. I should have pushed harder. You know?”

“I do, Isabella,” he murmured. “But, I hate for you to get invested in this kid …”

“Too late,” she shrugged. “I’m invested. If he comes back, I’m going to do everything in my power to help him, the system be damned.” Her cell phone chirped, as did Edward’s. She tugged it out of her pocket. “Damn, a multi-vehicle accident.”

“I have to go out in the field,” Edward said. “There’s a victim that’s unstable, pinned in the accident.”

“You get to do ride-alongs?” Bella asked. Edward nodded, slipping off his white coat and putting on a fluorescent yellow jacket that clearly said Harborview Medical Center, Emergency Physician. “Very nice, Dr. Masen.”

“I feel like Big Bird,” he snorted, swiping a matching bag. “I think it’s a kid that’s unstable. Be ready for anything, Isabella.”

“Be safe, Masen,” Bella nodded. He gave her a smile but darted out of the locker room. He waved at Shelly before riding up to the elevator, to take the medivac helicopter. Bella went onto the floor and she began barking orders since she was in charge of the residents while Edward was gone. They prepared the trauma rooms and waited for the victims to arrive. Bella divided the victims, assigning them to various trauma rooms, but according to the radio, there was a critically injured teenaged girl. Edward was performing emergency surgery while hanging upside down in the damn car, amputating the girl’s legs since they were crushed.

Twenty minutes later, Edward arrived with the girl and she was unconscious. He prattled off her vitals and Bella took over, checking the girl over. Both of her legs were amputated at the knees. “You couldn’t save them?”

“The car was precarious,” Edward explained. “It was a massive sinkhole.”

“Don’t those usually happen when the earth is unstable?” Bella asked, her fear kicking in. “Too much water, earth quakes?”

“It would be the latter,” Edward grimaced. “There were some geologists there, checking something about fault lines. There was a minor tremor that caused the sinkhole to open and the cars to fall in.” Edward saw Bella blanch. She took a breath and looked down at her patient. “You okay, Dr. Swan?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Where’s the surgeon? With her leg amputation, she’s got bruises on her belly and …” Rosalie walked in. “Dr. Hale, fifteen-year-old patient, double amputation and in need of a laparotomy. Her belly is rigid.”

“Ultrasound?” Rose asked. A nurse squirted some gel and she ran the transducer over the patient’s stomach. “Inconclusive, but she’s bleeding from somewhere. I’ll take her up. Ortho will check on her legs. No other option?”

“No. The car was unstable and as I was pulling her out from the sun roof, the car fell further into the sinkhole,” Edward explained. “It was a battle field decision. Save her legs, lose the patient. Lose the legs, save the patient. I chose the latter.”

Rose looked at Edward, wrinkling her nose. “You need to get your own treatment, Dr. Masen. Your arms are cut to hell from pulling her out,” she said. Bella blinked and saw lacerations and scrapes on Edward’s forearms. “Let’s go, people,” Rose commanded, rolling the girl out of the trauma room.

“I’ll suture your arms, Dr. Masen,” Heidi cooed, tugging on Edward’s arm.

“I’d rather Dr. Swan take care of it, Nurse Shapiro,” he replied.

“You’re a little old for her type of doctoring,” Heidi scoffed.

“I think I can handle a few butterfly bandages, Heidi,” Bella snorted.

“So can I,” Heidi growled. She gripped Edward’s arm tightly, over a deep wound and he hissed.

“Back off, Heidi before you hurt your patient,” Bella deadpanned, grabbing a suture kit. She walked past Heidi and Edward, toward the pediatric rooms. Edward gave Heidi a harsh look, following Bella into a peds room. “Where was your jacket?” Bella chided.

“I couldn’t move my arms. I was upside down. So, I took off the coat,” he shrugged.

“You performed an amputation, dangling inside the sun roof, upside down?” Bella asked. Edward’s face flushed and he nodded. “Dude, you’re my fucking hero.”

“The car was too unstable for any of the first responders to get inside. I put on the harness, assessed her and performed the amputation,” he replied as Bella washed his arms. “But, there was a lot of debris.”

“I can see that,” she said, irrigating the wounds. “Most of these are not too deep. No sutures needed. Just a thorough cleaning and a few bandages.”

“Thanks,” Edward said, giving her a tiny smile. Bella finished cleaning Edward’s wounds. Once he was bandaged, Edward changed out of his dirty scrub top and into a long-sleeved shirt and a fresh scrub top. When he was changed, he saw Heidi in Bella’s face, but Bella was holding her own.

“Look, Nurse Shapiro, I don’t know what delusion you have about Dr. Masen, but we’re not together. We’re colleagues. That’s it,” Bella snapped. “And I should have to defend myself to you. I’ve seen your filed, sweetie. It’s filled with letters of reprimand for inappropriate and unwelcome sexual advances to a number of your coworkers: Dr. York, Dr. Masen and some male nurses who no longer work on this ward. You obviously haven’t learned your lesson.”

“But, he’s mine,” Heidi sneered.

“Clearly, he’s not. As a human being, you can’t own another person. Slavery is illegal,” Bella snickered. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a patient I need to take care of and no, I don’t need your help, but thanks for _not_ asking.” She pushed past Heidi, agitated and frustrated.

Heidi turned around, seeing Edward. She blinked her eyes, plastering on a coy smile. “Dr. Masen …”

“Don’t,” Edward growled. “I heard everything.” He bit down and his jaw tensed. “Dr. Swan is right on so many levels. You haven’t learned your lesson …”

“Please, don’t report me,” Heidi whispered, tears welling in her hazel eyes. “Dr. Volturi said that if I got one more reprimand, I’d lose my job.”

“You should have thought about that before you went off on Dr. Swan for helping me,” Edward hissed quietly. “And clearly, I’m not the only one who feels uncomfortable with your presence, Nurse Shapiro. You made your bed.” He breezed past her and picked up a chart. When he did, he saw Isabella typing on her laptop, her lips pursed and her body language rigid, angry. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He had a new text.

_I’m typing up a formal reprimand. I know you overheard us. Do you want to sign it? ~ B_

_Text me when you’re done. She crossed a line, but the comment you made about slavery? Classic! ~ Masen_

_I do try :-) Do you think I should put that in my report? ~ B_

_Probably not … LOL~ Masen_

**A/N: So, Heidi got her comeuppance. Will she be fired? Also, Edward seems to trust Bella. He is going to her when he needs her, vice versa. We will have some more citrusy goodness coming up, along with Bella’s birthday … which will be celebrated the following weekend. And what will happen with Jake?**

**Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**So, Heidi got her comeuppance. Will she be fired? Also, Edward seems to trust Bella. He is going to her when he needs her, vice versa. We will have some more citrusy goodness coming up, along with Bella’s birthday … which will be celebrated the following weekend. And what will happen with Jake?**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_I hate jogging. I hate jogging. I hate jogging. I hate jogging. I HATE JOGGING!_ Bella sneered as she pounded the pavement. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a tight jacket, her phone tucked into the pocket. She was listening to her angry mix, trying to calm down after a brutal overnight shift. She got into her car and drove to a nearby park, taking off and repeating her mantra. _I hate jogging. I hate jogging …_

“Isabella?” she heard.

Bella stopped and saw Edward wearing a pair of shorts and tight long-sleeved shirt. He was also dressed to run. She looked around, seeing she was in his neighborhood. “Hey, Masen,” she panted, tugging out her earbuds.

“It’s six in the morning,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to forget last night’s shift,” she said. “Do you mind? I kind of have a flow going.” Edward nodded and they continued to jog, at a relatively fast past, too.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Just a lot of little cases that required all of our attention,” Bella said. “And needy fucking parents.” Her pace picked up as she ran into a park, Edward on her heels. “Yes, your child is sick, but I can’t wave my magic fucking wand and cure them of the common cold. AND I’m not giving you a god damned antibiotic for the sniffles.”

“Don’t hold back, Swan. Really,” Edward deadpanned. She smacked his chest. “Hey, I’m on your side. Don’t beat me up, woman.”

“You’re convenient, Edward. I can’t exactly smack the parents,” she snorted. She slowed down, stopping at a water fountain. “I love my job. I truly do, but I’m just on edge.”

“Why?” Edward asked, taking his own sip.

She wanted to tell him that she was on edge because she was turning thirty. She wanted to shake him and force him to open up to her, but he’d probably push her away. So, she shrugged. “I don’t know. I get this way sometimes.” She blinked over to a bridge about a half mile away. “Wanna race?”

“You think you can beat me?” Edward quipped, his face relaxing and a crooked smile spreading over his lips.

“Maybe,” she sang, bouncing on her toes. “Afraid you’re going to get beat by a girl?”

“Never,” he laughed. “On your mark, get set … HEY!” Bella took off, giggling and he was on her heals, but she’d gotten a pretty big head start. They ran along the path and it was close. Bella was taunting him every step of the way. Until her toe clipped a raised lip of the running path. She fell down, spinning off into a ditch. “Oh, shit!” He slowed down and crouched down next to her. “Isabella? Bella?”

“Owww,” she moaned, rolling over. “Who the fuck put that nonsense in the middle of a running path?”

“Don’t move, Bella,” he said, tenderly brushing the debris from her face. “How many fingers?”

“My head is fine. It’s my knee,” she said, sitting up. “I fucked it up in college and I normally should be running with a brace, but it’s at home.” Edward made a face. Her leggings were shredded and he rolled them up. “Now, who looks like pizza?”

“Can you walk?” he asked, gently prodding her leg.

“Help me up,” she said, holding out her hands. She braced her good leg and he easily pulled her to her feet. She put down her leg and hissed, tears welling in my eyes. “FUCK!”

“As tempting as that may be, Bella, I don’t think that would be wise,” he deadpanned. “Two choices, I can carry you back to my place, or call an ambulance.””

“How far is your place from here? Mine is about three miles away,” she shrugged.

“Hmmmm, it may be closer for me to carry you to my place. We’re not that far from there,” he said. “Come on, gimpy.”

“Bite me,” she grumbled.

“Tempting,” he snickered, picking her up and walking to the bridge. A few blocks over, he arrived at his house. “Since my hands are full, punch in the code, 1918, into the garage door.”

“You’re going to have to tell me what that means,” she said as she did as he asked. The door opened and he ducked inside, gently carrying her inside and put her on the kitchen counter. He went upstairs. “I’m bleeding here!”

“I’m getting you some shorts. Relax, Swan,” he bellowed back. He came back downstairs, carrying a pair of men’s athletic shorts. “Do you need help?”

“Yeah,” Bella blushed. She shimmied off her leggings and he removed her shoes. Carefully pulling them up her long legs, Edward tossed the leggings into the trash. “Those cost sixty bucks!”

“They were torn to shreds, Bella,” he said.

“You’re calling me Bella, too. Normally it’s Swan or Isabella,” she smirked. “What changed?”

“I saw you fall ass over heels and thought you cracked your head open. I can go back to calling you Isabella,” he said, gently lifting her leg.

“No, I like it when you call me Bella,” she whispered. “It’s nice.” She looked down at her leg. “Yeesh, I did a number on my leg.”

“And your hands, too, Bella,” he said, picking up her hand, showing her scraped palms. She groaned. “I’ll deal with these in a bit. Let’s focus on your knee. You can’t put any weight on it. Do you mind?” She shook her head and he began maneuvering and manipulating her leg. She whimpered as he moved it. “What was the original ‘fuck up’?”

“Partial tear of the meniscus,” she answered. “It was repaired surgically, but it was always weaker than the other one. I’ll be fine.”

“Swan, you took care of me when I got my ass handed to me by Demetri. Let me return the favor?” he whispered, cupping her chin and caressing her cheek. His face was open and his eyes were so earnest. Bella nodded and he leaned down, kissing her lips before turning back to her knee. “Let’s clean this up first.” He swept her back into her arms, carrying her up to his bathroom. He put her on the ledge of the bathtub, carefully cleaning off the debris. He was focused on her knee and she looked at him. His hair was sweaty, but a gorgeous color, with red, auburn, blonde and brown all mixed together. His skin was pale, but not sickly. His eyes were the color of jades, soft and relaxing. “Bella? Bella? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Just spacing out. The exhaustion is kicking in, I guess.”

“Well, after I clean up your knee and wrap it, I’ll let you get some rest while I get your car,” he said. Bella nodded and watched as he covered the scrapes with antibiotic salve and wrapped her leg with an ace bandage. When he was done, he carried her and placed her in his bed.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “The couch is fine.”

Edward just lifted her leg and stuffed a couple of pillows under leg. “I’m going to get some ice. Can you give me your keys?” She pressed her keys into his hand and watched him leave his bedroom, returning a few moments later with two bags of ice. He placed them on her knee and covered her legs. “I’ll be back, Bella.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, giving him a grateful smile.

He returned it, kissing her forehead and darting down the stairs. He ran back the way he came and his mind was reeling. Isabella Swan was in his bed. This was dangerous territory, crossing over from fuck buddies into something more. _No, that’s all they’ll ever be_. Maybe? He shook his head and sped up until he saw Bella’s black Mercedes SUV. He unlocked it, adjusted the seat and mirrors, driving back to his house. All the while, he was inhaling her feminine, sweet scent. He yearned for it. It made him so hard and knowing that her soft female body was in his bed, made his dick weep. Though, she’d probably run away if she found out what 1918 stood for. It was the military time he looked up after Tanya had left and he thought he was going to end his life after she’d taken everything away from him. His parents’ arrival prevented that from happening, but he always wondered …

He parked her car in his driveway, heading back inside. He got some water and pain killers, knowing that Bella would need them. He went upstairs, padding to his bedroom. Bella was in there, curled up and clutching his pillow. He knelt down on the floor, staring at her. Her skin was clear, translucent and beautiful. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyelashes were long, brushing her skin. Her hair was a rich mahogany brown, with a subtle wave and was so soft. She was the pure embodiment of femininity, beauty and compassion. If he’d met her before Tanya, Edward could have imagined a long future with her because she was everything he’d ever wished for.

_Fuck it. I’m going to live my life … I want her. I want to be with her … Does she feel the same?_

He crawled into the bed and curled around her, his dead heart stammering against his ribs. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tugged her against his body. _Just this once. Just this one time. I want to feel this just once._ He felt a tear on his cheek. Hastily, he wiped it away as he let his body relax around hers.

And it felt so right …

xx SG xx

“Bella, you’ve got to take it easy,” Shelly chided.

“I’m fine,” Bella said. “I’m just stiff.” When she woke up after her tumble, she found herself tucked in Edward’s arms. He looked so relaxed and so at peace. However, when she tried to wriggle away, he panicked. Bella calmed him down, explaining that she needed to pee. After going to the bathroom, Edward checked her knee again and said she was fine, but he was acting strangely. He carried her down the stairs. They shared a meal before Bella left to go home. She thanked him for his help, but there was something haunted in his eyes.

It worried her.

That was three days ago. Edward had been a bit of a ghost after that.

“Well, even so, you have to take it easy today because it’s your birthday, Dr. Swan,” Shelly smirked.

“Umm, what?” Bella squeaked.

“A little birdie told me … she’s about this tall and you live with her,” Shelly snickered.

“I’m going to kill my roommate,” Bella grumbled, picking up a chart. “There better not be anything planned, Cope. I got my birthday present from my dad.”

“What did he get you?” Shelly asked.

“Some girly primping at a spa and an open airline ticket to go visit him,” Bella answered. “He’s recently divorced and lonely.” She read the chart in front of her. “I’m going to, you know, act like a doctor. Page me if you need me.”

“Will do,” Shelly sang.

Bella hobbled to the peds rooms and began her shift. She worked tirelessly for her patients, fixing broken bones, taking blood, and caring for the littlest kids who didn’t have a voice. After she finished with a little girl who had a nasty allergic reaction to her brand new kitten, Bella walked directly into a wall of muscles. “Ooomph. Sorry,” she mumbled.

“You okay, Swan?” Edward asked, his jade eyes looking dull.

“Not paying attention. My apologies,” she whispered. She turned and hobbled away, but stopped. “Wait a minute, Masen. Come with me.” She grabbed his coat sleeve and dragged him into another treatment room. “What the fuck happened to you? You are so jumpy.”

“I am sorry,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair, making it look more disheveled.

“Sorry about what?” she pressed. “Our arrangement? What happened a couple of days ago? What?”

“For acting weird,” he said. “To be honest, I’m struggling. I don’t want to get into too many details, but I was hurt by someone who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It was a dark, scary time in my life.”

“That woman who Demetri is married to?” Bella asked. “The pregnant one?”

“Uh, yeah,” he grumbled. He blew out a breath, shifting uncomfortably. “But, this wasn’t her first pregnancy.”

“Oh, OH!” Bella said, eyeing Edward and arching a brow. “You have a child with this woman?”

“She didn’t keep it,” he whispered. “And she never told me.”

“Fuck,” Bella spat. “Edward, I’m so …”

“Don’t. Apologize,” he snapped.

“I won’t. My bad,” Bella said. She reached and took his hand in hers. She stared at him until he looked at her. When he did, the emptiness was back. “No sad faces. Today is a good day.”

“Why is that?” he asked.

“It’s my thirtieth birthday. No one gets to die here on my birthday and I only want to see happy faces,” she chirped, poking his cheek and making one side of his face curl up. “Besides, I think Shelly got me a cake. We’re sharing a piece. Okay?”

“What kind of cake?” he chuckled, still empty, but a little more energized.

“Who knows? It’s cake,” she said, kissing his cheek and leaving him in the treatment room.

He took a breath, inhaling her sweet scent, allowing it to calm him. He looked up and watched as she chit-chatted with Jasper and Emmett, friendly and happy. Emmett put a fireman’s hat on her head and Jasper held out a cupcake with two candles, marked 3-0, on it. They sang to her and she graciously accepted the cupcake, blowing out the candles. While he watched her, he took out his phone and checked the settings.

_Confirm settings change … new passcode to unlock phone is 0913._

Pocketing his phone, he walked back out as Shelly was carrying a large sheet cake. Everyone was at the nurse’s station. “Sing with us, Dr. Masen!” Shelly smiled. “One … two … three … Happy Birthday …”

Edward sang along with his coworkers, but his eyes were watching as Bella was grinning and fluttering her eyelashes. When the song was over, Jasper belting out an obnoxiously high note, Bella blew out her candles and began cutting the cake. Carrying over one huge piece with two forks, she stood next to Edward. “I said we’re sharing, Masen,” she chirped.

“Who am I to deny the birthday girl?” he asked, his face relaxing and a crooked grin spreading over his face.

“I get a smile for my birthday! I got to see the full effect of your dimples, Masen!” she snickered, digging into the cake.

“Okay, not the full effect,” he said, the dimple in his right cheek deepening. He leaned forward, his lips pressed to her ear. “In case you forgot, I’ve dimples other places, too, gorgeous.”

“Can I get a strip tease for my birthday?” she asked breathily.

“If you’re a good girl,” he said. He looked up and everyone was eating their cake and blissfully ignorant. He kissed her lips, tasting of buttercream and Bella. “Happy birthday, Isabella.” He caressed her cheek and left her to finish the piece of cake.

It was a slippery slope he was sliding down, but boy was it worth it.

  **A/N: Originally, I wanted to add some bridge citrus, but I liked this option better. Edward is starting to feel something as is Bella. Will they admit their feelings or will they continue along the same road, as purely fuck buddies? We will have some citrus, Jake will come back and what about those damned earth quakes?**

**Also, _Pay it Forward_ will be featuring three fics in three different categories on their new blog each month. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. ** **If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page, or myself. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. And anyone interesting in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! ;-)**

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Originally, I wanted to add some bridge citrus, but I liked this option better. Edward is starting to feel something as is Bella. Will they admit their feelings or will they continue along the same road, as purely fuck buddies? We will have some citrus, Jake will come back and what about those damned earth quakes?**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Edward walked into the conference room, dressed in a suit and tie. Dr. Volturi requested his presence, along with Isabella’s for a meeting regarding Heidi’s behavior. Isabella was already there, sitting next to Aro and speaking with him. “Edward!” Aro beamed. “Glad you could make it.”

“I had to run home and change, but I wouldn’t have missed this,” Edward said, shaking Aro’s hand. “Dr. Swan, always a pleasure.” He took her hand and squeezed her tiny hand. “How’s your knee?”

“Better,” she answered.

“What happened, Bella?” Aro asked.

“I was out jogging when I took a header. Dr. Masen helped me out. Though, I may have to get it looked at by a specialist. It’s stiff, but it was an old injury,” Bella explained.

“Dr. Jackson is an excellent orthopedist,” Aro sang. “He worked wonders on my shoulder injury.”

“Shoulder injury?” Edward asked.

“I was in the service. It’s what paid for medical school. I got shot in Desert Storm and it wreaked havoc on my shoulder. I had several surgeries, but it was Dr. Jackson who fixed it, once and for all,” Aro nodded. As he was speaking, Heidi walked in with a representative from the nurse’s union. She was dressed demurely and she looked repentant. “Thank you for coming, Nurse Shapiro. Alfred, always a joy to see your face.”

“Stop giving my nurses shit and you won’t be seeing me,” Alfred snorted. “Now, this is a witch hunt against Ms. Shapiro. She’s a single mother, working very hard to provide for her little boy.”

“I hope you received my file I sent over to you,” Aro said coldly. “There are over twenty documented instances where Ms. Shapiro made unwanted sexual advances to various male staff members, including Dr. York and Dr. Masen.”

“Why is Dr. Swan here?” Heidi asked. “I didn’t make a pass at her. I’m not a lesbian.”

“No, but you did make comments about how Dr. Masen was, quote, ‘yours’ unquote. I believe you remember my response, Heidi,” Bella said.

Heidi pursed her lips and clenched her hands into fists.

“To be quite honest, you received numerous chances, Nurse Shapiro. You have two options. The first one, well, that will allow you to keep your job, but you will no longer be working in the emergency department. You’ll be transferred to one of the clinics on the other side of town. No possibility of overtime because it’s not shift work, but you’d be employed. The second option is termination,” Aro said coolly. “Initially I was going to just fire you, but seeing as you have a child to support, I don’t want to be that much of an asshole.”

“I would,” Bella muttered under her breath. Edward snorted, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“Ten seconds or I make the decision for you,” Aro sneered.

Heidi and Alfred sat together. There harsh whispers filled the room and she sat back. “I’ll take the clinic job.”

“I thought you might. But, I will be keeping a close eye on you and making your supervisor aware of your proclivities of flirting with your coworkers,” Aro said. “One toe out of line and you’re through. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered.

“Very well. Best of luck,” Aro nodded. “I’ll pass along your transfer paperwork to the supervisor. She’ll contact you with your schedule.” Heidi and Alfred got up, leaving the room and closing the door. “Ugh, thank goodness that’s over.”

“You’re too nice, Aro,” Edward snorted.

“I’m a sucker,” he shrugged. “But, I couldn’t just fire her. Not with a child in her care. So, I came up with another option.”

“What about the baby daddy?” Bella asked. “Surely, she should be receiving child support or something.” Aro shrugged. “Well, as much as I would love to debate Heidi’s skankiness, I have a shift tonight. I’m going to head home and try to get some sleep before I have to be back here.”

“Thank you for coming in, Isabella,” Aro said, hugging her and scuttling off.

“You’re on tonight?” Edward asked.

“Yeah. I may just toss this get up into my locker and crash in the on-call room. Alice is home with Jasper, which means …” she trailed off, making a face.

“Right,” Edward coughed. “You could come back with me?”

“And risk you turning into a ghost again?” she teased, elbowing him in his side. He gave her a glower. “Thanks, Edward. I appreciate it, but I’ll stick with the on-call room. You on tonight?” He nodded. She squeezed his arm and darted into the locker room. He sighed, going to out to his car, but wanted her in his bed again.

That night, both of them plowed through their shift, working seamlessly together. Shelly noticed the comfort level between the two of them and she was secretly squealing at seeing Dr. Masen and Dr. Swan establishing a rapport. A little after three, there was little boy in the waiting room. Shelly got up and crouched down. The boy was small, covered in dirt and smelled. “Hey, sweetie. I’m Nurse Shelly. What’s your name?”

“Jake,” he said. “I’m looking for a doctor. Doctor Bella?”

“Come on, Jake,” Shelly said, holding our hand.

“Bitch! I was first,” said an angry man.

“And now you’re last,” Shelly spat back. She slammed the security button and guided Jake through it. “Grace, can you page Dr. Swan for me? And the asshole who yelled at me? Keep him out there until we’re off shift.”

“Sure, Shelly,” Grace snorted.

Shelly got Jake out of his dirty clothes and into a hospital gown with some shorts. She noticed his wound on his head was infected. He had a fever, too. Bella walked in, her eyes widening when she saw Jake. “Dr. Bella!” he sang.

“Hey, little man,” she smiled, walking over to him and pulling out something from behind her back. “Look who I have!” Jake squealed, tugged it into his arms and held it close. Her face was glowing as she ran her fingers through his hair. But, she wrinkled her nose when she smelled him and saw the wound. “No one has been taking care of him, Shelly. Was he alone?”

“It would appear so,” Shelly said. “He came in here, asking for you. I think he was wandering the streets trying to find you, Bella.”

“Can you give him a bath, get him some food and start his chart? I’m going to call CPS,” she said. “Also, have security on standby if his father shows up.”

“Understood,” Shelly nodded.

Bella hugged Jake and went to the nurse’s station, after washing her hands. She pulled up the number for the emergency line for child protective services. Edward walked over to her as she was on hold. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Jake’s back,” she said. “He came into the waiting room alone. He’s filthy. The head wound I stitched up is infected and he’s got a fever.” She blinked up at him. “If his dad comes back, I’d like your support, Edward. He’s a big guy and I wouldn’t put it past him to hit a woman. I can handle myself …”

“I’ll be there for you, Bella,” Edward said. Bella gave him a tight smile as someone picked up on the CPS line. He squeezed her shoulder before picking up another chart, listening to her tell them about Jake.

After she got off the phone, they said that a police officer and a social worker would be there within an hour. Bella went back to check on Jake. One of the physician’s assistants said that Shelly was giving him a bath, but would be back soon. Bella checked on her other patients, but her mind wandered to the little boy who had searched for her. When she was done checking her other patients, and making notes in their charts, Jake was finished with his bath. “Hey Jakey, feel better?”

“I don’t smell bad,” he said, blushing. “My dad … he punished me.”

“What did he do, sweetie?” Shelly asked.

“He wouldn’t let me take a shower or a bath. He wouldn’t let me eat, either. He was upset that I was in the accident. Because of that, we didn’t have any food and we lost our apartment,” Jake shrugged. “So, he said that I couldn’t eat or get clean. I felt so gross, Dr. Bella. When he was working, I snuck out of our truck and looked for hospitals. I knew you’d help me.”

“Always, Jake,” Bella said. “Now, how’s your head?”

“It hurts. A lot,” he whimpered.

“Get the camera, Shelly,” Bella mouthed. She put on a pair of gloves, separating his hair and seeing the laceration. It was all pus-filled and crusty. She’d have to sedate Jake, debride this wound and give him a heavy dose of antibiotics. Once she got him out of his father’s custody, she could admit him and provide him with the care he needed. Edward came in and Jake cowered. “It’s okay, Jakey. This is Dr. Edward. He’s a friend.”

“Hi, Jake,” Edward said, holding out a fist. Jake eyed him, but timidly pounded Edward’s hand. “How are you feeling, bud?”

“Fine,” he answered.

Edward blinked up to Bella and observed that Jake was practically in her arms. “Jake, you can relax. Dr. Edward is going to help me today. I need him to assist me in making you feel better. Okay?”

“Okay. You won’t hurt me, Dr. Eddie?” he asked.

Edward bit back a cringe at his truncated name. “I promise, Jake,” he said. “Now, I need to borrow Dr. Bella. I’ve got another sick little boy who needs her help.” He pulled out a chocolate granola bar. “Why don’t you enjoy a snack and I’ll get Nurse Shelly bring you some milk.”

“Chocolate milk,” Jake said, taking the bar from Edward.

“Got it,” Edward smirked. Bella and Edward stepped out into the hallway. Edward’s smirk fell. “I wasn’t lying about the little boy. Trauma room one. Fire.”

“I hate burn patients,” Bella shuddered.

“You and me both,” he said. “However, I think you’re in for an easier night. The little boy has second degree burns over fifteen percent of his body. His parents aren’t so lucky.”

“Name?” Bella asked as she tugged on a gown.

“Tyler,” Edward answered as she went into the trauma room. Bella took care of Tyler and was pleased he wasn’t as injured as she thought. Yes, he would have some scarring and was in pain, unfortunately, but he got lucky, in the long run. After she got Tyler stabilized, Bella checked on his parents. His father would probably not make it and his mother was in surgery. Tyler’s grandparents were on the way.

When she was done with Tyler, she checked on Jake and saw that Edward was in there with him, playing a game of Uno. “Who’s winning?” Bella asked.

“The kid is creaming me. I think he stacked the deck,” Edward snickered as Jake put down a pick up four card for Edward. “Seriously? Dude, that is the third one in a row! I’m never going to win!” Jake just giggled, his eyelids drooping. Soon, he was down for the count. Edward ran his hand over Jake’s forehead. “Still feverish.”

“Did you give him a sedative?”

“A mild one in his IV,” Edward said. “He was too stubborn to fall asleep, wanted to continue to play.” He picked up Jake’s cards, wrinkling his nose. “And he would have won. Stinker.”

“That was sweet of you to play with him,” Bella whispered, trimming away the hair around the infected wound.

“He was scared and alone. He wanted to be with you, but your hands were full with Tyler,” Edward said. He wrinkled his nose at the nastiness in Jake’s head. “Ugh.”

“It smells, too,” Bella grumbled. “He said that he was living in his car and his father wasn’t feeding him or allowing him to wash up as punishment for coming to the hospital for this.” Her hands worked competently, cleaning and flushing out the wound. “What if he comes back?”

“He will, and I’ll be with you. When Dr. Volturi isn’t in the building, I have his administrative powers, Bella,” Edward said.

“So, you’re like the associate chief of the emergency department?”

“In name only. There’s no budget for the raise that goes with the promotion,” he snorted. “You may want to put in some fresh stitches at the top of the wound. The skin didn’t connect.”

“I think it connected, but the infection pulled them apart,” Bella sneered. They worked together, fixing Jake’s injury. When she was done, she covered it with some gauze and went to check on CPS and the police officer, but heard a familiar voice. Bella poked her head around the corner, but didn’t see Jake’s father, but another man who looked similar to him. He was barking for his nephew.

Edward walked over to him. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for my nephew. He ran off or something,” the man said, trying not to sound as angry. “Are you in charge?”

“Yes. Dr. Edward Masen. And you are?”

“Sam. Sam Uley,” he grunted. “My nephew is Jacob Black. My brother-in-law called his son while he was working the overnight shift and he didn’t pick up. He sent me on this wild goose chase. This is the third hospital I’ve been to.”

“Jacob is here, but he’s a very sick little boy,” Edward said. He blinked back to Bella and she stepped forward. “This is Dr. Isabella Swan. She’s Jake’s physician.”

“My brother told me about you,” Sam sneered. “You’re a little nosy busybody.”

“I’m worried about Jake and if that makes me a nosy busybody, then so be it,” Bella replied. “Jake’s very sick. He’s running a fever and his head wound was infected. With the level of infection, Jake needs IV antibiotics and an admit to the hospital.”

“I don’t want her treating my nephew,” Sam barked. “I want you, boss man.”

“I agree with Dr. Swan’s assessment. I helped her redress Jake’s wound. It’s horrifically infected and if it continues to stay that way, there can be complications,” Edward said calmly.

“Like what?” Sam asked. Edward began prattling the possible complications and Sam held up his hand. “Okay, okay. He’s sick. How much is this going to cost? Can’t you just give him a pill or something?”

“His infection is advanced,” Bella said. “A pill won’t fix it. He needs IV antibiotics.” Sam nodded and signed the consent form, then he turned to leave. “Where are you going?”

“To get Billy. He won’t want her,” Sam said, pointing at Bella.

“Well, too bad. Dr. Swan is the best pediatrician I have on staff. I’m not going to compromise Jake’s care because of Billy’s prejudice toward her,” Edward snapped. Sam grunted, stomping out and grumbling. Edward turned to Bella. “Have you heard from CPS?”

“No. Not yet,” Bella said. “They said they’d be here in an hour and that was about two hours ago.”

“Let me call,” Edward said. “We need to work fast.”

“You agree that Jake’s been abused?”

“Yes,” Edward said, dialing the emergency number. However, there was an earthquake, shaking the hospital. Bella froze up and Edward pulled her into his arms. The earthquake disconnected the phone and caused the lights to flicker. When it settled, there was an influx of minor injuries and everyone was busy. As the shift ended, Edward and Bella went to check on Jake and again, his bed was empty. “Was this boy brought up to the peds ward?” Edward asked one of the nurses.

“No, Dr. Masen. His father signed him out with one of the residents,” the nurse replied. She pulled up his chart … her brow furrowed. “Or not.”

“What do you mean?” Bella asked.

“He’s still marked as an admit, but Jacob was taken from the hospital during the aftermath of the quake. I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It was chaos in here.”

“We know,” Edward said. “Do you know when?”

“No, Dr. Masen,” she replied.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for a Dr. Isabella Swan?”

They turned around, seeing a social worker, along with a cop. “Now, you’re here?” Bella snapped. The social worker jumped. “I was assured that someone would be here hours ago. And now? I have patient who is ill, with an infected wound because his father refuses to provide him with care and don’t be all up in my face about doing a home visit because as far as I know, they’re homeless.” She held up her hands, walking away, muttering under her breath.

Another earthquake barreled through the hospital, more powerful than the first one. Edward gave the social worker and police everything he knew before he went in search of Bella. He found her in one of the treatment rooms, reading to Tyler, who was sedated. From her expression, she was shell-shocked. “Bella?” Edward whispered. She stopped, blinking to him, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. “You okay?”

“I’ll never get used to these damn quakes,” she whispered. “But, no. I’m not okay. Jake is really sick, Edward. He’s … He could die. I gave him one treatment of antibiotics, but that’s not enough. His wound is going to get worse.”

“This is going to sound harsh, but you can’t save all of them,” Edward said, taking the book from her hands. “I know that Jake trusts you and you want to help him, but you can’t go off on social workers like that.” Bella pursed her lips. “Be pissed at me, I don’t care, but you need to apologize to the woman who was dragged out of bed for this emergency intake.”

“An intake that didn’t happen because his father got him. Again,” Bella said, pinching her nose. “Okay, I’m tired, overly emotional and still really sore from my knee injury. I shouldn’t take it out on the social worker. Or you. I apologize.”

“Why don’t you pass off your cases to the available doctors and head home, Bella?” Edward suggested. She nodded, getting up and walking out of the room. He watched her and he was enamored with her dedication to the job. He was concerned, though. If she was this dedicated, she’d burn out.

Quickly.

As much as he dreaded it, he needed to talk to her about her attachment to Jake. Yes, he was a great kid and he’d taken to her, but he was still just a patient.

Damn it.

**A/N: Jake came back and he’s a sick little boy and his family is a bunch of douchebags. _Just saying …_ There were also some more earth quakes, but Edward got to snuggle Bella during that. So, bonus for that! Anyhow, we’re going to celebrate Bella’s birthday a few days later … some adult entertainment. And yes, Dr. Masen will be there. **

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!** **J**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Jake came back and he’s a sick little boy and his family is a bunch of douchebags. _Just saying …_ There were also some more earth quakes, but Edward got to snuggle Bella during that. So, bonus for that! Anyhow, we’re going to celebrate Bella’s birthday a few days later … some adult entertainment. And yes, Dr. Masen will be there.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alice wandered down the emergency department. Bella was off today, but she was determined to find a few of her roommate’s coworkers for a party for Bella’s thirtieth birthday. Yes, it had been a week ago, but it was her thirtieth birthday. It was kind of a big deal and Bella ignored it.

Alice, however, would not.

“Alice Brandon, as I live and breathe,” cooed Shelly. “What are you doing down here?”

“I’m on a mission. A secret mission. I’m planning,” Alice snickered.

“Who’s birthday?” Shelly laughed.

“Bella’s,” Alice nodded. “I know it was last week, but she deserves more than what she got. So, I’m planning a surprise party at Game Works.”

“Oooh, when?” Shelly asked.

“Saturday night, meeting there for dinner at six and games until it closes. I’m off, as is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Marcus Volturi and his husband, Felix, are coming, too,” Alice nodded.

“Damn it. I’m on,” Shelly grumbled. “Grace is off. She’s close with Bella.”

“Pass the word onto her, will ya?” Alice asked. “Oh, and is Dr. Masen here?”

“In his office,” Shelly smirked. She leaned forward, her brow arched. “I think he’s sweet on Bella.”

“Me, too,” Alice giggled. “But, I’m going to invite him. It’ll be up to him if he wants to come. I’ll give you the deets if he does show up. Laters!” Alice walked toward Dr. Masen’s office. The door was opened and she heard typing. Gently knocking, she poked her head inside. “Dr. Masen?”

“Yes?” he said, sounding exasperated. He blinked up, seeing Alice’s face. “Nurse Brandon, what a surprise to see you down here in the emergency department. Are you floating today?”

“Oh, no. I’m on break, but I wanted to talk to you. Well, invite you …” Alice blushed. He arched a brow. “Look, I know that you and Bella are kind of friendly-like. I’m throwing her a surprise party, even though her birthday was a week ago, but it was a milestone birthday. Anyhow, a bunch of us are going to Game Works. To celebrate, Bella’s birthday. It’s happening on Saturday and perhaps, if you’re not working, you’d like to go?”

Edward schooled his looks, trying to appear impassive. “I’m working on Saturday, but if I get off early enough, I could stop by. I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“What shift?” Alice asked.

“Seven to seven,” he answered.

“Send me a text if you’re coming,” Alice chirped, jotting down her number and putting it on Edward’s desk. “I’ll see you on Saturday?”

He picked up the number and nodded jerkily. Alice danced out of his office. He hesitantly put Alice’s number into his cell phone, unsure if he would go to the party. But, their schedules hadn’t aligned since the whole Jake debacle. Edward missed her, honestly. He was tempted to send her a text, just to see her, but shook his head. He turned back to his laptop, finishing up his notes for the case he’d worked on with Dr. York that ultimately ended with the patient’s death. They were going to have an M&M, or a morbidity and mortality conference, to discuss what had gone wrong in the seemingly healthy patient. They were just waiting on the autopsy results before the M&M would occur. It was nerve-wracking, but a necessary evil in the medical field.

When he was finished with his shift, he drove back to his home, but dialed his mother. “Edward, darling, it’s so good to hear from you,” she cooed. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” he replied. “Um, I need your advice, if you don’t mind.”

“Are you ready to talk about why you won’t give me grandbabies?” she quipped. He didn’t respond and Elizabeth felt guilty. “I’m so sorry, Edward.” He was still quiet. “Are you there?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice steely. “Never mind. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up before Elizabeth could respond and she growled lowly. Edward drove around the city before he arrived at home, so angry at his mother. She knew he was sensitive about children. She didn’t know why, but she usually was more tactful than that. His cell phone rang repeatedly with his parents’ home number, but he ignored it. When he got home, he turned off his cell and changed into his running clothes. He needed to get his mind off his mother’s flippant question.

_If I was normal, I’d laugh it off._

_Why can’t I be normal?_

_Why do I let Tanya still run my life? She’s out of it._

_But, she devastated you. Humiliated you. And she continues to do so._

_I want to be normal. I want to feel again._

_I want to be loved._

He stopped when his mind fixated on that. He was at the bridge where Bella had fallen. He gripped his knees and stared at the raised buckle in the asphalt. “Why can’t I be loved? Why can’t I open up my heart to someone?” he mused out loud. _Idiot, you are. Bella? The hot doc with the cute ass and perky tits?_ “But, does she feel the same way?”

The skies opened up and he was drenched within seconds. He leaned against a tree, thinking about his life and how empty he was. He hated what Tanya had done to him. She’d taken his trust and threw it into his face. She’d exposed him to countless diseases, but he came back clean and four years later, he’s only now considering opening up his heart. But, could he ever trust someone, a woman, with his heart? Would it blow up in his face again?

Then, he remembered how Bella felt in his arms and how right she felt in his bed. She was soft, kind, determined, dedicated, smart, and beautiful. Was she worth the risk?

Shivering, he didn’t know the answer. He clenched his fists, ground his teeth and ran back to his home, which was as empty as he was.

xx SG xx

“I can’t believe you managed to pull this together, Mary Alice Brandon,” Bella deadpanned as she ate her dinner. “And without my knowing it.”

“That’s because I’m the shit,” Alice laughed. “I’m just glad that you’re here and I know that almost everyone in the hospital is happy with your work. See all of the nurses and doctors that love you.”

“I’m revered by all,” Bella snorted.

Alice ordered Bella another drink and her phone chirped from her purse. She tugged it out, seeing a text from an unknown number. _I’m planning on being there. Finishing up my notes now ~ E.M._ Alice smiled when she read it. It must be from Dr. Masen. She tapped out a reply, tucking her phone back into her purse. She tugged on Bella’s hand, dragging her out into the game room. Using their cards, which had twenty dollars’ worth of tokens, they started at some dance game. People paired off, bringing Bella drinks or refilling her card.

Outside, Edward sat in his car, tapping on his steering wheel anxiously. Next to him, he had a gift bag with a tiny gift for Bella. It wasn’t a lot, but he thought it was a nice gift. He got her a beautiful sapphire-colored scarf. It seemed appropriate since sapphire was the September birthstone. He picked up the gift and wrinkled his nose. Would she hate it? Shaking his head, he tucked it into his jacket pocket and slid out of his car. He smoothed his hands down his button-down and went into Game Works. Almost immediately, he saw Alice Brandon.

“About time!” she snickered. “I was worried that you’d blow us off.”

“No,” Edward said, shifting on his feet.

“Have you eaten?” Alice asked, guiding him to a private room. There was a buffet of appetizers. He hadn’t really eaten much since his rushed lunch. “We’re able to leave our shit here. Oh, here’s your card.”

“Thanks,” Edward said, slipping off his jacket and putting it on an empty chair. “Drinks?”

“Those you have to buy,” Alice giggled. She slugged him in the shoulder. “Relax, Masen. Have fun. Smile. Get drunk. Flirt with your girl.” She smirked, dancing out of the room and she didn’t see Edward’s blush. He walked over to the appetizers, eating some before heading out onto the floor. He ordered a beer and wandered around.

“Edward Masen, as I live and breathe. You’re out. In public. Having fun?” Jasper cackled. Emmett was standing beside him, his eyes wide.

“I’m out, but I wouldn’t push it with the fun part,” Edward replied wryly. “Alice invited me. She knows that I work with Isabella.”

“And you came?” Emmett snickered. “You must like this girl.”

Edward didn’t reply, just taking a sip of his beer. “I’ve never been here.”

“It’s like an arcade, but for adults. Obviously, you’re partaking with the adult beverages,” Jasper said, clinking his pint with Edward’s. “But, you need to make a fool of yourself. Play Dance, Dance, Revolution or something.” Edward snorted. “Can you dance or would that make you wither away?”

“I can dance,” Edward retorted. “But, not on some arcade game.”

“Prove it,” Jasper taunted. “Winner buys the next round.” He tugged on Edward’s arm. He followed, a scowl on his face. “Come on, Edward, live a little!”

“Stepping on some arrows to a steady beat is not living, jack ass,” Edward said, handing his beer to Emmett. Using his card, he swiped it and Jasper programmed the game. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Oh, you’re doing this,” Jasper guffawed. “Emmett! Film this shit.”

“Please don’t,” Edward whimpered as the music began and a countdown appeared on the screen. When it did, Edward’s competitive side came out and it was pretty neck-in-neck, racking up an insanely high score and a large crowd. Edward was better than anyone expected, lithe and graceful as he played. Jasper stumbled and Edward held up his hands, a triumphant grin on his face. “Next round’s on you, Jasper.”

“Fuck me,” Jasper grumbled.

“Nah. You’re not my type,” Edward snorted, taking his beer from Emmett and took a hefty swig.

“I am,” Bella chirped, emerging from the crowd. “You’ve got moves, Masen. Care to try with me?”

“I’d hate to embarrass the birthday girl,” Edward smirked.

“You’re just going to let me win,” she giggled, smacking his ass and swiping her card. “You ready?”

“What are the terms?” he asked, waggling his brows.

“To be determined,” she answered, a coy smile spreading over her face. The music changed and the countdown began. It made the showdown with Jasper look like child’s play. Bella, who was just as competitive as Edward, was determined to win. The liquid courage she’d had made her looser and cocky. Almost everyone was cheering for Bella, but Edward was taking the lead and a stumble caused her to lose. She scowled, her arms crossed. “Fuck. I want a do-over.”

“What are we? Five?” Edward snickered. Bella smacked his arm. They got off the platform. Bella drained her girly drink, walking to the bar. Jasper pressed some money for his loss into Edward’s hand, pointing to Pop-a-Shot with Emmett. The crowd dispersed and Edward got another beer, paying for another cosmopolitan for Bella.

“So, you won, though I think you cheated,” Bella said, sitting down on the stool.

“Yeah, I cheated. I’m pretty much sober while you were a little wobbly,” he said, arching a brow. Bella shrugged. “Now, we didn’t agree to terms. I won.”

“You did,” she said, sipping her drink. “What do you want, Dr. Masen? I’m your obedient servant.”

“Really?” he sang.

“Not like that, perv,” she growled. “I’ll do about anything, within reason. So, what do you want as your prize?”

Edward thought about it and one thing circled in his mind. He wanted to make love to Bella in his bed. He wanted her to spend the night, sleeping next to him, her naked body pressed to his. He was treading in dangerous territory. He looked around, not seeing any of their coworkers. He moved closer, his eyes catching hers. “I want you to come home with me. I want to take my _time_ with you, bringing you and me as much pleasure as we can. I want you to sleep in my bed,” he said, his voice deep, sensual and almost pleading. Bella blinked slowly, shocked at the intensity in his eyes. “I know we said no beds …”

“It’s yours,” she whispered. He gave her a slow, crooked smile, his hand brushing over hers as he slid back.

“What would you have asked for, if you had won?” Edward asked.

Bella bit her lip, crossing her leg and staring at him. She secretly wanted the same thing as Edward. One night, uninterrupted, filled with pleasure, naked bodies and hot kisses. She wanted to suck his cock. She wanted his tongue inside her pussy and she wanted to feel his weight on her. She considered being crass and saying something like bathroom sex, but her pinky caressed his hand. “I wanted the same thing,” she said. He captured her pinky with his and his smile was soft and sweet. It took years off his face. “Thank you for coming, Edward. I know that … things like this … they make you uncomfortable.”

“I wanted to see you,” he said, shrugging his shoulder noncommittally. He looked blasé about the whole thing. Though, the way he said it, being here meant more than he let on and that made Bella’s heart stammer against her ribs. “I have a birthday present for you.”

“Just being here is enough,” she replied. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know. I wanted to,” he said simply. “Are you on tomorrow?”

“No, thankfully,” Bella said, making a face. “It’s a big part of the reason why Alice arranged for this to happen tonight. I can recuperate from any hangovers. Though, drinking doesn’t seem like a wise decision. I want to remember tonight.”

“Hmmm, me, too,” Edward replied, winking at her.

“Come on. As much as I would love to ditch everyone and bow to your sexual whims, this is my party. I have to stay,” Bella giggled, slipping her hand into his. “I’ve got to beat you at something. How do you feel about skeeball?”

**A/N: I had every intention of putting a lemon in here, but the bet came up and yeah … it’s giving them a chance to have some smexy times in Edward’s bedroom, which means, the next chapter will be ALL lemon. A full one, with writhing naked bodies, tongues tasting and fingers teasing. Leave me some!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**I had every intention of putting a lemon in the previous chapter, but the bet came up and yeah … it’s giving them a chance to have some smexy times in Edward’s bedroom, which means, the next chapter will be ALL lemon. A full one, with writhing naked bodies, tongues tasting and fingers teasing.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

They stayed at Game Works until closing time. Alice was plastered and was hanging off Jasper, saying she wanted to ride his cock all night long. Rosalie was not much better, on Emmett’s back and whispering in his ear. Jasper said he’d take Alice back to his place and Emmett went with Rosalie. Conveniently, it left Bella with Edward. “Are you sure you’re okay to give me a ride?” Bella asked, smiling coyly.

He nodded, helping her with her coat. They left and clambered into Edward’s SUV. He helped her into the passenger seat, jogging to the driver’s side. Once inside, he turned over the car and turned on the heat. “Sorry. It’s colder than I thought.”

“I lived in Chicago. This is nothing,” Bella quipped, her hands in her pockets. Edward chuckled, turning on the seat warmer before backing out of his parking spot. He pulled out and got on the highway to head back to his home. “What made you decide to choose this as your winnings for our bet?”

“As fun as our clandestine encounters have been, I’ve missed the company of a woman and holding her in my arms. I may be a cold, distant asshole, but … I want that with you,” he shrugged. _Shit, did I say too much?_

“Does this mean our arrangement is changing?” Bella asked. “Are we still ‘friends with benefits’ or something more?”

Edward thought about that. He was afraid of changing the nature of their relationship. What if Bella turned into someone who’d hurt him? “I don’t know. I can’t answer that, Isabella,” he replied.

“Who hurt you so badly that you can’t open yourself up? You’re a good man, Edward. Yes, you are an asshole,” she snorted.

“That’s a surefire way to win my heart,” Edward deadpanned.

“Let me finish, Dr. Impatient,” Bella argued. “You are an asshole. But, there are moments where I see someone who wants to love another person, badly. During that quake when Jake was in the ED? You cradled me like I was the most important, precious thing, Edward. Like you have feelings, romantic feelings or feelings of friendship … I don’t know. But, I’m here if you want to talk.”

He thought about what she said and she was right. Bella was smarter than he gave her credit for. On top of being a brilliant doctor, she’s very perceptive and empathic. It was his fear, though, that stopped him from loving. For now, he’d just use his body for a physical release and for tonight, to hold and cuddle her. “Thank you for the offer to talk. I did share what happened with me to Jasper and Emmett. They knew me when it all went down,” he shrugged. “Long story short, I was engaged to be married and my ex-fiancée had been cheating on me for our entire relationship of six years. I don’t want to get into the logistics or whatever, but …”

“When you’re ready,” Bella said, reaching across the console and tugging his right hand from the steering wheel. She threaded her fingers with his and he smiled at her, thankful for her understanding. He relaxed his hand, his thumb running along her knuckles as he drove them to his home and pulling up into the beautiful, but contemporary home. “I meant to tell you. Your house is gorgeous. A little on the minimalist side, but the exterior is beautiful.”

“The ex-fiancée took most of the furniture and I wasn’t in a good place to replace it,” he chuckled. “The few things I did change were the bedroom set, new mattress and the living room. That was with the help of my mom. I’m hopeless when it comes to fashion and decorating.”

“I beg to differ,” Bella smirked. “You look pretty fashionable tonight. Dark wash jeans, white button-down and black leather jacket? Very nice, Dr. Masen.” He rolled his eyes and got out of the car, opening Bella’s door. “Plus, the whole gentlemanly thing? I like it.”

Taking her hand, Edward guided her into the house. He stopped the house alarm. Bella chuckled. “What?” he asked.

“You changed the code,” she said. “Didn’t it used to be 1918?”

“Uh, yeah. I figured … um,” he stammered.

“You changed it to my birthday,” she purred, tugging on his jacket lapels. “Why?”

He wanted to say that he was developing feelings for her. But, instead, he spun the truth. “It was the day I decided to stop hiding and start living my life again,” he said, his hands sliding around her waist. He quirked a brow. “Before I forget …” He tugged out her present from his pocket. “Happy birthday.”

She bit her lip, taking the present from him and unwrapping the slender box. She smiled brightly when she saw the scarf. “What a gorgeous color,” she breathed.

“Sapphire is the birthstone for September. I didn’t think it would be appropriate for me to give you jewels, but a scarf?” he teased. Bella giggled, wrapping it around her neck fashionably. “Gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Edward,” she said, standing on her tip toes and brushing her lips against his. He cupped her head, staring into her eyes. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to hers and sliding his tongue between her lips. She melted against him, her hands tangling into his soft, but unruly hair. He bent down, picking her up easily and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled back, grinning. “You are so strong, Edward. Eager to get me into your bed?”

“Very much so, Isabella,” he purred, carrying them up the stairs.

“I’m just as eager to show my appreciation for the scarf,” she smiled. “Ever been tied up?”

Edward pinned against the wall near the stairs. His hips were rolling and he forced Bella’s hands above her head, clutching them together. She moaned against his mouth. “Have you?” he asked, nibbling on her lower lip. She shook her head and he chuckled darkly and carried her to his room. He put her down, taking the scarf from her neck. “Take off your clothes, Isabella.”

“It’s my birthday. Shouldn’t I be bossing you around?” Bella quipped.

Edward just smirked, his brow arched. She shook her head, sliding her jacket down her arms. She was wearing a sexy halter top. Keeping her eyes on him, she untied the neck and let it fall, revealing her perfect breasts. Edward just stared at her, a hungry gaze and his mouth watered to taste her soft, supple skin. She tossed the shirt haphazardly onto the chair next to his king-sized bed. Licking her lips, she unbuttoned her black pants and slid them down her long legs. Edward bit back a groan when she turned around, revealing a pair of cheeky panties that hung low around her hips and left very little the imagination. He walked over to her, his hands wrapping around her tiny waist. She jumped, but pressed her ass against his crotch. “You fight fire with fire, Dr. Swan,” he said, his fingers teasing her just below her navel.

“Just because I wear scrubs all day and worked my ass off for ten years of school doesn’t mean I don’t like to get dressed up and feel sexy,” she said, wanting his fingers to dip into her panties. She blinked up at him, gazing at him over her shoulder. “Do appreciate them?”

“I do,” he answered, his hands moving down her sides and teasing her hips. “I appreciate everything about you, Isabella.” He moved her hair with his nose, suckling behind her ear. “I would also appreciate them on my floor.”

“I was going to do that, baby,” she said breathily.

“Hmmm, not yet,” he chuckled. “I want to take them off.” He turned her around and shrugged off his jacket. She ran her hands along his chest. “On the bed, Isabella. Arms above your head.”

Bella crawled onto the bed and settled herself in the middle, putting her arms near the headboard. Edward had removed his shirt, crawling above her. He held the sapphire blue scarf in his hands. Expertly, he tied her hands onto the headboard. “Can you get free?” he asked.

She wriggled, but shook her head. Her lower lip was captured in her teeth. Edward released it and kissed her deeply. “I want to bite that lip,” he growled against her mouth. She whimpered, tugging her hands and wanting to touch his body, his muscular, sensual body. The perfect male specimen, with a broad torso, narrow waist and flawless ass. He sucked on her lips and sat back, staring at her.

“You’re torturing me, Masen,” she breathed. “I’m almost naked and you are still wearing pants.”

“They’ll come off. After, I’ve had my fun,” he said. He sat by her feet and picked up her dainty foot. He nibbled along her ankle, pressing open mouthed kisses to her creamy skin. He got to where her leg met her torso and he picked up the other foot.

“Edward,” she breathed, her eyes trained on him.

He repeated the actions on her other leg and sucked, hard on her inner thigh. Bella whimpered, her legs falling apart. He looked at her panties, seeing a damp spot and it made him suck even harder on her leg. She rolled her body, desperate for those lips to be on her pussy.

He pulled back, seeing a perfect circle on her thigh. _Mine_ , he thought to himself. It would never happen, but for tonight, he would believe it. Her arousal was spilling from her body and her scent was making him hard as a rock. His cock was trying to break through his zipper of his jeans. He kissed the hickey he’d put on her leg before crawling up her body. He stared into her eyes. She was panting, whimpering. He brushed his lips over hers and tugged down her panties. “Are you wet for me?” he growled against her mouth.

“Yes, Edward. Please, touch me. Touch my pussy,” she pleaded.

“I plan on doing more than touching your pussy, Isabella,” he said, his fingers moving down her mound and into her soaked folds. She tugged on her bindings. “I plan on making you come.” His middle finger slid inside her. She wanted his mouth on her. On her lips, her breasts, her core … anywhere … “My greedy girl.” He kissed her deeply before gracefully moving down between her legs. She was bare, save for a small nestle of curls just above her folds. He spread her legs, running his tongue along her slit. Bella gasped, pressing her sex into Edward’s mouth. He eagerly accepted it and spread her lower lips to slide his tongue inside her.

She was sweet, spicy and all Bella. He lapped every inch of her pussy, teasing her entrance, flicking his tongue on her clit and circling her ass. When he slid in two fingers, Bella screamed out and he felt her orgasm surrounding his hand. He thrust his arm and he curled his fingers, wanting her to experience another orgasm before they had sex. She was a more than willing participant and eagerly responded to his foreplay, coming twice more as he withdrew his fingers. He pressed a soft kiss onto her mound and crawled up her body. “Hmmmm, I like seeing you come undone, Swan.”

“Your tongue should be bronzed,” she panted, looking up at him. “I want a taste.” She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down. He brushed her hair away, in an unexpected tender gesture before pressing his lips to hers. She tasted her essence on his lips and she moaned, wantonly and desperate for more from him. “Inside, Edward. I want you inside.”

“Me, too,” he said, his voice soft and reverent. He sat up, shimmying off his jeans and boxers. He reached into his nightstand, taking out a condom and slipping it on his very prominent arousal. “On your belly, Isabella. Ass in the air.”

She rolled her body, wriggling her behind. Edward smacked it, which made Bella gasp. She looked over her shoulder, arching her back and spreading her legs. “Please, Dr. Masen? Fuck me.”

He ran his cock along her folds before teasing her entrance. Bella tried to push back. “I’m in charge, Isabella,” Edward said, holding her hip. “I want you to feel every inch of my cock as I slide in, baby.” He pushed forward, taking his time and reveling in her tightness, the heat surrounding him. “Oh, Bella. You feel so fucking good.”

“Fuck, so do you,” Bella whimpered, leaning on her elbows. He gripped her hips and slowly began thrusting. He watched as his cock disappeared in her body. She was so wet. He could see her coating his cock and he wondered what she would feel like without the condom.

_Dangerous territory, Edward. Remember what happened last time?_

He pushed his snarky inner voice out of his mind and focused on Isabella, her body and feeling her clench around his body. He leaned forward, snaking his hand around her slender form. He found her clit and he rubbed it, kissing her shoulders and neck. “I want to feel you come on my cock, Isabella. You’re so tight …”

“Hmmmmm,” she said, barely coherent. She was lost in sensations of Edward’s assault on her body. His mouth on her pussy was heaven, but his cock inside her? She never wanted that to stop. He played her like a finely tuned instrument, knowing exactly what she needed in order to push her over the edge. “Edward,” she breathed. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

“Never, Isabella,” he growled, his hips slamming against her ass. “You feel so fucking good.” She shuddered, when he gently swatted her ass. With another swat, her muscles clenched around him and milked him as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her with abandon. He growled as he filled the condom, his heart stammering against his chest. He slid out of her, frowning at the loss of her heat. “I’ll be right back, Bella.”

“My arms,” she laughed. He untied her and she sat down, rolling her shoulders. He went into the bathroom, removed the condom and tossed it into the garbage. He got a wash cloth and some lotion. He walked back into the bedroom, picking up Bella’s hands. He rubbed some lotion into the slightly red abrasions from the scarf. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, putting the lotion on the nightstand.

“I never would have pegged you for a tattoo,” Bella said, looking at the ink on his hip. It was the first time she’d seen it. It was a word in some elegant language. “What does it say?”

He bit his lip, not wanting to say its true meaning. If he was smart, he never would have gotten it in the first place, but he had the word ‘broken’ etched onto his body a week after he found out about Tanya. He felt broken, ruined by her. “Um, nothing. A drunken mistake. I just haven’t had it removed.”

“It’s about the person who hurt you, isn’t it? Your ex-fiancée?” Bella asked. He sighed and she took his chin, forcing him to look at her. “She’s not worth it. She didn’t see what a good man you are and she squandered what she had with you, Edward. I know that the asshole is a wall.”

“It worked pretty damn well,” he snorted, taking her hand and holding it between his. “Until you.”

“That’s because I’m awesome,” she grinned, laying back and looking at him. “We all have a past, Edward. Some are more tragic than most. I don’t know what she did, but if I ever see her again, I’m gonna cut a bitch.”

Edward laughed, tugging her into his arms and holding her naked body to his. “No need to cut a bitch, Bella,” he said. “Thank you for your need to defend my honor.”

“Defend your honor? Psssh, please,” Bella quipped. He captured her chin and stared into her eyes. Her giggles stopped and she felt something shift between them. “I just like seeing you smile, Edward.”

He kissed her, soft, sweet and tender. He held her close as his eyes drifted shut. _You make me smile, Bella._ “You know we’re not done, Swan,” he said, his hand moving down to cup her breast.

“Good, because I want more smexy times with a hot doc,” she said, moving closer to him and feeling every inch of his muscular body. She sighed contentedly, her eyes drooped and she draped her arm over his waist, with her hand over his tattoo. Her thumb gently rubbed the black ink. Normally, he’d push anyone away, but her hand felt _right_ there. She was breathing rhythmically and he looked down, seeing she was asleep. He moved her hair away from her neck and looked at her. He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly before nodding off himself.

A brief nap to recharge the batteries. He was not done with Isabella Swan. Not by a long shot. They had one night together in his bed and he was going to make the most of it.

**A/N: I had every intention of adding more perviness to the chapter, but I figured I’d give you some MORE lemony goodness. When will Edward’s wall come down?**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you so much for reading and I’ll see you on the flipside.**  


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**More citrusy goodness and … yeah … see at the bottom.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bella woke up a few hours later. She was on her side with Edward pressed behind her. She turned around, seeing him sleep. He truly was a handsome man, with a square jaw, perfect teeth, jade-colored eyes and a hard body. On top of that, he was a brilliant doctor, compassionate, kind and one hell of a kisser. She licked her lips, wanting to take in all of the deliciousness that was holding her like she was the most precious thing on the planet.

It further proved to Bella, that Edward was capable of loving, but he was afraid of opening his heart. She secretly hoped that he’d let her in. Tell her the story and take the next step with her.

_And what step is that? You’re already fucking …_

By trusting her. Allowing her into his heart. Fuck knows he’s invaded her every thought and wormed his way into her heart. And when he smiles? Her damn panties melted, almost spontaneously combusted. His grin is crooked, genuine and _perfect._ What made his smiles more special was that he only seemed to do so around her.

But, she didn’t want a smile. Not tonight. She wanted his cock. Kissing his jaw, she gently rolled him onto his back. He sighed, his hand resting on her hip. She moved her mouth down his body and he moaned. _Wake up, Masen._ She teased his nipples with her lips and her fingers danced along his taut abdomen.

“Bella,” he croaked, his voice deep from sleep. He blinked his eyes open, looking at the cheeky brunette, flicking her tongue on his nipple. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing down your body so I can give you a blow job,” she said, moving her mouth closer to his growing arousal. She nipped at his hips and her finger danced along the underside of his shaft. He shuddered, watching her move closer to his cock. “You had your taste. Now, it’s my turn.” Before he could respond, Bella sank her mouth over his erection. He moaned loudly, lost in the sensation of her hot, wet mouth. Bella would have preferred to taste remnants of her essence on his dick and not spermicide and latex, but she eagerly went to town, bobbing her head over his hardness.

Edward maneuvered his body and he traced her lower lips with his finger. She moaned against him as he guided her legs on either side of his head. When his tongue came in contact with her clit, Bella removed her mouth from Edward’s cock. “Are you trying to kill me?” she panted.

He just chuckled against her sex, flicking his tongue along her folds and bucking his hips. Bella wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, resuming her bobbing and toying with his balls. His tongue was inside her and his fingers teased her ass. The combination of his mouth on her body and tasting his burgeoning release, Bella was close to losing all control. He slid two fingers inside her, sucking on her clit. Bella increased her head bobbing, twisting her wrist and encouraging his release. Her body was on fire, a slow, burning flame starting between her legs. Edward growled, his fingers thrusting harder inside. He was close, his cock almost weeping with desire.

“Bella, I’m going to …” he growled, sucking on her hickey on her inner thigh.

“I know, baby,” she purred, before wrapping her mouth back around his desperate cock. She sucked her cheeks in and felt him stiffen beneath her. He gasped as he filled her mouth with his release. She swallowed him, tasting his orgasm. She licked him clean and kissed the tip of his cock. When she was done, he growled against her thigh and demanded she sit up. She did as he asked.

“Fuck my face, Bella,” he snarled. “I want to feel you around me.”

“Yes,” she breathed, cupping her breasts and rocking her hips over his tongue. His fingers joined in and she was quickly becoming turned on, needing to come. He flicked her clit and slid his hand inside her, curling his fingers just the perfect way. She moaned, her head falling back as her body ignited. “Edward!” He sucked on her clit as she trembled above him. When her orgasm finished, she fell forward, her hands on either side of his hips. Carefully, she moved so she was off his face. “You like licking pussy, don’t you?”

“I do,” he said, his lips glistening with her arousal. “And your pussy tastes so fucking sweet. I can’t get enough of it.”

She moved, curling up against his side and brushing his hair back before kissing his soft lips, tasting that sweetness on his mouth. He held her tightly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She smiled and looked at him. “We taste good together.”

He chuckled. “We do.” He kissed her once again. She tucked herself underneath his chin and draped her leg over his, pressing her still quivering pussy against his thigh. She knew she was playing dirty. Perhaps, he would just lift her leg and slid into her. She so wanted that. However, the ground had other ideas. There was a low rumble. Bella gripped Edward’s side as terror filled her. “It’s okay, gorgeous. I’ve got you,” he said soothingly. The rumbling grew louder and the frames on the walls began to rattle. He heard a few pictures fall, shattering in the hallway, but he held Bella flush to his body as she trembled more than the ground was shaking. He protected her head. The earthquake ended and he looked down at Bella. Her eyes were wide with fright. “Bella, look at me.”

“How can you be so blasé about the ground fucking moving?” she hissed.

He sat up, pulling her into his lap and cradling her against his chest. She clung to him, her tears splashing onto his arms. Gently, he caressed her back and let her get her fears out. Rearranging their bodies, he looked into her eyes. “It’s never been too bad up in Seattle, Bella. That’s about as nasty as they get. I was down in Los Angeles for a conference? Twice as a strong and I ended up tripping over some debris and falling, breaking my ankle.”

She threw her arms around him, her trembling becoming stronger. Her legs were on either side of his hips and her bare sex was just above his cock. _Don’t distract her like that now, asstard._ Though, it was tempting to feel her.  All of her.

“I can’t get over this fear,” she whispered. “I can handle cracking open a kid’s chest, but the ground moving? That shit is fucking scary.” The house shook again and she whimpered.

Carefully, Edward tucked them under the covers and he held Bella in his arms. She was tense. “Bella, nothing will happen,” he whispered, kissing her temple.

“How can you know that?” she hissed.

“Because, we’re together. Right now? Nothing can go wrong,” he said, cupping her chin and staring into her eyes. There was terror there, but they softened as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He brushed his lips over hers, stroking her cheek. “Just close your eyes. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Promise?” she asked, her voice small and uncertain.

“With my life,” he vowed, kissing her once again and holding her. He ran his hand along her back and she eventually drifted off. He looked down at her, reveling in her beauty. _With my life, I’d do anything for you, Bella Swan. You’re healing a broken man._

xx SG xx

Edward woke up first. The sun was shining and Bella was still clinging to him. She was more relaxed, draped over his body. One last time in the bed, making her come and feeling her body around him without feeling rushed or with fear of being caught. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. She hummed, her fingers finding his hair. “That’s a nice way to wake up,” she said, smiling at him.

“I want you,” he murmured.

“Take me. I’m yours,” she breathed. He turned over, grabbing a condom and slid it on. Gathering her in his arms, he grasped his erection and pushed inside. Bella’s jaw dropped and she draped her leg over his hip. “Edward …”

This was not rushed, nor was it forceful or playful. It was making love. Plain and simple. He stared into her eyes, his body moving sinuously, filling her. They were connected in every way, no space between their bodies. With an all-encompassing kiss and their own earth-shattering moment, they came together. Their relationship would never be the same again. This was more than fuck-buddies or friendship. Edward had let her into his heart, but he was terrified that she hadn’t done the same.

With a soft kiss, they disentangled themselves. Edward gave Bella a shirt and offered the use of his bathroom while he went to check the damage from the quake. Bella blanched, but thanked him. He put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, seeing a framed picture of Harborview had been the one that crashed. He picked it up, putting the frame into his office. Carefully, he picked up the glass and went downstairs to see if he could scrounge up some breakfast. He made some coffee and decided on bacon and eggs. Bella came down a half hour later, his shirt tied around her waist and her hair up in a messy ponytail. “You can cook?”

“Breakfast food,” he said. “I am in desperate need to grocery shopping. So, it was either this or a moldy bagel.”

“I like my penicillin in pill form. Thanks,” Bella snickered, sitting down at the island. She sipped her coffee, watching him work in his kitchen. “Thank you for calming me down last night. The past few quakes, I’d been at home, by myself, and sleep doesn’t come easily after that.”

“Do you want something to help calm you down?” Edward asked.

Bella wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “Nah. Hopefully, they’ll stop,” she snickered. Edward put a plate in front of her, along with a cup of coffee. She smiled in appreciation, tucking into her breakfast. He joined her. “When’s your next day on, Masen?”

“I’m on overnights for the next week,” he grumbled. “You?”

“Days,” she shrugged. She sighed. “Did the social worker ever find Jacob or his family? I’d figure you’d be privy to that information since you are the associate chief, in name only.” She bit her lip, concern swirling in her espresso-colored eyes.

“I haven’t heard anything. I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry about that. I know that you’re worried.”

“I just hope that he gets the care he needs,” Bella grumbled. Edward opened his mouth, but she arched a brow. “I know I shouldn’t care this much, but it’s hard not to. It’s our job, as responsible adults, to love and protect a child. It kills me when I see a kid who’s being abused, like Jake. I can’t save all of them. I know this. I’ve accepted this. I learned a hard lesson.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had a little girl in my residency who was her mother’s punching bag. This girl had more broken bones than any kid should ever have. Mom was a nasty drunk, who hated her daughter because she ruined her body,” Bella said, getting up and pacing in his kitchen. “Anyway, I got involved, trying to get the girl taken out of the house because Mom was abusive. I went through the proper channels, but child protective services was strapped for cash. They had too many needy families and not enough social workers. By the time a social worker went to do a home study, almost a year later, mom said that the girl was gone, not caring about the whereabouts of her daughter.”

“What happened?” Edward asked.

“They found the little girl. She was beaten, raped and brutally murdered by the mom’s new boyfriend. He tossed her body in the garbage and threw her into a dumpster,” Bella whispered. “Mom and boyfriend were arrested. As far as I know, Mom got a slap on the wrist because she was pregnant with the boyfriend’s baby. The boyfriend was sent to prison, thankfully, and will never see the light of day.” She blew out a breath. “I was called to testify. It was one of the last things I did in Chicago before moving out here. I had to stay, to see if Violet got justice for unnecessary murder.”

“And you see a lot of Violet in Jake?” Edward pressed.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Look, I … I’d really like to go home. Last night was beyond words.” Bella walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist. He returned her hug, saddened that she wanted to leave, but understood her possible reasoning for it. “Thank you for scarf and for … for being there last night when I freaked out.”

“I know I’m kind of a prick,” he snorted.

“Kind of?” Bella said, squeezing his sides.

“Okay, I’m an asshole, but if you need me. You have my number. To talk, to vent, to fuck …” he chuckled.

“Are you saying we’re friends?” Bella asked, stepping back and looking up at him.

“Yeah,” he said, giving her a rare crooked smile. He dipped his head, brushing his lips with hers. She melted against him, but her pocket vibrated. She stepped back, wrinkling her nose. “What’s wrong?”

“One of the peds residents is sick and Dr. Volturi is _requesting_ me to come to work,” she sighed. “And I’m the senior doctor on the floor. Yay.”

“The emergency room?” he asked.

“No, PICU,” she replied. “Can you take me home? I’ve got to go to work.”

**A/N: So, we had some citrusy action in Edward’s bed. He also admitted that he considered her a friend. But, will they continue along this same vein? Will they admit their feelings are _more_ than friendship? Anyhow, we’re going to hear from Bella, Edward and perhaps Alice before things start to get shaken up. Thanks for reading! I’ll see you on the other side! Leave me some loving if you liked what you read! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**So, we had some citrusy action in Edward’s bed. He also admitted that he considered her a friend. But, will they continue along this same vein? Will they admit their feelings are _more_ than friendship? Anyhow, we’re going to hear from Bella, Edward and perhaps Alice before things start to get shaken up.**

**Chapter Twenty**

“Isabella Marie Swan, sit your ass down!” barked Alice. “I haven’t seen you since your fucking birthday celebration and that was a month ago!”

“I have to go to work!” Bella wailed, sitting down on the stool. “Alice, I’d love to talk, but I’m floating up to the PICU floor again.”

“Are you avoiding Dr. Masen?” Alice asked. “After he brought you home after your birthday, you’ve been …”

“I’m not avoiding, Dr. Masen,” Bella said. “Working opposite schedules and pulling these shifts up in the PICU? My schedule is fucking insane, Alice. I swear to god, I need a vacation.”

“Are you getting one?”

“Yes. For Thanksgiving, I have the weekend off and I’m going to see my dad. It’s a part of the reason why I’ve been working like a mad woman,” Bella said, tugging on her coat. “Now, can I go?”

“Only if you promise to be home for dinner tonight. We need another girl’s night,” Alice said, wagging her finger at Bella.

“If my schedule allows it, your majesty,” Bella deadpanned, darting out the door. Alice shook her head, chuckling at her roommate. Let’s just say, Alice had heard some rumors about Bella and the elusive Dr. Masen. Nothing bad. In fact, they were things that Alice wanted to encourage. Dr. Masen was so sad and so grumpy for the longest time. But, from what Alice heard from her friends down in the emergency department, he’d relaxed and was _smiling._ He was interacting with the staff, not treating the women like the scum of the earth. He even bought the staff, including the first responders who were in the emergency room with drop-offs, a massive meal as a thank you.

Dr. Edward Masen _never_ did shit like that.

He’d usually bitch about it being unsanitary and unnecessary.

But, when men and women work for insanely long hours, usually without any sort of schedule, meals are usually rushed and frequently interrupted. The night that Edward purchased the thirty pizzas, twelve dozen breadsticks and slew of cookies, no one had a break until the shift change. In the locker room, everyone got their share of the meal and Edward leaned against the lockers, smiling and encouraging everyone to enjoy their meal. What Shelly Cope told Alice was that Bella walked over to Edward during that shift change. He took her hand and held her close, almost cuddling her like a boyfriend would hold a girlfriend.

Later that evening, Bella did come home and they went up to Rose’s loft apartment, sharing some sushi that Rose had picked up from a nearby sushi restaurant. Alice was sipping her sake when she looked at her roommate, arching a brow. “So, are you and Edward Masen a _thing?”_ Alice asked.

Bella spit out her drink, her eyes wide as she looked at Alice. “What? No. We’re friends, but we’re not a thing. What the hell do you mean anyway?”

“I can’t believe you managed to melt his cold, dead heart,” Alice snickered.

“You’re crazy. We’re friends. That’s it,” Bella said, getting up to get a paper towel.

“Shelly Cope said you two were looking more than friendly a couple of weeks ago,” Alice said. “Holding hands and snuggling each other.”

“Grace told me she saw him sneak into the on-call room while you were sleeping,” Rose giggled.

“I don’t need this shit,” Bella said, rolling her eyes. “If you’re here to grill me about my nonexistent love life, I’m going to back home and catch up on some sleep. I have tomorrow off and I plan on using it to be a bum.”

“No, we’re sorry,” Rose apologized, smacking Alice’s arm. “It’s just nice to see Edward smiling. Granted, it’s not a huge beaming grin, but he’s not walking around like Grumpy Cat anymore.”

“Heh, I never thought of that,” Bella chuckled. “He does look like Grumpy Cat.”

“But, not anymore,” Alice teased. “When are you two going to make it official?” Bella started walking to the door, but Alice sprinted and stopped her from leaving. “Okay, I’ll shut up. I’m sorry.”

“One more remark about …” Bella warned and she pointed to the door.

“No more comments, we promise,” Alice nodded.

xx SG xx

It was all hands on deck for Halloween. Dr. Volturi, Edward, and Bella were the senior physicians on the floor for the night shift, along with a slew of residents and six medical students from University of Washington. They’d just started their emergency room rotation. Bella made the pediatric staff dress up, wearing superhero costumes. She wore a Supergirl costume, complete with a blue unitard, red cape and a giant ‘S’ on her chest. Even though she was dressed up, she still exuded the confidence and calm of a seasoned physician.

The pediatricians were getting their work out this Halloween. It was a rainy, cold night. There were a lot of sprained ankles, lacerations and upset tummies. Bella took in stride, never breaking character. But, when the older kids, meaning the adults, started coming in with their drunken car accidents, the tenor of the night changed. Bella changed out of her costume and into a pair of scrubs.

After the third accident, and third death, Bella was about ready to call it a night. “People are so fucking stupid,” she hissed as she looked down at the man, who was just a few months younger than her. He’d blown through a stop light, crashing into a minivan, killing a family on their way home from a haunted house. Edward and she worked on him for an hour before he called it.

“I know, Bella,” he said. “He should have called a cab. He should have had a friend drive him home, but he didn’t.”

“And he paid the ultimate price,” she sneered. “So did that family, Edward.” She pinched her nose and took a breath. “It’s quiet. I need to calm down before I start wailing on a corpse.” She turned and left the trauma room while Edward had the nurses begin the death kit. He began typing up his report for the police officers who were in charge of the investigation of his accident.

Bella was up on the roof, pacing and glaring out at the rainy traffic. Her curled hair was now soaked and she was shivering, but she had to calm down. She was up on the roof for a half hour when Edward came out, finding her curled up on the lip of the roof. “Bella, it’s freezing out here. You’re going to get sick,” he chided, walking over to her and seeing her shivering form. That’s when he saw the tears. “Bella? What is it?”

“I’m just pissed. When I get pissed, I cry,” she sniffled, wiping the tears away.

“Seriously, though. It’s negative forty outside,” he said, draping his coat over her soaked body. She got up, walking clumsily to the door. He opened it and once inside, she pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Her lips and nose were icy cold. He could feel her tremble, but he eagerly accepted her kiss. Taking her face, he stared into her eyes. “Bella, gorgeous, you’re frozen solid.”

“Warm me up,” she purred.

“Not here,” he said, kissing her passionately, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He took her hand and they went down to surgical floor. Tugging her into the locker room, he flipped the locks and turned on the water, as hot as it would go. Their soaked clothes were removed and tossed haphazardly onto the floor. Edward lifted her up, holding her under the hot spray.

“Edward, please,” she begged.

He stared into her eyes as he thrust his hardness into her body. She gasped, her fingers clinging to his muscular shoulders. “Oh, Bella,” he moaned, kissing her and bruising her lips with the power behind the kiss. Their sex was powerful, passionate and done too quickly. But, he panicked after they’d finished. “We didn’t use a condom.”

Bella looked into his eyes and brushed his wet hair away from his face. “Edward, I trust you. I’m clean and I’m protected,” she said.

“What type of birth control …?” he asked, his ears flaming.

“I’m on the shot and I’m good until Thanksgiving,” she said. “But, even if I wasn’t on the shot, I wouldn’t regret what we did. I’m a pediatrician. I love children. If something happened and we did get pregnant, I’d be happy about it?”

“You wouldn’t terminate?” he whispered, taking her hand and sliding his arms around her now warm body. “I mean, you’d talk to me? Tell me?”

“Edward, it takes two to tango,” she quipped, but she felt him tremble. “Oh … that’s what happened. Why you pushed every woman away?” He didn’t answer for a long time, but she felt him nod. “I’m so sorry, Edward.” She stepped back, took his face in her hands. “No one should be that cruel. You would be a wonderful father.”

He didn’t say anything, but he kissed her before turning off the water. They got dressed in fresh scrubs. Bella tossed her hair into a messy bun and they went back down to the emergency room. At the end of the shift, Edward pulled Bella into the pharmacy. He held out a pill. “What’s this?” she asked.

“The morning after pill,” he replied, his voice cold and emotionless.

“I’m not taking it, Edward,” she said, taking it and tossing it into the garbage. She forced him to look at her. “I’m not your ex. I won’t … I’d talk to you first. I trust you. I care for you.” He looked at Bella, shocked that she’d admit that. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him so tenderly that he almost felt his heart beat out of his chest. “Trust in what we do and have faith. Not everyone is like her, Edward.”

She turned and he reached for her hand. He cupped her face when she looked back at him. “Thank you,” he whispered and hugged her tightly before leaving the small pharmacy.

xx SG xx

When Edward got home from his shift, all he could think about was how perfect Bella felt around his body. The last woman he’d been with like that was Tanya and it didn’t nearly feel as good. When he slid into Bella’s warmth, it was almost like her body was made for him.

And what she said afterward, when he realized that they’d fucked without any sort of protection? She put his terrified heart at ease.

He also imagined what it would be like to have a baby with Bella. To have a perfect baby with the perfect woman. She was everything he’d ever wanted, but was too terrified to take. Yes, their arrangement was convenient, but his heart was involved now. He had to make a choice … did he want to make a go of it with Dr. Isabella Swan or would he walk away?

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t focus.

Sleep would be the first thing on his agenda and then, he had to tell his parents about Tanya. Then, and only then, could he make an informed decision. He crashed and his dreams were of Bella, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he drove into her. He watched as his cock, unhindered by a condom, glistening with her arousal. Then, his dreams changed to the future. He was holding a baby and Bella was by his side, cooing at the child. But her coos turned into evil cackles. He looked at Bella, only to see Tanya.

“You think you can have this? You’re so stupid, Edward. I was only with you because you’ve got a huge cock and you’re rich,” Tanya sneered. She took the baby from his hands and threw it against the wall.

Edward sat up, his heart pounding and his body drenched, the nightmare freaking him out. “Fucking bitch. Why can’t you leave me alone?” He tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare still dwindled in his mind. When the sun was up, he went for a run and then called his parents. His father had an odd day off and his mother was planning on spending it with him. Edward asked if he could come over. He was ready to tell his family why he shut down for the past four years and who had finally brought him back to life.

He drove to his parents’ home and they ate breakfast together. When they were done, Edward told them everything about Tanya, her deceit, her betrayal and how much she’d damaged Edward. Elizabeth Masen was so disgusted by the woman who’d shared her son’s life. Edward Masen, Sr. wanted blood, but his son said that it wasn’t worth the trouble.

“I found someone,” Edward whispered. “We’ve been … she’s the pediatric emergency fellow at Harborview. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman. I …”

There was a low rumble and the pictures rattled on the walls. “Oh, my,” Elizabeth gasped. “These quakes are getting worse.” They all got up and settled in the door jamb as the quake intensified. Walls cracked, things fell and Edward stumbled, his hip landing against granite countertop. The movement became more unsettled and Edward imagined Bella.

“Edward!” his father yelled. Edward looked up and he felt something hard fall against head. He moaned as blackness surrounded his eyes and he slumped onto the kitchen floor, the ground still shaking violently.

**A/N: So, this is the big one. We’re going to pick up with Bella next chapter. We’re going to have a blast from the past at the hospital. Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**So, this is the big one. We’re going to pick up with Bella next chapter. We’re going to have a blast from the past at the hospital.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

“Bella, there’s a kid coming in. He’s been here before. He’s real sick or injured or something,” Grace said, her brows furrowed.

“Who?” Bella asaked, signing off on an x-ray for one of her patients. “I need this done stat. The little girl has been in pain for hours and it kills me to see her this way.” The nurse nodded, scurrying away to take care of the x-ray. Bella turned back around to Grace. “Grace, who?”

“Jacob Black,” Grace replied. “He was at school and he collapsed during gym class. They couldn’t get him wake up, bringing him here. He’s about ten minutes out.”

“Collapsed? How?” Bella barked, her hackles rising and her heart stammering against her ribs.

“They were playing dodge ball and he was tagged out. The ball hit him in the side,” Grace said, reading the dispatch notes she’d received from the EMTs. “Do you want him in a trauma room or the peds ER?”

“I should say trauma room, but he’s more comfortable in the pediatric rooms,” Bella said. “Get a portable chest x-ray, an ultrasound machine and …” There was a rumble and Bella whimpered. “Not now.”

“What?” Grace asked.

“Nothing. I’m going to prepare Jake’s room. Page me when he gets here,” Bella said, darting off to the pediatric rooms. She got what she thought she needed, along with a cookie from the break room. A few moments later, her cell phone vibrated with a text from Grace. Jake was here. She darted to the ambulance bay, relieved to see Jasper. “Hey, Jas. How is he?”

“He regained consciousness about five minutes away. He’s agitated and in a lot of pain,” Jasper said, giving Bella the rundown of his symptoms. Bella directed the nurses who took the gurney to bring him peds room five. Jasper pulled her aside. “He’s covered in bruises, Bells. He tried to play it off, but I think he’s got a cracked rib or two. Plus, he’s lost hair from a scalp lac. He said it’s fine, but I think it may have healed over, but was infected.”

“I’ll check him out. Be super specific in your report, Jasper. I’m getting this kid out of the situation,” Bella growled. “This is the third time he’s been in my ER, covered in bruises.”

“Got it. Good luck,” he nodded, sauntering over to the nurses’ station.

Bella walked briskly to Jake’s room. She heard the boy crying, demanding to be let go, but she stepped into the commotion. “Guys, I’ve got this,” Bella said softly, but sternly. Jake looked up, his eyes so very angry, but an undercurrent of fear was hidden in his black orbs. “Long time, no see, Jake.”

“Dr. B-B-B-Bella?” he whispered.

“Yep,” she said, walking over to him. “Can I get you into these pajamas? They’ll fit better than your clothes.” She looked at his attire, shocked at how small they were on him. His shoes were so tight that his big toes had burst through the shabby sneakers.

“But, you’ll see,” he cried, big fat tears falling down his gaunt cheeks.

“Jakey, I know that you’re bruised,” Bella said, ruffling his hair. “Why don’t you change? I’ll have my friend …”

“Dr. Edward?” he asked.

“He’s off today,” Bella chuckled. “My friend, Riley, who’s in school to be a doctor, to come hang out with you. I’m going to get you something to eat. I hear angry grizzly bears in your tummy.”

“Kay,” Jake nodded. Bella smiled softly at him, finding Riley, who was doing his ER rotation. She asked him to hang out with Jake, taking a medical history, while she went in search of clothing that better fit Jacob and to order a heaping tray of food for the starving little boy. Twenty minutes later, she found some donated clothes and shoes. She checked on Jake and Riley and they seemed friendly. “Mr. Riley is no better at Uno than Dr. Edward.”

“Is he hustling you?” Bella quipped.

“Oh, yeah,” Riley laughed.

“Here, Jake. I got you a cookie. I’m going to talk to Mr. Riley and then I’ll be back,” Bella smiled, handing Jake the package of cookies and some chocolate milk. They stepped out into the hallway. “What do you see, Mr. Biers?”

“He’s abused, malnourished and afraid of his own shadow,” Riley began. “When he changed into the pajamas, I saw bruises all over his body, ranging from very recent to several weeks old. He’s about twenty pounds under weight, but very tall for his age. He wouldn’t take off his pants until I left the room, though.”

“Possible sexual abuse?” Bella asked, her face tensing.

“Maybe,” Riley frowned. “Or maybe, he doesn’t trust a man he is not comfortable with. With Grace’s help, we took a chest x-ray and it’s been developed as we speak. But, I think he’s been abused. For a long time.”

“Agreed. Now, we just need to get social work here in a timely manner and we can help this little boy,” Bella snarled. “That’s your job. I’ve got a rapport with Jake. He trusts me. Maybe he’ll share more with me.” They separated. Riley went to the nurse’s station to contact the social worker. Bella went back into Jake’s room. He was munching on his food. “Hey, trouble. Your cookie good?”

He nodded, giving Bella a grin. He’d lost a few teeth, with adult teeth pushing through. “The chocolate milk was so good, Dr. Bella.”

“You need that calcium for those new teeth, bud,” Bella said, sitting down. “How are you doing, Jakey? Do you know why you were brought to the hospital?”

“I fell down and I couldn’t wake up,” he shrugged. “I heard my teacher, but it hurt too bad, Dr. Bella.”

“Why is that?” Bella pressed. Jake just shook his head. “No, bud. Mr. Riley told me about the bruises; so, did my friend, the EMT from the ambulance. Where did you get those bruises, Jake? I want to help you. It kills me to see you hurt.”

He opened his mouth, but slammed it shut. “I can’t tell you. He’ll kill me.”

“Not if you don’t go back to him, Jakey,” Bella murmured. There was a low rumble and Bella stiffened. _No, no, no, no … NO!_ She heard the bustle in the hallway as the ground shook. She picked up Jake, moving to the doorway. Jake’s arms were wrapped around Bella’s neck and he whimpered as she held him close to her body. The quake grew more violent, causing glass to break, walls to crack and equipment to fall. “It’s okay, Jake. It’s okay,” Bella whispered, trying to convince herself. The floors buckled, making Bella stumble. She put Jake down, protecting him with her body as the quake continued to escalate in intensity.

Walls began to buckle like the floor and Bella watched the nurse’s station disappear. There were screams and things grew chaotic. Riley yelled for her. “Bella, the building is unstable! You’ve got to get out! They’re evacuating the hospital!” he shouted through a hole in the collapsed walls. “Send out Jacob.”

“Now without you,” Jake cried, clambering against Bella and crying hysterically. She stepped closer to the hole but the wall collapsed completely. “Dr. Bella …”

“We’re okay, Jakey,” she said, crouching down and hugging him closely. The ground stopped moving and it was deathly silent. She took out her cell phone, sending a group text to her Seattle contacts.

_To anyone who gets this message. I’m in the emergency room at Harborview Medical Center, near pediatric room five, and the doctor’s lounge. I have a patient with me, an eight-year-old boy, Jacob Black. We’re okay. Scared, but okay._

She sent it off just as the power blinked out. It was dark and Jake whimpered. Using her cell phone, she lit up the hallway. “Come here, sweetie,” she said, taking his hand. “I think we need to go into the lounge.” With shaky legs, they made their way to the doctor’s lounge. She could hear people scrambling, but pediatric room five and the doctor’s lounge were abandoned. It was just the two of them. As they made their way to the lounge, a couple of people responded to her text.

_I was out with Rose, having lunch. We’re heading to the hospital, but it’s fucked up, Bells. Make sure you find someplace with fresh water and a lot of space. If you’re buried, you could possibly run out of air … I love you! ~ Alice_

_The EMTs, paramedics, firefighters … we’re strapped. DON’T MOVE, BELLA! We’ll get there soon! ~ Emmett_

She trembled as she read her messages, setting up Jake on the couch. She put him in the donated clothes and raided the fridge for food. “Well, I think Dr. Volturi will not be eating his pizza for lunch. Wanna enjoy it before it gets gross?” she asked. Jake nodded, eagerly eating the meal. Bella managed to get to her locker, getting her earthquake kit. She went into the bathroom, checking to see if the water still ran and she filled a bucket with fresh water. She also used a fire extinguisher to break open the vending machine. She also forced open the soda machine, which was filled with various sodas, water and some juice. “We won’t go hungry, if we ration,” she said. “Let’s pray that they find us soon, Jake.”

“I’m scared, Dr. Bella,” he whispered.

“Me, too, bud,” she sighed. “But, at least we’re together. I promise I’ll keep you safe, Jakey.”

xx SG xx

“He’s coming to,” Elizabeth said, pressing a washcloth to Edward’s temple. “Edward, sweetie, it’s Mom.”

He blinked his eyes and everything was blurry. “What happened?” he asked, fluttering his eyes and things began to clear up. He tried to sit up, but both of his parents pressed him down. “I’m fine.”

“You were unconscious for fifteen minutes. You’re not fine,” Edward Sr. grumbled. “Follow the light.”

He did as he was asked and was allowed to sit up. He looked around, seeing minor damage to his parents’ home. “I’m okay,” Edward insisted.

“You’ve got a knot on your head and a laceration right at your hairline,” Elizabeth said. “I think some butterfly sutures can keep it closed.” She got up, disappearing into her bedroom.

Edward reached into his pocket, seeing numerous texts on his phone. He opened up his phone, noticing that he had no service, but he read the messages. His eyes widened when he got to Bella’s text. “Shit,” he spat. “I’ve got to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere, son. You may have a concussion,” Edward Sr. argued.

“Dad, I have to,” he said, standing up and wavering. “The reason I came here is because I wanted to tell you that I met someone. She’s everything … and she’s trapped at Harborview. Bella’s … I love her, Dad. She’s terrified of quakes and she’s trapped in the pediatric ER with a patient. I have to get to her.”

“The roads are fucked,” Edward Sr. chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Edward, the hospital is far away and I don’t know if you’re even able to get there.”

“I have to fucking try,” Edward replied, gripping his dad’s arms.

“Well, let’s get you patched up. I’m going to check on our neighbors and set up a triage tent,” Edward Sr. said, hugging his son.

Edward nodded and sat down as his mother addressed his laceration. “You really love this woman?” Elizabeth asked.

“I do, Mom. I never thought … after what Tanya did to me,” Edward muttered.

“Bitch. If I ever see her, she’s going to get a wallop from me,” Elizabeth snarled. She finished her treatment, kissing her son’s cheek. “Stay here. I want to give you what I can. You’re going to need food, water, medical supplies.” She disappeared again, coming back with a huge backpack.

“Where did you get that?” Edward snorted.

“Your father got a bug up his ass about trying to be one with nature,” Elizabeth deadpanned. “He wiped his ass with poison ivy and all of this stuff was buried in the back in the closet.”

“It was hell, Libby,” Edward Sr. grumped.

“You didn’t have lance your boils, jackass,” Elizabeth said, smacking his arm. “That is one part of you I never want to see again.”

“When did this happen?” Edward asked.

“When you were in college,” Elizabeth replied. “When you went to Daytona Beach for spring break? Anyway, this is left over from your father’s nature bit.” She stuffed it filled with several medical kits, the good ones that doctors had access to, along with some field rations, water, flashlights and a radio. “Do you have better shoes?”

Edward looked down at his loafers and shook his head. “Not on me. At home, I do.”

“Your feet are smaller than your father’s but you can wear his hiking boots,” Elizabeth said, darting away and returning with a pair of thick, wool socks and boots. Edward put them on and took his dad’s proffered fleece. She hugged Edward. “I know that you should be resting. You were knocked out, but if you love this girl and she brought my baby back to me, you aren’t going to sit on your ass.”

“No,” Edward said. “She has to know, Mom.” He held up his phone. “I can’t exactly tell her. There’s no service.” He put it into his pocket, zipping it in the jacket.

“Be safe, son,” Edward Sr. whispered. “I don’t know what it’s like, but rest assured the crazies are out in full force.”

They hugged and Edward got into his SUV, backing out. The damage to his parents’ neighborhood was minimal, as was most of the drive toward Seattle. About three miles away from the exit to Harborview, the roads were completely fucked. Edward parked his car, hitched his backpack onto his shoulders and began making his way toward the hospital. His head was pounding. The sun had set and it was getting colder, not to mention it was raining. He narrowed his eyes. “I’m coming, Bella. I’m sorry I wasn’t with you,” he muttered.

xx SG xx

“I’m cold, Bella,” Jake whispered. She’d told him to lose the doctor part. They were friends, not doctor and patient. She got up, grabbing a blanket from fire kit. She tucked it around him. “Thank you.”

“How are your ribs?” Bella asked. She’d wrapped them and did her best to keep her mind occupied on anything other than the darkness, the cold and the ground that didn’t like to stay still. Since the huge earthquake that rumbled through in late afternoon, there had been at least four more significant aftershocks. The path to the pediatric room was completely blocked by crumbling walls.

“They’re fine. The bandage is tight, but you said that’s good, right?” Jake asked. Bella smiled and nodded. “Do you think that there will be more quakes?”

“I hope not,” Bella sighed, sitting next to Jake and putting her arms around him. She’d found a coat, putting it on and swiped a pair of woolly socks from Shelly’s locker, using them as gloves. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep, Jakey?”

“Do you think they’ll find us?” he asked, snuggling closer to Bella.

“I sent out a text before cell service went down. My roommate and a friend know where we’re at. I can hear the people outside. We’re safe for now and I promise to get you out,” she said, kissing his forehead.

“Do you have kids, Bella?” Jake asked.

“I don’t, sweetie.”

“You’d be a good mom. You remind me of my mom,” Jake whispered sadly. “She’s dead.”

“What happened?” Bella questioned.

“My mom and dad, they fought a lot,” Jake sighed, moving closer to Bella and putting his head on her chest. “My dad, he liked to fight with his fists, his hands. A couple of years ago, Mom and me were going to leave. She packed a bag for us and we were getting ready to get out of the apartment. Dad came home, seeing the bag and he was so angry. Mom pushed me behind her, saying that we were going.”

“Jake?” Bella whispered when he’d stopped talking.

“I watched my dad kill my mom,” he cried. “He looked at me and he said that if I said anything, I’d be next. He left me with her and I stayed with her, crying for her to wake up. She was so still. Her eyes were open, afraid. A couple hours later, my dad came back with his friends and they stuffed her into a suitcase. He slapped me, knocking me out and that was the last I saw of my mommy.”

“Oh, baby,” Bella cried with him. “I’m so sorry.” She held him as he sobbed for the loss of his mother. He cried himself asleep and Bella held him so tightly, wanting to protect him from the monster that was his father and keep him safe from the earthquakes. She’d succeeded in the latter, but was working on the former. Kissing his forehead, Bella allowed herself to relax and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, sore and afraid. A few moments’ rest would be exactly what the body needed.

“BELLA!” Jake yelled. Her eyes flew open and she felt the earth move again. “It’s worse!”

“Get in the door, Jakey,” Bella said, pushing him toward the exit of the lounge. The lockers swayed dangerously as she sat up, moving her sluggish body. She stumbled toward the doorway and she tripped when the ground jerked. She caught herself with her hands.

“Bella! The lockers!” Jake screamed. She turned around just as the locker came crashing down on her left leg. She screamed as the pain radiated up her leg, rattling her to her core. She whimpered, falling back and faded out of consciousness, the last coherent thought she had was of Jake and reuniting with Edward.

_I love you, Edward …_

**A/N: You still with me? Leave me some!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_“BELLA!” Jake yelled. Her eyes flew open and she felt the earth move again. “It’s worse!”_

_“Get in the door, Jakey,” Bella said, pushing him toward the exit of the lounge. The lockers swayed dangerously as she sat up, moving her sluggish body. She stumbled toward the doorway and she tripped when the ground jerked. She caught herself with her hands._

_“Bella! The lockers!” Jake screamed. She turned around just as the locker came crashing down on her left leg. She screamed as the pain radiated up her leg, rattling her to her core. She whimpered, falling back and faded out of consciousness, the last coherent thought she had was of Jake and reuniting with Edward._

I love you, Edward …

xx SG xx

Edward hiked throughout the night. He helped a few people along the way, providing medical care when he could, but his destination was still Harborview Medical Center. He was getting closer. He saw signs for it, but the hospital itself was missing from the skyline. The damage was overwhelming. Buildings were in ruins. He could only imagine the people trapped in them. He wanted to help, but he was being selfish. After pushing his needs to the side for four years, he was done waiting.

“Guys, be careful,” he heard. He looked over, seeing a familiar face. “We don’t want to cause a cave-in!” He walked, stumbling over rubble and saw Emmett and Jasper, working with their team.

“Emmett,” Edward called.

“Masen!” he barked, hopping down and hugging his friend. “Dude, what happened to you. Your head is all bruised.”

“During the initial quake, I had a bowl fall on my head. I’m okay,” Edward said, waving his head. “I’m going to Harborview.”

“It’s gone, Ed,” Jasper frowned.

“Bella’s there,” Edward said. “I got her text, but I was unconscious. I couldn’t reply.”

“I texted her, telling her to stay where she was at, but I didn’t hear back from her,” Emmett said.

“And what about the patients?” Edward asked. “I’m assuming that they tried to evacuate them. I’ve got to try.”

“Harborview is our home base, Edward,” Jasper said. “While it’s gone, they set up an emergency room in the street. Everyone’s on call and they’re working.”

“Well, I’m going to get her,” Edward choked out. “Do … do you have a radio? A spare coat?”

Emmett narrowed his eyes, nodding and leading Edward to the nearby fire truck. He handed Edward a radio and a spare firefighter’s coat. He slipped it on. “We’re going with you. Can you wait five minutes while I tell my lieutenant that we’re going to work on the Harborview evac?”

“Yeah,” Edward said, taking a slug from his water bottle. He watched as Emmett spoke to his boss, but he nodded, jerking his finger over his shoulder. Emmett walked toward them. “Well?”

“We’re good to go. The hospital is higher priority than where we’re at,” Emmett replied. He picked up a bright red first-aid bag and some tools. “Ready, Jas?”

“Let’s go,” he nodded.

The three men walked through the rubble, shocked at the sheer amount of destruction this quake caused. It was clear this was probably the epicenter of the earthquake. Buildings were crumbling, cars were crushed and there were so many injured people. It slowed them down. A group of three men, wearing Seattle Fire Department gear, people flocked to them, begging for help. Edward did what he could for the injured, as did Jasper, but until more assistance came from the National Guard or FEMA, they couldn’t help the people who were trapped in the debris. The people who were able to walk, they encouraged them to go to Harborview. As the sun was breaching the horizon, they arrived at the remnants of the hospital where Edward worked.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Jasper said. “We heard about the destruction over the dispatch. The only people left inside were some surgeons who wouldn’t leave their patients and Bella.”

“JAZZY!” Alice screamed, running toward him. Rose was just behind her. They crashed into their men, sobbing with relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She cupped his face and kissed him fiercely. “I love you, Jazzy.”

“I love you, too, darlin’,” he said, hugging her.

Edward blinked over to Rose and Emmett and shuddered as he watched their reunion. It also made him aware that he was here for a purpose. He needed to get to Bella. He felt so alone, even with his friends right next to him. Jasper saw Edward’s despondent look and smacked Emmett’s arm. Barely prying his lips away from Rosalie, he barked, “Lay off, fucker.” He quickly returned to kissing his girlfriend.

“Dude, you’re being insensitive,” Jasper snapped. Emmett stepped back, his eyes open and mumbling an apology.

“It’s okay,” Edward said.

“You’re here for Bella, aren’t you?” Rose asked. Edward blushed and nodded. “I don’t mean to be a bitch, but the emergency department was one of the first areas to go. I don’t think …”

“I can’t …” Edward choked out. “I believe she’s okay. Look, I know you all have your theories, but I’ve … I love her and I have to get to her.”

“Edward, it’s too unstable,” Emmett said. _Did he just say he loved her?_

“Well, fuck this. If you’re too afraid, I’ll get her myself,” Edward growled, grabbing the red bag, the axe and slinging his own backpack over his shoulder. He stomped toward the rubble of the hospital.

“You’re such an ass,” Jasper hissed. “You know his history. The fact that he admitted that he loved her? After what that cunt Tanya did to him? Let’s go, fucktard.” Jasper smacked Emmett’s head and grabbed his arm, forcing him to follow Edward as they began digging through the rubble with the rest of the crew.

xx SG xx

Jake was worried. Bella had passed out and was still asleep. _Or was she dead?_ He shook her, hit her, did everything he could think of to wake her up. “Bella, come on. I need you,” he cried. “You’re the only one who cares. I can’t lose you, too.” He sobbed, wrapping his arms around Bella’s neck, praying to God that she would be okay. Just like when his mother died, Jake curled up next to Bella. She just had to be okay.

xx SG xx

By mid-morning, they’d broken through the rubble and managed to get to the nurse’s station in the emergency department. Edward was leaning against the counter, eating a protein bar and drinking some water. His hands were torn to shreds as he ripped away at the rubble. They found several victims, patients in the waiting room. Edward used pronounced them dead at the scene and they were pulled from the rubble to be identified.

“Help,” came a weak voice. “Is anyone there?”

Jasper and Edward shared a look. Emmett was making his way toward the peds ER and he stopped his digging. “Fire department, call out,” Jasper ordered.

“Help!” the voice called again.

Edward and Jasper hopped up and walked toward the voice. It was down the hall, leading toward the pediatric ER. Carefully, they began removing the rubble and they saw dirty fingers. Working quicker, but still watching the rubble, they managed to remove the destruction away from the victim’s face.

“Riley?” Jasper gasped.

“Hey, Jas,” he coughed. He was still buried and he was filthy, covered in dust and debris.

Edward nodded to Jasper and he continued working on uncovering Riley with Emmett. “Riley? I’m Dr. Masen … I’m Edward,” Edward said softly. “You’re a med student?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You taught me how to suture. You’ve got great technique, Doc.”

“Thanks, Riley,” Edward smiled. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts to breathe and I can’t feel my feet,” Riley said. “I’ve been drifting in and out of consciousness. I heard your voices. I thought I was dreaming, but I recognized your voices.” Jasper and Emmett moved the debris away from Riley’s torso.

“Ed,” Emmett whispered.

Edward looked down, seeing a large chunk of debris crushing his midsection, probably compressing his spine. There was blood everywhere and he frowned. Riley was not going to make it. It would take a miracle and the best surgeons in the world to even come close to helping him. Edward reached into his bag, pulling out a container of morphine. Emmett looked away, upset at the outcome. “Riley,” Edward said sternly. Riley blinked his eyes opened. “Look at me, man.”

“Sorry,” he slurred. “I’m just so tired and it hurts.”

“I know, Riley,” Edward whispered. He filled the syringe. “It’s not good, Riley. Your lower body is crushed and from the damage, you’re bleeding internally.”

“I know,” he cried, tears leaking down his dirty face. “I know … Can you tell my parents that I love them?”

“I promise, Riley,” Edward said, his voice cracking. “Do you want something for the pain?” Riley nodded, his eyes fluttering shut and more tears falling. Carefully, Edward plunged the pain killer into his arm. Riley took another deep breath, coughing wetly. Blood spurted down his face. Using a handkerchief, he wiped Riley’s face.

“Doc?” Riley croaked.

“Yes?” Edward responded.

“Bella was still alive when … I tried to get her out, Doc,” he said, his voice getting quieter and harder to understand. “She had a kid with her. Jacob … he’s been here before.”

“I know him,” Edward said, taking Riley’s hand and providing as much comfort as he could. “He’s a sweet little boy.”

“Yeah, well, he was littered with bruises,” Riley growled. “Anyway, I tried to get them both out, but the wall came down on me, Doc. I couldn’t move … I … I was stuck in limbo. Fuck, I still am. Do you think …” he trailed off.

“What, Riley?” Edward asked. Riley didn’t respond. He looked down and saw that Riley was staring off, his eyes blank and he wore the mask of death. “Fuck,” Edward spat. He checked the young man’s pulse, not finding one. Closing his eyes, he said a prayer for him. “I’m sorry, Riley. I promise to tell your parents that you love them.”

“Let me do it,” Emmett said quietly. “He worked with us for a couple of years while he was in undergrad.”

“I want to be with you when you do. I made a promise, Em,” Edward said, taking off his fleece and covering Riley’s face with it.

“At least we know that Bella was alive,” Jasper added. “From what I can gather, there’s a pocket just beyond this wall of rubble. She could be inside it with Jacob.”

“I hope you’re right,” Edward whispered, his heart feeling torn in two. Seeing Riley die made him feel wary that Bella survived this quake. “I really do.”

xx SG xx

“Hmmmmm,” Bella moaned, her entire body revolting against her. She opened her eyes and it was dark. She tried to move, but she was stuck. Her lower body was pinned.

“Bella?” Jake mumbled sleepily. He sat up and saw that she was rubbing her eyes. “Bella!” He threw his arms around her neck, crying hysterically.

“Jakey, relax,” Bella said, rubbing his back. “I’m okay.”

“You wouldn’t wake up, Bella. I thought …” he trailed off, his eyes watery and his hands wringing nervously. “I thought you’d died.”

“No, sweetie. I’m still here,” she whispered. “But, I’m thirsty. Can you get me some water? I’m kind of stuck here.”

Jake nodded and got a water bottle. He rummaged through the drawers, finding a straw and put it into the water, placing the other end into Bella’s mouth. She sipped and it made her stomach churn, but the coolness of the water felt good on her lips. “Thanks, Jakey.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, putting the water to the side.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“A couple of hours,” he shrugged. “I tried to move the lockers, but I’m not strong enough. I couldn’t get them to move. Why did you pass out?”

“It hurt, Jake,” Bella said. “It still does. My leg is bent an awkward angle and I know it’s broken, probably smashed.”

“Are you going to die?” Jake cried, tears tracking down his face and the hysteria beginning to resurface.

“No, Jake. I’m not. Not on your watch,” she said. “I may drift in and out of consciousness, but I won’t die. We’re also going to get out of here. Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“Listen, Jakey,” Bella whispered. They sat quietly and heard the voices all around them, along with a persistent hammering that was getting closer. “They’re looking for us, sweetie.”

“What if there’s another quake?” Jake choked out.

“Then, I need you to protect yourself. Cover your head and go to the doorway,” Bella said.

“What about you? I can’t … No! I’m going to protect you,” Jake said indignantly. “I couldn’t protect my mom. I have to do something for you, Dr. Bella.” He started breathing quickly, panting and tears falling down his face unabated.

“Jake … sweetie, I need you to calm down,” Bella murmured, taking his hand. “Deep breaths.” She tried to mimic how she wanted him to breathe, but her body hurt and she couldn’t. “There you go, buddy.” He sobbed, hugging Bella and she gently rubbed his back. “I’m okay. You’re doing such a good job protecting me, Jakey.” He nodded against her neck, snuggling closer. She held him awkwardly until his breathing evened out and his quiet snores filled the frigid lounge.

As she lay in the darkness, she closed her eyes and tried to quell her own mounting nerves. She was stuck in one spot. She couldn’t feel her left leg below the knee. She feared that she might lose her leg, but she couldn’t focus on that. _Edward, please, please find me. I need to tell you that I love you.  Anyone? I don’t want to die today._

There was a low rumble and Jake snapped awake, covering Bella with his body. It caused the lockers to shift on Bella’s leg and searing pain radiating up her limb. She screamed out, unable to control her response and she blacked out, excruciating agony becoming too much for her body to take.

xx SG xx

“Edward, man, you look like you’re going to keel over,” Emmett said as he watched his friend pick his way through the rubble of what used to be the pediatric section of the emergency room. “We’ve been working for almost forty-eight hours straight.”

“And I’ll work for another forty-eight hours until I get to that fucking lounge,” Edward said, wiping his face with his forearm. His hands, like Emmett’s and Jasper’s, were cut to shreds. Several other firefighters and national guardsman were there helping, but it was Edward’s unwavering desire to get to the lounge that kept him going. Seeing Riley die had made his heart drop to his feet and he refused to have the same fate happen to Bella. “If it were Rose, would you give up?” he snapped.

“No,” Emmett replied. “I get it, Edward, but you’re killing yourself.”

“No, I was killing myself. Do you know how close I wanted to end it all after what happened with Tanya?” Edward asked, tugging out a particularly large chunk of concrete. He pushed it behind him and leaned against it. “I probably would have if it weren’t for my family. She took my trust and shoved my face in it. Bella, she … she helped restore my faith. She whittled her way into my heart and I am not going to give up on her. I’m not going to stop until I have her in my arms.”

“The longer we keep digging, the less likely it is that we find her alive, man,” Jasper muttered.

“Then, we need to spend less time gabbing and more time working,” Edward said, grabbing the shovel next to his leg and making his way through the mess.

Four hours later, they reached a pocket of clear space. Edward blinked, shocked that there was a bubble of safety. He and Jasper made their way down the corridor, stopping in front of what would have been the door of the doctor’s lounge. A nearby wall had collapsed, blocking it. Edward took a slug of water and he picked up his shovel, meticulously making his way to the door.

“Edward, I’m afraid that this rubble is too unsteady,” Jasper said. “Do you see the door?”

Edward turned on his flashlight, seeing the top half of the door. “I do.”

“Can you climb this debris?” Jasper asked. “Reach the knob? And does the door swing into the lounge or out?”

“In,” Edward answered, beginning his trek up the mountain of rubble. He pushed some of the debris away from the knob and he checked it. “It’s unlocked.”

“Try to open it!” Jasper said. Edward nodded, opening the door and pushing it inside. It moved stiffly, opening partially. “Well?”

“I can’t open it all the way,” Edward grumbled.

“Can you fit through?” Jasper asked.

Edward eyeballed the door and if he sucked in, he could force his way into the lounge. He balanced his hands on the door frame and the wall of rubble. He slithered into the lounge, seeing what was blocking the door. It was the lockers. He flicked on the flashlight, seeing some movement near the top of the fallen lockers. He moved his light to the movement. “Who’s that?” asked a little boy.

“My name is Edward Masen,” Edward whispered.

“Dr. Edward?” In an instant, Edward had an eight-year-old boy in his arms. “It’s Jacob.”

Edward hugged him, rubbing his back. “Jacob,” he breathed, holding him tightly. But, he squeaked. “Are you okay? Were you injured?”

“Not by the quake. Bella protected me,” Jake said. He tugged on Edward’s hand. “She’s stuck beneath the lockers, Dr. Edward.” They made their way to middle of the lounge and that’s when he saw her. Her skin was ghostly white. “She’s been out for the past couple of hours, moaning, Dr. Edward.”

“We’ll get her out, Jake,” Edward said, swallowing his fears. He crouched down, caressing her cool cheek. Her eyes fluttered and she whimpered, pressing her cheek into his hand. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. “I love you, gorgeous. I promise to get her out.” He allowed himself a few seconds of fear before calling out, “JASPER, EMMETT! I FOUND HER!”

**A/N: So, in case you haven’t figured it out. It’s been about two days since the actual quake, about a day since the lockers fell on Bella’s leg. Harborview was on or near the epicenter of the quake and that’s why the damage is so extensive. Anyhow, we’re going to get her out and get them reunited. Leave me some loving … thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_“Can you climb this debris?” Jasper asked. “Reach the knob? And does the door swing into the lounge or out?”_

_“In,” Edward answered, beginning his trek up the mountain of rubble. He pushed some of the debris away from the knob and he checked it. “It’s unlocked.”_

_“Try to open it!” Jasper said. Edward nodded, opening the door and pushing it inside. It moved stiffly, opening partially. “Well?”_

_“I can’t open it all the way,” Edward grumbled._

_“Can you fit through?” Jasper asked._

_Edward eyeballed the door and if he sucked in, he could force his way into the lounge. He balanced his hands on the door frame and the wall of rubble. He slithered into the lounge, seeing what was blocking the door. It was the lockers. He flicked on the flashlight, seeing some movement near the top of the fallen lockers. He moved his light to the movement. “Who’s that?” asked a little boy._

_“My name is Edward Masen,” Edward whispered._

_“Dr. Edward?” In an instant, Edward had an eight-year-old boy in his arms. “It’s Jacob.”_

_Edward hugged him, rubbing his back. “Jacob,” he breathed, holding him tightly. But, he squeaked. “Are you okay? Were you injured?”_

_“Not by the quake. Bella protected me,” Jake said. He tugged on Edward’s hand. “She’s stuck beneath the lockers, Dr. Edward.” They made their way to middle of the lounge and that’s when he saw her. Her skin was ghostly white. “She’s been out for the past couple of hours, moaning, Dr. Edward.”_

_“We’ll get her out, Jake,” Edward said, swallowing his fears. He crouched down, caressing her cool cheek. Her eyes fluttered and she whimpered, pressing her cheek into his hand. He leaned down, kissing her clammy forehead. “I love you, gorgeous. I promise to get her out.” He allowed himself a few seconds of fear before calling out, “JASPER, EMMETT! I FOUND HER!”_

xx SG xx

Jasper wriggled his way into the lounge. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “She’s alive?”

“Yeah, but we need to get these lockers off her leg,” Edward said. “Jake also needs medical attention.”

“I’m not leaving,” Jake said stubbornly. “I can help.”

Edward blew out a breath and looked at the little boy. “Okay, Jake. I want you to stay next to Bella. Hold her hand and watch her chest. I want you to count how many breaths she’s taking, okay?” Jake nodded.

“Smart, Edward. You’ve got him monitoring her respiration,” Jasper whispered as they moved to the lockers.

“He’s attached to her and he wouldn’t go,” Edward whispered back. “We need Emmett. This is a three-person job. Two people to lift and one person to pull her out.”

“Ask and ye shall receive,” Emmett said, pushing his way through the door.

“How many breaths, Jake?” Edward asked.

“Fifty-seven,” he answered.

“Start over from zero, bud,” Edward smiled as Emmett and Jasper worked around Bella. He nodded, counting quietly. After discussing it with Emmett and Jasper, they’d lift the lockers and Edward would pull her out. Edward asked for another number and it was lower, but roughly the same amount of time. “We need to hurry.”

Emmett and Jasper scrambled to the lockers and braced themselves. “On three,” Emmett said. “One, two, THREE!”

They lifted the lockers and Edward slid his arms under Bella’s, dragging her out. While they continued to push the lockers out of the way to get Jake and Bella out of the lounge, Edward did an examination. “Is she okay? Will she be okay, Dr. Edward?” Jake asked, taking her hand and tears falling from his eyes.

“I hope so,” Edward answered. “Keep counting, Jake. This is important.”

“Kay.”

Edward took her pulse and it was rapid, thready. She was cold to the touch and her skin was clammy. The fact she was unconscious indicated she was in shock. Looking down to her leg, he saw that it was her left leg that was damaged. Her right leg was bruised, but nowhere near as mangled as her left. She had an open fracture. Removing his belt, he checked to see if she was bleeding and she was. He made a tourniquet. “How many breaths?”

“A hundred,” Jake whispered. “Is that bad?”

Taking out his stethoscope, he listened to her breathing. She was panting and there were crackles. “We’ve got to get her out of here,” Edward said, brushing his fingers along her cheek. As he said that, some national guardsman came in with a backboard. Dr. Volturi was with them. “Sir, she needs a surgeon.”

“I know, Edward,” he replied, giving him a sympathetic smile. “That’s why I’ve got a helicopter on its way. You’re the flight physician.”

“How did …?” Edward asked.

“A phone call from your father,” Dr. Volturi said. “The landlines still functioned.”

They loaded Bella up onto the backboard. Edward picked up Jake and they scrambled out of the lounge. When they were outside, in the makeshift ER, Edward saw how pale Bella was. Alice jumped into gear and put in an IV. Rose did a cursory check of her leg, but couldn’t do anything without an x-ray. Jake stayed next to Bella, his hand clinging to hers. The rapid thumping of helicopter blades made them jump. Edward watched as they prepared her for departure.

“Dr. Edward? Are you going with her?” Jake asked.

“I am, bud,” Edward replied, his hair blowing wildly with the arriving chopper.

“Can I come with you?” he sobbed, throwing his arms around Edward. He felt for the boy and wanted to protect him, just like Bella had obviously done. “Please?”

“Jake, there’s no room on the chopper,” Edward choked out. “But, do you see that lady? With long blonde hair?” He waved at Rose, gesturing for her to come over. “This is Dr. Rose. She’s one of Bella’s best friends. Rose, this is Jake.”

“Hey, squirt,” Rose smiled. “You hungry?”

“I want to stay with Bella,” he sniffled.

“I know, but she’s going to a hospital in Portland. Why don’t you stay with me? I have brownies and potato chips,” Rose smiled. Jake tightened his hold on Edward’s neck. “Jake, Edward has to go with her because he’s an important doctor. And don’t you want to find your parents?”

“My mom’s dead and my dad killed her,” Jake said, very matter-of-fact. Rose blinked and Edward nuzzled the little boy’s hair, kissing his temple. Jake moved closer to Edward. “Please, can’t I come with you?”

Edward’s heart broke. He wanted to help Jake, give him comfort, but he’d go to jail if he did. Then, he remembered that Jake was in the hospital, for unknown injuries. “Come on. We’re going.”

“Edward, you can’t,” Rose argued.

“He was a patient under Bella’s care,” Edward said as the chopper landed. “I’m assuming that care and he needs to be brought in for observation. I’ll take the fall, but I can’t let him go.” Rose nodded and Edward turned on his heel. The flight crew were not happy with the addition of the child, but Edward gave them some cock-and-bull story, which they believed. They strapped Jake in and Edward sat at Bella’s head, a set of headphones over his ears.

“What are the vitals?” asked the flight nurse.

“Female, thirty, found in the rubble after almost two days,” Edward said. He prattled off her heart-rate, blood pressure and respiration rate. “Her left leg is crushed, with unknown damage to the blood vessels. She … she …” Edward trailed off.

“Dr. Masen?”

“We have to save her,” Edward said, tears welling.

“Do you have a relationship with the patient?” asked the nurse, her eyes soft. Edward nodded. “Now I know why Dr. V. wanted you to be the flight physician. We’ll be landing at OHSU in about an hour. You can help monitor her vitals, but you don’t have privileges there.”

“I know,” Edward said, his fingers tracing her now warming skin. With a curt nod, the doors closed and the chopper lifted off. He just spent the entire time staring at Bella and memorizing the planes of her face, counting her breaths and praying she’d be okay. Jake had fallen asleep and was leaning against one of the bulkheads. They landed on the roof of Oregon Health and Science University, which was the closest level one trauma center that was not affected by the quake. From what Edward heard, most of the northwestern corner of Washington was obliterated from 7.9 magnitude earthquake, with numerous aftershocks that shook the Pacific Northwest to the core.

Seattle, Tacoma, Olympia … all in ruins.

The flight nurse looked over at Edward once they landed. “You flew with us as a doctor. Now, you’re her fiancé. Got it? They won’t release medical information to a non-family member. But, as a doctor you know that.”

“Thanks,” Edward said.

The doors opened and they removed Bella from the chopper. Edward picked up Jake, who snuggled next to him. The nurse explained Bella’s condition and Edward’s relationship as her fiancée, but also a coworker. The surgeon eyed Edward dubiously, but allowed him to come with them. “My name is Carlisle Cullen and I’m a trauma surgeon here at OHSU. I’ll be taking care of your fiancée …?” Dr. Cullen said brusquely.

“Dr. Edward Masen,” Edward replied, adrenaline wearing off and his body beginning to give out.

“Could she be pregnant?”

“No. She’s on Depo,” Edward explained.

“Can we perform surgery on her to repair her leg?” Dr. Cullen asked.

“Do whatever you can, please,” Edward whispered. “She’s everything to me.”

“And the boy?” Dr. Cullen pressed. Jake was snoring against Edward’s neck, clinging to his dirty shirt.

“He was her patient. Bella’s a pediatrician and she was working when the quake hit,” Edward said. “He was brought in because he was being abused. He’s covered with bruises and …”

“We’ll take good care of her, Edward. Go down to the ER and my wife, Dr. Esme Cullen, will help you with the boy and with dressing your hands,” Dr. Cullen said, squeezing Edward’s bicep. “Bree, can you escort Dr. Masen to the emergency room?”

“Yes, Dr. Cullen,” Bree replied, tugging on Edward’s arm.

Edward looked down at Bella. She was still unconscious. He shifted Jake and kissed her forehead. “I love you, gorgeous. I promise to be there when you wake up,” he whispered against her skin. He stood back up and watched as Dr. Cullen pushed Bella into the surgical ward.

“Dr. Masen? You look like you’re about to pass out, sir,” Bree whispered.

“I am,” Edward snorted.

“Do you want a wheelchair?”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s get him cleaned up and …” Edward trailed off, following Bree blindly. They walked into a bustling ER and he was introduced to a woman, a little older than him, but with soft caramel hair and hazel eyes.

“You must be Dr. Masen,” she said, a warm smile on her face. “I’m Dr. Esme Cullen. You met my husband upstairs. I’m the head of this department. Come with me.”

“Jake here was a patient at Harborview,” Edward said, his voice slurring and the exhaustion starting to make him stumble. “Abuse …”

“We’ll take care of both of you,” Esme said, pushing Edward onto a gurney. They took Jake from his arms and he protested. “You need fluids and rest, Dr. Masen. When was the last time you slept?” He shrugged and felt like his eyelids had weights on them. “Before you crash, can we treat your hands?”

“Yeah,” he said. “They hurt.”

“I can imagine,” she chuckled. She put in an IV and Edward was down for the count. “Bree, get some scrubs, okay?”

“What size, Dr. C.?” she asked.

“Hmmm, large,” Esme replied as she looked at the sleeping doctor. “Maybe extra-large on top. And see if anyone has a hoodie or a fleece.” Bree nodded and Esme sat down, picking up Edward’s mangled hands. “Did you tear down the walls to get to her?” Carefully, she began cleaning his hands and suturing the cuts that were too large. He barely moved. Bree returned with the scrubs and set up Jake next to Edward. “We’ll let them rest for now. Nothing will wake them, but keep it quiet down here, okay?”

“Got it, Dr. C.,” Bree nodded.

xx SG xx

Edward woke up with a start. He looked down and his hands were covered in gauze and he was wearing some dark blue scrubs. He looked over and saw Jake curled up, holding a stuffed animal. He blinked a few times and remembered. He was at OSHU. “You’re awake,” quipped a female voice.

“How long?” Edward asked, wanting to scrub his face but his mitten hands prevented him from doing that.

“Four hours,” said the voice and she slipped into the room. It was the same doctor who met him when he’d arrived. “Do you remember me?”

“Cullen,” he said. “Dr. Cullen. Right?”

“Good, but call me Esme. It’s confusing when there are two Dr. Cullens,” she chuckled. “We’ve had a lot of survivors brought here from the quake. Do you need to call anyone? Family?”

“My parents and Bella’s dad,” Edward said. He looked for his clothes. “Um, in my pocket, I had a cell phone?”

“I took the liberty to charge it. It was dead,” she said, handing him his cell phone. “Are you hungry?”

“No. How’s Bella?” he asked.

“She’s still in surgery. The vascular surgeon is working now, trying to repair the damage to the blood vessels,” she explained. “Her leg was broken in several places and it’s been reinforced with a titanium rod, but they’re concerned about blood clots. My husband, Carlisle, will be done when he’s finished, he’ll come down to talk to you.” She put her hand on Edward’s arm. He jumped. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I … I just miss my fiancée,” Edward whispered. “She just moved here a few months ago. Earthquakes scared the living shit out of her. I should have been there. I should be up with her now. Not down here.”

“You’ll do little good if you’re hurt, Edward,” Esme said, arching a brow. “I’m ordering you a tray. You make your phone calls and then I’ll take you up to the surgical floor.”

“What about Jake?” Edward asked, jutting his chin to the sleeping boy.

“He woke up and spoke to Bree. We’re going to have him placed in an emergency foster care facility after we treat him. You were right about the abuse,” Esme said, her voice turning cold. “No one should hurt a child. They are a gift.” Edward looked up and saw Esme’s eyes water and she gently rubbed her flat tummy. “Excuse me. I’m going to get you something to eat.”

Edward blinked a few times, frowning briefly. With a sigh, he turned on his phone and saw several calls from his parents. He returned that call first. He spoke briefly with his mother on the line filled with static. He told her where he was and what was going on. She said that they would make their way down there. Then, he had to call Bella’s father. He didn’t know his number. He used Google and found his office number. Dialing that, he bit his lip and prayed that he was still working or had an answering service.

“Thank you for calling Swan Pediatric. My name is Sue. How may I direct your call?”

“A person,” Edward squeaked. “Not an automated thing …”

“Dr. Swan refuses to use that. We have an answering machine and an answering service, but none of those press one for a kidney transplant,” Sue snorted. “Can I help you?”

“I need to speak to Dr. Swan,” Edward said.

“Are you a patient?”

“No …”

“Then, you’ll have to make an appointment for Dr. Swan to see your child,” Sue said.

“Look, this may be odd, but I work with his daughter. I don’t know if you’re aware, but there was an awful earthquake in Seattle and …” Edward said.

“Bella?” came a male voice, clearly distraught.

“No, sir. My name is Edward Masen and I work with and have been seeing Bella,” Edward said.

“Is she alright?” he asked.

“She’s in surgery, sir,” Edward muttered. “She was caught in the doctor’s lounge and the lockers fell on her left leg.”

“Where? Where are you? Where’s she?”

“In Portland, at Oregon Health and Science University,” Edward said. “I don’t know if the airport is open, sir.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, call me Charlie. If I have to fucking drive there, I’m going to be there for my baby girl,” Charlie snarled. “This number, is this your cell number?”

“Yes, sir, um Charlie,” Edward answered.

“I’ll text you my flight information. I’ll get to the airport closest to you. Tell Bella I love her, Edward,” Charlie choked out. “She’s my world.”

“I will, Charlie. She’s mine, too,” he admitted. “I love her more than words can describe.” _If only I could just tell her …_

“Good, she deserves a good man. Not some fucktard like that douche Garrett,” Charlie growled. “I’ll talk to you soon, Edward. Thank you.”

 **A/N: So, Bella’s out, in Portland and in surgery. We’ve introduced to Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, trauma surgeon/emergency department head at OHSU. Edward just crashed and yeah … we’re not out of the woods yet. Pictures of the hospital, the chopper, Carlisle and Esme are on my blog. Leave me some!**  


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**So, Bella’s out, in Portland and in surgery. We’ve been introduced to Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, trauma surgeon/emergency department head at OHSU. Edward just crashed and yeah … we’re not out of the woods yet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jacob woke up and he heard Dr. Edward on his phone. He clung to the stuffed animal that Dr. Essie had given him. His bear was long gone in the rubble of Harborview, but the stuffed wolf was nicer and smelled a lot better. Jacob got up off the gurney and climbed onto Dr. Edward’s gurney. He smiled at Jacob and held him on his lap, laying back. He was speaking to someone, but Jake just wanted someone to hold him. Hanging up the phone, Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob’s body. “You were snoring, Jake,” Edward chuckled.

“I was tired,” he said, tracing the embroidered letters, OHSU, on Dr. Edward’s chest. “Are you feeling better, Dr. Edward?”

“Jake, I’m not your doctor anymore. You can call me Edward,” Edward said, running his hand down Jake’s back sweetly. Jake nodded, snuggling closer. “You okay, bud?”

“Do you know if Bella’s okay?” Jake whispered.

“She’s still in surgery. I was talking to her dad when you climbed onto the gurney,” Edward explained. “He’s going to come to see her, but he was telling me his plans.”

“When is he going to get here?”

“In a couple of days,” Edward answered, laying back and holding the little boy on his lap. Jake sighed contentedly, his eyes drooping with the soft scratching on his back. Edward looked down and saw that Jake was asleep, his tiny fingers clinging to his scrub top. Tucked between the two of them was a stuffed toy. He smiled tenderly and leaned his cheek against Jake’s hair. He dozed on and off until Esme came into their shared room. “Is she okay?” Edward asked, his voice groggy.

“She’s out of surgery,” Esme said, brushing Jake’s hair away from his eyes. “This little guy must be starved for affection. You’re good with him.”

“You’d think that because I was a man, he’d be afraid of me,” Edward said, hugging Jake a little tighter. “His father was his abuser.”

“Children are resilient and they can also see goodness in people,” Esme smiled. “You’re a good guy, Dr. Masen. You have a good heart. Anyway, the social worker is here, but I can talk to her, asking her to give you more time. I’m certain you want to see Bella. As does this guy.”

“Where will he stay?” Edward questioned. “Some group foster home?”

Esme pursed her lips and her eyes welled with eyes. “I’m hoping that the social worker will place Jake with Carlisle and me. We’re registered foster parents. Due to an accident, I’m unable to have children and we open our home to foster children. But, we’ll have to see.”

“I’m sorry about …” Edward trailed off awkwardly. “That’s why you believe children are a gift.”

“They are. Not everyone is as lucky to have children biologically,” Esme said. “Let me talk to the social worker. Carmen is a close friend and I’m certain she’ll let you watch over Jake until you can see Bella.”

“Am I discharged?” Edward asked, gesturing to his hands.

“You are,” she said. “I’ll bring back the paperwork after I speak to Carmen. Your clothes, I’m sorry, were a lost cause, but your wallet, keys and phone are on the counter in the plastic bag.”

“I was in those clothes, working in them for almost three days straight. I’m certain that they were disgusting,” Edward snickered. Esme wrinkled her nose, nodding. “Sorry. There wasn’t a shower in the rubble of Harborview Medical Center,” he deadpanned. “I still feel gross.”

“Well, you can use the facilities here. Professional courtesy, of course,” Esme said. “I’ll be right back.”

Twenty minutes later, Edward received his discharge papers and spoke briefly to Carmen, the social worker. She would come up to the surgical floor and once Jake saw Bella, she’d take him to the group home. Edward was prepared to go with him, to be his security blanket, but all he wanted to do was hold his girl. They sat in the waiting room and Carlisle came out, pulling Edward into a conference room.

“How is she, Dr. Cullen?” Edward asked.

“Carlisle, please,” he replied. “And she’s doing well. We need to keep an eye on blood clots, but it looks promising. She’s got bruising on her right leg and on her torso, but she’s going to be okay.”

“Do you have her on a blood thinner?” Edward questioned. Carlisle nodded. “Will she lose her leg?”

“No. The vascular surgeon seems cautiously optimistic, as does the orthopedic surgeon, too,” Carlisle said. “She will need physical therapy.”

“Anything,” Edward breathed. “Can I see her? Can I bring in Jacob? He’s grown attached to Bella. She was his patient.” Carlisle arched a brow. “Jacob was brought in. He was abused by his father and he felt safe with Bella. I think he’s the reason that she is not in such bad shape now.”

“It’s against protocol, but I don’t see any harm,” Carlisle shrugged. “She’s up in ICU since we’re using the blood thinner. We’ve also got her intubated.” He looked at Edward. “Look, I know that you’re probably exhausted and in need of a warm bed, hot meal and long shower. Esme feels responsible for you and I feel responsible for Bella. Come home with us after our shift.”

“I want to stay with Bella,” Edward said woodenly.

“Not in the ICU. Even with your medical expertise, you wouldn’t be allowed to stay the night,” Carlisle explained.

“Yeah, okay,” Edward said. “Thank you for your hospitality and your … flexibility. This whole ordeal has me spinning.”

Carlisle smiled gently and led Edward back out to the waiting room. They picked up Jake and Edward woke him up. He was bleary and confused, but perked up when Edward told him he was going to see Bella. They went into the ICU where Bella was in a bed. Her leg was encased in plaster, from toes to thigh. Her face was pale, still and her chest rose and fell with the breathing machine.

“Can she hear me, Edward?” Jake asked.

“She’ll know you’re here, Jacob,” Edward said, putting the little boy down. Jacob took Bella’s hand and he nuzzled her arm. He whispered quietly to her and kissed her knuckles. “You’re such a good kid, Jacob. Bella is very lucky …”

“She made me feel safe, Edward,” Jake whispered. “She was going to take me away from my dad. She knows everything, Edward. My dad killed my mom and when Bella fell asleep after the lockers fell on her, I thought she died, too. But, she was warm. She breathed. She moaned. I knew she was okay. She didn’t die.” He yawned and he ran to Edward. He swept up the boy, holding him and cradling him against his chest.

“Hey, Jake, why don’t you come with me?” Carlisle said. “You’ve got to be hungry.”

“I want to stay with Edward,” he sniffled.

“I know, bud, but Edward wants a few moments with Bella. He’s worried about her, just like you,” Carlisle said. Jake looked at Edward and he hugged the younger doctor fiercely before wriggling his feet. Edward put him down, watching as Carlisle and Jake left the room.

When they left, Edward sat down on a stool and he threaded his fingers with Bella’s. “Gorgeous, Bella,” he said, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m … I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could have protected you.” He kissed her knuckles and stared at her pale face, so peaceful. “I wish … I wish you were awake so you could hear me, Bella. I made a vow when Tanya left that I wouldn’t have anything to do with women, but you came into my life. You healed me, Bella. I love you so fucking much and I pray that you will give me a chance. I want to us to have a chance.” He lowered the bar and nuzzled her cheek. “I love you. I love you. I never thought I could feel this way. I love you.” Her hand tightened in Edwards and he gasped, kissing her temple.

“Dr. Masen,” said a nurse. “It’s time to go. Dr. Esme is waiting for you. You’re going to be riding with her and Jacob to the youth group home.”

“I feel badly about leaving him there,” Edward said, brushing his fingers along Bella’s cheek. “She wouldn’t want that.”

“Carmen said it would be temporary,” the nurse smiled. “And Dr. Swan will be in excellent care.”

“Okay, okay,” Edward whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Can I leave my cell phone number with you? In case there’s something you need?” The nursed nodded and Edward turned back to Bella. He nuzzled her cheek. “Love you, Bella. I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise.” With another soft kiss, he stood up and it pained him to leave. Walking to the waiting room, Jake was curled up next to Esme. “Where’s Carlisle?”

“Another survivor was brought in, but this one doesn’t seem as lucky as your Bella,” Esme said. “He did tell me that you’re staying with us?”

“Yeah. Just for tonight. I’ll get a hotel room and rent a car, but when I’m able to form a coherent thought,” he said, scrubbing his scruffy face. “The four-hour nap I had was …”

“Nonsense,” Esme laughed. “It’ll be nice to have company and Jake will have a familiar face nearby.”

“You’re keeping him?” Edward asked.

“Not tonight. He needs to go through intake, but by tomorrow, he will be with us,” Esme smiled. “I’m taking a couple of weeks off, helping Jake adjust, and you can use my car. You’ll get to park in the doctor’s lot.”

“You’re awfully trusting for a guy you just met,” Edward snorted.

“I know your mother,” Esme said, her smile faltering. “When Carlisle and I … we separated for a year after the accident that rendered me incapable of carrying a child, and your mom was my shrink. She spoke highly of you, about your dedication and drive for your job. She also said you were hurt. Nothing too in depth.”

“She didn’t know until a couple of days ago,” Edward said absent-mindedly, picking up Jake. “And I’m still … I’m exhausted.” He shook his head.

“I can imagine. Let’s get this one to the intake facility and you back to the house,” Esme smiled. They left the hospital and dropped Jake off with very little drama. He was too tired to really raise a stink. Carmen did say that she’d drop Jake off at Esme’s home by late afternoon. Edward snoozed as Esme drove back to her house. They arrived and Esme gave Edward some of Carlisle’s clothes, showing him to the guest room. He stripped out of the scrubs, collapsing into the bed. The fatigue washed over him and within a breath, he was asleep.

xx SG xx

The next morning, Edward woke up, disoriented and sore. He looked around and saw a beautifully decorated room. It took some time, but he realized that he was in Esme and Carlisle’s house. His hands were still wrapped in gauze and his back barked at him. Getting up, he went to the bathroom and peed. He removed the gauze and saw the damage to his hands. He squeezed his fists, grimacing. But, he turned on the water, letting it warm up and he brushed his teeth. Taking a quick shower, he dressed in the borrowed clothes and went downstairs.

“Coffee?” Esme asked.

“Please,” Edward smiled. She poured him a cup and pushed cream and sugar to him. “Oh, black is fine. In fact, I need an IV of coffee. Despite crashing early, I’m still shattered.”

“You were surviving on adrenaline,” Esme chuckled. “It’ll take some time for you to recover. You worked your ass off to get to her and your body is tired, Edward.”

“And hungry,” he blushed.

“Then, I’m glad I made batter for waffles,” she smiled. “Do you prefer bacon or sausage?”

“Whatever you are willing to make. I’m not much of a cook, except for eggs and take out,” Edward laughed.

“Well, why don’t you call the hospital? Ask about Bella?” She handed Edward a sticky note. “I’ll make us some breakfast and then we can head there.”

“Thank you, Esme,” Edward smiled. “For letting me stay and for … for everything at the hospital.”

“Carlisle was the one who recognized it,” Esme replied. “You’d do anything to save her.” Edward nodded, his stomach dropping and his fears exploding in his mind. She reached across the peninsula, squeezing his arm. “She’s okay, Edward.”

“I’m going to find out for certain,” he muttered. “I’m also going to get in touch with my parents and Bella’s father. He’s leaving today, flying into Boise.”

“The Portland airport still closed?” Esme asked.

“Supposedly. Bella’s father tried to fly into Portland, but there were no available flights,” Edward shrugged. “Excuse me.” He walked to the front of the house. Looking around, it was contemporary, but still warm and homey. Sitting down on the couch, he dialed the hospital. He spoke briefly with the charge nurse. Bella was still medicated and asleep, but she would be weaned off the medications this morning. There were no blood clots, which was a positive, as well. The blood thinner would also be lessened upon his arrival. He also called his parents. They were on their way to Boise. Charlie tried to call Edward, but he crashed and didn’t pick up, not hearing the phone. So, he called information, finding his father’s number. They made arrangements to pick up Charlie and drive to Portland, after spending the night in Boise.

After his phone calls, Edward went back into the kitchen. “Thank you, again, Esme,” he smiled when he saw the breakfast that Esme prepared.

“Nonsense,” she replied waving her hand dismissively.

“Where’s Carlisle?”

“He came home about midnight, but was called back in around five? More survivors,” she shrugged. “We’re in desperate need of a trauma surgeon and an ER attending.”

“Depending on what’s happening at Harborview, who knows? I may be looking,” Edward chuckled. “I’m certified to be both.”

“If your hands weren’t all bandaged up, I’d put you to work,” Esme quipped. She put a plate in front of him. “Are you serious about a job?”

“My hospital is rubble. I’m a senior attending and I have tenure through University of Washington, but who knows what they’ll do with the staff. Will they send us to different hospitals? I’m used to working in a level one trauma center,” he shrugged. “I don’t know if I could go to a smaller hospital. But, I have bigger things to worry about. I need to make sure my girl is okay.” He tucked into his waffles, moaning at how good they were. “This is fucking delicious.” His eyes widened. “Sorry. I’ve got a potty mouth.”

“It’s okay,” Esme laughed. “I’m fucking happy to help.” Edward snorted, inhaling his breakfast and finishing most of Esme’s. She gave him a protein shake and some fresh fruit before they got into the car, driving back to OHSU. Upon arriving, Esme handed him the keys to her Audi SUV. “I’m leaving this in your hands, Dr. Masen.”

“How will you get around? You have to pick up Jake?” Edward asked.

“I’ll take Carlisle’s car,” she said. “You may have to give him a ride home, but I want you to have the freedom of a vehicle, Edward.”

“Again, thank you,” he chuckled.

“I’ll keep it in mind when you’re job hunting,” she teased as they got out of the SUV. “I have to do some paperwork in my office. To get up to ICU, take the south elevators and go up to the third floor. And have one of the nurses redress your hands, Dr. Masen. The faster they’re healed, the quicker you can work for me!”

With a hug, she walked toward the ER while Edward went to the south elevators. He made his way to the ICU. A nurse was waiting for him, with a warm smile. She checked his hands and gave him a temporary ID badge. When he was brought up to speed about Bella’s condition, he went in to see her. She was still resting, but triggering the vent. A doctor came in and reduced her blood thinners. Edward took her hand, his lips pressed to her fingers and he began his vigil, praying for her to wake up and for her to be okay.

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Up next, you’ll meet Charlie and someone’s going to wake up. Pictures of Carlisle, Esme, their house and Esme’s SUV are on my blog. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Much love to ya!**

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Up next, you’ll meet Charlie and someone’s going to wake up.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Bella remained asleep the whole day and until Carlisle came to check on her. He looked like hell. “Nice clothes, Masen,” Carlisle quipped.

“Thanks for letting me borrow them,” Edward snorted. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” he laughed. “Is she still medicated?”

“No,” Edward said. “The sedatives were removed early this morning, along with the blood thinner. She’s just sleeping.”

“She’ll probably stay asleep until tomorrow. Come on, let’s get you home,” Carlisle said. “I’m spent and off for the rest of the week. My boss took pity on me.”

“Seeing as you look like something the cat dragged in, then yes, it makes sense,” Edward snickered.

“You don’t look much better,” Carlisle said, arching a brow. “You look more alive than yesterday, but still bushed.” He checked Bella’s vitals and seemed pleased. “Now, my wife is making a feast. I want to go home, shower, meet my new foster son and crash. You’re driving me home.”

“Can I get a few moments with her?” Edward asked, kissing Bella’s knuckles. Carlisle nodded, squeezing Edward’s shoulder and leaving him in the ICU room. “Gorgeous, hopefully tomorrow I’ll be able to see your eyes. Your dad is on his way. He texted me an hour ago. He landed in Boise. He’s staying there overnight with my parents and he’ll be here tomorrow.” He caressed her cheek and wished that her mouth was free of the breathing tube. “I love you.” Her fingers squeezed his hand. He smiled, kissing her forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love.” Her fingers squeezed his hand again. “I don’t want to leave, either, baby.” With a sigh, he left the room, meeting up with Carlisle near the nursing station. They left the hospital and Edward drove them back to the house.

Jake bounced out of the front door, hugging Edward’s legs. He smiled happily at the little boy as he prattled on about how Mama Esme bought him new clothes, new toys and decorated his room. Edward was dragged up to the second level and Jake showed Edward his stuff, but he clung to a stuffed wolf. He prattled on about his day, excited to share with someone who knew his past, about his future. Edward listened intently, happy for him.

Esme cooked comfort foods and they had a family dinner, but Edward let Carlisle and Esme bond with Jake. Jake wanted Edward to be a part of it, but Edward begged off, still tired. Jake was sad, but his foster parents were thankful for the time with the little boy who’d captured their hearts. Edward borrowed Esme’s car and drove to a nearby mall, picking up some necessities, like clothes, underwear, deodorant, cologne, toiletries and shoes. He also picked up some stuff for Bella, things that would help make her time in the hospital go by a little faster and a gift for Jake, some Legos and one of his favorite book series when he was growing up, _The Chronicles of Narnia._ He might be a little young for it, but it could be something he’d enjoy.

He got back from his errands. Carlisle and Esme were watching some television. “Where’s Jake?” Edward asked, putting his stuff on the ground.

“He’s asleep. Like you, his body is recuperating,” Esme said. “He did ask me to tell you that he wants you to say goodnight.”

“I will,” Edward smiled. “Anyway, I picked up some clothes. So, Carlisle, you can have your stuff back.”

“You look better in it. Esme said your ass fills out the jeans better than me,” Carlisle snickered, sipping a beer. “I have a flat butt.”

“Uhhhh,” Edward said, his eyes wide. Esme smacked her husband, apologizing for him and explained he was a little buzzed. “Anyway, I’m going to take my shit and go upstairs. I’m also going to check on Jake, call the hospital and my parents, and then crash.”

“Well, I made brownies. Have one before you go upstairs. They’re rocky road brownies, with marshmallows. Jake helped,” Esme beamed.

Edward got a brownie, mumbling his thanks and darting upstairs. He put down his stuff and checked on Jake. Poking his head inside the bedroom, he saw the boy reading. “Hey, you,” Edward smiled. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I was, but it’s new. New sounds. New smells. You know?” Jake shrugged. “And this bed is so soft. I’ve never slept on anything like this. Either on a mattress on the floor or in a car. My dad couldn’t keep a job for too long and we got kicked out of a lot of places.”

“That sucks, bud,” Edward frowned. “But, now, you’ve got a huge bed and soft pillows. All just for you.” He shrugged, idly playing with the wolf’s fur. “What else, Jake? Why are you so quiet?”

“What if Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle don’t like me?” he whispered. “Will they send me back to my dad?”

“Jake, you have to understand that your dad didn’t treat you right,” Edward explained. “As an adult, he’s supposed to take care of you. Love you. He didn’t. He hurt you and he’s going to get in trouble for that, if they find him. With the quake up in Seattle, things are a bit of a mess. But one thing is for certain, you will not go back to him. If things don’t work out with you and the Cullen’s, I’ll work my hardest to become a foster parent so I can help you, Jake. I’m certain Bella would, too.”

“Can I see her tomorrow?” Jake asked.

“We’ll see. Papa Carlisle bent the rules to let you see her when she got out of surgery. When she’s transferred to a less medically crazy floor, you can definitely see her,” Edward smiled, ruffling Jake’s hair. “How’s the ribs? The head?”

“Ribs are sore. The head … the doctor said I’ll have a scar from where I had those staples, but it’s better,” Jake smiled. “AND I have a loose tooth!” He wiggled a tooth on the bottom jaw. “Do you think the tooth fairy will come?”

“When it comes out, she better!” Edward answered, grinning crookedly. “Now, why don’t you lay down? I’ll read to you. I got you a book when I went out.”

“What book?”

 _“The Chronicles of Narnia,_ ” Edward answered, showing him the boxed set. “We’ll start with _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe.”_ He sat next to Jake and began reading. It wasn’t anything dramatic, but just hearing the deep, soothing voice of Edward caused Jake’s eyelids to droop. By the end of the first chapter, the little boy was asleep and holding his stuffed animal. Edward marked his spot and kissed Jake on his cheek before slipping out of his room.

In his own bedroom, he hung up his clothes and put his toiletries into the attached bathroom. He checked on Bella first. The charge nurse she was still asleep, but was getting restless. She’d probably be awake by morning. He spoke briefly to his parents, who said that they were coming back from dinner with Charlie. They’d leave early tomorrow morning and would be in Portland by mid-afternoon, depending on stops and such. After their conversation, Edward said goodnight to his hosts and fell asleep, anxious to see his Bella.

He so desperately wanted to tell her that she was his … or rather, he was hers.

_Does that make any sense?_

xx SG xx

Bella was aware. She heard noises and she felt warm, not restrained. The noises were voices, the sound of a pen, scratching, rustling of sheets. A rough hand slid into hers and she felt more at ease, but damn it, why won’t her eyes open?! The hand squeezed hers. It was gentle, but reassurance that she wasn’t alone. She shifted, clinging to the hand as pain radiated through her body. The pain was the impetus for her eyes to fly open.

It was bright in the room and Bella clamped her eyes shut, her fingers holding onto the hand like a vice-grip. “It’s okay, Bella. I dimmed the lights. I know it hurts,” said a resonant, but comforting male voice. Bella squeezed her hand, slowly opening her eyes. It was darker, but not completely without light. She saw acoustic tiles on the ceiling. Blinking, she moved her head around and saw two evergreen eyes staring at her. “Hey, gorgeous …”

She tried to smile, but she had a breathing tube down her throat. She raised her other hand, pawing at her throat. “I know. We had to wait until you were awake to take it out,” he said. “But, you woke up at the most opportune time, Bella. One of your surgeons is here checking you out and can help remove the tube.” Bella pointed at Edward. “I can’t. I don’t have privileges here, gorgeous.”

“You can assist, Edward,” said another male voice. Bella looked at him, appraising him. “I’m Dr. James Scarapino and I was your vascular surgeon.” She panicked. “Relax, Isabella.” Edward’s thumb was gently rubbing on her knuckle and she looked at him.

“Just look at me, Bella. I’m far more handsome that James,” Edward quipped, winking at her. Bella rolled her eyes and was instructed to cough, expelling the tube. Edward suctioned her mouth and put on a nasal cannula while James listened to her lungs and heart. “Better? Nod yes or no. Don’t talk yet.”

Bella nodded, leaning back tiredly. Edward threaded his fingers with hers and he breathed deeply. She smiled at him before blinking to the blonde doctor making notes on her chart. Dr. Scarapino looked up and Bella gave him a brow. “What?” he chuckled.

“I’m assuming she wants to know why she had a vascular surgeon,” Edward translated. Bella nodded vigorously.

“Well, you were brought in with a crush injury to your lower left leg. The leg was broken. The orthopedic surgeon repaired the bone deformity, while I worked on repairing the vascular portion of the surgery. You were found underneath some lockers and the pressure of the lockers on your legs caused damage, along with the splinters of bones that fragmented in your leg. But, working with the trauma surgeon, Dr. Cullen and the orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Denali, your leg was repaired,” Dr. Scarapino smiled. “We kept you sedated for the rest of the day after your surgery to allow your body to heal. We also put you on blood thinners to prevent clots. With the damage to your leg, you were at risk for a DVT.”

“How long?” she whispered.

“The quake happened about five days ago. You’ve been here at Oregon Health and Science University for a little over two days,” Edward explained. “In regard to your recovery, that’s all dependent on you.”

“I want to do a quick neurologic test,” James said. He ran a wheel over Bella’s toe. She shifted. “Can you feel that?” She nodded. “Wiggle your toes?” The movement was slow, but apparent. “It looks okay. We’ll check the incision site in a day or two. I’m certain you probably don’t want to lug around a leg full of plaster, hmmm?” Bella shook her head, wrinkling her nose. “I’ll come check on you later. It’s nice to meet you, Isabella. Thank you for the assist, Dr. Masen.” He took his chart, leaving Bella and Edward alone.

Bella held up her hand, like she was writing. “You want a white board?” Edward asked. She nodded. “Gimme a sec.” He kissed her temple and went out of the room. Bella was worried about him. He looked thinner and his hands were all bandaged up. She vaguely remembered him pulling her out of the rubble. She heard his voice, but her body wouldn’t cooperate. Edward came back, carrying a white board and pen. He also had some water, too. “Take a small sip,” he instructed, holding the straw to her lips. She made a face, her throat protesting. “I’m sorry, love.”

Bella reached for the white board and marker. _Five days? And where is this Oregon blah, blah, blah?_

“It took us nearly two days to get to you. The locker room was completely blocked off from the rest of the hospital,” Edward said. “It was the only pocket intact. The rest of the medical center is gone.” Bella’s eyes widened. “You and Jake were one of the last couple of survivors that were pulled out. At least at Harborview.” He sat back down and sighed. “We’re in Portland. I flew with you, acting as the flight physician, but it was a way to keep us together. Aro knows about how I feel about you. I kind of lost it.”

_I was worried about seeing you again, too, Edward. Wait … JAKE?_

“He’s okay. He came with us. He was checked out in the emergency room. Just bruised ribs and some scratches. He’s staying with a couple of doctors here from this hospital. I’ve been adopted by them, too. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who was your trauma surgeon and his wife, the chief of emergency medicine, Dr. Esme Cullen. They’re fostering Jake, but I’m also staying with them since I came with nothing but the clothes on my back and my hands torn to shreds,” Edward smiled. “I’ve grown attached to him, too.”

Bella had tears in her eyes. She stared at Edward, who was nearly crimson as he told her about Jake. She grabbed his wrist, making him look up. Using her finger, she beckoned him. Sloppily, she wrote. _Hug me …_ Edward enfolded her in his arms and he pressed his cheek to her hair. She gripped his sweater, inhaling his masculine scent and trembling. “Edward,” she croaked out.

“Shhhh, gorgeous, don’t talk,” Edward chided gently. He sat down and cupped her pale cheek. “Your throat is raw from the tube.”

She shook her head, pressing her hand to his lips. “I thought I was never going to see you again,” she whispered. “It made me realize something. This arrangement we have? It isn’t going to work.”

Edward panicked. Was she breaking up with him?

She tugged on his neck and even though she was grimy, disgusting and had dragon breath, she kissed him. It was a peck, but she poured everything into it. “I love you and I want more.”

“Bella,” Edward gasped, taking her face in his hands. “I love you so much.” He took her hand, pressing it to his frantically thumping heart. “You healed this. I know I need more help, but you’ve opened me up to try … and I want to try with you, Bella.”

“Me, too,” she smiled. He grinned happily, kissing her again and gently sitting on the gurney. She snuggled against his chest, more comfortable than she’d been in days. They were so wrapped up that they didn’t notice someone walk into the room.

“She drives across the country, moves to Seattle, survives an earthquake and I find her in bed with some ginger-haired hooligan? Isabella, what am I going to do with you?”

“Hi, Dad,” Bella snorted, looking at an older gentleman with the same colored hair and eyes as Bella, but with a wry grin on his face. _Oh, shit …_

**A/N: Bella’s awake. She’s well on her way to recovery. Charlie’s there. You’ll hear more from him next time. I love Charlie. He’s awesome. I only wish my dad was as awesome as Charlie, but alas, he’s not. Meh … But, Bella and Edward professed their love. YAY! Where do we go from here?**

**Leave me some!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Bella’s awake. She’s well on her way to recovery. Charlie’s there. You’ll hear more from him next time. I love Charlie. He’s awesome. I only wish my dad was as awesome as Charlie, but alas, he’s not. Meh … But, Bella and Edward professed their love. YAY! Where do we go from here?**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Edward scrambled out of the bed and smoothed his sweater. Bella crossed her arms, mindful of the tubing, and glowered at her Dad. She went to open her mouth, but wrinkled her nose. She picked up the board, scribbling on it. _We were having a MOMENT, Father. Jeez!_

Dr. Charles Swan had a matching glower to his daughter. “I just flew across the fucking country, Isabella Marie. My _only_ child was caught in an earthquake. It seemed like a priority to get here, young lady,” he chided, his mustache twitching. He put down his bag and walked over to her, brushing her hair back. She smiled, but it was wavering. The strong woman, the one who fought to protect Jake was starting to crumble. “Oh, baby girl,” Charlie crooned, hugging her. She bit out a sob, clinging to his shirt.

“I’ll give you a moment,” Edward said. “Are my parents in the waiting room?”

“They were ambushed by an Esme Cullen. She said she had to pick something up for Jake, whoever that is, and dragged them back to their house,” Charlie responded. “We’re all staying with them.”

“Oh,” Edward said. “Okay.”

Bella tugged on her dad’s sleeve, picking up the dry erase board. _I’m very happy you’re here, Dad. I really am. Did you tell Mom?_

“I tried to leave a message on her cell phone, but the number was disconnected. I sent her an email, but it was bounced back. Finally, I reached out to her jerk wad attorney. He wouldn’t tell me if he knew where she was, but when I told him about the earthquake, he did say that he’d get a message to her,” Charlie sighed. “Selfish, egotistical bitch.”

“Dad,” Bella chided, clearly frustrated with her father’s commentary about her mother.

“Sorry,” Charlie grumbled. “The woman cheats on me for years and doesn’t give two shits about our only child? Fuck that nonsense. You’re just as pissed off, Isabella Marie.”

“I understand, Dr. Swan,” Edward said, giving Charlie a sympathetic grin. Charlie just glowered at him again. Edward’s gaze dropped to the ground and he took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper. Perhaps, stepping away would the smartest decision. “Seriously, I’ll give you two some time. I’m going to check in with my parents and get something to eat.”

Bella waved her hand. _Can you get me some pizza?_

“Probably not, gorgeous. You’re on a liquid diet until the aggravation in your throat dies down from the breathing tube,” Edward snorted. “I’ll talk to the nurses and see if they can bring up a tray for you. Chicken broth, jello and water. Yum.”

 _You suck, Dr. Masen,_ Bella wrote, pouting adorably.

“But, you love me,” he quipped and Bella melted. _Yeah, I do._ Edward blushed, giving her a rare radiant smile and he ducked out of the room.

“So, that’s Dr. Masen,” Charlie sang, sitting down and crossing his legs. “And you love each other.” Bella nodded. “When did this happen, baby girl?”

 _We’ve been seeing each other for a while now, but we only just admitted it_ **seconds** _before you interrupted us, Dad,_ Bella wrote. _He’s a good man and he really does understand how you feel with Mom and shit. I don’t know his whole story, but he was hurt by his ex. Tremendously._

“Well, I hope he treats you right,” Charlie said. “I spoke with him on the phone and he was torn up about you. It also takes balls to call a man you’ve never met and tell him about his only child being trapped in a collapsed building. What the hell happened, Bells?”

With a sigh, Bella wrote down the whole story and showed it to her dad. He was impressed with her desire to keep the child safe, but she was too selfless and it almost cost Bella her life. “And you said you vaguely remember Edward being there to pull you out?”

Bella nodded. “I remember hearing his voice when he was talking to Jake. I felt … I felt comforted, protected. But, when the lockers were lifted off my leg, I must have passed out from the pain. The next thing I remember was waking up here, just prior to surgery. Dr. Cullen, I think? He told me where I was, but I was so drugged and out of it. I …”

“Shouldn’t be talking,” Charlie chided. “I can hear the rasp in your voice.” He handed Bella the water and she sipped it, wrinkling her nose. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

 _That’s relative, Dad,_ Bella wrote. She gestured to her leg. _How long will it take to rehab this thing?_

“I don’t know, Bells. I’m not an orthopedist,” Charlie snickered. He took her hand, his face sobering. “But, I’m staying with you until you’re back on your feet, both figuratively and literally, Bella. I’m certain that Edward will want to help, but you’re my baby girl. I want to be there for you.”

 _Dad, I love you, but you’re not seeing me naked. The last time that happened, I was under the age of two and unable to wipe my own ass,_ Bella wrote, her brow arched. “Dad, I appreciate it. I do, but awkward.”

“That’s understandable,” Charlie said, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “But, I have taken time off for the foreseeable future. We’ll figure it out.” He took Bella’s hand and squeezed gently, smiling as he looked at her. Bella leaned back, her eyes drooping. Charlie sat next to her until she drifted, so happy that she was okay. When she was asleep, he got up, kissing her temple and went in search of Dr. Masen. He wanted to know more about the man who loved his daughter.

xx SG xx

Edward was down in the cafeteria, reading a book - something he hadn’t done in ages - but was enjoying getting lost in the story. He wanted to give Bella and Charlie time to reconnect without imposing awkwardly. But, he felt gipped. Just as soon as they’d shared their love, Charlie came in and it was … suffice it to say, he was not pleased and it was the least opportune moment for it to happen. Instead, he focused on the James Patterson book he’d purchased in the gift shop while he sipped the coffee and nibbled on the salad he’d ordered. He jumped, slightly, when the chair across from him pulled out. Charlie slid into the seat, smiling wryly.

“Is Bella okay?” Edward asked, placing his finger, marking the spot in the novel.

“She drifted off to sleep. I left her a note, saying I wanted to talk to you. In a way, I’m grateful she’s confined to a bed. She can’t kick my ass,” Charlie snickered.

“Why would she?” Edward pressed, arching a brow.

“Because I’m about to turn into an overprotective father. Hurt my baby girl and I’ll make your death look like an accident,” Charlie snorted. “One of the perks of being a doc.”

“I couldn’t hurt her if I tried, Dr. Swan. And I know the same tricks, sir. I’m a doctor, too,” Edward said, arching a brow challengingly. He closed his book and pushed his food away. “I was burned in the past and with Bella’s patience, I’ve finally begun to heal. I never imagined being in a relationship, and Bella was everything I never realized I needed.”

“What’s your story?” Charlie asked.

“Respectfully, I think Bella should know first,” Edward answered, folding his hands in front of him and idly toying with the bandages that covered his hands. “I’ve only ever told her parts, but never the whole thing. I can tell you that I know what it’s like to be cheated on and to have your heart broken. I love Bella. She’s smart, compassionate, fun and snarky as hell. What makes her even more special is her dedication to her job and her patience with me. Most people would have met me and given me the proverbial finger. I was an asshole. In fact, my nickname, according to your daughter, was Dr. Asshole.”

“Were you an asshole to her?”

“I was an asshole to everybody,” Edward sighed, scrubbing his hands through his hair. “But, it all goes back to my past. Bella needs to know first. I have two friends who know the whole story, but she’s an important part of my life. I love her. I never thought that could happen, but I love her very much.”

“Well, if you’re an asshole to her again and she gets hurt …” Charlie said, arching a brow. Edward shook his head. “Now, what happened with the quake? The connection we had was spotty, at best. I heard about every third word. How bad was it?”

“Harborview Medical Center doesn’t exist anymore. Bella and Jake were _extraordinarily_ lucky. They were in a pocket that was pretty much untouched by the quake, save for the lockers falling,” Edward said. “It was the worst quake I have ever lived through and I have been up in the Pacific Northwest for most of my life, except for college and medical school. I worked with my friends and fellow first responders to get through that rubble. Tore the hell out of my hands since I dug out rubble without any sort of protection. I was a man possessed. I had to get to her. I was visiting my parents when the quake hit. I got hit in the head with a bowl, knocking me out and I missed Bella’s text before the cell towers went dead.”

“But, you knew where she was,” Charlie said.

“She was freaked out about quakes and was extra vigilant when it came to quake safety. She told us exactly where she was in her text message. We’d had a number of rumblers that freaked her out,” Edward murmured, his cheeks warming as he remembered that first quake when they came together for the first time, beginning their arrangement, which morphed into a relationship.

“I’m glad that you were there for her. I hated that she moved so far away, but she was determined to make a name for herself away from me,” Charlie replied. “I have kids coming to me from all over the south. My work with kids with endocrine disorders, kidney problems and diabetes have been published internationally. Bella didn’t want to live under that notoriety. She wanted to build her own reputation.”

“She was making a name for herself in Seattle. Mainly, because she was so dedicated to the kids. She established a pediatric emergency room and we were becoming the go-to for children with emergencies,” Edward said. “And she would always check up on the kids, if they were admitted or after they went home. They felt safe with her. Jake, the little boy that the Cullen’s are fostering, was with her when the quake hit.”

“She told me a bit about him in emails,” Charlie said, a wistful smile spreading over his face. “Not the name, but her concerns about an abused patient.” He blinked over to Edward and sighed. “I know I interrupted you and Bella. I’m not sorry to see my baby girl, but I am sorry about doing that. It was never my intention, Edward. I’ve never seen my daughter look at a man like she does with you. She’s had boyfriends, but nothing serious.” Charlie gave Edward a tender smile. “From what I saw, you two look serious. Anyway, I’m going to get something to eat. Why don’t you go back up to see her? Finish your conversation. Tell Bella your secret. If she’s awake.”

“Thank you, sir,” Edward said, getting up.

“Edward, what did I tell you over the phone?” Charlie quipped.

“Charlie,” he snorted. “Will you be coming back up to the ICU?” Charlie nodded. “I’ll see you in a bit.” With a tentative grin, Edward threw away his garbage and rode back up to the ICU floor. Bella was still asleep. Edward sat down and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. She startled awake. “I’m sorry, gorgeous.”

“I’m so the opposite of gorgeous right now,” she said, her voice raspy.

“And you shouldn’t be talking, Bella,” Edward chided gently. “You’re still gorgeous. Though, I know you feel grimy.”

“What I wouldn’t give for a shower?” she whispered. Edward picked up the dry erase board, putting it on her lap. She wrinkled her nose and scribbled on it. _Can you make that happen?_

“Let’s get you out of ICU and more ambulatory, gorgeous,” Edward said, his eyes moving down to the plastic container filled with urine.

_I’ve got a Foley catheter? Ugh!_

“You’ve been asleep for almost two whole days, so yes,” Edward murmured. “But, I’d rather you have that then be a body in the rubble at Harborview. I don’t know what I would have done if …” His voice cracked and his eyes watered, tears beginning to well. Bella’s hand caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, kissing her palm. A lone tear streaked down his face and Bella saw his fear. “Sorry. When we were trying to get to you, we saw so many bodies and …”

“Edward, it’s okay,” she whispered. “I’m okay.”

“You are,” he breathed, his eyes opening and staring at her. “Bella, I love you and in order for you to understand … _why_ … why I was the way I was, I need to tell you the whole story. I should have told you everything sooner …” He furrowed his brows. “You know part of it, but I was so ashamed that I was so fucking gullible.”

“I’m here for you, baby,” she smiled, twining their fingers together. “You’ve got a captive audience. I’m stuck in bed.”

“I’d rather be in bed with you, making you scream,” Edward purred.

“Don’t even, Edward Masen,” Bella growled. “You cannot flirt with me or tease me when I haven’t had a shower in five days. I can’t even imagine … I’m disgusting.”

“Once you get settled into a private room, I’ll make arrangements for a shower, sponge bath, _something_ , okay?” Edward said, waggling his brows. “I’ll even get some of that foofy girly shit so you can smell good.”

“Philosophy Strawberries and Cream body wash. It doubles as shampoo,” Bella said.

“Your wish is my command,” Edward smiled crookedly, making Bella melt on the inside. “Now, are you sure you’re okay with hearing my story? I can wait.”

“Edward, I love you and I want to know,” she whispered. “Nothing will change how I feel about you, unless you’ve murdered people and boil bunnies.”

“I wanted to murder someone, but I have better impulse control,” he said dryly. With a sigh, took her hand and his face sobered. “I met Tanya …”

**A/N: So, Edward and Charlie have had _the talk._ Edward’s sharing his story with Bella and you’ll hear reaction in the next chapter. For those of you who have forgotten, Edward told the whole thing in chapter eleven. I’m not going to rehash it here. Up next we’ll have Bella be moved to a private room, meet Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth and Edward Sr., not to mention a reunion with Jake. We’ll also figure out what’s going to happen once Bella gets released from the hospital. **

**Leave me some!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Up next we’ll have Bella be moved to a private room, meet Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth and Edward Sr., not to mention a reunion with Jake. We’ll also figure out what’s going to happen once Bella gets released from the hospital.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Bella stayed in ICU for another day before she was moved into a private room. She was tired, sore from her injuries from the earthquake and pissed off for Edward. He told her the entire story of his ex-fiancée. What a fucking slore! Bella threatened to shove scalpels up Tanya’s ass but Edward argued against it. Though, he had considered it when he was at his lowest, just after he’d been dumped by her royal bitchiness. They also talked about how he closed himself off from human interaction, specifically interaction with women because of what Tanya did to him.

 _Bitch … she’s got another thing coming!_  

Bella didn’t blame him for his reasoning, but he was still hurt by Tanya and harbored a great deal of anger toward her. After some discussion, Edward agreed to go into counseling. He wanted to be the best man for Bella. She argued that he needed to be the best man for himself. Shortly after saying that, visiting hours were over. Edward kissed Bella goodbye with promises of bringing her a toothbrush and some of that Philosophy stuff she’d requested when he returned the following morning.

The next morning, Bella was moved to a private room. She also had the Foley catheter removed and she was able to move around, albeit clumsily, using the crutches to hobble to the bathroom. Bella also grumbled at how crappy she looked. Her hair was a tangled mess, covered in dust and shit from the rubble of Harborview. Her skin was very pale and she looked tired, but that was not shocking since sleep was at a premium. Every twenty minutes, it seemed, a nurse would check on her in the ICU.

After she’d been moved, Edward and Charlie came to her new room. Edward had a bag from a local department store. He took out a large container of the Philosophy Strawberries and Cream, toothbrush, toothpaste and fresh clothes, with some loose-fitting pants, some t-shirts and underwear. Charlie offered to help Bella shower, but she adamantly refused.

“Dad, no,” she said, her nose wrinkled. “I know you’re a doctor and the human body is no big deal to you, but you’re my dad. Nope. Not happening. Either Edward helps me or I get that mannish-looking nurse to assist me, but she’s flirted with me all morning. I’d rather Edward help my gimpy ass.”

“I’ll go check on your breakfast,” Charlie said, his face flaming. “And do you want anything to read or something?”

“That would be great, Dad,” Bella smiled. “Magazines or a book. Edward, can I borrow your phone for a second?” Edward unlocked it and she opened a web browser. She logged into Amazon, sending her father her wish list. “You have my wish list of what I want to read. Pick a few or twenty.”

“You were such a voracious reader, Bella,” Charlie snickered. “I’ll be back soon. Love you, baby girl.” He kissed her temple and left in a hurry.

“Are you sure you want me to help, Bella? We can get Nurse Ratchet,” Edward quipped.

“I do not want her leering eyes staring at my goodies. I felt violated when she removed the catheter,” Bella shuddered. “Besides, I miss your hands on me. It’ll be a while before we can get it on. I’m lugging around plaster for the foreseeable future.” She scowled at her leg. Edward snickered, taking out a marker. “Really, Edward? You’re going to sign my cast?”

“After your shower,” he smirked. “Do you want to try using the crutches?”

“I’ve already used them, but I need to get used to them,” Bella sighed, nodding and took the proffered crutches. Edward followed her and set up the stool in the shower. He covered her cast with a plastic sleeve and turned on the water. She sat down, taking off the hospital gown with a grumble. Bella was covered in bruises, some fading with others a deep purple. “Bella … the bruises …”

“I’m okay. They’re just bruises. The worst damage was my leg,” she said, blushing. “When I was moving Jake to the doctor’s lounge, I stumbled and these are the results. I bruise easily. I’m okay, Edward. I’m okay. I’m alive.”

He gulped, nodding slowly but his mind was racing, remembering the bodies and the death he’d seen. She took his hand, tugging on it and he knelt in front of her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he choked out.

“You’re here for me now,” she smiled, brushing his hair back and cupping his cheek. “Thank you, Edward.” He gave her a crooked grin. “Now, I’m feeling disgusting. Please, hose me off.”

“There’s my snarky girl,” he chuckled, turning her around. Using the removable shower head, he wet her hair and body. With a fluffy loofah, she scrubbed her body and he massaged the shampoo into her matted, tangled hair. She moaned quietly. “Feel good?”

“So, good,” she breathed. “I felt like I had layers upon layers of grime on my body. I feel somewhat human now, but still gross. With this damn cast, I can’t scour myself as much I want to, but it’s better.”

“Hopefully, when the orthopedic doctor checks you out, he’ll give you a less clunky cast,” Edward shrugged as he turned off the water. He handed Bella a towel and she wrapped it around her body. “I got you some men’s pajama pants. They’ll fit over this monster, but will be big in the waist. You’re so tiny.”

“I’m not tiny,” she argued.

“Bella, you’re small,” he said as he handed her a pair of panties. She shimmied them up and signed. “Good?”

“Free balling is not my idea of a good time. So, yes. Definitely!” Bella giggled. Edward chuckled as he gave her a t-shirt. She tugged it on and squeaked when he swept her in his arms. “Edward!”

“See? You’re tiny,” he smirked, his smiles coming easier. She rolled her eyes as he carried her to the hospital bed. He helped her put on the pajama bottoms and he slipped on a sock onto her uninjured foot.

“Do you have deodorant in that goody bag?” she asked. Edward nodded, pulling out a box. She opened it and put it on. Edward handed her a brush. Bella began attacking the snarls in her hair. “Ugh, I don’t know if this is going to work. My hair is so matted. I may have to get it cut.”

“Don’t, gorgeous,” he pouted. “Esme suggested this stuff. Do mind if I try?” He took out a children’s detangler and turned her on the bed. Her foot was propped up on the recliner and he sprayed the shit out of the ends. Gently, he worked the brush through the tangles and Bella hugged a pillow, dozing with methodical combing of her hair. When he was done, Bella’s hair was free from the mess and shone brightly under the lights in the room in subtle waves. “Bella?”

 “Hmmm?” she replied sleepily, turning her head. “Sorry, I must have dozed off. You were very gentle. You missed your calling as a hair stylist.”

“Not so much, but I got the tangles out,” he said, helping her to lay back on the bed. She reached up, running her fingers through hair. “You don’t have to cut it. You’ve got such beautiful hair.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, giving him a tender look. “Have you heard anything from Dr. Volturi about Harborview?”

“Not yet,” Edward replied. “Things are up in the air, but the destruction in Seattle is bad. Harborview was near the epicenter which is why the building collapsed. That’s all I could gather from the news, but almost half of the city is uninhabitable.” He twined their fingers together. “According to my parents, Mercer Island was spared, as was my neighborhood. So, other than some broken windows and shattered plates, their home, along with mine, are safe.”

“It’s pretty safe to say that my apartment is gone?” she frowned.

Edward nodded sadly. “There were a lot of casualties in that building,” he whispered. “It was almost as bad as Harborview.”

“What’s the death toll?”

“Right now? About three hundred confirmed dead, with another four hundred or so missing,” he answered. “You don’t know how lucky you are, Bella.”

“I know. God was looking down on me,” she said, her voice small and filled with fear. “But, earthquakes … they scare the shit out of me. I don’t know … I never knew things could get that bad.” Her face paled and she began shaking. Edward got into bed with her, holding her tightly. “I … I don’t know … what if I can’t …”

“Don’t make any decisions now, gorgeous,” he cooed, his lips pressed to her forehead. “You’re safe here. I’ve got you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered, her fingers fisting his sweater as she tried to move closer. He held her until she melted against him and her breathing deepened. He looked down at her, laying back to get more comfortable. She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer. With a gentle to kiss to her forehead, he closed his own eyes and drifted.

An hour or so later, Charlie came back and saw his daughter completely at ease, curled up next to the handsome doctor. He smiled wistfully, happy that his only child found someone who loved her completely. He sat down on the recliner, taking out a book he purchased for himself and began reading. As he read, the nurse that Bella had mentioned came in her nose wrinkled and her face flushed in anger. “That’s not allowed,” she hissed, pointing to the sleeping couple.

“Stay quiet,” Charlie snapped back and gently guided her out of the room. “From what I understand, my daughter got very little sleep and is freaked out by the earthquake she just survived. He isn’t hurting her and all of us are medical professionals. I’m a doctor in Jacksonville while my daughter and her boyfriend worked at the now destroyed Harborview Medical Center. I don’t need your snide comments about what’s allowed and what’s not. He makes her feel safe. And if it were me, her father, asking to lay down next to her, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Do I need to speak with your supervisor?”

“No,” the woman replied, her eyes narrowed. “And just because you’re a doctor doesn’t mean you get to talk to me this way. I need to take her vitals and check on her leg.”

“You have a choice, come back later when she’s awake, or I speak to the charge nurse about your inability to be flexible with a quake survivor,” Charlie growled. With a grunt, the nurse stomped away. Charlie did speak with the charge nurse briefly and asked to speak with Bella’s doctors, to see when she’d be released. The sooner she was out of here, the quicker she’d be able to get better without the bullshit of rule-abiding nurses.

xx SG xx

By midafternoon, Bella and Edward woke up from their nap and she ate some lunch. The orthopedic doctor checked on her cast, having her leg x-rayed. Her broken leg was healing nicely and by the end of the week, she’d be freed of the plaster cast around her leg from toes to thigh. She’d have a smaller cast just to her knee that would be removable, thankfully, but she’d have a long road to recovery with physical therapy due to muscular atrophy.

They also had some more visitors. Drs. Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Senior, came shortly before heading back to Seattle. Bella’s Edward was a perfect combination of both of his parents, getting his coloring from his mother, but his wry sense of humor from his dad. However, Bella felt very comfortable with Elizabeth. She was very kind, welcoming and happy for the building relationship between Bella and her only son.

They wanted to stay longer, but Edward’s father, who was a neurosurgeon, was called back to Seattle to help with the recovery effort. They needed his expertise to help with the victims. With hugs and kisses, they left, leaving Edward with Charlie and Bella.

“Have you been called back?” Bella asked Edward.

“Dr. Volturi did ask if I was able to come back, but my hands are still kind of fucked. I wouldn’t be able to perform surgery or treat patients with them as torn up as they are,” Edward said, looking down at his still-bandaged hands. “According to Esme, it may be another week before the stitches are out on my right hand.”

“Would you go back after your hands are …?” Bella trailed off, looking down at the thin blanket on the hospital bed.

“Bella, my place is by you,” he whispered, picking up her tiny hands and kissing her knuckles. “You are my priority, baby.”

“Mine, too, Bells,” Charlie nodded.

“Have you heard from Mom?” Bella asked.

Charlie shook his head slowly with a deep frown. “She’s still unreachable. Even her attorney is unable to get a hold of her,” Charlie explained. “But, as soon as I get in touch with her, I’ll tell her where we’re at, baby girl. Hopefully, she’ll act like a mother and come to see you.”

“Doubtful,” Bella grumbled as two blonde men walked in. She arched a brow as the older one shook Edward’s hand. The younger one was checking her chart. She vaguely remembered him when she woke up. What was his name?

“Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen and your vascular surgeon, Dr. James Scarapino,” Edward said.

“Oh, yeah. Nice finally meet you and be coherent enough to remember it,” she quipped, shaking their hands. “So, how do things look?”

“So far, so good,” Dr. Scarapino smiled. “Dr. Denali said that your leg is healing nicely and you will be getting a smaller cast before you leave. And the repairs to your veins in your legs are doing well, also.”

“Excellent,” she smiled. “I want to blow this popsicle stand. Not that I don’t like it, but being this lazy is giving me the shakes.”

“It’s going to be awhile before you’re able to go back to work,” Carlisle said. “Your hospital is kind of destroyed.”

“Good point,” Bella snorted. “Though, everything is kind of fubared, too. I’m homeless and all I have are the clothes on my back, which are not even mine.”

“They’re yours,” Edward deadpanned. “And you’re not homeless. You can stay with me as long as you want. Permanently sounds good.”

Bella blushed, taking his hand but didn’t have the heart to say that was moving way too quickly. Yes, they loved each other. But, was she ready to move in? Not quite. Adult sleepovers had their benefits. Though, she couldn’t really enjoy those benefits.

Not with a leg covered in plaster.

_Fuck._

“Well, we want to keep you for a couple more days,” Dr. Scarapino smiled. “You should be freed from the hospital by the weekend, Dr. Swan.”

“Excellent,” Bella nodded. “Will I start P/T here?”

“Not for another couple of weeks. I know that Dr. Denali wants another film of your leg before he clears you for rehab,” Carlisle said.

“Denali … isn’t that … Your bitch ex’s last name?” Bella trailed off.

“It is,” Edward sighed. “Carlisle, does Dr. Denali have any children?”

“Two daughters,” Carlisle answered. “One, Katherine, who lives in Chicago. She’s dating a doctor named Garrett, which is supposedly new. She’s very close with her father, following in his footsteps and becoming an orthopedic doctor.”

“And the other?” Bella pressed.

“An estranged daughter, Tanya,” Carlisle muttered. “She … she stole from the family, I’ve been told, and is not on speaking terms with her father, or sister. Eleazar disowned her when he found out she was selling her body for drugs, kicking her out of his house when she was eighteen.”

“Apparently, she hasn’t changed,” Edward growled. Carlisle furrowed his brows and James confused. “Tanya got her hooks into me. She’s now married and is expecting a child, as far as I’ve been told by her husband.”

“Well, it would seem that Tanya is on the list of missing people,” Carlisle said. “Her mother, Irina, tried calling her and got no answer. So, her name is on the list of the missing, as is her husband’s name. Demetri something?”

“She was still in touch with her mother?” Bella asked.

“It was the main reason Eleazar divorced Irina, along with the money his ex-wife sent to Tanya, even after she’d cleaned out his retirement fund,” Carlisle said. “I heard it all when he was dealing with that bullshit. Now, he’s dating Carmen, the social worker for the state, and our close friend. It’s truly a small world.”

Edward was quiet, unsure about how to feel about Tanya being missing. She had made his life a nightmare, but she was still pregnant and didn’t deserve to die. Though, her being gone would make it easier for him to move past all of his drama. Bella took his hand, her eyes soft and concerned. “You okay, baby?” she whispered.

“I’m fine, gorgeous,” he replied, kissing her tenderly.

“Well, I’m going to check on a few other patients,” Dr. Scarapino said, breaking their reverie. “It was nice to see you again, Bella. I’m happy you’re feeling better.” He smiled, leaving the room.

“I’m here to tell you that you’ve got a visitor coming, Dr. Bella,” Carlisle smirked. “A little boy was so anxious to see you. When I told him that you were off the ICU floor, he begged to come to the hospital. My wife sent a text about ten minutes ago. They’re on their way.”

“Jake’s coming?” Bella breathed, her hand tightening around Edward’s. Carlisle nodded. “Is he okay? What about his dad?”

“He’s doing fine. He’s been placed in our home temporarily as a foster child,” Carlisle said. “We’re still trying to find his dad, but with everything up in Seattle … it’s unlikely we’ll hear anything soon.” In the distance, Bella could hear the anxious footsteps of a child. Carlisle smiled and peeked his head out. “Ah, my love!”

Esme stepped into the room, holding Jake’s hand. He was clutching a stuffed bear and gift bag. “Bella!” Jake squealed.

“Hey, kiddo,” Bella smiled, her eyes tearing up. Jake pulled away from the attractive woman and he climbed onto the hospital bed, throwing his arms around Bella’s neck. “Oh, Jake, I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“I’m good,” he chirped, handing her the bear. “You saved my bear for me, even though he’s buried under the rubble, so I wanted to get you something.”

“Thank you, Jake,” Bella said, her voice cracking. “He’ll keep me company tonight.”

“And I got you this, too,” Jake said, hopping down and crawling into Edward’s lap. “Mama Esme said that you deserve to be pampered.”

“Mama Esme?” Bella asked.

“Dr. Esme Cullen,” she said, holding out her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Between Jake, Edward and your father, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Bella replied, shaking her hand.

“We’re going to give you some time with Jake,” Carlisle said, threading his fingers with his wife’s. “He was very worried about you. We’ll be back in an hour or so. You okay with that, Jake?”

“Yes, Papa Carlisle,” Jake nodded, playing with Edward’s cell phone.

They left and Jake handed Edward back his phone. He climbed back onto the bed, being careful of Bella’s leg. “Open your present, Bella!”

She smiled broadly, tossing the tissue paper onto the bed and pulled out a gift set from Bath and Body Works, complete with lotion, body wash and body spray. It was her favorite scent, Moonlit Path. Also, inside of the bag was a few tiny bottles of nail polish. “Mama Esme said that you need to have pretty toes while you wear your cast. I like this color. It’s pretty, like you!”

“Has Edward been teaching you how to flirt?” Bella quipped.

“Nah, that was your old man,” Charlie snickered. “A way to woman’s heart is by telling her she’s beautiful, all the time.”

“And you’re the prettiest, Bella,” Jake beamed, hugging her tightly.

“That’s an understatement, Jake,” Edward chuckled. “She’s gorgeous.”

**A/N: So, Jake and Bella have been reunited. Isn’t he sweet? And he gave Bella my favorite Bath and Body Works scent. It was my go-to when I was in college. Anyhow, up next will be the last of Bella’s hospital stay and determining what to do after her release. Plus, Edward and Bella have to have a conversation about where to go from here … is it too soon to move in together?**

**Leave your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Anyhow, up next will be the last of Bella’s hospital stay and determining what to do after her release. Plus, Edward and Bella have to have a conversation about where to go from here … is it too soon to move in together?**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

By the end of the week, Bella was released from the hospital. Things were still up in the air as to where she was going to stay, but until she had her final appointment with Dr. Denali in about two weeks, she’d be staying with Carlisle and Esme, along with Edward, her father and Jake. Also, Edward’s parents were driving down to Portland with Edward’s car, which he’d left on the I-5 on his way to Harborview.

Esme, however, was a godsend. She had taken some time off to help Jake acclimate to his new surroundings. He’d be going back to school after Thanksgiving, which was in a week. Everyone was coming down to Portland to celebrate the holiday, including Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They were anxious to hear how Bella was doing and wanted to give her an update on what was going on in Seattle.

When Esme wasn’t helping Jake, Esme was slowly rebuilding Bella’s meager wardrobe. Edward was bankrolling Bella’s makeover and Bella vowed to pay him back once she got back on her feet, both literally and figuratively. Edward arched a brow, shaking his head. While Esme was out shopping with Edward, Bella was at the house, hanging out with Carlisle, Charlie and Jake. She was reading one of the many books her father had picked up for her while Jake was schooling Carlisle and Charlie in the finer art of playing Nintendo Wii. Bella’s cell phone, which had been replaced by Edward, started ringing next to her. Sliding her finger across the screen, she answered it. “Hello?”

“Dr. Swan, it’s good to hear your voice,” said a relieved Dr. Volturi. “Edward was a mess.”

“He still is a mess,” she snickered. “But, then again, so am I. How are things in Seattle?”

“Slow-going,” he replied. “Demolition of the remaining structures of Harborview have begun. They’re talking about not reopening. The loss of revenue … it’s too great.”

“What does that mean?” Bella whispered. “Do I have a job?”

“The uncomplicated answer is no,” he replied and the sadness creeping into his tone. “The staff members who have tenure and seniority are being offered positions in other university hospitals. The most recent hires, including you and about two hundred other staffers, are not getting the same offer. Technically, you’re still on your probationary period until January first. However, due to your heroism and valor during the quake, I’ve fought for you. You will receive your salary until one year after the quake as severance. Plus, we’re still keeping you on the university insurance.”

Bella’s heart dropped. She was homeless, unemployed and just lost. “Okay,” she said woodenly.

“I know my son would love to have you work for him in his office,” Dr. Volturi stammered.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “I’ve got to go. Any further phone calls … just … don’t …” She hung up the phone, stuffing it into the pocket of the plaid pants she wore. Picking up her crutches, she hobbled to the room she shared with Edward and curled up on the bed, her tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

Across the city, in a large Nordstrom’s, Edward’s cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his jeans. He frowned, seeing Aro’s number flash across the screen. “Masen,” he said brusquely. “Aro, if you’re asking me to come back to help … I can’t …”

“No, I’m calling to tell you about the plans for the hospital,” Dr. Volturi said, his voice contrite. “The final decision has been made regarding reopening.”

“And?”

“Harborview is permanently closed. Seeing as you are one of the most senior members in the emergency department, you have a job. However, we’re moving you to a hospital in Olympia,” he said.

“Olympia?” Edward said slowly. “I have a home in Seattle. My family is in Seattle. Bella’s in Seattle … wait a minute … what about her?”

“I can’t discuss that,” Dr. Volturi said harshly.

“You fired her,” Edward snarled, his eyes narrowing. “She nearly lost her fucking life and you fired her.”

“If I had my way, she’d still be employed. The board was just looking at numbers. She was a recent hire and therefore, the low man on the totem pole,” he argued. “I did get her a severance package and insurance coverage for a year.”

“That means little when you don’t have a purpose, Aro,” Edward snapped. “I can’t believe this.” He pinched his nose and he knew what he was about to say was going to bite him the ass. “I quit.”

“Edward … no!” Dr. Volturi pleaded.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not moving to Olympia. In fact, I was offered a position at Oregon Science and Health University. I’m going to take it,” Edward said, his face heating in anger. “Consider this to be my resignation and notice.” He didn’t wait for a response, leaning heavily against a nearby wall. Esme was standing close, holding an armful of clothes. He blinked up. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it,” she answered. “You serious about taking me up on my offer?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “I can’t go back there after they summarily fired a woman who nearly died while protecting a patient. It’s bullshit.”

“I agree. I’m certain I can find something for Bella, too,” Esme nodded. “I’ve got the offer we want to give you at the house. I spoke with the chief of staff when Jake was visiting with you.”

“You don’t know anything about me. My credentials …” Edward trailed off.

“I know that you graduated top of your class at Johns Hopkins. You’re dedicated to your job and to your patients. And the fact that you moved walls to be by Bella’s side, says a lot about your character,” Esme replied gently. “I’m also certain that if I call Dr. Volturi, he’d give you a glowing recommendation, even after you’ve told him to essentially, to fuck himself.”

“Doubtful,” Edward deadpanned. Esme shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to start. I have to sell my home, figure out my life.”

“I think, first, you need to focus on Bella,” Esme said. “Tell her your decision. I understand why you quit. I think she will, too, but you have to figure out your relationship, too. Does she want to stay here? Are you going to move in together? Live separately?”

Edward sighed, nodding. “You’re right. I hadn’t even considered her opinion with this whole thing.”

“However, based on the love I feel from the two of you, I have no doubt you two will make it,” Esme beamed. “You live and breathe for her, it seems.” Edward blushed and nodded. “Now, I can imagine you’re anxious to get back to her?”

“Very much so. I pray that she isn’t … this sucks,” Edward moaned.

“Let me pay for this,” she said, holding the clothes. “Why don’t you get Bella something sparkly?”

Edward’s brows shot to his hairline. Esme shooed him toward the jewelry counter. Edward spoke to the salesman, explaining what he wanted to show with the jewelry. He led Edward to some necklaces since Bella didn’t wear rings or bracelets due to her job. The salesman pulled out several options, but Edward’s eyes were drawn to an infinity necklace with a large diamond in the middle of one of the loops. Smelling a sale, the salesman gushed about the piece. Edward just held the delicate rose gold pendant in his palm, knowing it was perfect for her. With a nod, Edward said he’d take it. He cringed when he heard the total, since his own paychecks were now gone, but he’d do it for her. He had enough in his savings and with the sale of his house, he could live comfortably until after the first of the year.

_Small steps, Masen._

Taking the bag, he met up with Esme at the entrance. She handed Edward the bags, all clothes for Bella. He began to argue, but Esme shook her head. “Neither Carlisle or I have family. You’ve been adopted, Dr. Masen. You’re an unofficial Cullen, as is Bella, Charlie, Jake, and your parents. Plus, your friends, too.”

“Thank you, Esme,” Edward said gratefully. “For everything you’ve done.”

“You’re now family,” Esme smiled, hugging Edward and kissing his cheek. “Now, let’s get you back to Bella.” They got into the car and drove back to the house. Charlie was pacing and Carlisle was playing with Jake, but he was concerned, too.

“When did he call?” Edward asked.

“About an hour and half ago,” Charlie responded. “I tried to talk to her, but she said she wanted to be alone.”

Edward nodded and went to the room he shared with Bella. Knocking slightly, he faintly heard crying. He opened the door, slipping inside and seeing his girlfriend curled up in a ball and clinging to the teddy bear that Jake had given her. Edward put the bags onto the chair and lay down next to her. She turned, burying her face into his neck and clinging to him. He didn’t say anything. He just held her until she was ready. When she was, she sat up and wiped her nose. “Volturi called. I’m essentially done at Harborview,” she said, her voice sharp and angry. “Well, there isn’t going to be a Harborview. They’re not reopening.”

“I know, gorgeous,” he whispered.

“Are you employed?” Bella asked, her eyes narrowed.

“He offered me a position in Olympia but I declined when he spilled the beans about you,” Edward answered. “I quit.”

“What? No,” Bella gasped. “Edward … you worked so hard for your position there. You’re tenured. You’d probably get a great deal in Olympia.”

“I’m not taking it, Bella. Esme, when I was brought in, offered me a position at OHSU. I never would have considered it, but seeing how they handled your termination and the offer to go to Olympia? If I’m going to move, I want to _move_. I like Portland,” he shrugged. “But, before I can say yes to Esme, I wanted to talk to you. We’ve exchanged our ‘I love you’s’ but I’ve yet to take you out on a date. Where do we go from here? And don’t think I didn’t notice that slight grimace when I suggested moving in together.”

“I know, for now, I can’t be on my own,” she said, gesturing to her leg. “But, I do think it’s too soon for us to live together. I love you, Edward. More than I could ever possibly explain, but we need to get to know each other. Up until this point, we’d used each other to fuck the other stupid.”

“True,” he snickered. “And I miss it, gorgeous.”

“I do, too,” she moaned. “I’m horny, but making love with this monster on? Not exactly romantic. But, be prepared when I’m freed from this mess …”

“I’ll be counting the moments,” he said, caressing her pale cheek. “Focus, though. We’re both horny and talking about said horniness is not helping, Bella.” She wrinkled her nose, nodding forlornly. “Now, with everything that’s happened, I understand and I respect your decision to live separately. I’ll support you in whatever you decide to do, but please know that I’ve spent the past four years miserable, lonely and just angry. I don’t want to be that man anymore. I want to start living my life. I want to be with you, in whatever capacity …” He trailed off.

“Edward, I want this so much,” she whispered, her arms sliding around his neck. He picked her up, holding her in his lap. “We need to learn how to be a couple and not two horny people, skulking around in the shadows. I need to be able to walk without a limp. You have to sell your house and start talking to someone about Tanya, her betrayal.”

He nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. “I know, gorgeous,” he whispered.

“And don’t discount adult sleepovers,” she quipped. “I also need to find a job, too. Considering I was handed my limping papers. Yes, I get a year’s severance and still maintain the insurance, but I still need a job, a place to live and decide if I want to stay here on the coast with the earthquakes.” Edward blanched, but Bella ran her fingers down his jaw. “Though, meeting you and being with you has made it worth it. I don’t know if I can leave. I don’t want to lose you, Edward.”

“You have to know that I’d follow you,” he said, his voice choked off and his fear evident. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” she murmured, her lips brushing his. “And who knows? Maybe I’ll find an appreciation for Portland, too. I’ve only seen the inside of the hospital you’re considering and the drive to this house. The one thing I know for certain is that I love you. I can’t lose you, either. We’ll get past this. One step at a time.”

He nodded, his hands resting on her waist. His lips found hers and soon they were lost in a fog of desperate kisses, uncontrollable hormones and an overwhelming neediness. Edward needed the reassurance that Bella wasn’t going to leave him. He was terrified that she’d walk away. Bella just wanted his comfort and support with the loss of her job. She was freaking out that she didn’t have a position and hated having to start over somewhere. However, when Bella grimaced from her leg going through some muscle spasms, Edward stopped his assault on her lips. He gave her a pain pill and lay down next to her. “I have something for you, gorgeous,” he whispered as his hands idly traced along her ribs.

“Just being here is enough,” she smiled, the medication starting to kick in.

“I wanted to get you something to show you that I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “You’ve captured me, Bella. I’m yours. Undeniably and irrevocably.” He got up and picked up the small bag. “If you don’t like it, we can exchange it. You can pick what you want.”

She took the bag and removed the tissue paper. Opening up the wooden box, she gasped when she saw the pendant. “Edward … this is too much,” she chided. “You … no job …”

“You’re worth it,” he whispered. “I … you fixed a broken man, Bella. You put the shattered pieces of my heart back together, even if you didn’t know it. You were my friend, my confidante, my lover and now? I hope, you become my forever. I’m not proposing marriage. Not that. I need a lot more help before I even consider that.” Edward smiled sheepishly. “But, this pendant is an infinity symbol, encrusted with diamonds. Both? They represent how long I’ll love you.” He took it out and put it around her neck. “Forever.”

She lightly fingered the pendant. “I love you, too. Forever,” she smiled, kissing him. “Thank you, Edward. It’s beautiful. Too much, but beautiful.”

“Nothing is too much when I could have lost you,” he said, laying down and holding her to his chest.

“You won’t lose me,” she yawned. “I …” Bella trailed off and Edward blinked down, seeing that she was down for the count. He nuzzled her hair and held her closely, happy that she was in his arms.

**A/N: Pictures of the store and Bella’s pendant are on the blog. The link for that is on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next will be Thanksgiving, reunions of friends and further plans for our favorite couple. Edward will also leave, eventually, to take care of his business of selling his house and such, once he makes a decision about where’s going to land. Thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**Up next will be Thanksgiving, reunions of friends and further plans for our favorite couple. Edward will also leave, eventually, to take care of his business of selling his house and such, once he makes a decision about where’s going to land.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

“Esme, are you sure I can’t help?” Bella asked, her leg propped up at the kitchen table. She was icing it after her first physical therapy session. It wasn’t too grueling, but since her injury was so severe, it hurt to do the smallest things like pointing toes and flexing her calf muscles. “I’m just sitting here. Give me something to chop.”

“Okay, if you insist,” Esme chuckled. “Help with the stuffing?”

“Let’s do it,” Bella smiled. Esme handed Bella a bulb of fennel, a couple of shallots, three granny smith apples and chestnuts. Bella got to work while Esme fried up some sausage.

Edward was out with Charlie, Carlisle and Jake, looking at temporary housing. He’d signed the paperwork with OHSU, becoming the associate chief of emergency medicine, complete with a huge raise, signing bonus and tenure track position. He was going to start after the first of the year, giving him time to sell his home, but he wanted to get settled in the city. He also wanted to get out of Carlisle and Esme’s hair. They were more than happy to have him stay, but he missed having his own place.

Bella was going to continue staying with Carlisle and Esme. Her apartment was gone, with all her belongings. Edward suggested she stay with him, but she decided to stay with her ‘adoptive’ family. Edward’s parent suggested that Bella stay with them, but the idea of going back to Seattle made Bella physically sick to her stomach. Elizabeth understood why and suggested that Bella talk to someone. When she was a little bit more mobile, she’d consider it. But, Bella needed to get her leg better. Dealing with the emotional aftermath of the quake would come after her physical injuries were healed.

“Have you heard from your friends? Alice? Rose?” Esme asked.

“Yeah. They’re on their way, from last I heard,” Bella replied. “Their boyfriends are coming, too. They’re checking into a hotel and should be over here a little after dinner.”

“How are they faring?”

“We’ve only spoken briefly. Rose’s expertise as a surgeon was required with the survivors,” Bella explained. “Alice, as a nurse, was also needed.”

“Are they still working for Harborview?” Esme asked, her nose wrinkled.

“Alice is employed through the university and will be transferring hospitals. She’s going to work at Virginia Mason,” Bella replied. “Rose is still in the middle of her surgical residency. She’ll complete her residency at the hospital where they wanted to transfer Edward in Olympia. Alice moved in with Jasper, her long-time boyfriend and Rose is living in temporary housing in Olympia with her boyfriend, Emmett.”

“And they work for the fire department?”

“Yeah,” Bella smiled, putting the cut vegetables into a bowl. “Though, Emmett is going to move to Olympia, I think. I don’t know.”

Esme nodded, sitting down next to Bella. “I know that work is the last thing on your mind, Bella.”

“More of my lack of work,” she grumbled. “I know I can’t go back to Seattle. I like it here in Portland. My dad would love for me to come back to Jacksonville.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” she asked. “Work at OHSU?”

“I’d have to start all over,” Bella said. “I mean, I’d have to do that no matter what …”

“Bella, you’re famous,” Esme chuckled. “Everyone knows what you did for Jake and how you almost lost your life doing it.”

“I don’t want to be famous. I want to be a doctor,” she muttered.

“Well, that fame is going to help you in getting a job,” Esme explained. Bella’s eyes dimmed and she put the knife down. “I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, right?” She took Bella’s hand, forcing her to look at her. “On top of that fame, you’re a brilliant doctor. The head of pediatrics wants to meet with you.”

“I don’t want special treatment,” Bella said, her eyes flashing with anger.

“It’s not special treatment. It’s a job opportunity based on your talents, Dr. Swan,” Esme said, arching a brow. “Dr. Volturi called down to check on you and he spoke to the chief of staff on your behalf. I also spoke with him and he had nothing but glowing things to say about you and Edward. It damned near broke his heart to let you go, Bella.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to go back to work. Dr. Denali said it might be months before I’m able to really begin walking normally,” Bella replied. “I know I couldn’t go back after the first of the year.”

“Your injury is serious and you need to focus on getting that better. Dr. Daniels, the head of pediatrics, just wants to meet with you. She’s aware of your injuries and limitations. Would you, at least, consider that?” Esme asked. Bella blushed, nodding slowly. “Good. I think you’ll like OHSU. We’re a level one trauma center, like Harborview.”

“Any earthquakes?” she asked.

“We felt what happened up in Seattle, but don’t really have anything like what you experienced up there,” Esme murmured. “Are you having nightmares? About earthquakes?”

“Some,” Bella shrugged. “Edward’s mom, Elizabeth, is going to give me a name of a counselor. But, I want to be farther along with my physical healing.”

“I understand that, but talking to someone will help you in ways you probably don’t even realize,” Esme said. The door opened and Jake skipped in. “Hey, sweet boy!”

“Hi, Mama Esme,” he sang, throwing his arms around her neck. “Uncle Edward found an apartment!”

“You did?” Bella asked.

“A short-term lease,” Edward replied as he came in. “It’s a fully furnished place and I move in next weekend.”

Bella smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She knew that this was her doing. She said she wasn’t ready to live together. But, having him gone? She wasn’t ready for that. She had gotten used to sleeping next to him, snuggling up next to him and feeling his strong arms around her body.

“How long is the lease?” Esme asked.

“Six months. I’m hoping to have my house sold and find something more permanent down here,” Edward shrugged. “The apartment complex is nice, but reasonable.”

“Where?” Bella whispered.

“The Addy Apartments,” he replied. “I got a two-bedroom place. One room is going to be my office.”

“We lived there when we first moved to Portland,” Esme grinned. “Very nice.”

Bella’s cell phone chirped and she picked it up. “Oh, Alice and Rose are here with the guys,” she said. “They’re checking into the hotel and were wondering if we wanted to go out to eat?”

“Since tomorrow is going to be spent in the kitchen, that would be awesome,” Esme snickered.

“There’s a pizza place with an arcade nearby,” Carlisle suggested, ruffling Jake’s hair. “You want pizza, bud?”

“Yay!” he sang, throwing his arms up.

“I don’t know,” Bella shrugged. She looked down at her leg. “I can’t exactly kick your butt at Dance, Dance Revolution, Masen.”

“Soon, though, gorgeous,” Edward teased.

“I probably should change,” Bella said, looking down at her workout gear. “And put on makeup or some shit. Dad, are you coming with us? I want you to meet my roommate, or rather, my former roommate.” Charlie smiled, nodding happily. Bella reached for her crutches and got up. She whimpered and hobbled back to her room. Edward followed her, carrying her boot.

“Are you okay, Bella?” Edward asked as he closed the door.

“I’m fine,” she shrugged. “Why?”

“You seemed down when I said I found an apartment,” he pushed.

She sat down on the bed, her lips pursed. “I know I said that I wasn’t ready for us to move in together. I’m still not, but the idea of you leaving? I like sleeping with you. You hold me so tight, but tenderly, like I’m going to disappear.”

“I almost lost you,” he whispered, kneeling in front of her. “You’re right in the decision about us living together, but I like having you in my arms. Plus, I think a brilliant doctor said something about adult sleepovers?” Bella giggled. He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. “Whenever you want, you can stay. My place is always open to you, Bella. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she smiled. “Now, let’s see our friends.”

A couple hours later, they were at a small pizza joint. They’d filled up the entire party room with everyone in attendance. Alice and Rose hugged Bella, happy to see her again. Jasper and Emmett also gushed over her, praising her heroics, which made Bella blush a brilliant crimson. It was a lively evening, but Bella, along with Jake, faded quickly. He’d climbed into her lap and she held him as he dozed, causing her to snooze.

Edward caressed her cheek, blown away by her beauty and strength. He draped his arm behind her chair and positioned her so she was leaning against his chest. Bella sighed, tightening her arms around Jake. “I never thought I’d see the day where you would be all lovey-dovey,” Jasper teased.

“I did,” Emmett shrugged. “You just needed the right girl.”

“And Bella’s the right girl,” Alice said, poking Jasper’s side. “Asshole.”

“Speaking of girls, we got some information about some missing people,” Rose said. “Your ex? She was one of the missing people, according to her mother. So was her husband.”

“What about Tanya?” Edward growled.

“They found her remains in the rubble of a shady hotel,” Rose answered. “And it turned out that she wasn’t pregnant at all. She was wearing a fake preggo bump.”

“And Demetri?”

“Not with her. She was found in the hotel room with some other man,” Rose grimaced, blinking to Jake.

“His father?” Esme gasped. Rose nodded, her face contorted into an angry mask. “Was he dead?”

“Yes,” Rose replied. “I don’t know about Demetri, though. He’s still listed as missing.”

“When did you find this out, Rose?” Edward asked.

“They were found by the first shift of Emmett’s firehouse,” Rose answered. “I was on duty when they brought in the bodies. We ran the DNA and discovered who they were. Their bodies were in bad shape.”

Edward was quiet, his fingers idly playing with Bella’s curls. Tanya, the woman who’d caused him so much grief, was dead and gone. She’d played Demetri, saying she was pregnant, but wasn’t. She was in a skanky hotel with the monster who beat the shit out of his kid.

Talk about poetic justice, man.

“Edward?” Emmett asked. “Paging Dr. Edward Masen …”

“What? Sorry,” Edward said, shaking his head and looking at his friend.

“Why don’t you take her home?” Carlisle suggested. “She had her first physical therapy session today.”

“What about Jake?” Edward asked.

Carlisle picked up the sleeping boy and held him in his arms. Edward tried to wake up Bella, but she was barely coherent. Sliding his arms underneath her, he carried her to Esme’s SUV. Charlie followed, carrying her crutches. Edward drove the three of them back to the house, feeling guilty about leaving their friends, but they’d see them tomorrow, along with his parents. Arriving back at Carlisle and Esme’s, Edward carried Bella to their room. She barely stirred as he removed her clothes and dressed her in pajamas. He tucked her into bed and changed into his own sleepwear, sliding in behind her. Bella snuggled back against him. “Love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you more, Bella,” he whispered against her hair, pressing a gentle kiss behind her ear.

xx SG xx

The next day was crazy with Thanksgiving. Esme got up early to start cooking. Rose and Alice also came over to help Esme.

Bella woke up when the doorbell went off and she jumped. She was snuggled against Edward, clinging to his body. She was confused. _How did I get home?_ Sitting up, she picked up her crutches and gimped to the bathroom. She answered the call of nature and brushed her teeth. Edward knocked on the door, poking his head inside. “Good morning,” Bella whispered.

“It’s too early, gorgeous. Come back to bed,” he said, his voice deep from sleep.

“I want to help Esme and the girls,” Bella explained. “I’ve missed them and we didn’t get a chance to have girl talk.”

Edward pouted, but nodded, kissing Bella before crawling back into bed, covering his head with the blankets. Within moments, he was snoring and one leg was kicked out from the mountain of bedding. Bella put on her boot and made her way to the kitchen. Esme saw her first, smiling brightly. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Sorry about that,” Bella chuckled. “Apparently physical therapy, as simple as it was, knocked me on my ass.”

“Do you know how long you’re going to deal with PT?” Alice asked as she made Bella some coffee.

“For the foreseeable future,” Bella shrugged. “There’s a lot of muscle atrophy in the month I’ve been off it. Plus, my leg is ugly. I won’t be wearing short skirts or heels for a long time.”

“Do you have to do some exercises?” Esme asked. “To make sure you don’t lose your momentum?”

“I’ll do them after I shower and have Edward help me,” Bella smiled. She sipped her coffee, spinning the mug. She looked around and sighed.

“What is it, Bells?” Alice asked.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Edward’s taking a job down here in Portland. I’m leaning toward meeting with the head pediatrics, but it will be a long time before I’m up and moving on my feet. Edward got a furnished apartment and well, I’m staying here for the foreseeable future,” Bella explained, giving Esme a grateful grin. “But, Edward and I spoke about living together and I said that I … I’m not ready to live with him. Was I too hasty?”

“No, Bella,” Rose said. “Your relationship is too new. You love him, right?”

“Very much so,” Bella nodded.

“But, have you had an opportunity to be a couple?” Rose pressed.

“Our relationship, up until the moment he pulled me from the rubble of Harborview, was strictly physical,” Bella answered. “I loved what we did and I never felt that way with a man before, but there was something more between the two of us. The quake kind of lit the fire under both of our asses, with the realization dawning that we could have lost each other.”

“Bella, you need to focus on you,” Esme said, taking her hands. “I know you love Edward and he would do absolutely anything for you. He was a mess when he flew in from Harborview. Get yourself healthy, whole and allow yourself to build a solid relationship with Edward. Don’t rush things.”

“I just feel like such a parasite,” Bella grumbled, her nose wrinkled. “I should pay rent or something.”

“Nonsense,” Esme chided. “You’re family now. An unofficial Cullen, as is Edward and all of you.”

“Thank you, Esme,” Alice beamed.

“Plus, I know Jake loves having you here, too,” Esme nodded.

“Are we going to tell him about his father?” Rose asked. “The kid is technically an orphan.”

“No, he’s Carlisle and Esme’s son,” Bella retorted. “I love Jake. He’s a sweet boy, but he shares a bond with the two of you that he doesn’t have with me or Edward. I’ll be the cool aunt.”

“Do you want to have children?” Alice asked.

“Eventually,” Bella answered. “I want the chance to be a better mother my mom ever was. She still has yet to call me. She sent a convoluted email, explaining she was off in India or something. She didn’t even acknowledge the fact that I was in this massive earthquake, trapped under some lockers for almost a day and a half.”

“That’s because your mother is a selfish, evil bitch from hell,” Charlie quipped as he walked into the kitchen. “I never saw it until I served her with divorce papers. You … Bella … you got the best of both of us, but mainly me. I’m sorry your mom is …”

“Dad, I’m used it. Besides, I have a larger extended family,” Bella smirked.

“Then, you won’t be upset when I have to tell you that I’m heading back to Jacksonville on Monday?” he frowned.

“You’ve put your life on hold, Daddy. I love you for it, but I understand. Esme, Carlisle, Jake and Edward have got me,” Bella smiled, hugging her father.

“You better come visit me, little girl,” he growled, kissing her forehead. “Only when you’re able to move around on your own, though. I don’t want you to reinjure your leg.”

“I will, Daddy,” Bella nodded.

“Charlie, do you want some breakfast?” Esme asked.

“I’m going to go for a run first,” Charlie replied. “I’ll have something to eat when I get back.” He picked up a water bottle, leaving the house and beginning his stretches in the front yard. Carlisle was already out there, doing the same.

“I miss running,” Bella sighed.

“Soon, Bells,” Alice chirped. “Very soon.”

She nodded and they began working on their dinner for Thanksgiving. Bella made the sweet potato casserole, while Alice and Rose worked on the turkey. Esme was making some vegetable casseroles and a sweet dish called spiced peaches.

When everything was prepped, Bella went back to her room and woke up Edward. He was a bit grouchy, but perked up when Bella asked him to help her shower. Seeing his naked girlfriend? Ooh, yes and please. They hadn’t had a lot of time to really be intimate, so this was the best possible way. Bella felt unattractive, thanks to her gimpy leg that looked like something from a horror movie. Edward took his time, massaging her back and soothing her with words of love and devotion. When they were done, after some flirty kisses and teasing, Edward helped Bella out of the shower.

She used the blow dryer and braided her hair, applying some makeup onto her pale features. Edward shaved, putting on some cologne and button-down shirt. “Ugh,” Bella groaned. “I’m going to look all nasty with this fucking thing.”

“Esme figured you might be self-conscious about that,” Edward said. He disappeared into their closet and pulled out a pair of leggings and a sweater dress. “A bit dressier than a pair of my sleep pants, hmmmm?”

“And better than what I wore yesterday,” she snickered. “I’m surprised I wasn’t ambushed by Stacy and Clinton from _What Not To Wear._ Leggings and an oversized men’s sweater. I’m a mess.”

“Bella, you’re not,” Edward chided, crouching down in front of her. “What’s today?”

“Thanksgiving,” Bella answered.

“And what do we celebrate on Thanksgiving?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“What we’re thankful for,” Bella frowned.

“I’m thankful that you’re alive, in my arms and that you love me. I could have lost you, Bella. I don’t want to lose you. I love you, mess and all,” he said, cupping her heart-shaped face. “And this? It’s temporary. You’ll be out and about soon enough, but it was a major injury. Give yourself some credit.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so thankful for everything. For you, for my dad, for Carlisle, Esme and everyone who’s been on my side. I’m just … I’m struggling.”

“And I get that,” Edward murmured. “I don’t doubt that you may have a touch of depression and PTSD. We have good days and bad days, gorgeous. Know that, regardless of how you feel, I will always love you.”

“Promise?” Bella asked, her voice small and unsure.

“I promise,” he said, a radiant crooked grin spreading over his features. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bella said, sliding her arms around his neck.

After some heated kisses, Edward carried Bella to the bedroom and worked her leg before helping her to get dressed. She looked pretty in the outfit Esme had purchased her. They went upstairs, happy to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward’s parents in the house. Kisses, hugs and handshakes were passed all around. Jake bounced from person to person, happy to get all the affection he’d been missing from his early childhood. Edward sat next to Bella, holding her leg on his lap. They shared a look, one of understanding and love.

This was their family … one not bound by blood, but by love.

**A/N: Pictures of Edward’s new apartment are on my blog. It’s a nice place. Very modern, very chic. We’re going to say goodbye to Charlie next chapter. We’re also going to have some slight drama with our favorite couple. Not everything will be smooth-sailing, which will lead to some bonding time with Bella and Elizabeth.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**We’re going to say goodbye to Charlie next chapter. Plus, some bonding time with Bella and Edward.**

**Chapter Thirty**

Thanksgiving was an amazing day. There was a lot to be thankful for and it spilled over, making everyone feel a bit cheesy. They ate a delicious meal, shared their wishes for the following year and played several games after dinner, leading to hours of laughter, memories and love.

The day after Thanksgiving, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper drove back up to Seattle with promises of coming down soon, as their schedules allowed. Carlisle and Esme pulled out the numerous tubs of Christmas decorations, making a big deal for Jake, as they set up their home for the holidays. Edward and Bella went out with Charlie, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, enjoying the last few days together before Charlie was flying back to Jacksonville and Edward’s parents drove back up to Seattle. Over lunch on a cruise on the Columbia River, Charlie explained his plans for the rest of the year.

“I’m flying back to Florida and spending a month there. I want to celebrate Christmas with you. I know you won’t be ready to travel,” Charlie nodded. “So, I’m hoping, if it’s okay, if I bring Sue with me?”

“Are you dating her, Dad?” Bella asked, waggling her brows as she nibbled on her lunch. Charlie blushed and nodded, a shy smile spreading over his face. “Good. But, if she treats you poorly, I will kick her ass.”

“Really?” Edward deadpanned. “How? You’re down a leg.”

“Or shove a crutch up her ass,” Bella smirked, elbowing Edward’s side. “Semantics, Dr. Masen.” He chuckled, kissing her temple and slid his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Mom, what about you and Dad? What’s the plan for the holidays?” Edward asked.

“You can always come up to visit us in Seattle,” Elizabeth suggested. She noticed that Bella blanched and pushed her plate away. “At some point, you will have to come up and meet with a real estate agent. Though, your home may not sell right away due to the damage from the quake.”

“That’s why I got the apartment,” Edward nodded. “Once it sells, then I’ll start looking for a new place down here.”

“What about your furniture?” Edward’s father asked him.

“It goes with the house,” Edward replied, his voice dark and his eyes swirling angrily. “I want to start fresh. I want to choose the furnishings for my new place, with some help from Bella.”

“Good. You need a warm place. I love your house, but it was very cold on the inside,” Bella chuckled. Edward sighed, agreeing with her.

“Do you know when you’re going to come back up to Seattle?” Elizabeth pushed. Again, Bella shifted and she quickly excused herself, hobbling back to the bathroom.

“Mom, you’ve seen how mentioning Seattle is impacting her. Why are you pushing it?” Edward growled.

“Because, it’s a legitimate question, Edward,” Elizabeth said. “We brought you your car, but if you want to move, you have to begin the process of selling your house.”

“I’ll come sometime during the week. I need to pick up, pack up my clothes and have them for when I move into the apartment,” Edward said, crossing his arms and glaring out the window, watching the passing scenery as they floated on the Columbia River.

“Lay off, Liz,” Edward’s father chided. “I know you’re trying to help, but it may just backfire on you.”

“Okay, fine,” Elizabeth said, huffing out a breath.

“This passive aggressive bullshit is why I didn’t come to you with Tanya’s nonsense, Mom. You think you’re helping, but you’re not. Bella is dealing with her injuries and her fears. You don’t need to rub her nose that I still own a house in the city where she almost fucking died,” Edward snapped. “And I could probably guess that she doesn’t want me anywhere near Seattle, in fear that something might happen to me.”

“Bella is very selfless, Elizabeth. She’ll give and give until she has nothing to give anymore,” Charlie said. “She would do anything, including giving her shirt off her back, to help someone. But, she’s stubborn and right now? Terrified. When she’s ready to talk about her experience, she will. Until then, I’m speaking as her father, you make my kid cry and we have issues.”

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said. “But, it’s clear that she needs …”

“When she’s ready, Bella will ask for help,” Charlie pushed.

Bella hobbled back, her face a little red and her eyes puffy. Edward hugged her, nuzzling her hair and whispered how much he loved her. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. The rest of the boat ride was a little stilted. Elizabeth did apologize to Bella, who waved it off. Though, Edward could tell that she was still upset by his mother’s insistence on bringing up Seattle. Edward and Elizabeth left from the pier, hugging their son. Bella shook hands with Elizabeth, but shyly accepted a hug from his father.

They drove back to Carlisle and Esme’s. The house was completely covered in twinkle lights, Christmas décor and snowmen. Jake excitedly dragged Edward to the tree, pointing to an ornament, made just for him. Bella crutched over to it, smiling happily for the little boy, but quickly retreated to her room.

“What happened?” Esme asked as she handed Edward and Charlie a beer.

“My mom was trying to be subtle, but failed miserably,” Edward growled. “I love her, but she needs to stop always being a shrink.” Edward explained what had occurred during the river cruise and they all believed that Elizabeth had crossed a line. Edward left them to discuss while he checked on his girl. She was curled up on the bed, staring off into space. It would seem that their room was also attacked by the holiday fairy. A small tree had been set up on the dresser along with some lights around the windows and around the headboard of the bed. “Gorgeous?”

“I’m okay, Edward,” she replied, her words hollow. “I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will be, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry,” he said. “My mother was out of line, baby.”

“She’s only bringing it up because she’s worried, too,” Bella said. “I know I have PTSD. It will be a long time before I’m able to even thing about Seattle without remembering the quake. I’m not having nightmares, but the thought of going back there? It scares the shit out of me.”

“I get it, Bella. I’m not looking forward to driving back to Seattle to pick up my shit, but I have to. I’m moving next weekend,” he snorted. “But, if you need help, you’ll ask for it, right?”

“I will. I promise you, I will,” Bella replied. “We’re both going to be accruing some pretty hefty therapy bills, Masen.” She tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. “I’m sorry that my problems caused a rift between you and your family.”

“It’s always been there. It was a part of the reason why I never told my mom about Tanya,” Edward shrugged. “She’d want to shrink me and I didn’t want that. I wanted a mother. I wanted someone I could bitch to without judgment or worry about being psychoanalyzed. I love her. She’s a great mom, but sometimes it’s hard for her to leave her psychiatrist hat at the office and not bring it home.”

“I can imagine,” Bella whispered. “Edward?”

“What, love?”

“Can you just hold me?” Bella asked, her voice cracking. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I just want to …”

Edward pulled her to his chest and held her to his body. She sniffled, snuggling close to him and idly tracing patterns on his chest until she drifted off.

The rest of the weekend flew by. On Monday morning, Charlie was getting ready to leave. Edward was driving him to the airport. Bella wanted to go, but still couldn’t crutch very far distances, plus she had physical therapy. After a tearful goodbye, Edward parked the car in the lot, helping Charlie carry his bags. “I’m sorry that I went off on your mother, Edward,” Charlie said as he adjusted his carryon bag.

“No, she deserved it,” Edward snorted. “She’s called me several times, apologizing. She even called Bella, saying she needed to learn not to stick her nose in other people’s business. I told Bella this, but it was tough having a mom who was a shrink.”

“I can imagine. Bella didn’t mind have a doctor for a father, but then again, she was so clumsy,” Charlie chuckled. “That girl had more bruises, broken bones and sprains than I could even imagine. I was afraid that child protective services would raise eyebrows, but her body moved too quickly for her brain. As she grew up, it stopped.”

“Eh, not really. I remember when we went running. She tripped over an exposed root and jacked up her knee. She was more interested in showboating than running,” Edward snickered.

“Oh, my little clumsy girl,” Charlie sighed. He blinked over to Edward as he waited in line to check his luggage. “You’re good for her. I’m happy she has you. Treat my baby girl right, okay?”

“Always, Charlie,” Edward nodded. “I love her, so very much.”

“Any plans about making an honest woman out of her?” Charlie quipped.

“Someday, but I have to work through _my_ issues before I cross that bridge. I’m ready to be in a relationship, to share my love, but after what happened with my ex-fiancee? I’m not ready to …” Edward trailed off.

“Well, Karma, the cold-hearted bitch that she is, gave your ex what she deserved,” Charlie growled. He looked at Edward, who appeared torn. “You don’t agree?”

“She got what was coming to her, but I don’t know. It seems like an easy out,” Edward shrugged, rolling Charlie’s bag. “I can only imagine what her family is dealing with.”

“Well, I can tell you that Dr. Denali is okay with it. When I drove Bella to her doctor’s appointment to get her staples out of her legs, Dr. Denali seemed to be at ease, relaxed,” Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know. But, I understand your need to talk about what that awful woman did to you.” Charlie checked into his flight and at the security check point, the men embraced. “Take care of my baby girl, Edward.”

“I promise, Charlie,” Edward smiled. “Call or text when you land.”

“I will and once I get my flight information for the holidays, I’ll email you both,” Charlie nodded. He kissed Edward’s cheek and scurried through the security line. Edward drove back to Carlisle and Esme’s, stopping at the hospital to fill out the paperwork. He met with the chief of staff, Dr. Oren Gregory, and got information about how to transfer his credentials from Washington to Oregon. Edward was issued a badge, parking pass and swipe card. Once he was certified to practice medicine in Oregon, he’d start his shifts at OHSU, after the first of the year.

On his way back to the house, Edward picked up two bouquets of flowers. One for Bella, lavender roses, and another for Esme, a wild flower assortment. While he was at a stoplight, his cell phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey, baby,” Bella said. “Carlisle was called away for an emergency surgery. Can you come pick me up?”

“Sure, gorgeous. I’m on my way,” Edward replied. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” she sang.  He smiled crookedly, making his way to the physical therapy building near Carlisle and Esme’s house. He parked the car, picking out one single rose and striding into the state-of-the-art facility. Bella was sitting on one of the tables, talking to a petite woman. “There he is! My knight in leather and plaid.”

“You’re right, Bella. He is gorgeous,” the woman smirked, giving Bella a high five. “I’m Megan. I’m one of Bella’s physical therapists.”

“Edward Masen,” Edward smiled, shaking her hand. “She’s my better half. She’s brains and beauty. I’m just the brawn.”

“Nah, you’re just as pretty,” Bella giggled, tugging on his hand. He grinned crookedly and handed her the flower. “And smart, too. Thank you, baby.”

“How’s she doing?” Edward asked.

“He’s a doctor, too,” Bella said. “Be all technical.”

“She’s healing nicely. There’s some inflammation, but for the amount of damage done to the leg, that’s to be expected. We’re essentially working her muscles, trying to get them to connect and move, plus rebuild strength. I think, in about a month, a month and half, she could be walking without the crutches. Though, it will be awhile before she’s free from the boot.”

“Do you know when I’ll be able to go back to work?” Bella asked.

“Eight hour shifts at the hospital are hard,” Megan sighed. “Perhaps, summer? You need to rebuild all the muscle you’ve lost and give the implants, vascular work and nerve damage a chance to heal.”

“Reason I ask is that I’m hoping to start working at OHSU,” Bella said. “I’ve got a meeting with the head of pediatrics, Dr. Daniels, in a week. I want to give him an estimate.”

“Gotcha,” Megan nodded. “Well, you’re free. I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

“Yeah,” Bella said, handing Edward back the rose and sliding off the table. They walked to the entrance, where Edward helped put on her coat. With a wave, they left the gym and Edward helped her into his car.

“So, you’re considering OHSU?” Edward asked as he started his car. Bella was holding her bouquet, trying to keep her tears at bay. “Bella?”

“Thank you for the flowers,” she whispered. “They’re beautiful.”

“They pale in comparison to you, Bella,” Edward said, threading their fingers together. “I just wanted to get you something. It’s been awhile since I’ve done the relationship thing, but it’s coming back to me. Prepared to be spoiled.”

“Ditto, baby,” Bella said, looking over at him and kissing his cheek when they stopped at a light. “And to answer your question, yes, I’m considering OHSU. Though, I think I may change my focus to the PICU. When I was working with the PICU patients, I was really challenged. I loved the ER, but the PICU, you could really build a rapport with the patients and their families.”

“Whatever you decide, Bella, I’ll support you. You do need to focus on you. Don’t push it too quickly with your leg,” Edward said. “From what I heard from Dr. Scarapino and Dr. Denali, the damage was extensive and the surgeries to repair the damage was quite intensive and delicate.”

“Trust me, I’m aware. Megan tried to push me a little too far today and let’s just say, I was a crying mess,” Bella groaned. “I may never wear heels again. Forever, I’ll be a midget.”

“You’re not a midget, you’re fun-sized,” Edward quipped. “And you fit perfectly underneath my jaw without heels. Regardless, you’ll get back to where you want to be.”

“I want to run again,” she sighed. “As much as I bitched about it, I miss it. And my ass? It’s growing, Edward.”

“How about this? You work with Megan to work your leg. We can go to a gym and work your upper body. The place I moved into has an awesome fitness area nearby,” Edward smiled.

“Megan also suggested swimming. Probably not anything until after the first of the year. The buoyancy will help with the pain and it’s a full-body work out,” Bella shrugged. “Does this fitness gym thing have a pool?” Edward nodded. “You can watch me as I try NOT to drown.”

“Think positively, Bella,” he murmured, parking the car in the driveway. He kissed her knuckles and she looked over at him, her eyes tired and sad. “I’m with you, gorgeous. Every step of the way.”

“But, you’re going to go back to work soon,” she whispered. “Jake is back at school. Esme as working again and Carlisle … his hours are erratic.”

“I have to transfer my credentials to Oregon, Bella. You’ve got about six weeks with me before I have to go back to work,” Edward said. “I’m going to contact the Oregon state medical board tomorrow to see what the process is. The chief of staff thinks that Washington and Oregon have reciprocity, but I want to cover my bases.”

“Kay,” Bella nodded. “I’ll take you while I can, Edward.”

“You’ll always have me, Bella,” he smiled. “Always.” He pressed her hand to his chest. “This is yours, gorgeous.”

“As this is yours, too,” Bella said, placing his hand over her breast. He groaned. She blinked up at him, her eyes swirling with desire. “I miss you, Edward. So much.”

“I miss you, too,” he choked out.

“We have the house to ourselves, Edward. Why don’t we take the opportunity to …?” Bella suggested, licking her lips.

“Fuck me,” Edward groaned.

“That’s the idea, baby,” she purred.

**A/N: First, we’re going to have a little lemonade. I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit parched. Then, we’re also going to have some slight drama with our favorite couple. Not everything will be smooth-sailing, which will lead to some bonding time with Bella and Elizabeth.**

**Leave me some.**

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**First, we’re going to have a little lemonade. I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit parched. Then, we’re also going to have some slight drama with our favorite couple. Not everything will be smooth-sailing, which will lead to some bonding time with Bella and Elizabeth.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_“I’ll take you while I can, Edward.”_

_“You’ll always have me, Bella,” he smiled. “Always.” He pressed her hand to his chest. “This is yours, gorgeous.”_

_“As this is yours, too,” Bella said, placing his hand over her breast. He groaned. She blinked up at him, her eyes swirling with desire. “I miss you, Edward. So much.”_

_“I miss you, too,” he choked out._

_“We have the house to ourselves, Edward. Why don’t we take the opportunity to …?” Bella suggested, licking her lips._

_“Fuck me,” Edward groaned._

_“That’s the idea, baby,” she purred._

“I don’t want to hurt you, Bella,” Edward whispered. “With your leg …”

“Okay, let me amend my statement. We’re fooling around, Edward. I want to feel your hands on me. I want to put my hands on you,” Bella said, grasping his shirt and pulling him closer. “I need you, Edward. Please …?” He nodded, his lips covering hers and scooping her into his arms. Bella’s fingers tangled into his hair, scratching at his scalp, which earned her a growl.

Edward slid his tongue between her lips and gently gripped her hips. Bella whimpered, arching against him and tugging on his hair. Inching his hand up, he slipped his fingers underneath her shirt and felt her warm, soft skin. Bella’s frantically tried to unbutton Edward’s plaid button-down. Tugging the shirt out of his jeans, she pushed it over his shoulders and massaged his muscular back. “Edward …” she whispered against his mouth. “I want to see you.”

He sat up, his chest heaving. His ridged abdomen was everything masculine and beautiful. He smirked knowingly as Bella stared at him, unabashedly. While she did that, he carefully removed her boot and slid her yoga pants down her legs. She wore a pair of simple black panties and a tight purple t-shirt. Edward looked down at her leg, seeing the scars from her surgeries, but Bella sat up, tugging him down and kissing him forcefully.

She didn’t want him to focus on her leg. She wanted him to remember the fire they had. Thankfully, he caught up quickly, his tongue invading her mouth and his hand cupping her ass. “Your skin, baby,” Edward crooned. “So soft, Bella.”

“Hmmmm,” she replied, nibbling on his lower lip. He growled, moving his hand under her shirt and tugging it off her body, revealing a black lacy bra. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly. With his hand, he cupped her breast, gently massaging it over her bra. Bella arched her back, needing more than that. She reached behind her back and released her bra, tossing it haphazardly onto the ground. Edward smiled against her lips, kissing down her neck. He stopped briefly, at the pendant that was laying just above her collarbones. He kissed it before sucking her breast into his mouth and torturing her nipple with his tongue.

Edward’s hand moved from her breasts and he kissed her, sliding his palm down her midline. “Do you want to come, Bella?” he asked, his voice deep and sexy.

“Please, Edward,” she begged. “I’m so turned on. It hurts.”

“I don’t want that,” Edward said, his mouth quirking up into a crooked, but sexy smile. His hand went down into her panties and he ran his finger through her folds. “You’re so fucking wet, Isabella.”

“Proof of how much I miss you; how much I miss being with you,” Bella whimpered. “Please, make me come, Edward.”

He lay down next to her and pressed two fingers inside her pussy, using his thumb to massage her clit. Bella’s responding moan was pornographic as she bucked against his hand. Edward had forgotten what her body had felt like. He wanted his cock to be inside her, but would settle for his fingers. For now.

He teased her, kissed her and got her good and riled before he really began soothing her ache. She was soaked, coating his fingers, palm and the inside of her panties. “I want you to come for me, Bella. I can feel how wet and how close you are.”

“Edward,” she gasped, gripping his arm and letting the pleasure from his hand wash over her, like waves. She collapsed as her body calmed. Her leg, though, was tight and she could feel the muscle in her calf spasm. “Edward,” she choked out, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

“Shit,” he said, quickly hopping off the bed and washing his hands. He grabbed some lotion and began to gently massage her calf muscle. “Deep breaths, Bella.”

“It hurts, Edward,” she cried. He worked her leg, finally calming the muscles from their drastic spasms. Tenderly, he picked her up, ran a bath and helped her into the tub. Bella hissed.

“Sorry, gorgeous,” he said as he crouched down the floor. “The hot water will help relax your muscles further.”

“I’m sorry for ruining this,” she pouted. “You … you’ve got to be dealing with blue balls.”

“Hearing your cry? My boner died pretty quickly, Bella,” he said, giving her an understanding, but wry grin. “I don’t want you to cry. I hate that you’re in pain.”

“Up until that point, it was feeling pretty damn good,” Bella snorted. Biting her lip, she looked up at him. Her eyes were welling with tears. “Join me?”

Edward nodded and quickly removed his jeans and boxer briefs. He slid in behind Bella, holding her closely. Her leg did eventually calm down. Edward helped her out of the tub, giving her fresh panties, one of his button-downs and putting her on the bed. He massaged some more lotion into her leg and put her boot back on, along with a pair of loose-fitting bottoms. “Down here or do you want to go upstairs?”

“Here,” she said. “I’m tired and I just want to snuggle with you. I can’t really do that on the couch.” He nodded, laying them both down. “And Edward?”

“What, love?”

“I love you, so much. Thank you for …” she cried, her tears soaking his shirt.

“I’m all in, gorgeous,” he whispered, holding her as she eventually cried herself to sleep.

xx SG xx

A couple of days later, Edward got a text from his father. His mom had set up a meeting with a realtor on Friday. Edward growled, knowing he’d have to leave Bella. Plus, his mother was meddling. He dreaded having this conversation with Bella. He knew she’d freak out. On Thursday, after Edward drove Bella back from her physical therapy appointment, he made her some lunch.

“I got a text from my dad the other day,” he said, putting a bowl of soup in front of Bella.

“How is he?” Bella asked.

“Good. He’s doing his thing at Virginia Mason,” Edward replied, sitting down next to her. He sighed. “And my mom set up a meeting with a realtor. For tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Bella replied. “You’re going back?”

“Just tomorrow. I’m leaving early and then coming back by tomorrow evening. I need to pick up my personal items from the house, my computer, my clothes. I also need to meet with Aro,” Edward said. He’d sent an email, asking to meet face-to-face, when it was convenient. Edward said he’d be in town soon, meaning Friday.

Bella began to tremble, her mind caught in the memories of the horrific quake. She was cold. She had a little boy to take care of and she had to stay alive. Bella focused on Edward’s voice, his warmth, his strength, but she wasn’t sure if he’d make it in time.

Edward stared at her. Her eyes were glazed and she was rocking back and forth. “Bella?” he whispered. He reached for her. “Bella?”

She let out an ear-piercing shriek, falling out of her chair and hiding underneath the table. Tears were falling freely and she was headlong in a panic attack. Esme, who had just gotten off from a double shift, walked in on Edward as he tried to reach Bella. She reached into her medical bag, pulling out a syringe of medication and injecting it into Bella’s arm. She slumped and Edward caught her before she could cause damage to her head.

“Can you carry her to your room?” Esme asked. Edward nodded, gently lifted Bella and carrying her the bedroom they shared. He tucked her into bed and felt his heart shatter. “What happened?”

“I told her about how I was going up to Seattle tomorrow,” Edward said. “I also mentioned selling my house and talking to Aro.”

“And she fell into a flashback,” Esme sighed. “Edward, I know you want to be here for her, but why don’t you head up to Seattle tonight? Bring your mother back with you.”

“I don’t want to leave her. I promised her I’d always be here,” Edward argued.

“I know, sweetie,” Esme said, hugging him. “But, she’s insistent on waiting until she’s better physically? Obviously, that will not work. She’s doing well, but she’s still terrified of the quakes. I think your mom might be able to help.”

“She’s going to hate me,” Edward whispered, laying down next to her and crushing her to his chest. “I can’t, Esme.”

“She won’t hate you, Edward. It was my idea. She can hate me,” Esme smirked. “Now, why don’t you go? You can be up in Seattle by nightfall.”

Edward was torn, but he nodded. He kissed Bella’s forehead and wrote her a note. It wasn’t the same as saying goodbye in person, but he didn’t want to leave without her knowing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I’m sorry that when you wake up, I’m gone. I’m headed to Seattle tonight, at Esme’s insistence. You were in a panic attack and she gave you a shot of something (Ativan or another sedative) to get you to calm down. I hated seeing the fear in your eyes. I never want that for you, love. Please know that I didn’t want to leave. I still don’t, but I think the sooner I leave, the sooner I’m back. Permanently._

_Take care of my heart, my Bella. I’ve left it with you._

_I love you. Always._

_Edward_

He put it on the nightstand and tucked the teddy bear from Jake into Bella’s arms. He kissed her forehead. “Love you, Bella. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He grabbed his jacket, keys, wallet and phone. He glared at Esme. “She asks for me, I’m back here in a heartbeat. I can’t …”

“I know, Edward,” she said, smiling sadly. “Go, take care of your business. I’ll take care of your girl.”

He nodded once, getting into his car and speeding up the highway toward Seattle. As he did, tears streaked down his cheeks as he thought about Bella, his strong, sweet Bella afraid and alone in that mess that was once where they worked. The drive to Seattle was a blur. When he came to the city limits, he was shocked at how much the cityscape had changed. The Space Needle was gone, along with several other tall buildings, including Harborview Medical Center. Edward drove to his house, parking in the driveway. The damages, which included several broken windows and some cracked walls, had been fixed, thanks to Elizabeth and Edward. He parked his car and let himself into his house, wrinkling his nose.

This was never home.

It felt so cold.

Sterile.

Empty.

Barren.

Shaking his head, he went and got his suitcases, loading up his clothes and toiletries inside and stuffed in the back of his SUV. When he was done with that, he grabbed his phone charger, laptop, the few photos that meant something to him and his framed degrees, placing them in the backseat. He called the realtor that his mother had put him contact with and asked if they could finish this tonight. He wanted to put his place on the market as soon as possible. Jane agreed and she was over within a half hour. After doing a quick walk-through, Jane gave him her appraisal. He waved his hand, agreeing to it and also agreeing to having the place staged. Signing the contract, he handed Jane his keys along with instructions on how to arm the security alarm. With a curt nod, he left his neighborhood, driving to his parents’ house.

To say they were surprised was an understatement.

He explained what happened and that he needed his mom to come back with him to help Bella. Elizabeth immediately cleared her schedule for the weekend, as well as the following week, and packed a bag, ready to depart the following morning after Edward met up with Dr. Aro Volturi. Just as he was settling into bed, he received a text from Esme. It was a picture. Bella was on their bed and listening to Jake read from one of the books he’d gotten him. She held him tightly, her cheek resting on his head. Her eyes were dazed, empty, but she wasn’t raging or panicking.

_Small victories._

Edward replied with a quick response. _Tell her I love her._

_She knows, Edward. She read your note and held it close to her chest with a wistful smile. Take care of you. See you tomorrow ~ Es_

Edward nodded and fell asleep in the guest bedroom, but it was not even remotely restful. When he woke up, he was tired, cranky and had a hell of a headache. He got dressed and drove to the coffee shop in Tacoma where Aro said to meet. He parked his car next to Aro’s ostentatious BMW. He ordered a large coffee along with a muffin and found Aro.

“You look like hell, Edward,” Aro said.

“I feel like hell. It’s been a rough couple of days,” he shrugged. “How are you?”

“Feeling like a shit. Guilty. Pissed off,” Aro growled. He gestured to the arm chair across from him. Edward sat down, his head still pounding and not wanting to listen to platitudes from his former boss. “First off, I want to apologize to you.”

“Why to me? You didn’t fire me. You fired Bella,” Edward snapped. “I quit.”

“Because of me and because of how things were handled with Bella,” Aro argued. “It was fucking shady the way things were handled. I spoke to my friend on the board and she said that Bella was taking away from the notoriety of the hospital, which made zero sense. They were gunning for her from the start.”

“You’re right. That doesn’t make any sense. Her notoriety would _help_ the hospital. We were becoming the go-to for pediatric cases,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“Which pissed off Seattle Children’s Hospital, which also happens to be a university hospital. So, suffice it to say, they fired her because she was too good at her job,” Aro sighed. “However, with that knowledge, they knew that she could have sued for unlawful termination. She’d received excellent reviews from all of her colleagues, you included. They used the quake as a means to end her employment with the hospital.”

“And you got her salary and insurance for a year,” Edward muttered. Aro nodded. “Okay, great. So, she won’t sue for unlawful termination. Maybe. Don’t think I won’t tell her what you told me, Aro. Now, what’s this got to do with me?”

“We want you back, Edward,” Aro pleaded. “You’re one of the best and brightest to ever come through our doors. With all that happened, I’m retiring and they asked who I wanted as my replacement. I want you.”

“Replacement for what? For an ER that no longer exists?” Edward scoffed. “An ER in Olympia? Come on.” He sipped his coffee and sat forward. “Aro, I’ve accepted a position at Oregon Health and Science Institute. I’m the associate chief of emergency medicine, with the benefits therein and not ‘in name only’. My salary has doubled and I’m on a tenure track at the hospital. I start after the first of the year, once my license is up to date in Oregon. I put my house on the market. My life? It’s not here anymore. It’s with Bella. She can’t be here. When I told her I was coming here today? She fell into a massive panic attack. I refuse to let my girlfriend live in that kind of fear. She feels safe in Portland. We have friends in Portland. Bella is in Portland and so am I. Seattle is no longer home. Home is where _she_ is. I appreciate you thinking of me, but no thank you.”

“And there’s nothing I can do to convince you?” Aro murmured.

“No, Aro. There isn’t. I had many successes, professionally, but personally, I struggled until I met her. I’d be a fool to throw that away. Thank you, but no thank you,” Edward said, nodding with finality. “Best of luck with and I hope you enjoy retirement.” He got up, picking up his coffee and holding out his hand.

Aro stood up, shaking Edward’s hand. “OHSU is lucky to have you. Our loss is their gain, in more ways than two,” he quipped sadly. “If you ever change your mind …”

“I won’t, Aro,” Edward said. “Now, if you don’t mind. I’m picking up my mom and driving back to Portland. I’m moving into an apartment this weekend.” He gave Aro a smile, turning on his heel and affectively closing that chapter of his life, driving to the next chapter – the one where he got his own happily ever after.

**A/N: We’ll hear from Bella and the aftermath of her panic attack, and her conversation with Elizabeth Masen. Plus, we’re going to get up to Christmas and have a date with Edward and Bella. And what will she do with her job? Will she work at OHSU in the PICU? Or will she go to another Portland hospital. Leave me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**We’ll hear from Bella and the aftermath of her panic attack, and her conversation with Elizabeth Masen. Plus, we’re going to get up to Christmas and have a date with Edward and Bella. And what will she do with her job? Will she work at OHSU in the PICU? Or will she go to another Portland hospital.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

“Just one more rep, Bella,” Megan said.

“It really fucking hurts,” Bella snarled. “Ever since I had that massive leg spasm, my calf has been on fire!”

“What were you doing?” Megan asked. Bella’s face flamed and she didn’t respond, only completing the final rep on the leg press machine. But, she whimpered when she put her foot down. “Bella, this injury is going to take a great deal of time to heal. You can’t expect it to …”

“I’m a fucking doctor. I know that,” Bella snapped. Megan folded her hands and waited for Bella to calm down. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a bad couple of days.”

“Come on,” Megan said, handing Bella her boot. She slid it on and crutched her way into a private room. The boot was removed and Bella lay down on the table. “What happened?”

“Panic attack,” Bella croaked out. “A bad one. It happened yesterday when Edward said he was going back to …”

“To Seattle?” Megan asked. Bella blanched, but nodded. “Bella, it’s okay to be scared.”

“Scared is an understatement, Megan,” Bella hissed. “I’m terrified. I know it’s irrational. The city didn’t do anything to me. It was the earthquake that happened in Seattle. I just …”

“Have you considered talking to someone?” Megan pressed.

“I wanted to wait until I was better physically, but based off my guttural reaction yesterday and the stammering of my heart now? I need to,” Bella shrugged. “I don’t want to. I know it’s in my head. I know it’s irrational. I know …”

“It’s not irrational. You were in a terrifying situation. I’d be worried if you weren’t feeling some of those after effects. Trying to return to normal, like your injury, will take some time,” Megan said.

“Are you a shrink?” Bella asked, wiping her cheeks.

“God, no, but I’ve taken psychology courses. As a physical therapist, you see a lot of people who are dealing with the aftermath of accidents, surgeries and traumatic events. It’s our job to help them get their bodies working correctly. It also helps to provide some impromptu therapy, too,” Megan said, stretching Bella’s leg. “But, I’m not a shrink or a licensed counselor. I’m just someone who wants to see her patients succeed. In order for you to truly get over the trauma of the earthquake up in Seattle, you need to talk to someone.”

“Okay,” Bella whispered. Megan stayed quiet as she continued to work Bella’s leg for almost an hour. When she was done, Bella woodenly put her boot back on and crutched out to the waiting area. Sitting in the chairs was her personal savior. “Edward,” she breathed.

He got up and hugged her tightly, cupping her head and sighing happily to have her back in his arms. “I’m so happy …” he whispered. “I missed you, gorgeous.”

“I missed you more,” Bella sniffled, clutching his shirt.

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye,” he said, brushing his lips over hers.

“You did say goodbye,” she argued. “I loved your letter. Very romantic, Dr. Masen.”

“I do try, but I want to take you out on a date, Bella,” he said.

“Now?”

“Not now,” he chuckled. “But, soon. I have to move into my apartment this weekend, but after that? I’m yours, baby.” He helped put her coat on and out of the physical therapy office.

“Did you put your house on the market?” Bella asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know how quickly it will sell,” he shrugged. “But, it’s on the market. I also brought back my mom, at Esme’s suggestion.”

“That saves me from having to ask for her number,” Bella said. Edward blinked over to her, a question clear on his face. “I … I figured that after that panic attack … I need help. More help than you or Esme or Carlisle or …” Edward reached over, twining their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. “Only after I can come to grips with what happened will I even consider a job. Plus, being able to stand for long periods of time would be beneficial, too.”

“I’ll support you, Bella. In whatever you decide,” he breathed. “We’re a team. Or at least, I hope we are.”

“We are, baby,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. The rest of the drive back to Carlisle and Esme’s was quiet. Edward parked the car and he swept Bella into his arms. She squealed, her arms wrapping around his neck. He grinned happily, carrying her inside and into the living room. Esme was inside with Elizabeth, chatting about something. Bella blushed and fidgeted with her t-shirt while Edward ran back outside to get her crutches. “How are you doing, Elizabeth?”

“I’m good, sweetheart,” Elizabeth replied. “And call me Liz. How are you doing?”

“Sore. Physical therapy was tough,” Bella answered.

“We’ll give you two some space,” Esme said. “Edward, why don’t you show me your new place?”

“Uh,” Edward stammered. “Okay. Bella, will you be alright?”

“I’m fine,” Bella answered. “I just need some ice for my leg.”

“I’ll get it. Go pick up your keys, Edward,” Elizabeth said.

Edward and Esme left as Elizabeth propped up Bella’s leg and sandwiched it with two ice packs. Edward scowled as he backed out of the driveway. “Why couldn’t I stay?”

“You know, as well as I do, that patients in therapy open up more when their loved ones aren’t hovering,” Esme snickered. Edward shot her a look. “Look, I know you want to cushion the pain that Bella is feeling, but she has to do this. You love her and it hurts you to see her in pain, right?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled.

“And your mother is one of the best-known shrinks in the area,” Esme pressed. Edward sighed. “I get it, Edward. I really do, but this is something that Bella needs to do for herself. Just like you need to see a counselor about Tanya and what she did to you. Just like I need to take Jake to see a therapist for his abuse that he endured when he was in his father’s care.”

“So, we’re all fucked up,” Edward said.

“In some way, yes,” Esme chuckled. “I’m just as fucked up as you. Remember? I saw your mom.” Edward didn’t say anything as he drove through the rain-soaked streets of Portland. “Everything will be okay, Edward. I just know it.”

“It’s tough, though,” he shrugged.

“I think … and don’t get upset with me … that you’re overcompensating with Bella. This is the first real relationship you’ve had since your ex-fiancée broke up with you?” Esme asked. He’d told her about what Tanya had done to him. She was aware of her betrayal. “You love her and you don’t want to lose her. I get that. But, you need to let her be on her own, heal on her own terms. I’m not saying step away, but let her have her triumphs and tragedies. Be there for her, but don’t smother her.”

“You talk like you know,” Edward said.

“I do. Carlisle is very much like you,” Esme said. “He tried to fix my fertility issues, when they were unfixable. It caused a rift in our relationship. I don’t want that for you and Bella. Learn from _our_ mistakes, Edward.”

“Okay. I will,” he said, pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex. They walked inside and Edward signed his lease, picked up his keys, garage door opener and parked in the garage. He and Esme brought up his luggage, computer and the few belongings he’d stuffed into his car. They dropped off his stuff and drove to the elementary school near the house. Esme picked up Jake, helping him into the backseat. Edward drove them back to the house and listen to Jake prattle about his new school, his teachers and his new friends.

Inside, Jake skipped over to Bella and hugged her before going into the kitchen for his snack. Bella’s eyes found Edward’s and she smiled. And it wasn’t a snarky smile, but a tried and true _Bella_ smile. Elizabeth kissed her son’s cheek. “I’m borrowing your car, Edward. I’ll be back.”

Edward sat down next to Bella. “How are you doing? Do you need more ice?”

“I’m good,” Bella said. She took his hand. “And before you burst, your mom is going to help me. She’s picking up a prescription for some anti-anxiety pills. Only to take as needed. Suffice it to say, though, it’ll be a long time before I go back to Seattle.”

“Okay,” Edward nodded, tucking her to his side. “I’m happy my mom was able to help.”

“It was the first appointment of many, but she assuaged my fears, Edward. What I’m dealing with is completely normal,” she smiled. “I’m luckier than most. I have a strong support system with you, Carlisle, Esme and my father. Plus, your parents, your mom – she’s amazing. I was too hasty in my judgment in her.”

“Have you heard from your mom?”

Bella shook her head. “And I don’t need to,” she sneered. “My mom is a selfish, self-centered bitch. She’s not worth my time or my grief.”

“What do you need from me, Bella? I want to help you, but not smother you,” he whispered.

She snuggled closer. “Hold me. Love me and save me from my own mind by taking me out,” she quipped.

“I’ll gladly hold you. I’ll always love you and I promise you, I will take you out on a proper first date, Bella,” he said, kissing her lips tenderly.

xx SG xx

Elizabeth Masen stayed at the house for a week and spoke to Bella about her latent fears, her pain and her uncertainty about her future. The pain was controllable with medication and hopefully would be improve with time. Her future was promising. Bella decided to speak to the head of pediatrics. After her next appointment with Dr. Denali, she’d meet with Dr. Daniels to discuss the possibility of working in the PICU. Her fears, it would seem, would take much longer. That would come with time, therapy and support from her friends, family and coworkers. She went back to Seattle only after she’d set up Bella with a local psychiatrist and therapist.

Edward officially moved into his new apartment. The first night was miserable. He couldn’t sleep and it was too quiet. He missed the sounds of the Cullen household. He missed Jake’s laughter and sharing a bed with Bella. The king-sized bed in his new place was too big, too empty, too cold.

Jake was flourishing, thriving with the Cullens. He was getting all A’s in his classes, made a friend with Seth Clearwater and attending his weekly therapy sessions. He was not upset at the death of his father. In fact, he was happy about it because he was a bad man and got what he deserved. Despite his past, Jake was quickly acclimating to his new life, his new family and was finally loved and happy.

A week before Christmas, Edward was driving Bella to see Dr. Denali. It would be the first time he’d seen him since they’d learned about Tanya’s untimely demise. Bella was hoping to be able to put some weight on her leg, walk around with the help of the crutches. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and a sweater dress, a fluffy scarf around her neck. Her lips were pursed into a sad pout.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous?” Edward asked. “Do you need a pain pill?”

“I’m fine in regard to pain, but …”

“What?”

“I miss the scarf you got me for my birthday,” she whispered. “I know, in the grand scheme of things, it’s a minor thing, but I …” She shrugged and her frown deepened. “I meant a lot to me. It was the first thing you got me. And that night? That was the first time we spent the night together.”

“It may be a minor thing, but I understand, Bella,” he said. “That was the night that I knew I loved you.”

“Really?” she asked. He smiled crookedly, nodding shyly. “I love you so much, Edward. It was that night that our relationship changed. We were no longer ‘friends with benefits.’ It was a relationship.”

“Agreed,” he said. “And I love you, too, Bella. Thank you for seeing past the gruff, ugly exterior and seeing me.”

“Your exterior was never ugly,” she snickered. “Just … just shattered.” Her smile faded and she sighed. “Are you okay with seeing Eleazar?”

“Yeah,” Edward nodded. “It wasn’t him that shattered me, as you so aptly put it. It was his heartless, bitchy, whorish daughter. He’s been nothing but professional and kind to you.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Very unlike Tanya.”

He turned into medical professional building and parked in the handicapped spot. He helped Bella out of the car, setting her up on one of the benches near the entrance before parking his car. They rode up the elevator and slowly made their way into Dr. Denali’s office. Waiting in the reception area, Bella was called back shortly after they arrived. Edward went with her, helping her onto the examination table and removing her boot. He kissed her sweetly, sitting down in the chair while they waited.

Dr. Denali breezed in, his gray hair gleaming under the fluorescent lights of his office. He gave Bella a kindly smile, but the smile dropped when he saw Edward. It was momentary and he held out his hand. “It’s good to see you again, Edward,” he said, shaking his hand.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Dr. Denali,” Edward said sincerely.

“I’m not,” he sighed. “Tanya … she … it was probably a blessing. Yes, my ex-wife is heartbroken at the loss of our oldest daughter, but I’m not. I was ashamed of her actions. Her sister was disgusted with how she acted, too.”

“As weird as it sounds, have you heard about Demetri?” Edward asked.

“He was at a medical conference and obviously not in the quake,” Dr. Denali said. “He was heartbroken when he found out about Tanya … well, until he found out about the fact that she wasn’t pregnant and fucking some miscreant. He was another victim. Like you.” He shook his head and looked at Bella. “But, this is an appointment for you, Dr. Swan. My apologies.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m just as morbidly curious as Edward,” Bella said, tucking her good leg under her bad one. “Though, I am sorry that she died. Regardless of what she did, she was still your daughter.”

“Biologically, yes. But, her actions were anything but Denali,” Eleazar shrugged. “Now, how is your physical therapy going?” He began an extensive examination of Bella’s leg, checking flexibility, strength and any nerve damage.

“Fine, I guess. It’s slow-going,” Bella answered, her lips pursed. “I hate not being able to move around without my wingmen.” Eleazar furrowed his brow. “The crutches, doc.”

“Right,” Eleazar laughed. “I received a letter from your physical therapist. She seems pleased with your progress. She also said that you might be ready to start moving around, putting some weight on it. You will need to keep using the crutches to provide balance.”

“Do you know when I’ll be able to actually work again?” she asked.

“Considering the severity of your injury? Probably six months, Dr. Swan,” Eleazar answered. “And extensive physical therapy.”

“Okay,” Bella sighed. “Reason being is that I’m meeting with Dr. Daniels today to discuss a position in the PICU. I want to tell him when I’m able to start walking like a normal human being again.”

“Six months, at the earliest. But, probably around eight months based on the report from the physical therapist,” Eleazar said.

“No, I’m going for six months. My ass is getting too big, Dr. Denali,” Bella snipped. “I want to start running again. Got it?”

“I got it. If that’s the case, you’ll start walking normally based on stubbornness alone,” Eleazar smirked. “And Dr. Daniels is a good guy. You’ll enjoy working with him on the Pediatrics floor.” He shook Bella’s hand. “Welcome to the OHSU family. Both of you.” He shook Edward’s hand and smiled warmly. “Associate chief of emergency medicine. Dr. Esme Cullen must think very highly of you to make you her second in command.”

“Trust me, the respect goes both ways,” Edward said.

“I’ll see you in a month, Dr. Swan,” Eleazar smiled. “And I’ll probably see you in the ER after you’ve started, Dr. Masen.” He left the examination room.

Bella put her boot back on and tucked the crutches underneath her arms, tentatively putting some weight on her foot. She grimaced and she hobbled out of the office, making an appointment for after the first of the year. She prayed that she’d be able to drive herself. Her injury was on her left leg, so driving was doable.

“You ready to meet Dr. Daniels?” Edward asked.

“I’m ready to move on and start working again. Or least, a goal to begin working,” she whispered. “And perhaps, we could go Christmas shopping. I’ve gotten gifts for my dad and you, but I want to get something for the Cullen’s, Jake and our friends up in Seattle.”

“Works for me, but Bella, I would like to take you out on a date,” Edward smirked.

“Today?” she asked.

“This weekend, love,” he answered. “A date. You and me. Together. It’s long overdue.”

**A/N: Well? The long-awaited first date is coming up next, along with Bella’s conversation with Dr. Daniels.**

**Leave me some! Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**The long-awaited first date is coming up next, along with Bella’s conversation with Dr. Daniels. Also, don’t forget Christmas. Then, we’re going to fast forward in time. Also, thank you to Holly and Pam from my group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, for their date suggestion!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Bella was sitting in a well-appointed office. Edward was downstairs getting the grand tour of the emergency room and being set up with his own well-appointed office. The door opened and an older gentleman, about the age of her father, came walking into the office. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Dr. Swan,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Bella replied. She began to stand up.

“Sit! Sit! I know you’re recuperating from a leg injury from the quake in Seattle,” he said. “I’m Dr. Oliver Daniels and I’m the head of pediatrics. It’s so nice to finally meet you. It’s nice to put a face with the name. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about you from your old boss, Dr. Volturi.”

Bella’s eyes widened. She never expected that. “Wow,” she whispered. “Um, I … with him dismissing me …”

“Is our gain,” Dr. Daniels chuckled. “Now, I know that you’re still working on rehabbing your leg.”

“Yes. I just met with Dr. Denali. He said six months, at the earliest, but I’m determined and I want to get back to work,” Bella said. “I miss it. I know I have to deal with my license being transferred, but I want to work here. In the PICU, if possible.”

“We have a pediatric emergency department, though. I heard about the phenomenal things you did at Harborview,” Dr. Daniels said.

“While that work was rewarding, it wasn’t nearly as challenging as the few shifts I covered in the PICU,” Bella answered. “Being able to build a relationship with the parents, the kids? That was so much more … I would rather focus my time in the PICU.”

“I understand,” Dr. Daniels smiled. “We’d have to have you start as a PICU fellow. It’s a different animal than the emergency room. But, I have no doubt that you’ll be one of the attending physicians soon.”

“That seems fair. More than fair,” Bella breathed. “And don’t get me wrong about the emergency room. I wouldn’t mind spending time down there, a few shifts, here and there, but I’d prefer the PICU.”

“Are you up for a tour of the facility?”

“Walking is a challenge right now,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “Plus, the rain is causing the bones to ache. I want to be able to walk and interact with the nurses, patients and families. I don’t want to be on crutches or in a wheelchair.”

“Fair enough,” he laughed. “Can I, at least, show you where your office will be?”

“I get my own office?”

Dr. Daniels nodded and helped Bella to her feet. They slowly walked down the hallway to a large office just outside of the PICU. He unlocked it and Bella stepped inside. It was just as large as his office, but with bright colors on the walls and deep cherry furniture. “Anything you don’t like, we can change.”

“No, it’s great,” Bella smiled. “I really want to start now.”

“Six months, Dr. Swan,” Dr. Daniels said. “Six months and you’ll be a part of our family.” He reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope. “Our official offer, including salary, insurance and tentative schedule, upon your return. Dr. Denali needs to clear you medically. I do look forward to working with you, Dr. Swan.”

“Thank you and thank you for the opportunity,” she said. “I … I couldn’t go back to Seattle. Not with what happened. That quake … it was hell on earth.”

“I don’t blame you. We felt it down here. Obviously, not as violently as up in Seattle, but the ground was moving. That shit is scary,” Dr. Daniels hissed.

“See? I’m not the only one!” Bella laughed. “The ground moved. That’s effed up, man.”

“And seeing the damages, I agree,” Edward said, leaning against the door jamb. “Though, Harborview was near the epicenter. That’s why it was so damaged.” Bella shot him a look, arching a brow. “Okay, destroyed.” He walked inside. “Is this your office, love?”

“Yep,” Bella chirped. “I get an office and not some glorified closet space!”

“Me, too!” Edward laughed. “Dr. Edward Masen … I was just hired as the associate chief of emergency medicine. I’ll be working with Dr. Cullen.”

“Dr. Oliver Daniels, chief of pediatrics. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Masen.”

“Whoa, way too many chiefs here,” Bella snickered. Edward rolled his eyes, sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. “He’s also my better half.”

“I beg to differ,” Edward scoffed. “You’re the better half, Bella.”

“Okay, you two are nauseating, but adorable,” Dr. Daniels laughed. He handed Bella the keys. “I’ll give you these. Once you get cleared by Eleazar and your license is set up in Oregon, we’ll get you on the schedule permanently, not tentatively like in the offer I gave you. It was a pleasure to meet you both and I look forward to working with you, Dr. Swan.”

“Bella, please,” she replied.

“Then, call me Ollie,” Dr. Daniels nodded. They shook hands once more and Ollie left.

Edward gently kissed Bella’s lips. “Hmmm, I can’t wait to christen this office,” Bella purred.

“Only if we get to christen mine first, baby,” he growled, nibbling on her ear. Bella whimpered and clutched his shirt. “Now, let’s get you back to Carlisle and Esme’s”

“I want to see your new digs,” Bella said, putting on her coat and hobbling with Edward down the elevator. Edward blushed, but nodded eagerly. “We can eat lunch and then go Christmas shopping, ‘kay?”

“Sounds like a plan, gorgeous,” Edward smiled.

xx SG xx

The following day, Edward was getting ready for their long-awaited and overdue first date. He’d made reservations at Harborside at the Marina by McCormick and Schmick’s. He also got suggestions from Esme as to where he should take Bella. She said that Salt and Straw had delicious ice cream and Powell’s Bookstore would be a welcome respite for Bella since she loved reading. She’d gotten through all of the books that Charlie had purchased her from when she was in the hospital.

He sprayed on some cologne and smoothed his dress shirt. He was very nervous. In all honesty, he shouldn’t be but it had been years since he’d gone out on a date. He didn’t really count Bella’s birthday as a date since there were a number of people there. This was their first opportunity to go out, as a couple, without fears of being _caught_ or crossing a professional/personal line. They’d met Bella’s boss and he thought they were adorable.

Edward agreed, but it was Bella who was adorable.

On his way to Carlisle and Esme’s, Edward picked up a bouquet of vibrant flowers. He parked in the driveway and was greeted at the door by Jake and Carlisle. They both were standing, glowering at Edward sternly. “Hello,” Edward said, sweat beading on his forehead, despite the frigid temperatures. “Everything okay?”

“You’re here to take out my Aunt Bella?” Jake asked, arching a brow.

“Yes, I am,” Edward nodded. “It’s our first date.”

“Come in, Dr. Masen,” Carlisle said. “Something to drink?”

 _A stiff drink._ “I’m good, thank you,” Edward answered. Carlisle gestured to a chair and Edward sat down, gripping the bouquet of flowers. “Again, is everything okay? Is something wrong with Bella?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Carlisle snickered, leaning casually against the wall. He blinked at Jake, who had sat down and was giving Edward the stink eye. Carlisle just smiled, trying to keep his laughter at bay. Edward caught on. This was Jake’s idea.

“Uncle Edward, you’re taking Aunt Bella out tonight. Where are you going?” Jake asked, his lips pursed and his hands folded neatly in his lap.

“I’m taking her out to dinner first. Then, we’re going to a bookstore called Powell’s and getting some ice cream, if she’s feeling up to it,” Edward answered.

“Are those flowers for Aunt Bella?”

“Yes, they are. Something bright and pretty to liven up her bedroom,” Edward chuckled. “Do you think she’ll like them, Jake?”

“Yes. She loves sunflowers,” Jake smiled brightly, showing a gap in his grin. He’d lost a tooth. But, he schooled his face and cleared his throat. “What are your …?” Jake’s eyes widened and he gestured to Carlisle. He whispered in Carlisle’s ear and Carlisle answered back. “I didn’t know the word. What are your intentions to Aunt Bella?”

“Tonight, or in the long term?” Edward pressed.

Jake pondered for a second, but smirked in reply. “Both.”

“Tonight, I want to have fun with my girlfriend,” Edward answered. Jake crossed his arms. “What?”

“Does she know that she’s your girlfriend, Uncle Edward?” Jake growled.

“Son, calm down,” Carlisle said, rubbing Jake’s back. “Edward would never hurt Bella. He loves her. He’s not like your dad.”

“I know that,” Jake said, his voice cracking. “I don’t want Aunt Bella to be hurt. You’re not going to hurt her, are you?”

“Never, Jake,” Edward answered, putting the flowers onto the table and crouching in front of the little boy. “Bella is my world now. I love her very much and I want a future, a life with her.”

“Are you going to marry her?” Jake asked.

Edward hadn’t thought of it. His mind was nowhere near ready for marriage. His heart was still healing from Tanya’s betrayal. He loved Bella, with everything he had, but it would be some time before marriage would even be remotely on the horizon. “Jake, I can’t answer that right now. I was hurt, badly, by someone who I thought loved me. Aunt Bella, she started to heal me, but I have a long way to go before I’m ready to even think about getting married, bud.”

“Can’t you take medicine for it?” Jake whispered, his eyes wide and innocent.

“I am, kiddo. I’m seeing someone and talking about my pain. But, I can’t exactly take a pill to heal my heart. That takes time. Besides, this is our first date,” Edward said. “I may be rusty in the dating department, but proposals on the first date aren’t usually accepted.”

“Oh, okay,” Jake said, his lips pursed and brows furrowed, as if he was trying to understand why Edward couldn’t take a magic pill and marry Aunt Bella. Shaking his head, he looked back up at Edward. “What time are you bringing her home? My bedtime is eight. So, any time before then would be great.”

“Jake, it’s almost six,” Carlisle snickered. “I think it’s safe to say that Aunt Bella won’t be back by your bedtime.”

“Rat farts,” Jake grumbled.

“Language, young man,” Carlisle chided. “Where did you hear that?”

“Seth. His mom says it when she wants to swear, but doesn’t,” Jake explained. “It is better than the other words.”

“I’m glad you’re censoring yourself,” Carlisle chuckled.

“What does that mean?” Jake asked.

“Saying rat farts instead of a cuss word,” Edward answered for Jake.

“Ohhhh,” Jake sang, nodding slowly but not really understanding. “Anyway, make sure that Aunt Bella eats her vegetables and pull out her chair. It’s what a gentleman does. Right, Papa Carlisle?”

“Right,” Carlisle nodded, a smirk spreading over his face.

As he spoke, Esme helped Bella into the living room. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green wrap dress. On her good foot, she wore a black ankle bootie. She had on the infinity necklace around her neck and a pair of diamond studs. Her hair was curled in loopy brown ringlets, pinned back with some clips. Edward stood up, picking the flowers and floating toward her, needing to touch her and see if her creamy skin was as soft as he remembered. He picked up her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “You’re gorgeous.”

She was spellbound, staring into his eyes, that ironically matched her dress. He smelled so good and looked like sin incarnate, wearing a pair of black dress pants, charcoal dress shirt and a black leather jacket. His eyes seemed even more green and his hair, which had been recently cut, was artfully tousled. She wanted to drag him downstairs, have her wicked way with him, but hearing a sweet giggle reminded her that she was at Carlisle and Esme’s. Jake was watching. “So are you,” she whispered, breaking her reverie.

Edward smiled, wide and happy, holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She took them, inhaling deeply. “I’ll put them in some water for you,” Esme said. “Do you want them in your bedroom, Bella?”

“Yes, please,” Bella nodded. Edward picked up the black pea coat draped over the back of the couch and helped her into it. She flipped her hair out, taking the crutches from Carlisle. “Man, I wish I didn’t have to use these.”

“Just take one,” Carlisle said. “Edward can be your other crutch.”

“I’m bringing both, but I like how you think,” Bella said, handing Edward one of her crutches. She looped her arm around his, after giving hugs and kisses to Jake, Carlisle and Esme, and they made their way to the car. He put the crutches in the backseat and drove them to the restaurant. Using the valet to park the car, they went inside and were seated almost immediately. Their table was intimate, overlooking the marina. “This is so pretty, Edward.”

“I had a little help,” Edward snickered. “Carlisle gave me the suggestion for the restaurant. Esme gave me the suggestion for the rest of the night.”

“I heard Jake and Carlisle grill you,” Bella giggled, sipping the water that had been poured.

“It was all Jake’s idea and I think it’s sweet. He’s very protective you,” Edward chuckled, looking at the wine list. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Fuck, yes. I haven’t had any alcohol since … well, since the sky fell,” Bella groaned dramatically. “I didn’t take any pain pills today so I could enjoy a single glass of wine.”

“Are you okay? The pain manageable?”

“It’s stiff, but fine, Edward,” Bella said, squeezing his hand. “I’m thinking I want a crisp, fresh white wine. Something to go with the delicious seafood we’re going to enjoy.”

A server approached their orders were taken. While they waited and enjoyed their meals, Edward told Bella about his childhood, his transformation from shy, nerd boy to the somewhat confident doctor that sat across from her. Bella told Edward about her attempt to be popular, trying out for the cheerleading squad. To her surprise, she made it, but at the first game, broke her arm and was out for the rest of the season. Suffice it to say, she was happy being a Brainiac after that, focusing her attention on her studies and graduating high school early.

Conversation flowed easily and there was a lot of laughter shared between the two. Edward, now that he was coming into his own personality, had a very dry sense of humor and was snarky, just like Bella. Edward just found more and more qualities about Bella that drew him in, opening his heart further and making him hers.

After dinner, Edward drove them to Powell’s Books. Bella squealed happily. “I’ve been needing some more reading material. I’m not partial to the mysteries that Carlisle prefers or the historical romance Esme’s been reading. And thank goodness, I’ve gotten my lost credit cards back,” she breathed.

“What about your driver’s license? IDs?” Edward asked.

“I have a Portland ID, using Carlisle and Esme’s address as my own,” she answered. “But, as soon as I’m free of the boot and able to move out, I’m getting a damned driver’s license and a new car. My poor Mercedes is now crushed.”

“Where would you move? Would you get another roommate?” Edward pressed. “And why did you live with a roommate anyway? I’m just curious.”

“I’d probably move into a secured building. A condo or a nice apartment? Something similar to where you live, but closer to OHSU, maybe? I don’t know. I have to do some research,” Bella answered, making her way through the aisles of the bookstore. “After I get a new computer, too. Starting from scratch is tough.” She picked up a book, reading the back and handed to Edward, who put it into a bag he had slung over his shoulder. “And the roommate situation? I wasn’t ready to live on my own. I can afford it, but I didn’t want to live by myself. I was blessed with great roommates in college. In medical school, I lived in a house with six other medical students. I liked hearing them, knowing that I had someone to talk to. Always.”

“Will you get a roommate here?” Edward asked.

“Probably not,” she said. “The only roommate I want is you, Edward. But, I want to prove to myself that I can hack it on my own. Obviously, once my leg is not sucking and I’m able to work.” She hobbled to a chair, sitting down and grimaced. Edward sat down across from her, concern on his face. “I’m okay, Edward.”

“Do you have a pain pill on you?”

“I have ibuprofen,” she replied, reaching into her purse and taking four pills with a small bottle of water. “I’m fine, baby. This is the most I’ve been up since being released from the hospital.” She stood up, balancing between the two crutches. Edward eyed her warily. “Let me just find a couple more books and then we can go back to your apartment?”

“No ice cream?” he asked.

“Number one, it’s December. Number two, it’s freaking cold. And number three, I’d rather have an Edward popsicle,” she quipped, picking up an erotic romance novel and tossing it to him. He looked down at the book. It was some kinky BDSM novel, making his dress pants grow tight. “Coming, baby?” Bella sang.

“In more ways than two, gorgeous,” he growled deeply.

**A/N: Perhaps we’ll have some citrusy action next chapter? Maybe not … we’ll see. Christmas is coming, which means the return of Charlie and the introduction of his girlfriend, Sue. And I loved the interaction with Edward and Jake, where he asked Edward’s intentions. So adorable!**

**Anyhow, pictures of the restaurant, the book store and Bella’s dress are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**I apologize for the delay in updates. The past week, I was home long enough just to go to shower, sleep and make my lunches. It was insane. This week will be _slightly better_ , but not by much. Plus, I’m dealing with a situation at work that I can’t really get into due to the fragility of the situation. With that, I haven’t had the chance to write, and the mojo is nonexistent. So, I do apologize. Thank you for your patience. **

**Perhaps we’ll have some citrusy action next chapter? Maybe not … we’ll see. Christmas is coming, which means the return of Charlie and the introduction of his girlfriend, Sue. And I loved the interaction with Edward and Jake, where he asked Edward’s intentions. So adorable!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Bella ended up spending the night at Edward’s. She crashed in the car and he carried her up to his apartment. Laying her on the bed, he sent a text to Carlisle, explaining that Bella was staying with him. She barely stirred when he changed her into one of his t-shirts. He removed her cast and saw how swollen her foot was. He wrapped it with an ice pack and lay down next to her, holding her in his arms.

The next morning, Bella did go through with her promise of devouring an Edward popsicle. He groaned loudly as he came down her throat. They spent the rest of the day cuddling in his bed and he drove back to Carlisle and Esme’s so they could have dinner with Jake.

The weeks went by quickly. Edward’s license was transferred to Oregon and he was put on the emergency department schedule starting on January 2nd. He also spent time reading medical journals while he waited for Bella to be done with her physical therapy. Bella also read medical journals, following the latest information about pediatric medicine, but she also read as many books as she could since her schedule would be changing once she got medically cleared by Dr. Denali. But, unfortunately, her recovery was slow-going. Her muscles had atrophied and her leg was very weak from the surgery needed to repair it. Bella was afraid she’d need more surgery. Surely, the amount of pain of she was in was not normal.

Bella hid it well. She plastered on a smile, muscled through it but would cry when she was in bed at night, as her leg wouldn’t stop aching. She hated to take her pain medications. They made her tired, loopy.

A couple of days before Christmas, her father arrived with his girlfriend, Sue. Edward picked them up from the airport, but Bella was waiting with baited breath. She made an appointment with Dr. Denali and she wanted her father to go with her. When Charlie arrived, Bella begged Edward to borrow his car. He frowned, but handed over his keys to Charlie while Esme fawned over Sue and Edward, taking them out to lunch while Bella gave Charlie directions to Dr. Denali’s off-campus office.

“How’s the recovery going, Bells?” Charlie asked.

“Bad, Daddy,” she whispered. “My leg – it hurts – all the time. It’s why you’re taking me to see Dr. Denali. Megan expressed concern that due to my pain level, my recovery is taking too long and I might need more surgery. I don’t want to have another surgery. I want my leg back to normal!”

“And does Edward know this? Esme? Carlisle?” Charlie whispered.

“You’re the first one I’ve told besides Megan,” Bella answered. “Is this pain normal with the surgery I’ve had? I’ve read various articles. The pain level varies from mild discomfort to … well, not to the level that I’m experiencing.”

“On a scale from one to ten, what is your pain level?” Charlie asked.

“Without pain medication? About a nine,” Bella sighed. “With pain meds? Seven-ish.”

“Hopefully, Dr. Denali will be able to give you some more definitive answers,” Charlie said. “I hate to think that you’re in pain, Bells.”

“I miss running, moving, being active, Dad,” she shrugged. “I’ve gained a ton of weight.”

“You’re still tiny, Bells,” Charlie offered. “It’s not a ton.”

“Okay, I’m exaggerating, but I’ve gained weight,” Bella grumbled. “Physical therapy is okay for rehabbing my leg, but for a strong aerobic workout? Not so much.”

“Bella, your body is recovery from a traumatic event. Be grateful that it was just the injury to your leg,” Charlie offered. “I saw pictures of where you were found and you could have easily died.” Bella made a face. “I also know that you’re anxious to start your new position. Oliver Daniels is an amazing pediatrician. I met him at a conference a few years back. You can learn a lot from him, kiddo.” He turned into the medical offices. “Do you want me to drop you off?”

“Yeah, I’m hurting today,” Bella nodded.

They went into the office and were almost immediately called back into an examination room. Bella removed her boot and sock, crossing her legs in front of her while she spoke to the nurse about her pain level and concerns about her recovery. A few moments later, Dr. Denali came in. “Reese said that you’re in substantial pain, Bella,” Dr. Denali said. “Even with pain medication?”

“I … it hurts. I usually have a high pain threshold,” Bella said. “But, this is …”

“The pain you’re experiencing is normal, Bella,” Dr. Denali said. “Your nerves are rebuilding. It will take a few more months before the pain will subside. As weird as it sounds, doing more movements would facilitate the quicker recovery. I know it hurts more with the pain, but in the long run it will shorten the recovery time.”

“Is there anything I can do to help with the pain?” Bella asked. “Or do I have to muscle through it?”

“Keep taking the pain medication,” Dr. Denali said, looking at her chart. “I can give you something stronger.”

“No, I don’t want that. These pills make me loopy enough as it is,” Bella replied, shaking her head. “I’ll deal with it. Knowing that it’s temporary, or will be temporary makes it a little more palatable.” She bit her lip. “It is temporary, right?”

“You’ll always experience some level of discomfort. You’ll always know when it will rain,” Dr. Denali quipped. Bella leveled him with a wry glare. “It will always hurt, Bella. Your bones were crushed and repaired with a titanium rod. The muscles experienced severe trauma with the vascular and nerve damage. With time, you will regain full function of your leg, but it will take time.”

“Can I run? Dance?” she asked.

“You can, but you’ll feel it the next day,” Dr. Denali said. “But, think of the alternative …”

“What’s that?”

“The damage was too great that you could have lost your leg,” Dr. Denali said. “It was almost that bad, Bella. Dr. Cullen pushed for you to keep your leg. Dr. Scarapino worked for hours repairing the vascular damage. You were lucky. You may not feel that way now, but the outcome could have been a lot different.” He took out his prescription pad. “Here’s a stronger pain medication. I’m writing out a script for ten pills. Take them, if you need to.”

“Okay,” Bella answered. “I’d rather not.”

“But, in case things get too painful, this will help. Also, massages work wonders,” Dr. Denali chuckled.

“This is true. Whenever Megan gives my leg a thorough rub down, I feel somewhat normal,” Bella shrugged.

“Suggest it to your boyfriend,” Dr. Denali smirked. “Have a good Christmas, Bella. I’ll see you in a month. Hopefully, you’re actually walking with the help of your crutches.”

“Got it, doc,” Bella said. Dr. Denali hugged her and shook Charlie’s hand. They drove to Carlisle and Esme’s, stopping at the pharmacy to pick up Bella’s prescription. Once there, Bella tugged on Edward’s hand and led him down to her room. She told Edward about the excruciating pain she was experiencing. She also told him about Dr. Denali’s suggestion of massages, along with the stronger medication. Edward carefully removed the boot and he rolled up the leggings Bella was wearing. He spent an hour working her lower leg, focusing his attention on her calf, which was the tightest. Her leg felt better and they went back upstairs, spending time with their new adoptive family. Bella, Sue, and Esme baked cookies with Jake, while Edward, Charlie and Carlisle wrapped presents in the living room.

It was the beginning of a perfect holiday.

xx SG xx

On Christmas Eve, the Cullen home was packed to the gills with friends and family. Alice and Jasper were there, along with Emmett. Rose was stuck working, but was going to be there by Christmas Day. Edward’s parents arrived the night before, spoiling Jake with presents and spending the night at Edward’s apartment. The house was homey, smelling like cinnamon, pine trees and baked goods. Bella was curled up next to Edward, her fingers twined with his. Jake was snuggled on Edward’s other side, reading the second book in _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Christmas carols were playing from Carlisle’s iPhone, attached to a sound dock near the massive Christmas tree. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, preparing the meal while Sue and Elizabeth were making the appetizers.

“I can’t believe how much it’s snowing,” Charlie said, looking out the window. “I’ve never seen snow like this.”

“Dad, you’ve never seen snow. Period,” Bella quipped.

“Never?” Jake asked, his eyes wide. “Why?”

“I live in Florida. It doesn’t snow in Florida. It’s usually hot, humid and rainy,” Charlie chuckled. “The coldest it’s gotten was about forty degrees, but never cold enough to snow.”

“I wonder if Rose is going to be able to make it down here,” Emmett muttered, wrinkling his nose. “She hates driving in the snow.”

“I don’t blame her,” Bella said. “That was the one thing I hated when I lived in Chicago. When it snowed, I used public transportation.”

“Normally, we don’t see this much snow. We’d have cold rain, but not a lot of snow,” Edward explained. “Though, it is pretty. It’s been years since we’ve had a white Christmas.” He kissed Bella’s forehead, smiling gently and looked out the window.

Esme carried out some appetizers and handed Bella her cell phone. “It’s been ringing off the hook. A blocked number, Bella,” Esme smiled.

“I wonder who’s been calling me?” she asked. Her phone rang, causing her to jump. She slid her finger across the screen. “Hello?”

“Isabella?” came the disembodied voice of her mother. “I’ve been trying to reach you for weeks.”

“Really?” Bella deadpanned. “My number hasn’t changed. Obviously, your number has. It’s been blocked, Renee.”

“I’m still your mother, young lady,” Renee snipped.

“A mother would have found a way to check on her only child after she was almost buried alive in a fucking earthquake, Renee,” Bella spat. “But, no. You couldn’t be bothered and only _now …_ ” Charlie took the phone from Bella’s hand.

“Renee, what do you want? Money?” Charlie growled. “Oh, so, you’ve been dumped by your younger boyfriend and you need … Do not even start with me, Renee. You’re not getting a cent from me, either. You have the number of my attorney. Do not call Bella or me. If you do, I’ll be calling the police for harassment. You’re nothing but a leech.” He paused, a cruel grin spreading over his face. “Merry Christmas!” He ended the call. The phone began ringing again and Charlie snarled. He turned off the phone. “I’ll handle your mother, Bella. I’m sorry.”

“She didn’t even ask how I was,” Bella frowned.

“I’m sorry, gorgeous,” Edward whispered, hugging her close.

Bella shook her head. “I’m not going to focus on her. She’s a bi …” Jake looked at her expectantly. “She’s a witch and always has been. Nothing will change. For now? I’m going to enjoy Christmas. It’s the first one I’ve been off since medical school. Now, Jake, I want to hear more from your book. Keep reading, kiddo!”

“Cool, Aunt Bella,” Jake chirped, picking up where he left off.

xx SG xx

The snow had piled up and almost everyone ended up staying at Carlisle and Esme’s. Jake’s room was used for Sue and Charlie. Bella and Edward stayed in her room while Jasper and Alice snuggled up on a pull-out and Emmett decided to drive up to Olympia to check on Rosalie. Edward asked Emmett to text him once he got to Olympia, concerned about his friend. Edward and Elizabeth drove to Edward’s apartment, spending the night there.

The next morning, it was still snowing and no word from Emmett. Bella and Esme were working on breakfast when Edward and Elizabeth came in with Carlisle, who had been called into the hospital for an emergency surgery. “I can’t believe how much it’s snowing,” Elizabeth shuddered.

“I heard on the radio, we’re supposed to get another six inches to a foot,” Carlisle said, tugging off his boots and sliding over to Esme, putting his cold hands underneath her sweater. She squealed, smacking at her husband.  

Edward’s cell phone chirped and he pulled it out, sighing. “Emmett finally made it to Olympia,” he said.

“He’s been driving all night?” Bella asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Apparently the roads were not plowed well,” Edward said. “But he’s back home with Rosalie. Suffice it to say, they won’t be down here for Christmas.”

“Understandable,” Esme nodded.  Jake walked in, yawning widely and his hair a rat’s nest on his head. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“It’s Christmas,” Jake breathed. “Did Santa come?”

Bella smiled sadly, looking at Edward. Despite his harsh childhood, he still believed in Santa and in the magic of Christmas. Edward threaded his fingers with hers, sitting down across from her.

Esme crouched down, brushing his unruly hair away from his face. “He did, baby,” she smiled. “Santa brought you a lot of presents, Jake.”

“Can we open them now?” he asked, bouncing on his toes.

“Pick one. We’re going to eat breakfast and then we’ll open presents. All of them,” Esme said, kissing his forehead. Jake ran to the tree and picked up a gift. He shook it, wrinkling his nose and picked up another. He nodded and carried it back to the kitchen. Clambering onto a chair, Jake looked at the present, his eyes twinkling. “Go on, love. I think you’ll like it.”

Jake tore into the gift and he bounced in his seat. “Legos! I wanted more of these, especially since Uncle Edward got me my first set. Thank you, Mama!” He hugged Esme and kissed her cheek sloppily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jake,” Esme breathed, gently hugging him. “I hope you have a wonderful first Christmas with us.”

“I’m warm. I’m with my family. I have Legos and I’m happy. So far, it’s great,” he chirped. He blinked up at Esme. “Can I play with my Legos until breakfast is ready?”

“Go ahead, sweetie,” Esme answered, standing up and watching as Jake skipped to the Christmas tree and began playing with his Legos. Esme wiped her cheeks. Carlisle hugged her tenderly. “That boy has been deprived of so much, but somehow …”

“I know, Es,” Carlisle whispered. He kissed her lips. “He’s a blessing.”

“I just hope …” Esme sniffled. “Bella, Elizabeth, do you mind finishing breakfast? I just need a few moments to gather myself.” Bella nodded, getting up with the help of her crutches and putting the monkey bread into the oven. A half hour passed and breakfast was put onto the dining room table. Esme came back with Carlisle, her face pink and eyes slightly puffy. Carlisle said a prayer. He wanted to go to mass, but with the snow, they decided to not brave the elements and stay indoors.

After breakfast, everyone settled in the living room. Charlie and Carlisle acted like Santa, passing out gifts to everyone. Jake had the largest pile of gifts, from Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward and of course, ‘Santa.’ They focused their attention Jake as he tore into his presents. He got things varying from new clothes, an iPad, a new bicycle, a hover board, toys, and a lot of books. He loved the books and asked everyone who’d purchased him books if they read the books and if they liked them. The last gift was from Carlisle and Esme. Jake opened it up, confused when he saw paperwork framed in cherry wood. “What’s this?” Jake asked.

“It’s paperwork that was drawn up by our attorney,” Carlisle said. “We had a private investigator look for any other family members, Jake. You said your mother passed away.”

“My dad killed her,” Jake frowned. “I saw him.”

“And your father was killed in the quake,” Esme whispered, pulling Jake onto her lap. “But, we had to make sure that there were no other family looking for you, Jake. Like grandparents, aunts or uncles …” She blinked over to Carlisle, a shaky breath escaping her.

“There wasn’t any other family. It’s sad for you, but good news for us,” Carlisle said, kissing Jake’s temple. “These papers are adoption papers.”

“What does that mean?” Jake asked, looking at Carlisle.

“We want to be your mommy and daddy,” Esme smiled, her voice wavering. “We want to be more than Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle. Would like that? Do you want to be our son?”

“I can stay here? Forever?” Jake pressed, his brows pulled together. “I don’t have to go back to Seattle? What about Aunt Bella? Uncle Edward? Can I visit them, too? I mean, I love you guys, but I love them, too. Dr. Bella and Dr. Edward, they protected me. They helped me.”

“We would never force you to stay away from Bella or Edward, Jake,” Carlisle said. “We love them, like they are a part of our family, just like you.”

“Can you adopt them, too?” Jake asked, a toothy grin spreading over his face.

“Jake, I think our parents would want to keep us, but no matter what, we’ll be there for you,” Bella smiled, but smile was forced, remembering her mother’s phone call.

“What’s your answer, Jake?” Carlisle asked. “What do you think about being a family with Esme and me?”

“I think that’s pretty awesome,” Jake answered. “But, can … what about Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward?”

“Well, how about this notion,” Esme said. “Edward, Bella, will you be Jake’s godparents?”

“We’d be honored,” Bella answered. Edward smiled, nodding happily and he winked at Jake.

Jake cheered, hugging his new parents and running to his godparents. “This is the best Christmas ever! I got my Christmas wish! I got a family.”

“We all did, Jakey,” Bella breathed, hugging him tightly. “And blood doesn’t bind this family, but love.”

“And that’s all we need,” Edward murmured, kissing Bella’s lips softly.

**A/N: We’re not done with Christmas yet. We still have some quiet time with Edward and Bella so they can exchange gifts. What will their presents to each other be? Leave me some … and leave me your thoughts about Renee … Thanks for reading!  :-)**

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**We’re not done with Christmas yet. We still have some quiet time with Edward and Bella so they can exchange gifts. What will their presents to each other be?**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

After Jake said yes to be Carlisle and Esme’s son, there were pictures taken and the chaos of the opening of presents was bagged and thrown away. Carlisle and Esme bundled up and went outside with Jake to play in the snow. Alice and Jasper skyped with their families and Emmett and Rosalie. They looked exhausted, but happy.

“You guys are practically glowing,” Alice said as she angled her iPad so everyone could fit in the screen.

“Well, we …” Rosalie blushed. “Emmett met me at the hospital, knowing how much I hate the snow, and he drove me back to our apartment. He kissed me hard and he proposed.” She thrust her hand toward the camera, showing a beautiful engagement ring. “I said yes! Bella, Alice, I want you both to be my bridesmaids!”

“Of course,” Alice said. “Right, Bella?”

“I’m looking forward to it, but no heels, Rosalie. The doctor said that heels may never be a possibility,” Bella quipped. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for both of you.”

“It took an earthquake and an eight-hour drive in the snow to make me realize that I want forever with this woman,” Emmett said, his voice weary. “Edward, Jas … will you be my groomsmen?”

“It’s a date, man,” Jasper nodded. “You better take care of my sister. If you don’t, I’ll castrate you.”

“Don’t you dare, Jasper! I want babies!” Rose snarled, but she snuggled against Emmett’s side. “We’re glad you called, but with Emmett driving all night and me performing more surgeries than I care to admit, we’re going to crash.”

“Congratulations, Mr. and Dr. McCarty,” Edward said. “We’ll have to celebrate your engagement.”

“Sounds like a plan, Masen,” Emmett said. “Love you guys!” With a wave, the call ended and the screen went back to Alice’s screen saver.

“We’re going to exchange presents,” Jasper said. “Some are a little more _private_ than others.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Sue and Elizabeth are working on Christmas dinner with Charlie and Edward Sr.,” Bella said. “Your presents are in my room.”

“You mean, you got me more than a bottle of bourbon?” Edward quipped.

“I got you glasses for that bourbon,” Bella giggled, getting up and making her way to her bedroom, with Edward on her heels. Inside, he closed the door and found Bella on her bed, with four presents in front of her. “It’s our first Christmas. I wanted to spoil you, baby.”

“We are on the same wavelength,” Edward smirked, bending over and pulling out four presents for Bella. He sat down across from her with his gifts. “My gifts are more … sentimental. Romantic?”

“Mine are useful, but fun,” Bella said, thrusting a large cube into his lap. Edward beamed, tearing into the brightly wrapped gift. Inside was a set of copper glasses to go with his bottle of bourbon from Charlie and Sue. “I planned that with my dad. He told me he was getting you his favorite booze. Do you like them?”

“Very much,” he smiled, moving so he could sit behind her, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. “Open this one first, love.” She smiled, opening up Edward’s gift. It was a tube of lotion. “The woman at the department store said this is good for very dry skin or for someone who washes their hands a lot, like a doctor.”

Bella put some on her hand, smelling the lotion. “Smells indulgent, Edward. Thank you,” she beamed.

They exchanged gifts. Edward received a shaving kit by the same manufacturer as Bella’s lotion, a brand-new work bag and a high-end stethoscope, personalized with his name and a sweet message from Bella. She got a new watch, some aromatherapy perfume, and a gorgeous rose gold bracelet with a heart charm. “You’ve captured my heart and now you can wear it on your sleeve. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you more, Edward,” she sighed, snuggling in his arms.

“I have one more present for you, Bella,” Edward said, reaching down and picked up one final box. It was a long, flat box. He put it on her lap, kissing just below her ear.  Bella opened the box and she let out a gasp. Laying inside the box was a deep sapphire cashmere scarf, almost identical to the scarf he’d given her for her birthday, but it was unfortunately lost in the quake. She picked it up, pressing it to her cheek as tears streaked down her face. “You were so upset that you lost it.”

“It was the first …” she turned to him, her eyes watery. “Edward …”

“It was the first gift I gave you, my love,” he murmured. “But certainly not the last, Bella. I truly meant it when I said that you have my heart. I will do anything to make you happy. I love you. I will always love you.” He kissed her tenderly, holding her tightly as she cried, tears of joy, tears of anger and tears of love.

The rest of the Christmas holiday was spent stuffing their faces, playing games – who knew that Edward was an awful Pictionary player - and relaxing. Alice and Jasper left early the following morning, battling the elements to get back to Seattle to return to work, by way of Olympia to congratulate Rose and Emmett in person. Edward and Bella went out with both of their parents for dinner while Carlisle and Esme met with their attorney to discuss the next steps to formerly adopt Jake.

The next morning, Edward and Elizabeth went back to Seattle, after Bella spoke to Elizabeth about her mother’s selfish phone call. Elizabeth gave her some suggestions, but pushed her to make speak with her own psychologist, whom Bella had been working with since her panic attack and subsequent meeting with Elizabeth six weeks ago, just after Thanksgiving. Bella had to focus on her own healing, ignoring the selfish behavior of her mother.

Charlie and Sue left the day following, eager to get back to the warmer weather of Florida and away from the snowy tundra that had enveloped the Pacific Northwest. Edward and Bella went to his apartment to celebrate the new year alone and to give Jake, Carlisle and Esme some time to bond as a newly-formed family. Bella was anxious to move out, not wanting to impose on them, but with her still-healing foot, she was stuck until she was freed of the boot. Edward loved having her in his bed, but understood her need to hack it on her own.

On New Year’s Day, Edward drove Bella home. He had to get up early for his first shift as the associate chief of emergency medicine. He was going to be introduced at the beginning of the first shift, and he’d spend the next five days working with Esme to become familiar with the policies and procedures of OHSU. Once he was familiar with the policies, he and Esme would work on opposite shifts to spread the administrative weight. Edward would be in charge of charting and the medicine locker. Esme would be in charge of the schedule and budget. Both would deal with discipline and attend bi-weekly department meetings with the chief of staff. 

He barely slept the night before his first day. He missed having Bella’s body curled up against him. He tossed and turned, but gave up after a few hours of not getting comfortable. He sat on his couch, reading medical journals and catching up on emails from his newly acquired address from OHSU. He answered questions, introduced himself and read up on what he could from the comforts of his apartment until the alarm went off. He showered, ate breakfast and as he was walking down to the garage, he got a text from Bella.

_Good luck on your first day at work. Soon, very soon, we’ll be able to go to work together. I’m so proud of you. I love you and call me once you get home, baby. xoxoxo ~ Bella_

_Thank you, gorgeous. I’m so nervous. I love my job, but I’m afraid that …_

_Don’t even begin to doubt yourself, Edward! You’re awesome. Kick ass and play nice with the other kids. Love you ~ Bella_

_Love you more than words can express, Bella. Thank you for your vote of confidence ~ E_

He put his phone into pocket, smoothing his tie and sliding into his car. He drove the hospital and parked in his _assigned_ spot. One of the perks of being a department head, he smirked. He noticed that Esme’s Audi was already parked next to him. He picked up his new bag and walked into the hospital. He made his way to his office, where he dropped off his bag, hung up his coat and slid on his white lab coat. He looked down, lightly fingering the blue and green embroidery. He was officially a doctor for the Oregon Health and Science University. He was the associate chief of the emergency department. Clipping his ID badge to his pocket and sliding his new stethoscope over his neck, he walked out to the center of the emergency department.

“Good morning, Dr. Masen,” Esme smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. “You look a little rough.”

“I got used to having Bella sleep next to me for the couple of days she stayed with me. I … I couldn’t sleep well without her,” he said, sipping his coffee. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“No problem,” she smirked. “I also have lunch for you. Bella made it for you. It’s in the staff lounge.” She looked over at her partner and saw him second-guess himself. “You okay, Edward?”

“It’s just weird. Being in a new place, a new city, a new hospital …” he shrugged. “I know I’m a good doctor, but I feel a bit lost without Bella. I shouldn’t be this way … ”

“You’ll get your bearings, Edward,” Esme smiled, squeezing his arm.

“Any suggestions or instructions for today?” Edward asked, hooking his thumbs on his stethoscope.

“Be a doctor. You’re an attending physician. I trust you to make the appropriate decisions. The nurses, residents and medical students are here to help you. We use an online charting system. You and I will be carrying around these tablets, along with the other attendings. The residents, nurses and other medical staff access the system using the various computer terminals. We have access to all patients with our administrator login.” She checked her watch. “First shift will be starting in a few minutes. Here’s your tablet.”

Edward took the sleek mobile computer and logged on. He was familiar with the online charting system. He saw all of the patients that were still under their care in the emergency room. He clicked on the top name, seeing all of the medical tests, their results and notes from the physicians, nurses and other medical personnel who had cared for that patient. “This is quite extensive and user friendly. Much nicer than what we used at Harborview.”

“I’m glad you approve, Dr. Masen. We just switched over a year ago,” Esme nodded. She checked her watch again as her staff assembled near the nursing station. “Ready, Edward?” He nodded, tucking the tablet under his arm and looking up at the staff. “Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a restful and happy holiday with your families. It’s good to be back. First off, welcome back to the residents who are doing their emergency rotation. Please don’t hesitate to speak to any of the attending physicians if you have any issues. We have five attending physicians on duty this shift. Dr. Nalas, Dr. Kai, Dr. Peterson, myself and our new associate chief of emergency medicine, Dr. Edward Masen. He’s coming to us from the now destroyed Harborview Medical Center. Dr. Masen, would you like to say a few words?”

“Uh, sure. It’s good be back at work. I’ve missed being in a hospital and caring for patients. I’m very excited to be here and grateful for the opportunity to work here at OHSU. If you have any concerns, please don’t hesitate to speak to me. I want to help you as much as possible. I’m also learning the terrain, as it were. If I look lost, that’s because I am,” Edward chuckled. The crowd laughed with him and he sighed. “Let’s have a great shift!”

Edward began his day easily, checking on an elderly woman who had burned her hand while baking. She reminded him of his grandmother. He tended to her wound and sent her on her way, encouraging her to make an appointment with her regular physician in a week. However, after that, there were several car accidents and fires in the city. All of the trauma rooms were being used, with the attending physicians working on the most severe patients. It made the day fly by and by the end of the shift, Edward collapsed in his office. His eyes were burning, but he felt more at ease about his new position, his new city and his new life. He finished his notes and put his tablet to charge. He waved at one of the other attending physician as he got into his car. “Edward, right?” said the petite woman.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Mira Kai,” she smiled, shaking his hand. “I’m heading out for something to eat. Care to join me?”

“I got very little sleep, Dr. Kai,” Edward blushed. “And I would like to see my girlfriend. She’ll be starting here once she recuperates from her injuries she sustained in the Seattle quake.”

“Bring her with you,” Mira sang. “I’d love to meet her.”

“Next time?” Edward asked.

“That works. Why don’t you join us this Friday for our weekly tradition with your girlfriend?” Mira beamed. “We usually meet at Sizzle Pie in East Portland. You can meet the rest of our little crew. The more the merrier.”

“I’ll let you know,” Edward said. “Thank you for the invitation, Mira.”

“Anytime, Edward. See you tomorrow,” Mira said, waving at him and sliding into her massive Jeep.

She pulled away and Edward got into his car. He started it and dialed Bella’s number. “Edward,” she breathed. “Tell me … how was your first day?”

**A/N: A bit of a transitional chapter … we will meet up with Mira and the rest of the attending physicians in the next chapter, plus move closer to Bella’s first days back at the hospital. Also, thank you to everyone who gave me present ideas for Bella and Edward for Christmas. Darlene from my FB group gave me the idea that I liked the best with the charm bracelet, but also Veronica had an awesome idea with the stethoscope. Pictures of their presents are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**

**Oh, and we’re going to get some citrus soon …**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**A bit of a transitional chapter … we will meet up with Mira, Jackson and the rest of the attending physicians in the next chapter, plus move closer to Bella’s first days back at the hospital. Oh, and we’re going to get some citrus soon …**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

During a rare moment of calm, Edward pulled out his cell phone. It was the end of his first week at OHSU. He was tired and exhilarated at the same time, but was making friends and becoming more and more comfortable with his new position. Esme was a close friend, but he was also growing friendlier with Mira Kai and Jackson Peterson. He was also impressed at the level of knowledge that medical students and residents had with their patients. In addition, the rapport among the staff was friendly, open and one of mutual respect.

Shaking his head, Edward found Bella’s number and quickly dialed it. “Hello?” she responded, her voice breathless.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Edward smiled. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“I just got home from physical therapy. I walked on the treadmill, Edward,” Bella squealed. “It wasn’t pretty, but I was walking … in a sneaker and a huge brace … but walking! One step closer to starting my new job!”

“Congratulations, my love,” Edward breathed. “How’s your pain level?”

“It’s pretty bad, so I took some heavy-duty pain medication,” Bella said. “I just got out of the shower and I’m going to take a nap while Jake is at school. Am I going to see you? I miss my boyfriend.”

“I was hoping to take you out, introduce you to some of the attending physicians from the emergency department. They go out to some pizza joint every Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” Edward asked.

“What time?” Bella asked in reply. “I want to know how long I have to nap. My pain pills are kicking in.”

“I’ll be by to pick you up a little after seven, Bella,” Edward said, chuckling at her slight slurring of her words. “I promise to get you back early.”

“I want to stay with you. Carlisle was sneezing like a mad man when he dropped me off at physical therapy. I think he’s sick,” she yawned. “Can I?”

“My house is your house, Bella,” he said, a crooked grin spreading over his face and wishing that she’d stay with him permanently. “Sleep well, baby. Love you.”

“Love you so much more,” she slurred.

Edward hung up the phone, chuckling quietly as he put it into his pocket. He worked the rest of his shift and verified the plans with the attending physicians. “You’re coming, right, Masen?” Jackson asked, his beaming smile making him much younger. He was a tall man, six-seven with a bald head and a thick dark beard.

“I’m picking up my girlfriend and then I’ll meet you there,” Edward answered. “Order me a beer?”

“Stella or Guiness?” Jackson snickered.

“I’m Irish. Guiness,” Edward smirked, chuckling quietly. “See you in a bit, man.” Finishing up his paperwork, Edward slid into his car after his shift was over. He stopped by his apartment, changing into a pair of jeans and grey cashmere sweater. He drove to Carlisle and Esme’s. Carlisle opened the door, his nose red and his eyes bleary, confirming Bella’s hypothesis that Carlisle was indeed sick. “Carlisle, you look miserable, man.”

“Jake brought home the flu,” Carlisle grumbled. “I was working on an appendectomy and I … yeah … I’m home, with my sick, miserable son for the foreseeable future. Bella is hiding in her room, trying to stay healthy. Keep her with you for the weekend. We’re going to be … AAAACHOO! I hate being sick, damn it! Fucking flu!”

“God bless you,” Edward said, snickering. “Do you want a script for Tamiflu?”

“I would love you forever,” Carlisle whimpered, clasping his hands in front of him in supplication. “Esme can’t call in prescriptions for us. Bella’s license is currently in the midst of the transfer process. It’s nice to know another doctor.”

“Got it,” Edward said, reaching into his pocket and writing out a prescription for Jake and Carlisle. “Call me if you feel worse. I’ll give you a more in-depth examination. We don’t want you to get pneumonia or worse.”

“Thanks, Edward,” Carlisle said. “How was your first week at OHSU?”

“Amazing,” Edward smiled, stepping into the house. “It feels so good to be back working. I’ve missed it.”

“You’re not the only one,” Bella chirped, using one crutch as she hobbled toward him. “My overnight bag is in my room. I couldn’t really balance the bag and myself.”

“I’ll go get it,” Edward said, caressing Bella’s cheek and brushing his lips with hers.

“Hmmm, another one,” Bella purred.

Edward chuckled, kissing her once more and darting down to her bedroom. He picked up the overnight bag and went upstairs. Edward saw Carlisle curled up on the couch with a pitiful-looking Jake curled to his side. Esme was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and Bella was perched on a chair, with a jacket on and her purse strapped across her body. Esme looked a little under the weather, with a red nose and her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. “You okay, Esme? You look tired.”

“I’m fine,” she said, waving Edward off. “You two be young and have fun. Say hi to the attendings for me, Edward.”

“You usually go?” he asked.

“Not since we got Jake and especially not now, with him being sick with the flu and with my husband battling the man-flu, otherwise known as a cold!” Esme said, laughing.

“I heard that! It’s the flu, woman!” Carlisle growled, coughing deeply and moaning.

“Sure, dear,” Esme deadpanned. “Have fun, you two. Be young and in love.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bella chirped.

Edward helped Bella up and they went out to his car, putting Bella’s overnight bag into the back. Bella was still a little loopy from her medication, firmly deciding not to drink any alcohol. They arrived at the pizza place, meeting the attending physicians from OHSU, along with a handful of other doctors from other departments, Dr. Daniels and Dr. Denali included. Hugs and handshakes were passed around. Bella was introduced to the staff and was immediately pulled into a hug by Dr. Peterson. He easily picked her up, grinning happily. “We’ve heard nothing but amazing things about you, Dr. Swan. We can’t wait for you to join the team!”

“Bella, please,” she chuckled. “And I can’t wait to start working.”

“Megan contacted me and said you walked, unassisted, on the treadmill for five minutes,” Dr. Denali said. “Soon you’ll be able to work a twelve-hour shift.”

“The sooner, the better,” Bella giggled. Edward grabbed his beer, sliding his arm around her waist. “So, how’s my other half doing? Treating the medical students and residents fairly?”

“He’s a great doctor and an amazing associate chief,” a petite, black-haired woman said. “Dr. Mira Kai.” She shook Bella’s hand and smiled at Edward. “I was surprised that Esme had finally hired someone. We’d gone through several potential candidates, both internally and externally and no one had come up to snuff. I think Esme was impressed with how dedicated you were with Jake and his determination with you, Bella. Suffice it to say, you’ve exceeded every previous candidate and you’re the only one who’s been invited to our pizza ritual. Congratulations, Dr. Masen.”

“Thank you for accepting me with open arms,” Edward blushed. “I was terrified, especially walking into such a prestigious institution. And I only got lost once today. Definitely a step in the right direction.”

“Come on,” Jackson said. “Let’s sit down. I think that Bella wants to keep off her feet so she can join the team. Anything to drink, Dr. Swan?”

“Just a soda,” Bella answered. “I’m still on pain killers from this monster.” She held up her boot and wrinkled her nose.

“I have just the thing,” Jackson sang, waving down a server, ordering a cherry coke, with grenadine and maraschino cherries.

Everyone sat down, with Edward next to Bella. He sipped his beer, idly playing with Bella’s curls while he got to know his new coworkers and friends. The pizza was delicious, the conversation was fun, and time with each other was perfect. It was wonderful to be out with another person, holding hands and being affectionate. Edward had missed this and he didn’t even realize it. He kissed Bella’s neck, his heart thumping against his chest. “Love you, gorgeous,” he whispered against her ear.

Bella turned, brushing her lips against his. “I love you, too,” she breathed. “You’re awfully snuggly today.”

“Does that bother you?” he asked, moving to give her space.

“No! Quite the opposite, Edward,” she smiled, scooting her chair closer. “I’ve never been with a man this demonstrative. I like it. A lot. You’re not afraid to show off that we’re a couple. Most men are very standoffish when it comes to physical affection.”

“I’ve … I’ve been alone so long. I forgot how much I like holding a woman’s hand, kissing her, holding her, making love to her,” he purred sexily.

“God, I miss that,” Bella moaned.

“Me, too, gorgeous,” Edward said, kissing her temple. “But, I understand why our physical relationship has slowed down. You’re recovering from a significant leg injury. You are the most important person in my life. I don’t want to hurt you or cause you any pain. Seeing you in pain when did try something, it broke my heart.”

She sighed, hating the lack of physical intimacy between the two of them. Their relationship, even before they became an official couple, was explosive, filled with fire and desire. Things had fizzled, but the constant pain in her leg and now with Edward’s return to work, caused their relationship to slow down in the intimacy department. “I’m not saying we can do something tonight since I’m freaking exhausted, thanks to my medication.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel …”

“No, Edward, you didn’t. I feel it, too,” she said. “I’m looking forward to sleep next to you, snuggled against you.” She looked at him, her espresso-colored eyes twinkling sexily. “And don’t discount the joys of making out.”

“Check, please,” Edward growled, crashing his lips against hers.

xx SG xx

Weeks turned into months. Edward’s schedule was hectic, but manageable. Bella was making steady progress and was now free of the boot, but still had to wear a brace on her leg and some very clunky sneakers. She still had a limp, but that came from the adjustment to not wearing the boot. She had to get used to walking on two level feet. She was clumsy and she relied a bit on a cane when she was physically tired, which was most of the time since her physical therapy was intense, working on building strength and stamina.

In addition to completing physical therapy, Bella moved out of Carlisle and Esme’s house. She found an apartment near to Edward’s. She also purchased a new car, with the assistance of her father. He’d gotten her first car for her when she graduated from medical school. With the money she’d saved from her ‘salary’ from Harborview, she found another SUV. Her father paid for half and Bella used part of her savings to pay for the other half. She liked Esme’s Audi and she splurged on a sleek charcoal gray version, with all the bells and whistles.

She was moving into her apartment, Esme, Alice, and Rose helping organize her kitchen. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were telling the furniture delivery men to put the new pieces in her place. Her new place was a contemporary apartment, with a newly renovated kitchen with granite countertops, stainless steel appliances and touches of industrial décor as well. Jake was happily munching on a snack, looking out the window at Mount Hood. “Aunt Bella?” he chirped.

“What’s up, bud?” she replied. “You enjoying your snack?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Can I come over and swim in your pool?”

“Jake, it’s cold and it’s not open yet,” Bella chuckled.

“Aw, man,” Jake grumped.

“Jake, it’s forty degrees out,” Esme laughed. “Nowhere near pool weather.”

“What about Uncle Edward? Can I swim in his pool?” Jake smiled, hopping over to Esme.

“Edward?” Bella called.

Edward came into the kitchen, wearing a pair of workout pants and a tight t-shirt. “Everything okay?” he asked, his green eyes swirling with concern.

“We’re good, but Jake has a question for you,” Bella said, ruffling Jake’s hair.

“Aunt Bella, don’t mess with the ‘do,” Jake growled, attempting to smooth his black locks.

“Oh, sorry,” Bella giggled. “What’s your question, Jakey?”

“Can I swim in your pool?” Jake chirped, bouncing over to Edward. “I know you have one at your apartment.”

“Jake, it’s freezing and the pool doesn’t open until Memorial Day weekend. We’ve got about six weeks until the pool is even remotely close to opening up,” Edward explained. Jake made a face. Edward’s eyes widened and he held out his hands in confusion.

“You will get a chance to go swimming, Jake,” Esme said, snickering. “Just not now. Now, why don’t you help Dad and Uncle Edward be all manly.”

“Show off my muscles?” Jake smiled.

“Come on, Jake,” Edward laughed. “There’s a table with our name on it. We need to move it.” Jake cheered, following Edward and jumping onto his back.

Bella rolled her eyes. “That kid is too precocious for his own good,” she snorted.

“He is, but he’s thriving,” Esme said.

“A far cry from the little boy who came into the Harborview all those months ago,” Alice said. “He’s got meat on his bones. His eyes are bright, happy. He’s smiling. Is he in therapy?”

“He goes once a week. He’s still trying to come to grips with his father’s death. He has a lot of anger toward him. For the most part, he’s well-adjusted despite what happened to him. But, he has moments where he just explodes, hatred oozing out of him because of what his father did to his mother, to him and the hell he survived. Bella has seen some of those tantrums and a few times, she’s been the only one to calm him down. They share a bond that even I can’t penetrate,” Esme said. “She was the first person to show him love in his short life.”

“Are you upset at that?” Rose asked. “You are, for all intents and purposes, his mom.”

“I’m his Mama,” Esme corrected. “His mom was a woman named Rachel, who was brutally beaten to death by his sperm donor. And I’m not upset by the bond that is shared with Bella and Jake, nor the bond between Edward or Jake, either. He needs all the positive influences in his life. He needs as much love as possible. It doesn’t matter who gives him that love. Bella, Edward, they love him and they will always be a part of his life.” Esme squeezed Bella’s hand. “As his aunt and uncle and his godparents, too.”

“Edward and I have agreed to be his legal guardians if something should happen to Carlisle and Esme,” Bella said. “It’s only on paper and we pray that nothing should happen to them, but it’s in their will.”

“Wow,” Alice breathed. “I don’t want to sound … you just met Edward and Bella.”

“We did, but neither Carlisle or I have any living family,” Esme said. “In addition to adopting Jake, we’ve adopted Edward and Bella. They’re a part of our family. Blood doesn’t make family; it’s the relationships.”

“I like that,” Rose nodded.

“Speaking of relationships and family,” Esme smiled, looking over at Rose. “How are the wedding plans?”

“Good. We finally picked a date,” Rose said.

“When?” Bella asked.

“To appease my mother,” Rose grumbled, rolling her eyes, “we’re getting married next June, the first weekend. I wanted something small, quiet and just us, but my mom wanted a big wedding. So, yeah … that’s the plan. If I don’t kill my mother first.  And Esme, since you are a part of our newly formed family, would you like to be a member of the bridal party?”

“I’d be honored,” Esme smiled, pressing her hand to her chest. “Who’s your main of honor?”

“I had _no_ choice in that matter,” Rose sighed. “My cousin, Lindsay, is my MOH. I was the MOH for her nuptials, so I had to return the favor. Lindsay a tight-assed bitch. I can’t stand her, really, but such is life. Be prepared to have bridesmaidzilla. It’ll be a miracle if I don’t kill her.”

“Bridesmaidzilla,” Bella giggled. “Oh, boy. Alice, I dub us in charge of the bachelorette party.  Weekend in Vegas? Or spending some time in a tropical location, sipping mai tais?”

“Oh, both please?” Rose sang. “But, enough about my wedding. My mom is planning all of it, with Lindsay’s help. How about you, Bella? When do you go back to work?”

“I’m working on rebuilding my stamina, but Dr. Denali and my physical therapist, Megan, think that I’ll be able to go back in about a month, maybe two. I’m nothing, if not, determined. I’m tired of staying home. I’m tired of _not_ working. My license is ready to go. It’s all based on my healing, my leg.”

“How is it feeling today?” Alice asked.

“Fine, but it’ll be sore tonight,” Bella answered. “I won’t be sleeping here since my bed isn’t being delivered until tomorrow. Edward promised to give me a massage.”

“An erotic massage?” Esme asked, waggling her brows.

“Maybe,” Bella purred, blinking over to where Edward helping Jake perfect the cocktail table in her living room. “The last time we made love was …”

“Too long ago,” Alice said. “Do you want to seduce your man?”

“It’s far overdue. Yes,” Bella nodded.

“Edward? Do you mind watching the fort?” Rose asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. “We’re going to pick up groceries and some other necessities with Bella for her new digs.”

“Sure, Rose,” Edward nodded.

“We’ll be back,” Alice chirped, dragging Bella out the door, with Rose and Esme in tow. When the door shut, she turned to Bella with a smirking grin. “You have some sexy lingerie to buy and when was the last time you had a wax?”

_Oh, boy …_

**A/N: Picture of Bella’s new apartment is on my blog. We’re also going to have some citrusy, smexy times in the next chapter. It’s been a long time for our two lovers. They need to reconnect as a couple. After that, we’re going to see Bella return to work and we’re getting close to the end, folks. What will happen to our favorite couple? Leave me your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**We’re also going to have some citrusy, smexy times in the next chapter. It’s been a long time for our two lovers. They need to reconnect as a couple. After that, we’re going to see Bella return to work and we’re getting close to the end, folks. What will happen to our favorite couple?**

**Also, this is the LAST update until after Thanksgiving. My schedule is completely crazy the coming few weeks. Thank you for your patience!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_“Bridesmaidzilla,” Bella giggled. “Oh, boy. Alice, I dub us in charge of the bachelorette party.  Weekend in Vegas? Or spending some time in a tropical location, sipping mai tais?”_

_“Oh, both please?” Rose sang. “But, enough about my wedding. My mom is planning all of it, with Lindsay’s help. How about you, Bella? When do you go back to work?”_

_“I’m working on rebuilding my stamina, but Dr. Denali and my physical therapist, Megan, think that I’ll be able to go back in about a month, maybe two. I’m nothing, if not, determined. I’m tired of staying home. I’m tired of not working. My license is ready to go. It’s all based on my healing, my leg.”_

_“How is it feeling today?” Alice asked._

_“Fine, but it’ll be sore tonight,” Bella answered. “I won’t be sleeping here since my bed isn’t being delivered until tomorrow. Edward promised to give me a massage.”_

_“An erotic massage?” Esme asked, waggling her brows._

_“Maybe,” Bella purred, blinking over to where Edward helping Jake perfect the cocktail table in her living room. “The last time we made love was …”_

_“Too long ago,” Alice said. “Do you want to seduce your man?”_

_“It’s far overdue. Yes,” Bella nodded._

_“Edward? Do you mind watching the fort?” Rose asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. “We’re going to pick up groceries and some other necessities with Bella for her new digs.”_

_“Sure, Rose,” Edward nodded._

_“We’ll be back,” Alice chirped, dragging Bella out the door, with Rose and Esme in tow. When the door shut, she turned to Bella with a smirking grin. “You have some sexy lingerie to buy and when was the last time you had a wax?”_

_Oh, boy …_

The afternoon was spent in an impromptu day of beauty. Bella had her toenails painted, along with a full-body wax. After that, they went to a nearby mall and picked up some new lingerie, bra and panty sets. They also went to pick up towels, new sheets and pillows for her new bedroom. A few hours later, they returned to the apartment with the goodies. The guys were all seated on the couches in the living room. Emmett had set up the television, along with the cable and they’d found some sporting event on TV.

“You got the cable set up,” Bella chirped.

“The silence was killing me,” Emmett said. “And Edward’s iPod had some pretty shitty music.”

“Language, Emmett,” Carlisle said, elbowing Emmett’s side. “Little ears.”

“I’ve heard worse, Dad,” Jake shrugged. All of the men cringed, remembering Jake’s shady upbringing. “Can I get something to drink?” Carlisle nodded and Jake hopped up, walking to the kitchen.

Bella frowned, shifting uncomfortably on her feet and feeling the pain from the long day of movement. Jake’s life was so much better now, but it was hard to forget that he’d such a horrible life prior to this. “I’m going to put this in the linen closet. Then, we can go out to eat before Edward and I go back to his place? Pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese,” everyone responded, Jake included after he’d finished sipping his water. Bella nodded, walking to her bedroom and putting her new sheets and towels into the linen closet. She picked up her bag, tossing her new purchases from Victoria’s Secret inside. She sat down at a high-back chair, grimacing as she rubbed her calf muscle and sighing as she remembered Jake’s past. What else had that little boy experienced? What else did he see?

“Hey, gorgeous,” Edward said, sitting down on the chair across from her. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, giving him a stiff smile.

“Really?” he asked, arching a brow, moving her so she was sitting on his lap. Bella snuggled against him, idly playing with his freshly cut hair. “Talk to me, Bella.”

“Just that little remark by Jake … it makes me wonder … how much did he really see?” she choked out.

“Carlisle said that Jake was witness to some pretty gruesome things. He and Esme have observed his therapy appointments. With that, William Black could have been put away for long,  _long_  time with the crimes Jake has witnessed,” Edward said. “Starting with his mother’s murder. His father’s death in the quake was blessing in disguise, really. Saved the tax payers a lot of money.” He brushed her hair away from her face. “Jake is resilient. Yes, he had a horrible beginning and a shitty father. But, he’s with Carlisle and Esme now. They love him.”

“Do you love him?” Bella asked.

“Very much so,” Edward answered. “What is it, Bella?”

“I don’t know. I love Carlisle and Esme and I’m grateful that they’ve taken Jake in, but what about us? Why couldn’t we have …?” Bella trailed off. Edward’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Never mind. Stupid thought.”

“No, not stupid thought. I get it. And I have an answer. Your injury, our fledgling relationship and subsequent move, it was too much, too fast.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “That didn’t stop me from getting approved for foster care, just in case things didn’t work out with Carlisle and Esme, but Jake took to them well. But, I think we need to get our friends some food. Emmett was grumbling that all you have is girly rabbit food.”

“I do not have girly rabbit food,” Bella grumbled. “I’m on a low-carb diet and veggies are the only carbs that I can eat.”

“Why are you on a diet?” Edward frowned. “You’re perfect.”

“I’ve gained weight, Edward. My slovenlier lifestyle has caused me to become a little fluffier,” she blushed. “I’ve lost about fifteen pounds since I’ve started this diet.” Edward arched a brow. “I gained thirty pounds, Edward. I don’t like how I look. I’m getting better, with this new way of eating. I’m allowing myself a cheat day today with the Chinese food. I’m looking forward to it.” She kissed his nose. “Now, let’s go before our friends think we’re christening my wall.”

“Oooh, that sounds like fun,” Edward chuckled. “Can we?”

“Not yet,” Bella said, getting up and picking up her bag, but grimacing. Edward took her bag and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked out to her living room. Clambering into their cars, they drove to a nearby Chinese restaurant. After dinner, Carlisle and Esme went back to their place with Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Edward and Bella went back to Edward’s place. “I’m going to take a quick shower, okay?”

“Want company?” Edward asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Hmmm, tempting, but I have a surprise for you,” Bella said, sliding her hands up his arms. “Give me a few moments?”

“Sure, baby,” he smiled, brushing his lips against hers and patting her ass.

Bella ducked into the bathroom and warmed up the shower. She pulled out the navy-blue negligee and a pair of cheeky navy blue lacy panties. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Stripping out of her yoga pants and loose sweatshirt, Bella went into the shower and scrubbed her body, using Edward’s body wash. She finished the shower and dressed in her new sexy lingerie and slathered on lotion all over her skin. Wrinkling her nose as she massaged her still weak leg, she hated the scars that littered the length of the part beneath her knee. Granted, it could be worse. Bella could have lost her leg.

She finished her ministrations by brushing her teeth, putting on some lip gloss. She blew out a breath and pulled her hair out of the bun. Opening the door, she leaned against the door jamb, seeing Edward laying on his bed. He was reading a medical journal, wearing a pair of boxer briefs. “Anything interesting?” Bella asked.

Edward blinked up from his magazine, his eyes widening. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “Bella, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Oh, this old thing?” Bella chuckled, trying to play off her nerves. She looked down and shifted on her feet. Edward got up, seeing her distress. He cupped her cheek, guiding her face toward his. “I miss you, Edward. I miss us.” She looked at him, seeing the love swirling in his eyes. “I want to try. But, not against a wall. My legs are nowhere near that strong.”

“I want to try, too. The first time we make love, I wouldn’t want to fuck you against a wall. Our bed …” he whispered, his arms snaking around her waist. He bent down, picking up. Bella squeaked, her arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed her sweetly. Laying her onto the bed, he looked down at his girlfriend, who was a vision of feminine perfection. Her skin was pale against the navy-blue silk, glowing beautifully. He lay down next to her. He caressed her cheek. “I know that you’re still healing.” His fingers danced down her thigh. “If you’re in pain, please tell me. I don’t want you to …”

“I’m stiff and sore, but so much better,” she said, her hand teasing his hair. “Make love to me, Edward. Please?”

“Always, gorgeous,” he smiled, leaning down and kissing her gently. He moaned at how soft her lips were against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against his lips, tugging at his shoulders, needing him closer. “Bella,” he whispered.

“Touch me, Edward,” she whimpered. Her fingers glided down his chest, caressing his nipples. He shuddered, missing the feel of her. He stopped her hand, moving so he was hovering over her and settling between her thighs. His fingers eased the straps of her nightie onto her shoulders. He traced collarbones, seeing the necklace he’d gotten her laying at the hollow of her neck. “Edward …”

“Shhh, my love. I want to take my time with you, baby,” he said. “I’ve missed touching your skin. Seeing you come. Tasting you. Loving you.” He bent down, kissing her greedily as Bella’s legs wrapped around his waist. His lips moved down the column of her neck, tasting her sweet flesh. His hand cupped her breast, growling against her flesh. She arched against his touch, gasping his name. The nightie fell down, exposing her chest and he wrapped his lips around her puckered nipple. Her fingers tangled into his hair, tugging on the messy bronze locks. He looked up, staring at her. “You smell like me.”

“I like your body wash and smelling like you,” she breathed, her fingers tracing the apple of his cheek. “I miss being yours.”

“You are mine,” he whispered, kissing her and removing her nightie from her body. All that was left was the lacy panties and Edward bit back a growl, seeing her nearly naked body. His hands were touching every inch of bare skin, seeing nothing but beauty. His lips gently kissed every inch of alabaster skin. Bella was writhing, pleading for more. He looked up as he reached the waistband of her panties. She gazed down at him, nodding, her lip caught between her teeth. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay. I’m … fuck … I’m on fire, Edward,” she panted.

“I think I know the way to put out the fire,” he purred, tugging her panties down. “Bare, baby?”

“A side trip while I went out to pick up my sheets and towels,” Bella chuckled, blushing a brilliant crimson.

“I like it,” he smiled, gently moving her legs and spreading them so he could see her bare pussy. She was soaked, her lower lips coated with her arousal. His mouth watered, anxious to dive in and taste her. He kissed her inner thighs, inhaling deeply and smelling her sweetness, mingling with the scent of his body wash. It was a heady combination. He teased her with his fingers before languidly swiping up her slit. Bella cursed, her hips bucking against his sensual assault of her sex. He flicked her clit with his tongue, his fingers easing inside of her body. His movements were slow, deliberate. He worked close to a frenzy, but calmed her down. She pleaded for release, her fingers tugging on his messy hair. Curling his fingers, swirling his tongue and growling against her body, he pushed her over the edge. Bella screamed as her body convulsed. Edward kept his mouth on her, tasting her arousal as she rode the wave of her climax.

Bella shuddered as Edward removed his lips from between her legs. She was floating, having and out-of-body experience. Edward crawled up her body, his fingers gliding along her belly. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice deep and husky.

“Hmmmm, boneless,” she said, looking over at him. Her eyes were on his tented boxer briefs. Her hand reached for his erection. “I’ve missed this.”

“Baby, if you touch me, I’ll explode. I’d rather be inside you when that happens,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I want you. I want this. I miss  _us_ ,” she breathed. “But, you’re going to have to do all the hard work, Edward.”

“Making love to you is never hard work,” he smiled, shimmying out of his boxer briefs and revealing his leaking, erect cock. He stared at her, moving his body over hers. Keeping his eyes on hers, he grasped his cock and placed it at her entrance. “I love you, Bella. I’ll always love you.” He slid into her slick heat, groaning as he felt her body clench around his arousal. “Fuck …”

“Tell me about it,” she gasped. “Edward, love isn’t strong enough. What we have is more …” He kept moving until he was fully seated inside. “Oh, God …” She traced his jaw. “Don’t move, baby. I want to feel this for as long as possible, Edward.”

“Me, too,” he said, his hands cradling her head. He kissed her before he started moving, slowly and reverently. He was pouring as much of his feelings in their loving making as possible. This coupling was the first time they’d been intimate since they’d said they loved each other. It was the first time Edward had ever made love to Bella and he wanted it to be perfect. “Edward …” she breathed, moving her hips with his. “I can’t … I don’t want this to end.”

“It won’t, gorgeous,” Edward whispered, kissing her deeply and plunging his tongue into her mouth. She scratched her fingers down his back, cupping his ass as he pushed further inside of her body. He could feel her body clench around his hardness. “Bella, you feel so good.” His lips moved from her mouth and he nibbled on her neck, sucking on her ear. They moved as one, sharing one body, one soul. “Oh, fuck me. I’m …”

“I’m coming, too,” she breathed, tugging on his hair, scratching his scalp. He crashed his lips against hers and their bodies exploded simultaneously. Edward spilled inside her, filling her completely and Bella’s muscles went into spasms around him. Edward’s thrusts slowed and he eventually slid out of her. Rolling onto his side, he held Bella to his chest. Bella was panting, her head pressed to his chest, listening to his rapidly pumping heart. “I’ve never done that.”

“What, love?” he asked, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead tenderly.

“Make love,” she answered. “I mean,  _really_  make love. I’ve had a lot of sex and we did our fair-share of fucking.”

“Fucking is fun, as is having sex, but making love is something that’s mutually shared, mutually given … I’m yours, Bella. Irrevocably,” he whispered. “I’ve had a lot of sex and we’ve fucked a lot, but you are the last woman I’m ever making love to.”

Bella’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing. “What are you saying, Edward? Are you talking marriage?”

“I’m still healing from the betrayal of Tanya. Meeting with the counselor has helped. Marriage is something that I don’t want to discount. I love you. I’ll always love you and I want forever, but a marriage … I mean it when I say that you will be the last woman I’ll ever make love to,” he said. “Now, are you okay? How’s your leg?”

“It’s stiff, but I’m fine,” she said. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around what you said.” She bit her lip, sitting up and looking down at him. “But, I get what you’re saying. I need to think about it. I’m sorry if that … if that’s too ‘sciency’ for you. I’m a scientist. My brain needs to … I love you.”

“Bella, I get it,” he chuckled, sitting up and kissing her. “I’m a scientist, too. But, my mom told me that I’m a romantic at heart. Being with you and sharing my heart with you has reopened my eyes to being a romantic. I’ve turned that part of my mind off for so long. It was for my preservation, for my sanity. Now, I want to massage your leg and get some sleep. The delivery guys are coming early with your bedroom set and mattress. I’d like christen that tomorrow.” He kissed her and winked cheekily.

“Oooh, I like the sound of that,” Bella grinned. “Yes, and please!”

**A/N: So, they made love. First time since the earthquake. And to put a date on this, we’re in mid to late March-ish. Up next will be Bella finally moving into her apartment, christening of her bed and starting in the OHSU PICU. And as I said earlier, we’re getting closer to the end. I don’t know how many chapters are left, but the end is in sight.**

**Leave me some! Thank you for reading.**

****


	38. Chapter 38

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**So, they made love. First time since the earthquake. And to put a date on this, we’re in mid to late March-ish. Up next will be Bella finally moving into her apartment, christening of her bed and starting in the OHSU PICU. And as I said earlier, we’re getting closer to the end. I don’t know how many chapters are left, but the end is in sight.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The next morning, Edward and Bella slept in late. They’d made love several more times during the night, desperate to feel each other and reconnect as a couple. When the alarm went off, they both grumbled, but were thrilled when just a few moments later that the delivery guys, scheduled to deliver Bella’s bedroom set and mattress, were delayed by some traffic accident and wouldn’t make it to Bella’s apartment by early afternoon. So, Edward reset his alarm and they fell back asleep, snuggled in each other’s arms.

After they woke up, Edward took Bella out to breakfast and they went grocery shopping. She had some groceries, mainly snacks for her friends who had helped her, but not everything. When that was done, they unloaded the groceries and Edward helped organizing Bella’s bedroom and bathroom. While they were working, Rose sent a text saying that she was called back to Olympia to fill in for a sick coworker. Alice and Jasper left with Rose and Emmett, driving back up toward Seattle. The bedroom set arrived a couple hours later and they made the bed together. “I can’t wait to mess up these sheets with you, Dr. Swan,” Edward growled.

“Me neither, Dr. Masen,” she said. “But, dinner isn’t going to make itself.”

“I’d rather feast on you,” he said, tossing the pillow onto the bed and pulling her onto the bed. She shrieked, giggling as he kissed her neck. “I’m sorry, baby. I had my taste of you and now I can’t get enough. Making love and seeing your naked body … it’s fucking tempting.”

“As _tempting_ as you are, Edward, my body is sore. You and your super cock,” she said, brushing his hair back. “I’ve used muscles I haven’t used in almost six months, baby. I want to mess up these sheets with you. I really do, but my hips, legs and pussy are killing me.”

“I’m sorry, gorgeous,” he frowned. “How about a massage after dinner?”

“That sounds absolutely heavenly,” she smiled. “Now, come use your surgical skills to help me cut up the veggies for the salad. Let’s dissect a cucumber.”

“I’d rather show you my cucumber,” he laughed, shooting her a wry look.

“You can show me your cucumber after you massage my legs. I promise you a hell of a blowjob, baby,” Bella sang. She slinked out of the bed and hid a grimace as she left him in the bedroom. She pulled out makings for gluten-free chicken fajitas. Chopping the onions and peppers, Edward ambled out and kissed Bella’s neck. He took out the salad ingredients and began making the salad.

While they worked, Bella asked about the hospital and the newest schedule that Edward was piloting in the emergency department. It was something that had worked when he was doing his medical school training at Johns Hopkins. If it worked in the emergency department, it would be spread to other departments, such as the ICU, PICU, SICU and NICU. It was a two-week rotation of twelve-hour shifts. Two weeks would be on day shifts, with the following two weeks would be night shifts. With those shifts, everyone would be working three days a week with four days off. The productivity in the ED was improving and it led to sharper doctors, nurses and nurse’s aides.

After dinner, Edward did the dishes and massaged his girlfriend’s back, shoulders and hips. She repaid him in kind with one hell of a blowjob, as promised, making him explode with pleasure. Edward stayed the rest of the weekend, going to work from Bella’s apartment.

After Edward went to work, she went to physical therapy, spending the morning strengthening her leg. In the afternoon, she met up with Carlisle and did some swimming, to work on her endurance. Things continued along that line for the next two months, enjoying adult sleepovers with Edward until she started at OHSU at the beginning of June, nearly seven months after the earthquake. She was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a bright pink cardigan and a coordinating floral blouse. She wrinkled her nose as she put on her black sneakers and leg brace. She would rather just wear a pair of flats or some wedges, but due to her still healing muscles, they were a necessary, though ugly evil. As she was getting ready, drinking some coffee and nibbling on her breakfast, there was a quiet knock on the door. Putting her mug down, she slightly hobbled to the door. Her leg was usually stiffer in the morning. Opening the door, she blinked when she saw Edward standing on her doorstep. He was bedraggled, covered in two-day’s worth of stubble and looking exhausted. “Edward! What? You look … Oh, my God!”

“I look like shit, I know. But, I wanted to wish you luck before your first day,” he said, his voice rough. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. They were bright and beautiful, matching her blouse and sweater. “I’m so happy for you. I wish I could be there for you. I was covering for Peterson and Esme, both of whom were still at that car accident just outside of Eugene.”

“I heard about that on the news,” Bella said.  “Fifteen cars pile up? All because of fog?”

“Fog is deadly, especially in some of the low-lying areas,” Edward grimaced. “Anyway, Mira came in and relieved me since I was already working a double. One of the bummers about being a boss, you know?”

“Poor baby,” she said, kissing his lips sweetly. “You look like you’re about to collapse.”

“I am,” he replied, chuckling deeply.

“Come on, Edward. Stay here,” Bella chuckled. “It’ll be nice to come home to a sexy house boyfriend.”

“That’s my goal in life. Perhaps I’ll greet you wearing nothing but my scrub bottoms,” he quipped. “And I’d love if I could crash.”

“Help yourself to anything in the fridge and if you feel ambitious, you can vacuum the living room, clean the bathroom or …” Bella teased.

“I’m sleeping, in your bed, surrounded by your sweet scent, gorgeous,” he said, sliding his arms around her waist. “Kick some ass, Dr. Swan. I’m so proud of you and I love you.”

“I love you, too. Thank you for coming even though you’ve been working all weekend. I really appreciate it. I’m really nervous. I … I don’t want …” she whispered. Edward kissed her and cupped her face. “What if something happens like … another earthquake?”

“Things have settled down. There hasn’t even been a slight tremor,” he said, kissing her forehead. “And you’ll be okay. I can go with you. I don’t want you to be alone …”

“I’m sorry. I’m just panicking. Irrational fear, Edward,” she said.

“It’ll be a long time before those irrational fears will go away. I still have nightmares about not finding you. Losing you. I’m with you. Every step of the way,” he murmured. “Now, kick ass, take names and I’ll be here. And I promise to be more awake. Do you have your pain medication?”

“I have some prescription-strength ibuprofen but nothing stronger than that,” she nodded. She turned him gently, prodding him to the bedroom. “Go to sleep.” She smacked his ass and he growled playfully. She laughed and put the flowers he’d given her into a vase. She finished her coffee, putting on her jacket and work bag. She checked on Edward and he was sprawled out on her bed, snoring deeply. She kissed his forehead before leaving and driving to the hospital. She parked in the garage, blowing out a breath. “I can do this. Nothing bad will happen.” She slipped out of the car, tossing her work bag over her shoulder and walking to the entrance.

As she was waiting for the elevator, Carlisle sprinted to catch up with her. “Dr. Swan,” he said, a bright smile spreading over his face. “Welcome to OHSU!”

“You look a bit harried, Dr. Cullen,” Bella teased.

“Meeting my wife on the roof. Critical patient,” he answered. “Mind if I hitch a ride?”  The doors opened and Bella giggled, following a very anxious Carlisle. They rode up to the peds floor. Carlisle hugged her as she stepped off the lift, almost running into Dr. Daniels.

“Oh!” she gasped. Dr. Daniels caught her. “Sorry, Dr. Daniels.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was waiting for you and I damned near knocked you down,” he laughed. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she chuckled. “Anxious to get started today.”

“I’m glad, but you will be mainly observing and learning expectations for the nurses, residents and attending physicians. You’ll be introduced to the patients on the floor,” Dr. Daniels explained. “Along with that, you’ll get some time to get settled into your office.” He stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. “And, please tell me if your leg is in pain. I know that you’ve been working on your stamina.”

“I have, but I don’t want preferential treatment,” Bella frowned.

“You’re not getting preferential treatment. I’m concerned about my newest PICU fellow. This is your first day back,” Dr. Daniels said, giving Bella a comforting smile. “I know you’re anxious to get back into the swing of things, but we do things differently than Harborview. Don’t hesitate to ask questions if you’re lost or if you’re unsure about procedures. You’re an excellent doctor. I know this. I’ve heard nothing but amazing things, but allow yourself this respite. In time, you’ll come to hate me.”

“Doubtful, Dr. Daniels,” she snickered.

“Really?” he smirked.

“Esme said your bark is worse than your bite,” she retorted, arching a brow.

“Guilty,” he laughed. “My secrets are never safe from that woman!” He checked his watch. “You have twenty minutes to get settled, pick up your tablet and meet the residents and attending physicians at the nurse’s station. We’ll round from there.”

Bella nodded, unlocking her office. She put her bag down, placing her computer on her desk, next to the sleek tablet. It was charging on her desk. She powered it up, logging in. She smiled, putting it back down and slipping on her white doctor’s coat. She ran her finger over the blue embroidered name. _Dr. I. Swan_. “You can do this,” she whispered. Bella put on her stethoscope, and ID card. She put a couple of pens into her pocket along with her prescription pad, though most of the scripts were sent electronically now. But, it was a rite of passage to have that prescription pad, along with owning a stethoscope. Bella frowned, though. Her stethoscope, her father’s _first_ stethoscope, was lost in the rubble of Harborview. Charlie had given her another one, engraved with her name, but it wasn’t the same.

“Knock, knock,” came a chirpy voice.

“Yes?” Bella replied, shaking off her momentary sadness. “Sorry, I was just … I’m Dr. Isabella Swan.”

“Audrey Geraghty,” she answered, walking toward her and extending her hand. “I’m one of the attending physicians and the unofficial associate chief of the pediatrics unit. I fill in for Ollie when he’s not here.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Bella said.

“Welcome to OHSU,” she replied. “I’ve heard nothing but great things.”

“I hope I live up to all of the hype,” Bella quipped. “I really can’t wait to get back to work. I’ve missed it. Any tips on how to navigate my way through the PICU?”

“Listen to the nurses, especially the charge nurses. They’re protective of our kids,” Audrey explained. “Be calm, especially when dealing with a scared child, and have fun.”

“Nurses are our friends,” Bella nodded. “Thanks, Dr. Geraghty.”

“Call me Dr. Audrey on the floor. The kids have a hard time with Geraghty,” she said. “Shall we round? You’re going to be partnered up with me today.”

“Can’t wait.” They walked to the center of the PICU, at the nurse’s station. Dr. Daniels shared information about the new admits and the current patients. Assignments were distributed and they began their rounds, checking on their little patients, sick and fighting for their lives. Audrey was a patient teacher and she was understanding when it came to Bella’s need to sit frequently. However, it was Audrey that was impressed with Bella’s expertise and comfort with the kids in the PICU. They took to her immediately and Bella seemed to put them at ease. She had a very warm, loving way about her, motherly but funny and quick. They were not kids who had cancer or recovering from surgery or fighting for their lives, but special little people who just wanted to forget, just for a moment, that they weren’t sick.

At the end of the shift, was exhilarating and exhausting, Audrey was extremely complimentary. “You definitely lived up to the hype, Dr. Swan,” Audrey beamed.

“I passed the test?” Bella asked, sitting down at her desk and slipping off her shoes. “Oooh, swollen and not pretty.”

“Let me see,” Audrey said, crouching down next to Bella. “Does it hurt?”

“If I say no, would you believe me?” Bella quipped.

“Swan,” Audrey chided. “I know you want to be back at work, but …”

“But nothing,” Bella sighed. “I want to be here. Yes, it hurts, but it felt so good to be working again!”

“Okay, compromise?” Audrey suggested. “One day on, two days off. Kind of like the firefighters and EMTs? You’ll still get your days in, but spread out over time.”

Bella bit her lip, feeling the throbbing pain in her leg. Could she do this again, tomorrow? For another twelve hours? She shifted uncomfortably. She doubted she’d be able to get her shoe back on. “You’re right, Audrey. I just don’t want favoritism or preferential treatment.”

“This isn’t preferential treatment. This is a medical condition,” Audrey argued, gesturing to Bella’s swollen leg and foot.

They spoke briefly for a few more moments and Bella worked on completing her paperwork before forcing her shoe back on. When she was done, she hobbled out to the parking garage. She drove back to her apartment, her exhaustion settling around her. She didn’t remember her walk to her door. She barely had the keys in the door when it was wrenched open. Edward saw her, a smile on his face, but caught her as she collapsed into his arms. He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He filled the bathtub and stripped Bella of her dress clothes. Settling her in the tub, with him sitting behind her, he gently held her. She was asleep, curled up on his chest.

He carried her from the bathroom, drying her body and massaging her legs and hips. Carefully dressing her, he tucked her into bed and lay down next to her. She sighed, snuggling against his shoulder. A few hours later, Bella woke up and her entire lower body was on fire, pain from using muscles that hadn’t been used in months. She cried, her leg clenching in spasms. Edward, who had been dozing, used some lotion to massage her leg until her cries turned to sniffling whimpers. “Better, gorgeous?”

“No,” she grumbled petulantly. “I knew I’d be in pain, but not this much.”

“Do you want a pain pill?” he asked.

“I need to eat,” she said, sitting up stiffly. “How did I get inside? And changed?”

“You were really out of it, love,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead. “I’ll get you something to eat and a pain pill.”

“One of the heavy-duty ones, Edward,” she said, her voice tiny. Edward nodded, padding to the kitchen. She listened to him putter and he returned with some cheese, salami and nuts, along with a protein shake and one of her horse pills that would knock her out for a good twelve hours. She nibbled on her meal and took her medication with a grimace. Edward put the dishes back into the kitchen and he lay down next to her. “Thank you, Edward.”

“You’re welcome, love,” he said. “How was your first day?”

“Amazing,” she breathed, draping her arm across his belly. “I’ve missed it so much. Being able to work with the kids, the nurses and the staff?”

“And the pain?”

“It wasn’t bad until I sat down,” she shrugged. “I’m working a modified shift schedule. One day on, two days off.”

“I think you’re going to need that modified schedule for a while, Bella,” he said.

“I hate this,” she grumped. “Being gimpy.”

“I know, Bella.”

“And I worked with Megan so hard to regain my stamina, but my first day back? I’m barely remember coming home?” she scoffed. “Maybe I should just work in an office.”

“Don’t give up yet, Bella,” Edward soothed. “It’s your first day back.” She nodded, tears welling in her eyes for the pain she was still enduring and frustration for her body not healing as quickly as she’d wanted. He held her as she cried herself to sleep, whispering words of encouragement and promises of love. Her body eventually grew heavy on him and he looked down, seeing her asleep on his chest. He kissed her tenderly, laying back and turning off the lights.

**A/N: Bella’s back at work, but on a modified schedule. I can attest that going back to work after a significant injury is tough. I broke both feet about ten years ago. One was a scheduled break (microfracture surgery) and the other was unintentional. I was off of work for a month. The first day back, I was like Bella … crying and downright miserable, only to go back again the next day. So, yeah, it sucked. I can only imagine what she’s feeling. Anyhow, we’re getting closer to the end. We’re going to have a jump in time and get our two lovebirds some _alone_ time, too. **

**Leave me some!**

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**We’re going to have a jump in time and get our two lovebirds some _alone_ time, too.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Weeks passed and Bella’s pain eventually subsided. There was always a dull ache, but the throbbing agony she’d experienced that first night hadn’t reappeared. She eventually stopped taking her heavy-duty pain killers after a week in order to sleep and within two weeks, she was able to move without limping. Part of it was to prove to Oliver and Audrey that she could handle a full schedule. The other part was to be able to give Edward his birthday present. They’d made love, but he was always doing the ‘work.’ Bella wanted to make love to him.

By the grace of the scheduling gods, Bella and Edward were both off for his birthday in mid-June. They wanted to explore their new city and decided to wander about the award-winning rose gardens and Japanese gardens. After that, they went out to eat and went back to Edward’s apartment where Bella gave him his gift … herself. They made love, or rather, Bella made love to Edward, rolling her body over his, all night. In addition to the lovemaking, she’d also purchased a new watch for him and Keurig. His apartment was lacking a coffee maker. He didn’t mind going down to the local coffee shop, but Bella was not fully awake until she had her morning cup of joe. And she was not about to get dressed to get her daily jolt of caffeine.

So, the Keurig was a selfish present, but one he happily accepted.

Weeks turned into months and in late August, while Bella and Edward were sharing a meal in the cafeteria, his cell phone rang. “Masen,” he barked tersely. “Oh, Jane … hello!” Bella arched a brow. Edward mouthed it was his realtor. “There’s an offer on my house? Do you think it’s a fair offer?”

Bella scribbled down a question onto a napkin. _How much?_

 _$25K below asking price_ , he wrote back. “Counter back, splitting the difference. Let me know if they accept. Thanks, Jane,” he nodded. Hanging up the phone, he looked up at Bella. “They’re really interested.”

“If they really want your place, they should take your counter offer,” Bella smiled. “With the house being sold, are you going to look for something more permanent?”

He looked down and reached across, taking Bella’s slender hand in his. “I’m going to stay where I am because the next step I want to take is to move in with you, love. I know that you’re not ready for that. Adult sleepovers have their benefits, but having our own places is also nice, too. But, when you’re ready, I am. I want to find a house for the two of us and make it a home.”

Bella blushed and nodded, leaning over the table to quickly peck him on the lips. “I want that, too, but I have seven months left on my lease.”

“And I just extended my lease for another six,” he said. “Do you think you’ll be ready …?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “By then, yes. And, I want to go with you, back to Seattle, when you sign over the paperwork for your house. I want to see … I want to see where Harborview was.”

“Okay, Bella,” he said, kissing her pulse point. Both of their phones vibrated, indicating an emergency incoming. “I need you, Bella. A bus load of kids on a field trip.”

“Ollie and Audrey are on their way down, too,” Bella nodded, checking her phone. “Come on.”

They made their way to the emergency room. Edward was in charge for the day. He barked out orders and trauma rooms were set up. Bella changed out of her dress clothes and into a pair of scrubs. As the kids arrived, they were filtered into various locations in the emergency room. The more serious patients were sent into the trauma rooms. Bella worked with Edward on a little girl who was crushed behind the driver’s seat. A truck had blown through a stop light, t-boning the bus. They worked tirelessly and seamlessly, trying to save the girl. Edward’s hands were in her chest, massaging her heart while Bella worked on stabilizing her pelvic fracture. The girl, if she survived the first twenty-four hours, would have a long, grueling recovery.

A pediatric surgeon came in and rolled her out of the trauma room. Both Edward and Bella were covered in the girl’s blood. She’d already crashed twice and the injuries she’d sustained were life-threatening, more than likely, life-ending. Ollie came in, a sad smile on his face. “Tough case,” he said.

“Yeah,” Edward croaked out.

“You both did great. With your combined efforts, she has a chance,” Ollie said.

“Does she?” Bella whispered. “She was without oxygen for a long time.”

“Only time will tell,” he nodded. “Now, we’ve got some other children in need of medical assistance. Who wants a broken arm and who wants a head laceration?”

“Broken arm,” Bella said, tugging off her gown. “I need to be away from blood for a while.” She wrinkled her nose when she saw that the blood had saturated through the gown to her scrubs. Edward took the head laceration. They both changed and went to their new patients, working on them separately, but periodically checking on the little girl, Lilly, through the computer and calling up to the operating room.

At the end of the shift, Esme came in and Edward rounded with her. Bella was still working in the emergency room, suturing some of the remaining children from the field trip. There’d been one fatality and that was the bus driver. He’d died on the scene. Lilly and the teacher were in critical condition. Lilly was still in surgery, undergoing an exploratory surgery in her abdomen. The teacher had similar crush injuries to her chest and a shattered femur, which led to the amputation of her leg.

Edward watched as Bella worked on fixing a laceration on a boy’s arm. She chattered about everything and nothing while the boy stayed on the lap of a nurse. He was crying, but calm. When Bella was done, she ruffled his hair and wrapped his arm in gauze. She blinked up, smiling at Edward. “Can you get the boy’s mom, Mrs. Dawson? She’s in the waiting area wearing a purple t-shirt.”

“Of course,” Edward nodded. He walked to the waiting area and called for Mrs. Dawson. She walked up, her face pale. “Are you okay, ma’am?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t handle blood well,” she quipped sadly. “Is Robbie okay?”

“Dr. Swan can explain that better for you,” Edward said, guiding her back to the room. Robbie was on the bed, curled around a stuffed animal. Bella was sitting with him, reading from a book. “Mrs. Dawson, Dr. Swan.”

“Thank you,” she said. Turning to the distraught mother, she took her hand. “Robbie is fine. Just a superficial laceration on his arm. We updated him on his tetanus shots and sutured his arm. Keep the wound clean and dry and follow up with your regular physician in two to three days, okay?”

“Is he in any pain?” Mrs. Dawson asked.

“He’s numb for now, but when that wears off, give him some Tylenol or ibuprofen for pain,” Bella explained. “He’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Dawson breathed. “Can I take him home?”

“Let me just print out your discharge papers and then yes, you can take him home,” Bella smiled. “You can keep the stuffed animal, Robbie. He’s great when you’re scared.”

“Thank you, Dr. Bella,” he whispered, his voice raspy.

Bella walked to the nurse’s charge station. She printed out Robbie’s discharge papers and hobbled back to the room. She handed the paperwork to his mom along with a business card. With a hug to Robbie and reassuring grin to his mom, they left and Bella sat down heavily on the rolling stool in the room. “I’m beat.”

“How’s your leg?” Edward asked.

“Stiff, but okay,” she shrugged. “Have you heard anything about Lilly?”

“Still in surgery. Her parents are upstairs, as far as I know. They managed to fix her pelvis and the injury to her heart. They’re working on the liver laceration and removed her spleen,” he frowned. “She’s got a long road to recovery.”

“If she’s got any cognitive abilities,” Bella grimaced. “She was without oxygen for a long time. She may have brain damage.” Edward knelt in front of her, sliding his arms around her waist. She draped her arms around his shoulders, putting her head against him. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but after today, I want to be with you,” he whispered. “Come on, love. Let’s go home.”

“Your home or my home?”

“My home. It’s closer,” he answered, standing up and guiding Bella out of the room. They worked on their charting before leaving the hospital. Edward drove them back to his apartment. That night, they made love to each other, treasuring each moment, not knowing when the next moment would be their last. Shortly after midnight, Edward’s cell phone chirped with a new text from Carlisle, who had been one of the surgeons working on Lilly.

_She didn’t make it. She had a seizure and her heart gave out. I wanted you to know. I’m sorry, Edward. Please let Bella know, too. ~ C_

Edward frowned, upset that Lilly didn’t survive, but it was probably a blessing. Her injuries were too great and the unknown of her mental abilities. He sighed, putting his phone back onto the nightstand and holding Bella tighter. She must have felt his distress and she snuggled closer, whispering, “Love you …”

“Love you more,” he whispered back, his eyes fluttering shut.

xx SG xx

A week later, Edward and Bella were driving up to Seattle. After countering back and forth with the buyers of Edward’s house, they finally decided on an amount and Edward was meeting up with his attorney to sign the paperwork for the closing. It was going to be a quick close. The family who’d purchased his home wanted to move in right away. It was a perfect solution, really.

When they passed through Tacoma, Bella grew jittery. Most of the damage from the quake had been cleared, but its scars remained. There were a few partially demolished buildings, large cracks in the pavement that were being repaired and the skyline of Seattle forever changed with the absence of the Space Needle. Edward drove Bella to his parents’ house on Mercer Island. They were spending the night there, going out with their friends after Edward finished his business with his attorney along with bringing Bella to the remains of Harborview. After leaving Bella with his mom, Edward drove to the attorney’s office. He signed the necessary paperwork and gave him access to his bank account to accept payment from the buyer. When he was done, he shook hands with the attorney and he drove back to Mercer Island.

Bella was talking to Elizabeth, telling her all about her position at OHSU and their new lives they were building in Portland. When Edward came home, he stayed with the two of them before guiding Bella out to the car. She was quiet as Edward made his way to Harborview. He stopped along the way, pointing out where he left his car in his haste to get to her. He also pointed where he met up with Emmett and Jasper, making his trek through the deserted and destroyed streets to the hospital. Parking his car next to where the garage would have been, Edward and Bella got out of the car. There were barricades around the rubble.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“It looked a lot worse,” he said. “This is a drastic improvement.”

“Where was the ER?”

He pointed and faintly, she saw the sign for the emergency room. “There was a mobile hospital set up around the entrance. Anyone who was able stayed and treated the survivors who were pulled from the rubble in the nearby buildings,” he said. “I worked alongside Jasper and Emmett, trying to get to the locker room. We pulled out several bodies and one survivor. Well, he lived long enough to tell us that you were alive.”

“Who?” Bella asked, her fingers threading with Edward’s.

“Riley,” Edward said.

“I remember him, begging for us to leave with him,” Bella sniffled. “What happened?”

“He got caught in a collapsed wall. He was crushed,” Edward frowned. “He stayed alive to tell us that you were in the locker room, with Jake. When I asked if you were injured, he didn’t respond. He just stared out into space. He was gone.”

“Do you know if he was buried? Where?” Bella asked.

“I don’t, love, but I will find out,” he said, sliding his arm around her waist and holding her up.

“I want to visit his grave. He tried to save me,” she muttered, walking toward the barricade. She clumsily moved over it and picked up a brick, holding it in her hands. She looked at Edward, holding out the brick. He took it, confused at why she wanted a brick. She clambered back over the barricade and stared at the rubble. Taking the brick from Edward, she clung to it and walked back to his car.

Edward looked at the ruins, remembering the fear, the anguish he felt when he heard that Bella was caught in that mess. He also remembered the moment when she woke up and they shared their love for each other. He smiled softly at the new life they were creating in Portland. With another gaze over the rubble, he followed Bella back to his car and slid into the driver’s seat.

Bella cradled the brick in her hands, holding it tenderly like she’d hold a child. “This was an important part of our past, baby,” she whispered. “And it’s the foundation for our future. We can use it in our new house.”

“I like that,” Edward said, reaching over and twining his fingers with hers. “I love you, Bella. I never thought that I’d be able to say those words to anyone … but, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she said, smiling tenderly. “Now, let’s go home.”

**A/N: I don’t know … this may be the last chapter … it seems like the last chapter … it came full circle. We’ve got the epilogue left and that will be a FULL-LENGTH chapter. Leave me some!**


	40. Epilogue

**Here we go again … the plot bunny just couldn’t stay away. Persistent little fucker. Originally, this began as a dream. When I woke up, I wrote down as much as I could, but it’s morphed into something different.**

**This is the FINAL chapter … the epilogue … for _Shaky Ground._ I can’t believe it’s done. To be honest, this story was completely different than I’d envisioned. It turned out even better! A few thank yous that I want to dole out. First off, thank you to Clo for the story banner. She read my random ramblings from a dream I’d had and created the banner for me. It was beautiful and I appreciate ALL you do for the fandom, with your writing and your phenomenal banner making skillz. Secondly, thank you to those of you who took the time to read my story plan to make sure it made sense. I appreciate your suggestions and comments. Finally, thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review and being supportive. I’m truly blessed with amazing readers. Thank you for everything. **

**And on that note … here’s the epilogue for _Shaky Ground._**

**Chapter Forty: Epilogue**

**Ten Months Later …**

“I find this combined bachelor and bachelorette party to be distasteful, Rosalie,” said the snooty voice of Rosalie’s mother. Mrs. Hale, as she insisted to be called, was the epitome of a bitch. She was controlling and condescending, belittling Rose as often as possible, even over a screen since she hated the humid air of Pacific Northwest.

“Well, that’s why you’re not invited, Mom, nor is Lindsay. You get your over-the-top wedding and I’m getting my bachelorette party. I’m going with my friends, my bridesmaids,” Rose snapped as she scowled at her mother on FaceTime. “Look, I’m helping Bella move in with her boyfriend. Then, my phone will be off for the entire week I’m in Cabo.”

“So, uncouth,” Mrs. Hale growled, flipping her long, overly-styled hair.

“Just how I like it,” Rose cackled, hanging up the phone and shutting it off with a flourish. “Fuck me. My mother is going to be the death of me.”

“She’s in rare form. Pissed off from my little stunt, sis, no doubt, but seeing what you’re dealing with? It was fucking wise decision,” Jasper chuckled as he put down a heavy box. “Where do you want this, Bells?”

“Right here,” Bella answered, gesturing to the counter top. “And at least you’re talking to your mom, Rose. My mom only calls me when she wants money. She’s been permanently blocked from my phone, email and Facebook. With my dad, too. As far as I know, her lawyer is also done with her, too. She’s stuck in Iceland or something, deserted by her latest boy toy.”

“Doesn’t she learn?” Alice asked.

“Nope,” Bella replied, opening up the box that Jasper put on the counters and putting the glasses into the beautiful white cabinets in their new home, that was part of a new subdivision. It was a beautiful craftsman that had been built for some big-wig, but the sale fell through. So, the house was for sale and Edward and Bella fell in love with it. It was a perfect combination of their styles. It was contemporary, but warm and inviting with hard wood floors and rustic accents. Edward had moved in once his lease ended at his apartment in late March. Bella stayed in her apartment for another month and was finally settling into the house, despite working an insane number of hours, working for their week off for Emmett and Rose’s party in Cabo San Lucas.

They were very committed to each other, but there was still no ring on Bella’s finger, nor did it appear that there would be any time soon. They were happy ‘living in sin’ and navigating their blissful, loving relationship.

Rose was getting married in a month. The wedding was a three-ring circus, thanks to her mother and maid of honor. Rose was just showing up, wearing the monstrosity of a dress. Though, she probably wanted what her twin brother had done …

He had eloped.

_Smart. Man._

Alice and Jasper had just gotten engaged on Halloween, which was Alice’s favorite holiday, and subsequently got married in a quickie wedding in Las Vegas a couple of weeks ago over a long weekend. Jasper saw the hell that Rose was dealing with their mother and he didn’t want to deal with that bullshit. So, they flew out to Vegas with everyone on a weekend, celebrating their wedding on Valentine’s Day and then spending their honeymoon at the blackjack table.

As they worked, the doorbell rang. Edward ran down the stairs, yelling he’d answer it. Bella was grateful since she was sitting on the floor, organizing pots and pans since Edward was still hopeless in kitchen. The man was a wonderful doctor and fantastic administrator, having more responsibilities thrust upon him in the emergency department, for the hospital, but he could burn water.

Listening to the ruckus in their foyer, she heard the happy voices of Carlisle and Esme, along with Jake. Bella got up, clumsily, and with Alice’s help and she hugged her friends, smothering Jake with kisses. “You’ve grown another thirty million inches, Jakey! You’re going to be taller than me, soon,” she laughed. “You’re too young to be taller than me.”

“Aunt Bella, stop,” he laughed, wiping his face. “You’re slobbering on me. Does Uncle Edward like it when you slobber on him?”

“Very much, Jake,” Edward snickered, his arm sliding around Bella’s waist. He nuzzled her temple and smiled against her skin. “And there will come a time where you want the slobber of the person you love.”

“Sure, sure. Not now. Girls are gross,” Jake said, rolling his eyes. “You needed help with your wireless router?”

“It’s sad that I’m asking an eight-year-old for technological advice,” Edward snickered, wrinkling his nose distastefully. “Come on. The router is in the office, brat.”

“You love me,” Jake said smugly, slugging Edward in the arm.

He rubbed his arm, making a big show of his ‘injury.’ “Very much, punk,” Edward teased, following Jake up to the office with Carlisle in tow.

“Oh, Bella, this place is gorgeous,” Esme breathed, handing Bella a large basket, filled with high-end goodies. “I bet you’re happy to be settled.”

“Oh, yes,” Bella laughed. “Audrey’s abrupt departure from the PICU really jacked up our schedules. I understand her reason for leaving. A chief position at St. Joe’s down in Tampa is a great opportunity, but yeah … living out of boxes for six weeks? I’m about ready to kill someone, namely Edward or Audrey, but Edward’s the likely target since he’s closer than Tampa.”

“It fast-tracked your promotion to be an attending,” Esme said. “Congratulations!”

“And you’re in line to be the associate chief,” Alice chirped. “Or, so I’ve been told.” Alice and Jasper had moved down to Portland when the hospital Alice had been transferred to cut back on nurses and physician’s assistants. OHSU was hiring and they’d moved down to a suburb just outside of Portland, living in a tiny rental home for the time being. Alice worked in the PICU with Bella, knowing all of the gossip and loving every minute of it!

“I put my hat in the ring, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to get it,” Bella shrugged. “I’m still the low man on the totem pole. I’m only above the residents and new fellows who started a few months ago.”

“I beg to differ, Bella,” Esme shrugged.

“You know something,” Bella said, arching a brow. “Spill it, woman!”

“I can’t. But, I can tell you that the decision about who’s going to be replacing Audrey will be announced in a week, coinciding with our return from Cabo,” Esme said. “Whoever is taking Audrey’s place as associate chief will be the best man or woman for the job. For now? Let’s enjoy tonight and our much-needed vacation!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon, chatting and eventually sitting down in the living room, talking about their plans in Mexico. Jake was staying with Carmen and Eleazar while his parents were down in Cabo celebrating the bachelor/bachelorette party for Rose and Emmett. Jake wanted to go, but he’d be the only kid and so it was decided that he stay with his caseworker, who was still a close friend of Carlisle and Esme’s. Plus, the resort that was booked was for adults-only. No kids were allowed. To make up for leaving Jake behind, Carlisle and Esme would be taking him to Disney World over winter break, which appeased him.

They ate dinner together and Carlisle and Esme got ready to leave shortly after that. They still needed to pack for the trip and drop off Jake and Carmen and Eleazar’s.

“Um, we’re leaving tomorrow,” Rose laughed. “My bags are packed with the tiniest bikinis ever. That’s all we need.”

“I don’t think bikinis will work for me, Rose,” Emmett snorted. “Too much junk in my trunk.”

“And I do not want to see that,” Edward said, side-eying Emmett’s crotch.

“None of us do,” Jasper deadpanned.

“See what?” Jake asked, his brows furrowed as he looked up from his iPad while Carlisle looked for his keys.

“Nothing, bud,” Carlisle laughed nervously, covering his ears. He made a face as they walked out, causing the room to crack up.

Everyone went to bed, staying in the guest rooms of Edward and Bella’s new home. They were leaving from Portland early the next morning. Edward and Bella finished packing their bags. “Did you pack some tiny bikinis?” Edward asked as he lay on the bed, watching Bella put in some shoes into their suitcase.

“Maybe,” she sang. “And maybe I tossed in a few speedos. You’d totally rock the banana hammock.”

“Bella? Really?” he groaned. “No one can make those look good. Gross.”

“No, Edward,” she snickered. “I barely had enough time to pack what I had. With moving out of the apartment, my crazy schedule, unpacking my shit here and everything else, I’m shocked that I even managed to do this. A lot of what’s in here is thanks to Rose and Alice. They thrust some …” Closing the suitcase, she wrinkled her nose and then gave Edward face, begging him to move the bag off the bed. He chuckled, getting up and putting the bag onto the ground, pulling her into the king-sized bed they’d picked out together. She shrieked, laughing as he hovered over her. “It’s been too long, baby.”

“I know, gorgeous,” he said, barely brushing his lips over hers. “I want to christen our new bed. Can we?”

“But, not with our house guests,” Bella giggled, a sexy smirk spreading over her face. “We can have some amazing vacation sex. It’s been a long time since we fucked against a wall.”

“Isabella,” he growled, thrusting his hardness against her. “You’re poking the bear.”

“Um, it’s you that’s doing the poking,” she teased. He rolled his eyes, moving off her and snuggling her to his chest. “I’m sorry, baby. As soon as we’re able, we’ll have some naked fun time. I really do miss this, miss us.”

“One week. One FULL week of being together. No crazy schedules, being on call or anything else to get in our way,” he said, smiling seductively. “Love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you, too,” she said, brushing his hair back and kissing his lips tenderly. “We’ve got an early wake-up call tomorrow. So, let’s make out and snuggle.”

“Only make out?” he pouted. She laughed, swiping at him and giving him a playful, but sexy glower. The lights were turned off and they did have a much-needed make out session, leaving them panting and yearning for more. But, Bella’s sweet giggle told him it was a sneak-preview of their time in Cabo San Lucas.

“With a side order of blue balls,” he grumbled. Bella just smiled against his neck, pressing her body against his and he felt how wet she was through her panties. He wasn’t the only one sexually frustrated, but their first vacation as a couple was a perfect option to relieve their pent-up UST.

And it couldn’t come soon enough.

xx SG xx

“I can’t believe how beautiful this resort is,” Alice sang. “How did you pull this off? And without your maid of honor?”

“My mom and my maid of honor are in charge of the wedding. Emmett and I were in charge of the bachelorette party. It was your suggestion, Bella, that made us choose this place,” Rose beamed. “Come on, we’re staying on the same floor, but not next to each other. I don’t want to hear my brother have sex with his wife.”

“I’ve heard you and Emmett,” Jasper grumbled, his nose wrinkled. “I’ve learned things about you, sister, that I should never know and we shared a fucking womb.”

“Can’t handle the fact that your sister is a screamer?” Emmett snickered.

Jasper smacked his arm, giving him a glare. “Too much information, asshole!”

“Let’s go check in before there’s bloodshed on the marble flooring,” Edward quipped. “I’m pretty certain that Carlisle and I don’t want to perform emergency surgery, removing Jasper’s fist from Emmett’s ass.”

“Agreed,” Carlisle nodded. “Besides, there’s a chunky monkey with my name on it.”

“Oh, honey,” Esme said, patting his arm adoringly and shaking her head.

“What?” he asked as he followed his wife. “It’s my goal to have all those foofy girly drinks. I want a chunky monkey.” They all chuckled as Rose checked everyone in. Key cards were distributed and they were all on the fourth floor, facing the Pacific Ocean and overlooking infinity edged pool. Everyone changed into their bathing suits and met up at the pool. Carlisle was already at the swim up bar, his pale skin is a stark contrast to the tanned bodies surrounding him.

Bella and Edward were laying on the chaise lounges, slathering on sunscreen. They were just as pale as Carlisle, but the mere thought of spending the entire trip dealing with sun poisoning made them cover their bodies with SPF 50. Bella was extra careful with her left leg, covering her scars with stronger sunscreen than the rest of her body. Rose came over with an overflowing drink. She handed it to Bella. “For you, my dear.”

“What about me?” Edward asked.

“Emmett’s coming with some _cervesa_ ,” she chuckled. “Modelo, I think.” She sat back on an adjacent chaise lounge. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Pool and dinner at the resort?” Bella shrugged. “It’s your bachelorette party, chickie.”

“You don’t have anything planned?” Rose pouted.

“If I do, it’s not for tonight,” Bella laughed, sipping her drink. “Oooh, this is way too sweet.” Edward plucked from her hand and he took a drink. He wrinkled his nose, nodding in agreement. “What is this?” she asked.

“Carlisle’s chunky monkey,” Rose answered. She stripped off her cover up and twisted her blonde hair up into a ponytail. “You guys coming in?”

“In a bit,” Bella said. “We aren’t blessed with naturally tanned skin like you, Rose. I want to wait until the sunscreen is absorbed.” Rose giggled, but nodded. She dove into the water and she swam toward Alice and Jasper, who were already in the water, sipping their own drinks. Bella turned to him, her eyes wide. “I suck as a friend. I have nothing planned for a bachelorette party! What am I going to do?”

“First off, you’ve been working insane hours, Bella. This is the most I’ve seen you in a month and we live together. Secondly, she planned the bachelorette party, made arrangements for this trip. It’s her party, really. We’ve got a couple of days, Bella. We can figure something out,” he said. “I brought my laptop and we can find a club or a bar to have some fun. This is vacation, love. We’re supposed to have fun and by fun, I mean some good wall fucking.” He smiled slowly. “Making love on the beach? Christening the shower?”

“Hmmm, that sounds like fun,” Bella purred. She leaned over, kissing him and jumped back when Emmett stood over them, holding a cold can of beer against her arm, making her jump. “Ass.”

“Yep,” Emmett snickered. “Stop sucking face and come join us in the pool!” With a snort, they all got into the pool and just relaxed for the afternoon, working on their tans. Carlisle got drunk and had to be dragged away by Esme, who was tipsy herself. They both were also turning bright red from not wearing sunscreen. Bella grimaced, knowing the pain that they’d experience when the alcoholic buzz wore off.

That night, they ate dinner at the resort and went off their separate ways. Edward and Bella were completely sober and utterly turned on from seeing all of their friends make out and tease each other flirtatiously. As soon as they were in the room, Edward pinned Bella to the door. His lips were on hers, kissing her feverishly. He picked her up and she latched her legs around his hips. “Wall fucking?” she asked.

“Door fucking,” he growled, tugging on her panties from underneath her skirt, ripping them from body. “I need you, Bella. I always need you. Too long. Way too long.”

“Yes,” she moaned.

He crashed his lips to hers and carried her to the bed. With what he wanted to do, the door would not do. He wanted to worship her. They’d have time for door fucking, but tonight would be all about savoring each other. She whimpered. Edward just smirked, crouching down and pushing her skirt up, revealing her slender hips and dripping core. His mouth was on her pussy, devouring her sex and she gasped, coming almost immediately. His tongue plunged inside, tasting her body and she tugged at his hair, rocking against his mouth. “Fuck, Edward. More …”

He smiled against her skin, his fingers easing inside her and curling up inside as he flicked her clit. She watched him, wanting to come again before she felt him inside her body. With his relentless kissing, and his long fingers, she was quickly coming undone. With a low growl, Edward relished the taste of her sweet arousal coating his tongue and the wetness surrounding his fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel that wetness on his cock as he slid inside her. _Not until she comes again._ He redoubled his efforts, snarling lowly against her sex and she squirmed as her hands fisted his hair, tugging sharply on the strands. Her arousal exploded on his tongue and Bella’s thighs clamped around his head. He kept his mouth on her as she rode out her second orgasm of the night.

Collapsing on the bed, Bella panted heavily. Her bones were like Jello with her body on fire. His tongue and fingers had fanned the flames, the burning desire she’d had for him. She looked up and saw that Edward had removed his clothes, revealing his lithe, athletic form. His skin was slightly reddened from the sun, but giving him a healthy glow. “Edward,” she whispered, tugging on his hand. He lay down next to her and she straddled his waist, feeling his hardness against her thigh. “Love me.”

“Always,” he murmured against her lips as he tugged off her tank top and revealing her bare breasts. She moved and rolled her hips over his hardness. He smiled, grasping his arousal and easing inside of her. She moaned, clinging to his body. “Fuck, I’ve missed your pussy, Bella. So, tight. So, wet.”

Their movements were slow and sensual. They reconnected after a long absence, loving and feeling every inch of each other. Kisses were shared, fingers were tangled in hair and bodies were connected in ways only a lover could understand. Together, they came and Edward spilled inside her, claiming her body. They collapsed, panting heavily and clinging to each other. Bella leaned her forehead against Edward’s neck. “Wow,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he said, his fingers lazily dancing along her back. “I’ve fucking missed you, baby. I didn’t realize how much.”

She sat back, brushing his hair back and kissed his lips, tasting her essence on his mouth. “I love you, Edward. As much as I love my job, I’ve really missed _us._ ”

“Me, too, gorgeous,” he whispered back. “But, we have a week to remember how much we love each other. This couldn’t come at a better time. I love you.” He hugged her closely and kissed her neck. His body hardened inside her and he rolled them, looking down at her angelic face. “You ready for round two?”

“Oh, yes,” she breathed as he thrust inside her.

xx SG xx

The week flew by in a blur of alcohol, sexual debauchery and an amazing time in Cabo san Lucas. Bella was walking funny by the time they left Cabo. It was a combination of the hard sex she’d had with Edward and a tiny mishap that caused a minor injury with her leg while exploring. Edward held her leg in his lap while she crashed on the flight home. He massaged her calf and stared at her beautiful face. Across the aisle, Emmett poked Edward. “Yo, Mase, you gonna propose soon?”

Edward looked at his friend, blinking at Bella and caressing her cheek. “I …” he whispered. “I’m still gun-shy with all that happened with my deceased ex. I love Bella. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a girlfriend, a partner.”

“Are you still seeing that therapist?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah. Only as needed,” Edward shrugged. “I met up with him the day before we signed the paperwork for the new house. But, I’m happier than I ever been. I … I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes, Em.”

“Doubtful, Edward. You and Bella are the _it_ couple. You’re obnoxiously cute,” Emmett snorted. Edward gave him a look. “Whatever, man. Whether you get down on one knee or live together for the rest of your lives, don’t let her go, man. I can see that you love her. Those longing looks you give each other? Damn!”

“Okay, enough, jackass,” Edward snorted. “It’s not like getting your fiancée off on a dance floor. Hell, I think most of the club saw your fingers up in Rose’s business.”

“My girl is an exhibitionist,” Emmett beamed.

“Your girl is my sister. I did not need to see that,” Jasper hissed from behind them. “You better not do that at the wedding. My mother’s head would spin.” He was quiet. “Wait, I’d be happy if that happened. Mom needs to be put in her place.”

“By seeing her only daughter get finger fucked at her wedding?” Edward whispered, his brow arched. “Dude, that’s just … yeah …”

Emmett barked out a laugh and sat back, picking up his book and put on his headphones. Jasper shook his head with an audible sigh. Edward just looked back over at Bella and imagined a ring on her left hand. Normally, his heart would stammer against in his chest, in fear of the past repeating itself. But now? He wanted to see her finger adorned with a diamond sparkler. He wanted to see her body rounded with his child. He had the fairy tale home with his dream girl. Now, he wanted the fairy tale ending.

The mere idea of that happening didn’t send him into panic attack, but brought him calmness, happiness. He wanted it. He wanted it badly. No fears. No feelings of being gun shy. Just a future with his girlfriend, his soul mate.

Upon their return to Portland, that night was spent doing laundry. Edward went back to work that evening, working the overnight shift. Bella was heading back the day following with the announcement of who was replacing Audrey as the associate chief of the PICU. Edward was there as she arrived, holding a cup of coffee and a grin on his face. “You know something, Dr. Masen,” she chided, slipping on her lab coat.

“I don’t know anything. I just want to be here, supporting my girl,” he replied, kissing her nose.

“Thank you,” Bella said, snuggling in his arms. “Now, we’re getting ready for shift change. Ollie is making the announcement at the top of the shift.”

“Come on, gorgeous,” he said, twining his fingers with hers. They walked to the nurse’s station.

Shortly before seven, Ollie, Dr. Daniels arrived. He blinked up and held his tablet close to his chest. “Good morning, everyone. I know that a number of you are anxious to hear the board’s decision regarding who’s going to be my number two. Plus, we have a great deal of sick kids on the floor. I’ll just go ahead and announce their choice. My associate chief will be Dr. Marcus. He’s been here nearly as long as I have and knows the expectations of the floor. It was a tough decision to make with a number of fantastic candidates, including one of our newest attendings, Dr. Isabella Swan. For our Dr. Swan, she is also going to be acting as the pediatric liaison with emergency department. We work in such close conjunction with the ED, we felt it necessary to have a stronger relationship with them. She will be scheduling pediatric fellows and residents in the ED, working closely with Dr. Masen.”

Bella was in shock, torn at looking at her boss and her boyfriend. However, she looked at Edward. “You knew?”

“I did. Esme told me before left for the day yesterday,” he said. “You’re going to be working on establishing a pediatric emergency department, Bella. Like you did at Harborview.”

“But, how will I work up in the PICU and down in the emergency room?” Bella asked.

“You’ll get a staff, Dr. Swan,” Ollie smirked. “Come, let’s chat in my office. Dr. Masen, I’m glad you’re here, too.” They walked to Ollie’s office. “I know I blindsided you, Bella. But, while you were on vacation, I spoke with Dr. Volturi and he said what you’d done in Harborview. He spoke highly of you. Bella, this position does come with a raise and you will be an administrator, working closely with the ED and the staff you choose for the rotations down in the emergency department. You will still be working in the PICU, but coordinating with Esme and Edward.”

“Okay,” Bella blushed. “When will this start?”

“Once we get some rooms set up in the ED. They’re creating a pediatric emergency department and trauma room. It will be ready to go in a couple of months. For now, you work on creating your team, setting up schedules and finalizing procedures, all while working up here,” Ollie smiled, hugging her. “Congratulations, Dr. Swan. Now, I’m going to check on Dr. Marcus. Take a few minutes to digest.”

“Wow,” Bella breathed when Ollie left. “We’re working together again.”

“Hmmm, we are,” Edward smiled, sliding his arms around her waist. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Did you have a say in this?”

“No, Bella. I couldn’t because of our relationship. Esme went to bat for this development, wanting to establish a kid’s ED for a long time. With your history at Harborview, it was doable. She fought for this change. However, it was Ollie that suggested you for the position,” Edward said, kissing her lips.

“Will you be my boss?” Bella asked, licking her lips and squeezing his ass.

“Hmmm, tempting,” he purred. “But, no. We’re equals, love. In everything.” He brushed his lips against hers, sliding her tongue into her mouth. “I’m so proud of you, Bella. We have to celebrate tonight.”

“What’s the plan?” She smiled.

“You. Me. Naked. Christening our bed,” he laughed, stepping back and winking at her. “See you tonight, Bella. I love you.”

“Love you more, Edward,” she breathed.

That night, they celebrated Bella’s promotion. Though, they didn’t make it to the bed. They christened the counter, the couch, the stairs and the shower before crashing, never making love in their bed.

Time went by quickly and almost two months after their trip to Cabo, everyone was flying out to Rochester, New York for Emmett and Rosalie’s wedding. Bella was not feeling well, but she chocked it up to adjusting to her new position and recovering from the stomach flu. In the lavish hotel, Bella was brushing her teeth and Edward was pacing in the bedroom. She opened the door and she was pale. “You should be over this flu, Bella,” Edward chided. “Do you want some anti-nausea meds?”

“I’ll survive,” she said, popping in a piece of gum. “Suffice it to say, I won’t be drinking this weekend.” She checked her watch. “Come on. We’re on a strict schedule. Mrs. Hale is adamant that we make it to the church for the rehearsal a half hour before it starts. She wants some pictures or something.”

“Bella, I’m really worried,” he said, taking her hand. “You’re pale, throwing up all the time and you’ve lost weight.”

“I’m fine,” she said, kissing his lips. “Come on, Dr. Masen. The limo is leaving in five minutes.”

Edward scowled at her, still worried, but allowed her to tug him out of the hotel room. They met up with Alice, Jasper and a few other members of the bridal party in the lobby. They clambered into the waiting limo and drove to the cathedral. Inside, Rose was standing with Emmett, glaring at Mrs. Hale and Lindsay. Alice and Bella shared a look.

“Mom, I told you that Emmett is allergic to lilies,” Rose snapped.

“It’s your middle name!” Mrs. Hale argued back. “The whole wedding is based on that.”

“Do you not want me to get married? If Emmett is around lilies, his face will puff up and he’ll be unable to breathe,” Rose said, her hands in fists. “Mom, you are trying to sabotage everything.”

“No, I’m not,” Mrs. Hale said, crossing her arms. “I just want the best for my only daughter. My ungrateful son decided to elope with a harlot.”

“Mother!” Jasper growled. “I can’t believe you.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” Mrs. Hale sneered at Alice. “My children are marrying far beneath their station.”

“Married. Emmett and I are already married,” Rose said, her eyes shimmering with tears. “We got married in Cabo.”

“What?!” Mrs. Hale screamed.

“It’s true,” Emmett answered, sliding on his wedding band as Rose did the same. “This wedding is supposed to be about us. Not you. Not your family. Not your need to put your daughter in her place. You don’t see Rose when she falls apart, crying that her mother hates her. You belittle everything she does. And it’s bullshit.”

“Come on, Emmett,” Rose sniffled. “We’re going with plan B. Bella, are you okay with this?”

“What’s this?” Edward asked, whispering in her ear.

“Them having their wedding on my Dad’s estate,” Bella whispered back. “I’ll let my dad know.”

Rose looked at her mother and Lindsay, her face composed but the pain clear in her eyes. “Don’t even think about trying to talk me out of it. I’m done, Mother. Done. We’re all done. We were never your children, just accessories. Don’t call. Don’t … just don’t.” Taking Emmett’s hand, she strode out of the cathedral. They went back to the hotel, packed their belongings and went to the Rochester airport. A few hours later, they were landing in Florida. Charlie was waiting for them with Sue. A handful of their friends, who were not in the wedding, arrived as well. People who Rose and Emmett loved and respected, who couldn’t stand Mr. and Mrs. Hale came with them.

Alice and Bella worked with Sue and Esme, finalizing flower orders while Edward and Jasper worked with Carlisle and Charlie to set up the backyard in Charlie’s home for the small intimate wedding that Rose and Emmett wanted. Yes, they were technically married, but not legally. So, with some pull with the local governmental officials, Rose and Emmett got a marriage license and one of Charlie’s friends, Paul Lahote, who was a judge, was going to perform the wedding.

Rose and Jasper’s phone went off constantly, from phone calls from their parents, aunts, uncles and cousins. After listening to one of the messages, pretty much Mrs. Hale calling Rose and Jasper ungrateful urchins, Edward turned off the phones and went with Jasper to pick up new cell phones, with new numbers for both of them.

All while this was happening, Bella’s stomach was still unsettled. She was throwing up and certain smells set her off. Her father’s cologne was probably the most offensive. While Edward was out with Jasper, he stopped at a convenience store. “You picking up condoms, Mase?” Jasper asked, chuckling quietly.

“No, but I think that …” Edward whispered as he walked down the aisle and picked up a box. He held it to his chest and paid for it using cash. “Come on. I want to get back. Your sister is getting married and it’s a happy occasion.”

“As happy as can be considering our mother is a raging bitch and a half,” Jasper snorted, angry at his family. “We’re fucking orphans, Edward.”

“Blood doesn’t make you family,” Edward said, hugging him. “I consider you a brother, just like I consider Emmett a brother. We’re family. Charlie loves you, as does my family. They’re arriving tomorrow.”

“Really?” Jasper asked. Edward nodded, hopping into Charlie’s Land Rover. “That will make Rose happy. She puts up a brave façade, but this whole thing is getting to her.”

“I can imagine,” Edward said, backing up and driving back to Charlie’s house. Parking the car, he looked over at his friend. “Jas … you saw what I bought, right?”

“Do you really think?” Jasper asked. Edward blushed and nodded. “Why are you freaking out? This is a good thing.”

“I … I …” he stuttered. “I’m going to talk to Bella and …”

“Good luck, man,” Jasper smiled.

They went inside. Edward spoke briefly to Charlie, discovering that Bella was still feeling under the weather. Edward went up to check on her and found her in the bathroom, throwing up again. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, crouching down next to her. “This is more than the flu.”

“No, I’m fine,” she said, sitting back and wiping her face. Edward sat down next to her, taking out the box from the bag.  Her eyes widened. “No. I’m on the shot.”

“Which you got a week and half late because of your schedule, a week after we’d returned from Cabo,” Edward said. “I think you’re pregnant. What’s the harm in taking the test?”

“I find out that I’m not pregnant and I break your heart,” she choked out. “I know you want to be a dad, but what if …?”

“Just take it, love,” he said. “Regardless of the results, my feelings for you haven’t changed. I will always love you.” He stood up, helping Bella to her feet. He kissed her. “Take the test.” He ducked out of the bathroom. He sat down on the bed, idly twisting his watch. A few moments later, Bella came out, holding the test and her phone. He arched a brow.

“Timer,” she answered. “In three minutes, we’ll know if my crazy schedule made us parents.”  She sat down next to him, balancing the test on his knee and staring at her cell phone count down. The timer went off and she jumped despite watching the screen. She looked at Edward. He kissed her tenderly, flipping over the test that rested on his knee. Clearly, in the digital window, the word ‘pregnant’ was there. “Pregnant … We’re pregnant.”  Blinking up at Edward, she feared for his reaction. With his past, would this make him run? Would he stay?

Edward closed his eyes, allowing the happiness he felt settle in his bones. Tears welled behind his lids and he looked down at Bella, seeing her fears. “I’m so … Bella … words cannot describe what I’m feeling right now, love,” he said, caressing her cheek. “I’m beyond excited. We’re going to have a baby!”

“I’m scared,” Bella whispered. “I mean, I’m happy. But, what if I’m like my own mother? Or like Mrs. Hale?”

“Bella, you’re not. You show more love to a stranger,” he said, kissing her forehead and pulling her onto his lap. “Children adore you. Need I remind you about Jake? The kid worships the ground you walk on! Our baby will be so loved.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “I’m still scared, but I just needed to hear that I wasn’t going to suck as a mom.”

“Never, gorgeous,” Edward smiled, pressing his hand to her tummy. “I love you, Bella … and our little surprise, too.” 

“I want to keep it quiet, Edward,” she murmured.

“Jasper may already suspect. He was with me when I bought the test,” Edward blushed.

“That’s fine, but this weekend is about Rose and Emmett. Plus, I want to see a doctor, too. Yes, we’re both physicians, but you don’t have an ultrasound machine in your back pocket,” she quipped. Edward chuckled, shaking his head. “I love you, baby. Our child is going to have an amazing father. He or she is already so blessed.”

“I hope I live up to the hype,” Edward said, his voice catching.

“You already have,” Bella murmured, kissing his lips and crawling into the bed. “Now, lay down with me. All of that puking has made me exhausted. We’ve got a wedding tomorrow and yeah, I need some sleep.” Edward nodded and enfolded her into his arms. Though, as he drifted, he wished that it was their wedding that was happening. He wanted nothing more than to be married to the woman who is the mother to his child.

xx SG xx

**One Year Later …**

“Come on, Lucas,” Bella pleaded with her four-month old. “I’ve changed you, fed you and sang to you. I understand the singing might make you cry, but I need you to stop crying, little man.” She gently rocked her son and he kept wailing, his face angry and red, which matched his hair. Lucas Matthew Masen, named for where he was conceived, was a clone of his father, with red hair and shockingly clear emerald eyes. What he inherited from Bella was her stubbornness and colic.

She adjusted him and patted his back, rubbing it soothingly. He screamed against her recently bobbed hair. With having a newborn, the long hair wasn’t cutting it, so she chopped it. She missed her hair and Edward’s fingers tangling into it while they kissed, but time was at a premium and spending that time blow drying her hair was not her idea of fun.

“Gorgeous?” Edward called.

“In the nursery,” Bella responded. “Listen to the wails.”

Edward came in, dressed in his scrubs. Lucas turned and reached for his dad. “Buddy,” he cooed, scooping him out of Bella’s arms. He gurgled and his crying stopped, which triggered Bella’s tears. She got up and got ready for her shift at the hospital, trying to keep her emotions calm. As she was packing her bag, Edward came down, his eyes wary. “Bella?”

“I’m just going to go in early,” she said. “I couldn’t get anything done. I love Lucas, but he doesn’t want me.”

“Stop, Bella,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. “Our son adores you.”

“But, why can’t I get him to stop crying?  You walk in and he stops. You’re like the fucking baby-whisperer,” she sniffled, grasping his scrub top. He cradled her and wanted to make it better. Ever since Lucas’s birth, Bella was struggling. She was dealing with post-partum depression and questioning everything about being a mother. Lucas’ adoration of his father made her feel even worse, which made Bella jump back into work after her maternity leave. She was on a modified schedule, but she struggled a great deal, balancing work, Lucas and her feelings of inadequacy. “I love you. I’ll see you when I get home.” She gave him a kiss and ran out of the house.

Edward scrubbed his face, feeling Bella pulling away. He understood her frustrations. He was dealing with them, as well, but Lucas wanted him and pushed away from her.  Picking up the phone, he dialed Esme. She’d become a great help during the birth of their son. She came over, along with food. “You look miserable, Edward. Is Lucas okay?”

“Oh, he’s fine. Asleep and quiet,” he grumbled. “For me.” He pinched his nose and tried to keep his own emotions away. “Bella’s pushing away from me, Es. I don’t know what to do. I love her so much. She gave me everything I ever wanted … a relationship, our son and a deep-connected love. I … can’t lose her.”

“When was the last time you went out? Just the two of you?” Esme asked.

“The night Lucas was born. I was taking her out to celebrate her article published in the New England Journal of Medicine,” Edward said. “As we were eating dessert, her water broke and …” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. “I was going to propose to her that night, Esme.”

“Shit,” Esme said, taking the box and opening it. It was a gorgeous ring in rose gold with a beautiful cushion-cut diamond in the middle. “This is so perfectly Bella.”

“I know,” he said. “Lucas was born and he had to deal with his respiratory issues and being jaundiced, things … they became all about the baby and this was pushed to the wayside. I don’t know if Bella even wants to be with me anymore.”

“She does, Edward,” Esme said, squeezing his hand. “I can tell you that she’s dealing with some pretty significant issues. I can’t break a confidence, but I can tell you that you’re the only thing she’s sure of right now. Her love for you is steadfast, as is her love for Lucas. But, you need to take for each other.”

“How? We’re working opposite shifts and when we’re home together, we’re taking care of the baby,” he said.

“This is when you call on grandparents, OR godparents,” she smirked. “I’m giving you the weekend off, Edward. You need to make this right with your girl. We’ll take Lucas and he can spend the weekend with his favorite godparents and cousin. Jake loves the little guy.”

“Thank you, Esme,” Edward said. “I hope that we can get over this. Our lives have changed so much in such a short amount of time. I love her so much and I want … I want forever with her.” Esme smiled, taking his hand and jumping when Lucas began crying again. Edward got up. “I have to …”

“No, I’ll take care of him. There’s a bed and breakfast nearby. Carlisle and I went there when we reconciled,” Esme said, getting up from the couch. “Book a room there. Someplace away from here, away from the stress.” She went upstairs and Edward picked up his laptop, opening up a web browser. He found the bed and breakfast, which turned out to be a cluster of chic cabins, that Esme suggested and booked their nicest cabin for the weekend. He also called Rose and Alice, asking for the help. They eagerly agreed and said they’d help with Edward’s plan for pampering Bella.

Esme left an hour later, after feeding Lucas and hugging Edward. Edward gave Lucas a bath and lay down with his little man on the bed. “Lucas, we need to have a man-to-man talk. We both love Mommy.” Lucas gurgled, giving him a droolly grin. “You love her because she feeds you with your boobies. But, she’s not just your food source, Lucas. She gave you life, little man. Mommy is the most important person in our lives. You got to cut her some slack.” Lucas giggled, reaching for Edward’s face. “I love you, buddy. You and Mommy … you’re my world.” He kissed his son’s hands and cuddled him on his chest. “Sleep, baby boy.” He hummed quietly as Lucas fell asleep against Edward’s chest. He put Lucas into his crib and finished planning the weekend that would hopefully solidify their happily ever after.

At the hospital, Bella was surprised by Rose and Alice and they drove her to the salon where Bella had chopped off her hair. She was treated to a massage, pedicure and facial. She’d fallen asleep while getting her massage and she’d slept hard. When she was done with her surprise pampering by her friends, they drove her home and Bella steeled herself for dealing with a crying, hysterical child. Opening the door, she was shocked to hear nothing but quiet. Looking near the stairs, she saw a suitcase. Her eyes welled with tears.

_Edward was leaving. He’s taking Lucas and leaving …_

Edward walked in from the garage and saw Bella staring at the bag, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Bella?” he whispered.

“You’re leaving me?” she sobbed, looking at him. “I know I’m a mess, but I’ll do better.”

“What? No!” he said, pulling her into his arms. “I couldn’t leave you if I tried.”  He sank to the ground as she gripped his shirt. “Bella, I’m sorry if you thought that. I know things have been tough with all of the changes.”

“I’m trying. I really am,” she sniffled. “The meds I’m taking are helping.”

“Baby, just breathe,” he murmured, pressing his lips to forehead. He cradled her and for the first time since the quake, he felt fear. She was so fragile and the fact she thought he was leaving her definitely made him worried. Her sniffles slowed. “Bella, I think we need to get away.”

“But, what about Lucas?” she asked.

“Staying with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle,” he said. “We’re going away. Just you and me. The last time we did something for the two of us was when you went into labor. You’re overwhelmed. So am I. I want to take some time and reconnect as a couple.”

“I have to pack,” she said, her brow furrowed.

“You’re already packed. Come on, love,” he smiled, kissing her gently and standing up. “The B&B we’re staying at is about two hours away. You can sleep in the car.”

“That’s all I want to do is sleep,” she grumbled.

“I get that. And we’ll get rest. As new parents, we knew that our sleep would be at a premium, but with everything else? It’s just not enough. I miss girlfriend,” he whispered. “I miss holding you. I miss loving you.”

“With my stretch marks, saggy boobs and C-section scar?” she snorted.

“All badges of honor for carrying our child, Bella. You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. That has and will never change. You understand?” he quipped. Bella scowled. “Come on, love. We have a weekend away from real life. You, me and the wilderness.”

_And hopefully, an engagement._

She allowed him to walk her to his SUV. As soon as they were on the highway, Bella was down for the count. He arrived at the B&B, checking them in. He got the keys and drove the cabin, which was small but perfect for what he’d had planned. He carried Bella and placed her on the king-sized bed. She barely stirred and he brought in their luggage. While she slept, he spoke with the owner of the B&B, asking for privacy, only to deliver dinner in the evening and a picnic lunch for the following day. The weather was supposed to be sunny and warm. There was a nearby meadow that Edward wanted to bring Bella, per Esme’s suggestion. It was just a mile’s hike away from the B&B.

Bella woke up a few hours later, disoriented and confused. Edward assuaged her fears and concerns about Lucas. They’d FaceTimed with Esme and Carlisle, waving at their son. He was happy as a clam, hanging out with Jake and his parents, but he did reach for Bella, which pulled at her heartstrings. After their call, Edward reheated the meal that was brought by the owner. They ate dinner in front of the fireplace, cuddled up with each other.

“Feel better, love?” Edward asked as she finished her coffee.

“Rested, yes,” she snorted. “But, I feel pretty foolish about my emotional outburst. I’m usually pretty good about keeping things like that under wraps.”

“As much as you hate it when I say it, it’s the hormones,” Edward snickered. “Your body is still adjusting from giving birth. Plus, going back to work.”

“I hate being this disconnected from my emotions,” she shrugged. “I hate having to take medications to make me happy. This post-partum depression bullshit sucks.  Things have normalized once I got back on the shot, but I … I feel lost, Edward.”

“I feel lost, too. I can’t help you,” he frowned. “And when I do try to help, it makes you more upset, like last night.”

“I’m sorry. I was just overwhelmed. You’re amazing with Lucas. It’s obvious he loves his daddy,” Bella said, snuggling closer to Edward.

“He loves you, too,” Edward said. “Lucas is an amazing little boy. He’s happy and loved. Now? I’m worried about his mom. Is she happy and loved?”

“Happy, no. Loved, yes,” she answered. “But, I’m working on the happy. Being here with you, away from the stressors of life is definitely helping with the happy.”

“What can I do to help you be happier?” he asked.

She bit her lip, hating that she was feeling selfish. “I need help. With Lucas. A big part of my depression is lack of sleep. Yes, we’re working on opposite shifts so we can spend as much time with him and not have a nanny, but when I’m off, it’s during the day and he’s up.”

“We’ll get a nanny,” he said. “Bella, I know you’re against it, but I can see how much this bringing you down.”

“I want to raise my own child, but I can barely function,” she whispered. “And I want more time with you. I feel like we’re two ships, passing in the ocean, Edward. I miss you. I miss us.”

“I agree about that. I knew things would change after Lucas’ birth, but I never get to see you, hold you, love you,” he murmured, leaning his head against her. “I feel so much better just holding you right now. Feeling your body pressed against me.” Bella nodded, moving closer. “So, we’ll look into getting a nanny for Lucas and consciously make time for each other. No more random ships passing nonsense.”

“Agreed,” she said. “And time with our friends, too. It was nice to go out with Alice and Rose today, even though I spent most of the morning drooling on a massage table. My muscles are like jelly.”

“I can imagine,” he chuckled. “Do you think your jelly muscle will be up for a short hike tomorrow?”

“After a good night’s sleep, yes,” she said, yawning. “I slept all day but I’m still bushed.”

“I am, too. I’m looking forward to just sleeping with you,” he said, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “Not sex, just sleep. Though, I miss sex, too.”

“I don’t feel particularly sexy, Edward. I’m a mom and I’ve got the mom body to match,” she snorted.

“You’re still beautiful,” Edward murmured. “You’ll always will be beautiful.” She yawned again and tears leaked out of her eyes. “Come on, gorgeous. You’re still tired and I want us to enjoy this hike tomorrow.”

“Where are we going?” she asked as she stood up, shaking as she yawned.

“A beautiful meadow, about a mile away,” Edward smiled, scooping her up in his arms. “You, me, nature, sun, food, a strategically placed blanket?” He waggled his brows, snickering quietly. Bella blushed, her body yearning for his. “Now? Let’s just enjoy the quiet and not being woken up by a screaming, hungry son.”

“Or a poopy diaper,” Bella giggled. Edward wrinkled his nose, remembering the stink bombs that their child had dropped. “Hey, at least you didn’t get pee in your mouth. Lucas has great aim.”

“I’m also a guy and I was warned by my dad. I did the same to him,” Edward chuckled. “Always keep the penis covered.”

“Learned that the hard way,” Bella sighed. Edward put her on the bed and she got up, picking up the toiletry bag. “I’m going to change.”

“I’ll lock up, gorgeous,” he smiled. She blushed and ducked into the bathroom. She washed her face and picked up a lacy nightie. She grimaced, but slid the silky fabric over her body and put on some perfume. When she was done, she went into the bedroom. Edward was on the bed, gloriously shirtless. Over his heart, she stared at the new tattoo he’d gotten done. It was a perfect heart, with Lucas’s feet, along with his birthday underneath. His body was still toned and it made her feel even dowdier. “Hey, no frowning. You are a vision. You’re tempting me to no end.”

“Says the man who has a six pack,” Bella snorted, poking his flat tummy. “I’m still trying to lose that last twenty pounds of baby weight.” Edward growled and pinned her to the bed, his body flush to hers. “Edward …”

“Do not put yourself down, Bella. You’re gorgeous. You’ll always be gorgeous,” he said, staring into her eyes. “I love you.” He maneuvered his body and she felt his erection. “I wouldn’t be constantly like this if I wasn’t attracted to you, Bella. I love you, no matter what. Do you love me?”

“Always,” she breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologies, love,” he said, rolling off her and climbing between the sheets. “I am lucky to have you and Lucas in my life. Nothing will ever change that. I’m yours, Bella. Always and forever.” He kissed her, flipping off the lights. Bella snuggled close to him, idly tracing the baby feet over his heart and feeling slightly jealous that Lucas was permanently etched on his skin. Why not her?

xx SG xx

The next morning, Edward woke up completely rested and very happy. Bella was still in his arms. Her head was on his chest, with her hand on his new tattoo. However, that wasn’t his only new ink. He’d also gotten a swan on his hip, hiding his old tattoo and marking himself to be hers, forever. He’d planned on showing it to her the night their son was born. Obviously, that didn’t happen and with her body image issues and depression, they’d hadn’t made love in a long time. He wanted to show her that he was hers, forever.

After she was marked as his … with his ring.

He stayed in bed for a few more minutes, relishing the quiet moments with his girl in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, getting out of bed and taking a quick shower. He made some coffee and dressed in a pair of jeans, hiking boots and a button-down shirt. While he was checking his email, there was quiet knock at the door. The owner handed Edward the picnic basket he’d requested, along with a blanket and a map to the meadow. He also promised to keep everyone off that path for the day, knowing Edward’s plans.

When Bella woke up, they called Carlisle, who was off for the day. They chatted with him and also cooed over their son. He reached for both of his parents on Carlisle’s iPad and was a giggly, happy little boy. Bella disappeared into the bathroom and Edward’s cell phone went off again.

“Dude, are you popping the question?” Carlisle asked.

“I’m popping the question. Your wife gave me the suggestion to come here and, let’s just say, it’s been a godsend to be away from real life,” Edward chuckled. “Bella and I are really talking.”

“Good. That’s really good,” Carlisle breathed.

“We’re getting a nanny for Lucas. Bella is feeling overwhelmed and I don’t blame her,” Edward said. “We’re also going to consciously make time for the two of us.”

“I’m happy for you, man. Remember that when you get hitched. Me and my wife helped your male ass,” Carlisle snickered. “Blue is our signature color.”

“Carlisle, man, when Bella and I get married, it’ll be something small, akin to what Rose and Emmett had. Or we’re going to elope, like Jasper and Alice,” Edward explained. “Now, the shower just stopped. I’m going to spoil my girl this weekend. Hopefully, we’ll be engaged by the end of it.”

“And the dry spell is over, right?” Carlisle quipped.

“You’re an asshole,” Edward growled.

“And proud of it! Later!” Carlisle sang.

The call ended and Edward looked in the basket. It was filled with finger foods, a bottle of wine and some water. As he was nosing around in the basket, Bella padded out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of jeans, some boots and a long-sleeved Henley shirt. Her chin-length hair was still damp, showing its natural curl. Edward poured some coffee for her, which she happily accepted. “Hmmm, this is good. Cinnamon?”

“I think so,” Edward shrugged. “It was in the cupboards. Some specialty house blend.”

Bella hummed, sipping the coffee and leaning in his arms. “When are we going on our hike?”

“As soon as you’re done with your coffee?” he suggested.

“I need to take my meds,” she answered. “With that, I need food.”

“I think there’s some leftovers from last night,” Edward blushed.

“Yum, leftover lasagna for breakfast,” she giggled, rooting around in the fridge, but finding some bagels and cream cheese. They ate a quick breakfast and Bella took her medications before they loaded up for their hike. Edward carried the basket and Bella balanced the blanket. Their hike was leisurely, taking most of the morning. They made it to the meadow just before noon. There was a babbling brook along the northern ridge of the meadow, with the Cascade Mountains surrounding them. Bella lay down the blanket while Edward set up the picnic. “This has to be the most idyllic location I’ve ever seen,” Bella breathed, sinking down onto the blanket.

“I was told it was pretty, but that doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Edward smiled. “Do you want some wine?”

“Meh, not really,” she shrugged. “Water sounds really good.” He reached into the basket, handing her a bottle of water. “I’m really going to hate going back to reality tomorrow. I’ve been spoiled by you, Edward.”

“That was the whole point for this weekend, love,” Edward chuckled. “You needed it. We needed it.”

“I agree,” she nodded, sipping her water.

“Bella, are you happy? With us? With our relationship?” he asked.

“If you’d asked me a couple of days ago, I would have said no. But, now that we’ve talked, I’m happier,” she answered honestly. “Are you happy?”

“I’m happy, but we’re missing something,” he whispered. He reached into the basket and palmed the box that held her engagement ring. Tucking it next to his thigh, he guided her over his lap. “I love you, Bella. I’ve loved you from the moment I held you in my arms during that earth quake.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she said, her brows pulled together in confusion. “Though, I don’t know what we’re missing, other than not enough time for the two of us.”

“That’s part of it,” he murmured. “Bella, I felt how you traced the ink on my chest, Lucas’s tattoo. Does that upset you?”

“I guess. A little? Lucas is etched on you, but I’m not,” she shrugged. 

“But, you are, love,” Edward pressed. “I was going to … move please.” She frowned, but got off his lap. Edward unbuttoned his jeans and eased them down, along with his boxer briefs to reveal a black tribal swan tattoo that wrapped around his hip. “I got this after we had the gender reveal for Lucas. I knew that I wanted forever with you. The night that Lucas was born? I was going to …” He reached over and held the box in his hand, sliding his pants back up and holding Bella in his lap. “Bella, my Isabella, my love, my life, my everything … I love you more and more each day. You’re my best friend, my anchor, my gorgeous swan, mother to my child and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know our lives have been chaotic, but you make everything worth it.” He looked at her, opening up the box and presenting it to her. “I want to share my life with you, in every way. I want the mother of my child to share same last name as us. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?”

Bella was crying, her hands covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. “Edward …” She blinked down, looking at the massive ring inside the satin box. “I thought … with everything that happened with you … that you … you want to get married?”

“I do,” he smirked. “Marry me, Bella. We had a shaky start, but I know my path, our path. It’s destined to be together. I want us to walk that path, shaky and rocky as it may be, together.”

“Were you going to propose the day I went into labor?” she asked. He blushed and nodded. “Oh, Edward …” She kissed him, pushing him onto the ground. “Yes, baby. Yes, I’ll marry you.” He smiled against her lips and slid the ring onto her finger. Looking at it together, it sparkled beautifully under the sun. “The ring is gorgeous.”

“It pales in comparison to you, love,” he said, nuzzling her hair. “Bella, I’d really like to make love to my fiancée.” She looked at him, her face turning eighty different shades of red. But, his hooded eyes and heaving chest made it clear that he still desired her.

With a sexy smile, she tossed her shirt off her body. Clothes were hastily removed and strewn all around the meadow. Edward revered her, kissing every inch of her body, practically worshiping the scar where their son had been removed from her. She didn’t feel ashamed of herself with Edward’s languid, sensual kisses. Her body was on fire, desperate for release. It came when Edward pushed his hardness into her, making her gasp with pleasure. Their bodies moving as one and joining in the most intimate of ways. With pants and whispers, they climaxed together and they shook in ecstasy, Bella breathing, “Edward …”

As they lay in the sun, their bodies covered in sweat and remnants of their lovemaking, Edward kissed her gently. “Thank you for saying yes, Bella,” he said.

“Thank you for being patient,” she whispered back. The ground rumbled beneath them, making Bella stiffen. “What was that?” Edward eased out of her and they got dressed. The ground shook again and Bella clung to him. “Edward, is that what I think it was?”

“Bella, you agreeing to be my wife was an earth shatteringly amazing moment that the ground wanted to celebrate with us,” he said, smirking.

“Really, Edward?” she deadpanned. 

“Or, the orgasm we had … it moved mountains,” he quipped.

“Don’t make me regret saying yes to you,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“You love me,” he said, cupping her chin and staring into her espresso-colored eyes.

“Yeah, I do,” she breathed. “Even despite your really bad puns, Masen. Though, you really did rock my world.”

“Shake, rattle and roll, baby. Shake, rattle and roll,” he laughed, kissing her again.

_Fin_


End file.
